


The Dentist

by foxxxxyyyy



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: 17 year old, 30 year old Michael, 30 yr old Michael with Bad Era looks, Alcohol, Car Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, DENTIST MICHAEL, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, High School, Intense, James Freeman is my character depicted as John Travolta, Love, Not Famous Michael, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Phone Sex, Public Sex, References to Depression, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Sometimes Michael's POV, Taboo, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Sex, bad era for the way Michael looks, college much later, does not follow Michael Jackson's real-life timeline, seventeen year old girl, the dentist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 75
Words: 167,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxxxyyyy/pseuds/foxxxxyyyy
Summary: A coming-of-age story centered around a complicated, confusing and passionate love affair between a dentist and his seventeen-year-old client.This is a work of fiction and fiction ONLY. That's what FANFIC means. I wrote this when I was seventeen myself and Rose is loosely based on me (mostly for age) and the story is based on my fantasies at that time as a teen.So don't come for me because that topic of discussion is tired and expired. All warnings are set, my work is explicit. So NO underaged people can read it without seeing the prevention screen and the EXPLICIT tag. You know what you're getting into when you choose to read this. :)All characters depicted having sex are 17+.I also started this book almost 4 years ago so expect writing improvement as you progress through the chapters.Lastly, I do not condone any of the underaged activities depicted in this story. Like I said THIS SHOULD ONLY BE READ FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND NOT TAKEN SERIOUSLY.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IGNORE THE CHINESE LETTERS, IT IS A MINOR GLITCH FROM MY WRITING APPLICATION. 
> 
> Get the version WITHOUT those glitches and WITH italics here on Inkitt: Shmoney811   
> (The story is 100% the same.)  
> FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM FOR UPDATES: shmoney811
> 
> (My wattpad was deleted so follow the Inkitt and Instagram as well as here.)  
> Insta: shmoney811  
> Inkitt: Shmoney811

"Morning, boo." My beautiful golden-brown haired best friend greets walking into the bathroom and plugging in her curling iron.

"You have a dentist appointment right after school." She informed me sharing my mirror as we both got ready; Her, for college and me, for high school.

Kristal has been my legal guardian since my emancipation. I didn't exactly want to get emancipated, but I had to. I was sixteen when my father died about a year ago. His name was Glenn Vlaire, he was a commercial fisherman. All I was told was that he and his crew had sailed out too far into the Pacific and had gotten caught in a rough storm. My father's boat tipped over by the disturbed currents and was grabbed violently by the sea and pulled deep into its hoary depths. He was like a sand castle; washed away in one swift motion. Although my father and I weren't the closest of father daughter relationships I will always cherish and look up to him for his determination; Much like my mother. He also had a great mind for solving problems and finding the good in people. He was a hard worker and a giver, something I strive to be. He was a 'tough love' kind of parent and I respected him for that because, looking back, I could have been much more out of control and wild if he didn't put his foot down and said enough is enough. However, when he did love it felt rewarding. A simple pat on the head, a nudge to the ribs, a wink was all I needed to feel like I was making him proud to be his daughter.

On the other hand my mother, Lilith Vlaire is a Navy SEAL and is rarely allowed the time to come home; Usually holidays are an exception. My mother is a strong, motivated and compassionate woman. Her actions may be significant, but her words are what holds her true power. She is a highly respected woman admired for her hard work and dedication to help and fight for those she loves.

I strive to be as great as my parents, but I'm not too confident in my ability to make a difference like they have in the world. I am graduating in a few months, but I have no clue what I want to do with my life. I just haven't figured it out yet and since I am still a minor my mother entrusted my nineteen year old best friend Kristal with looking after me. Kristal accepted the duty in a heartbeat. We have been inseparable ever since we met when I was a freshman and she was a Junior. We clicked instantly because we practically share the same mind. She drives me to school Monday through Friday, however, since I own a license she lets me use her car whenever she isn't using it. I am so incredibly blessed.

My survivors benefits and her part-time job at her college help with the cost of living since we live in a fairly nice apartment. I am always complaining about how I can't find a job anywhere. It seems like the word "hiring" doesn't exist in this town. I just feel so stuck... So useless.

"Hey, maybe the coffee shop near school is hir-" I start, but get cut off by Kristal shaking me silly by my shoulders.

"Rose, shut up!" She yells laughing with her eyes wide like she has gone mad. She continues.

"Enough with the job shit! I know you are trying to help me out and save up for your car but we aren't struggling. Your worrying is worrying me so if you want to help me out, then stop worrying!" She exclaims comically.

I sigh and chuckle at her.

"You are seventeen, not twenty five. Stop using senior year as crunch time to figure your whole life out. You'll kill yourself with your own self induced stress." She adds, curling the last few bits of her hair.

I roll my eyes smiling, then turn to take a good look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a white, casual button up blouse with a rounded collar and a high waisted, wavy burgundy skirt that stops mid-thigh. I paired it with some one inch, rounded toe, burgundy heels and left my hair resting in a long wavy ponytail. I had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes and naturally lightly tanned skin from my mixed caramel mother and white father.

I am proud to be unique.

Kristal and I leave the house and start off towards school.

I start walking off to my first period class when I am suddenly grabbed by my arm being pulled to the lockers. I am face to face with my ex-boyfriend and he looked just as pathetic as the last time he did this to me.

"What, Dex? How many days out of the week are you going to do this?" I ask annoyed, snatching my arm from his hold and fold my arms under my chest.

Dexter King was my first long-term relationship and my only long-term relationship. We started dating when I was fourteen and ended right after my dad passed. He was an awful boyfriend. He treated me as a possession and lied to the people he knew saying we had sex which hurt me because I am still a virgin. It was almost like he was embarrassed to date someone that didn't want to fuck. It is not that I do not want to have sex It is just that I have not found anyone that made it seem appealing! I knew my father would have been deeply disappointed in me if I stayed with Dexter so I followed my heart and treated myself with respect as my father had told me to do many times before and dumped him. I deserve to be treated right.

"I miss you, Ro." He states sheepishly.

Ugh, what a dunce.

I just stare at him in silence

"And?" I ask annoyed.

"And I want you back by my side, where you belong. We were so good together." He explains with a fake, groggy, saddened tone. He is delusional.

"We were awful together!" I yell and he jumps a little but I continue anyways. I don't care if he doesn't like that I am yelling, I will be heard.

"You lied about sleeping with me, Dexter! I deserve respect. And do not even start by telling me that you will change because you have said that every time we took a break..." I pause for dramatic effect.

"And you never did." I end my rant and begin to walk away. He just as quickly grabs my hand, but I snatch it back whipping myself around.

"Stay away from me, Dexter. I am serious. If you want to be on my good side, you will give me my space." I tell him with my arms folded and my eyebrows raised.

He drops his hand to his side and kicks the locker beside him in a weak fashion seemingly frustrated his my constant rejection.

I roll my eyes and walk away.

When lunch came around I skipped the lines, knowing I have a dentist appointment in a few hours and go sit with my school friends. Just like Kristal and I, we all had a pretty good bond.

"Rosey girl!" Elliot greets. I laugh and lean into him playfully.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask everyone.

"Maybe you should answer that one for yourself." Cherrie says. She is the gossip girl of the group.

I look at her puzzled.

"I saw you talking to Dex this morning. What was that about?" She asks getting nosy.

"It is the same as every other time you see us talking, Cherrie. Him begging me to come back and me rejecting him." I state blandly with a smirk. Cherrie sighs. I could see she was hoping for a crazier story.

"He's so full of himself, he needs a reality check." Kelly says in disgust, knowing how much a of shit boyfriend he was.

"How come you never dated James? He seemed nice n' all." She adds

James Freeman was the guy I hung out with whenever Dexter and I were on a break. He was nice, but in a way he was like Dexter.

"Yeah, he was nice. He still tried stuff on me though. I need a guy that is respectful, not a horndog." I explain.

"You right, but, you need to loosen up too, Ms. Rose. Maybe you too strict." Elliot chimes in

"But, before I get on your bad side can I copy your study guide for next period?" He asks stifling a smile.

I scoff rolling my eyes playfully and dig into my bag, handing it to him.

The last bell of the day rings and I rush out to Kristal's car. I get in, catching her smiling widely.

"Hey, boo. How was school?" She asks, suspiciously upbeat. I mean, she's usually happy, but not this happy.

"It was fine, why are you all happy?" I ask giggling. She starts the car starts driving me to my appointment.

"I have a date tonight!" She beams happily. I love seeing this girl happy. Her bright smile illuminates against her natural olive, Italian skin.

"Oh my god! That's awesome, Kris." I say excitedly.

"I am so excited! He's going to pick me up at seven tonight. I think our friends are bringing their dates too, and we are probably going to stay out late, will you be okay by yourself?" She asks. In her family she was raised to put friends and family first before anything. She would call off the date right now If I told her I wanted her to stay with me, but I wouldn't ever do that because I am not that selfish or needy.

"Yes, of course! Go have fun!" I laugh, pushing her playfully.

"Okay, good. My phone will be on so call me if you need me." She says smiling at the road.

She parks the car in front of the clinic

"It's going to take about an hour, Kris. You can go do whatever. I'll call you when I'm out." I offer.

"Okay, boo, Be safe!" She says. I get out of her car and walk into the clinic.


	2. Chapter 2

I am quickly checked in and am now waiting in the operatory room in the laid-back dental chair. As I wait I observe the room. The walls are a minty green color with cartoon toothbrush and toothpaste stickers adhered to them. There are some magazines in the corner and a little basket of toys and stickers on the desk against the wall; a couple of computer screens set atop.

I sit up, playing with the end of my skirt when I hear footsteps coming from behind me. They walk to the side of the chair and I look up.

I am met with a gorgeous smile and white teeth, contrasting with the man's smooth caramel skin and piercing, dark brown irises. He has a strong jawline and nice cheekbones. His silky, black, curly hair half up compliments his angelic face as singular curls fall in front of it. He wears mint green dentist attire with a blue surgical mask wrapped around his ears and tucked under his chin.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Vlaire." He says in a gentle tone. He has a very sweet voice. He smiles down at me.

"Hi." I greet politely and watch him turn and walk behind me. I hear the door being locked as I face forward. He continues the conversation.

"I am Dr. Jackson, but you may refer to me as Michael." He announces. I hear something snap loudly from behind me. He walks to the side of my chair and I realize he is putting on a pair of blue, rubber gloves. He looks me in the eyes as he slowly slips his other hand into the second glove and adjusts his fingers in place. He tugs the end then lets it go, making the rubber snap against his skin.

"Are you a student? Graduate?" He asks curiously putting his mask over his mouth watching me.

"I'm a senior in high school. I graduate in a few months." I state playing with my hands looking up at him. He hums nodding.

"Eighteen?" He questions

"Seventeen." I reply.

"You don't look like it." He says smiling behind his mask with raised eyebrows. He pulls up a stool beside me and turns to reach for the dental mouth mirror.

I squint. "Yeah? What do I look like to you?" I question, raising a single brow.

He chuckles, scooting up closer beside me in his stool.

"A beautiful, grown woman." He replies, patting the top of my head gently.

I slightly squint my eyes at him then smirk.

He looks away chuckling then back into my eyes leaning in.

"Lay back for me." he commands in an oddly suggestive tone.

I lay back and watch as his eyes travel down my body as I adjust my skirt. When I am completely rested he looks up to my mouth.

He scoots up closer to where my head rests.

"Open up." He commands.

I slightly open my mouth.

He chuckles

"Come on. Open real big for me." He commands in a low tone, looking intently into my mouth.

I clamp my mouth shut, squinting at him. His eyes meet mine.

"Am I making you nervous?" He asks. I just stare at him unamused with pursed lips. He looks at them.

"I know plenty of people that are terrified of dentists, but you are a big girl. I know you have done this plenty of times before." He says in a low tone.

What is the hell? Is he implying that I open my mouth a lot or have gone to the dentist enough times?

He is either ignoring the fact that I am catching onto his innuendos or is sincerely oblivious to the way he is coming across.

I fold my arms under my chest making my lack of comfort known.

"Come on." He coos

"If you don't cooperate I can't give you your big and tasty reward." He says in a sweet voice to cover his dirty intentions.

"Excuse me?" I scoff with raised eyebrows, slightly lifting my upper body to make sure I heard him correctly.

He giggles at my reaction.

He digs into his pocket and fishes out a lollipop. He holds it right in front of my face.

"See? But you can't suck on something with a closed mouth, now can you?" He asks.

I almost reacted to that last part but decided to flip things around. Maybe if I play along I can expose this creep. The man is like, in his late twenties. Why is he hitting on a student?

"You're right, but I have a small mouth. How big do I have to open? For you specifically, Michael?" I ask laying back slowly. I let my chest noticeably rise and fall with each breath to catch his attention. I look into his eyes beside me and bite my lower lip.

He looks over to my chest then back to my mouth. I can tell that he's smirking behind his mask.

He hovers over my face and gently holds my jaw with one hand.

"Just open wide." He says in a low tone. I open my mouth staring into his eyes. He fidgets under my gaze.

"More?" I ask and open back up.

"More." He breathes, his sweet voice fading as it becomes deeper.

Even though I was trying to expose him, I was finding him to be really sexy. What am I thinking! I should be creeped out by this!

I do as I am told, opening really wide.

"Perfect, stay just like that. I am going to check inside a little." He tells me.

I nod.

He sticks the dental mirror in my mouth and checks around. He hums every few seconds in approval.

"Have you been feeling tenderness around your gums in the back?" He asks looking into my eyes. I take in his cute dentist get-up as his curls fall in front of his chiseled features.

I shake my head. He removes the mirror.

"I am expecting your wisdom teeth to start coming through. Tell me if you feel tenderness when I start messaging around your gums." He tells me.

I nod again.

He gently holds my jaw to keep my mouth open then looks inside. He brings his other gloved hand up and places his index finger in my mouth. He starts messaging around the back.

I wait to feel any tenderness but don't. Suddenly his finger goes too far and I gag a little. Out of impulse, I grab his wrist as my eyes water slightly.

He chuckles, gently wiping my tears with his other exposed wrist.

"Atta girl, relax." He coos. I roll my eyes irritated as he chuckles.

"Maybe if you close your mouth you'll get used to my fingers in there." He suggests in a dirty tone.

I mentally go wide-eyed but play along for the sake of exposing his true intentions.

I close my mouth around his finger and look up at him with big eyes. I gently grab his hand with his finger in my mouth and slowly begin to suck on it.

I moan quietly just to make him fidget even more than he already is.

He stares at my mouth seemingly mesmerized.

I can visibly see a thin sheen of sweat coat his forehead.

I look down and catch him grabbing his growing bulge. I slowly slide his finger out of my mouth. I look at him sensually for a moment as I have all of his attention.

"Am I making you nervous Dr. Jackson?" I ask, reiterating his own question. He stares at me for a moment.

He chuckles and then gets up from his stool, not hiding the fact that he is openly still grabbing himself. He tucks his mask under his chin and steps on the button next to me on the floor to make the backrest of my chair sit straight up.

I swing my legs over the side of the chair and sit at the edge with my hands in my lap.

"I am going to have someone take your X-rays now. It was nice meeting you, Ms. Vlaire. Have a good afternoon." He says, taking off his gloves and disposing of them seemingly unfazed by the past events.

I scoff, folding my arms under my chest and furrowing my brows at him.

"That's it?" I ask annoyed. I don't know why, though. I got what I wanted, why am I talking?

He looks up at me, across from me, near the wastebasket. He smirks and takes off his mask, tossing it out as well.

He slowly walks over to me and leans down, placing his hands on either side of me with his palms flat on the leather dental chair.

He looks me deep in the eyes.

My heart rate increases a bit as I grow nervous from his close proximity.

He licks his lips slowly, not once breaking eye contact then leans in towards my ear.

I shudder, feeling his warm breath caress my ear. He places his right hand over my waist.

"Come back at eight." He whispers, his lips gently tickle my ear from brief contact.

My body grows hot instantly and my face flushes pink.

He gently squeezes my waist with his large slender hand.

I place my hands on his chest slightly pushing him back eyeing him.

He cocks his head smirking at me.

"F-For what?" I ask shyly, blushing under his stare.

"If you want it..." He starts then glances down at his bulge then back up into my eyes.

"Then you'll come." He explains suggestively.

I stare into his eyes sort of captivated by the mystery. It is almost like a challenge. I am not sure what is going through my mind right now. I can't think in his presence.

At first, I was going to tell this man off for being a sick fuck...

He stands up straight and winks at me then unlocks the door and leaves.

..., but now I am curious.

I sit there alone, feeling my face burning up and my heart beating faster than normal. I jump suddenly when a woman comes in.

"Hello, Rose! I am here to take your X-rays, dear." She smiles at me happily.

I walk in my front door with Kristal and check the time. It is four thirty.

Kris and I decide to chill on the couch watching movies and doing our homework. I am finding it extremely difficult to focus on either task. My mind has been racing about my dentist appointment since I left the clinic.

If I am stupid enough to go back at eight I am going to need a ride.

I just got an idea... God, I really am stupid enough.

"Kris, are you driving your car over to the beach?" I ask her.

She briefly looks away from the movie we are watching.

"No, Shaun is picking me up. He's my date." She explains. I nod, even though she is clearly engulfed in the movie.

"Can I use your car tonight? Kelly wanted to hangout and study with me before my test." I lie. God, what am I doing? The man is old enough to be the teacher I am fake studying for!

Am I really letting my curiosity override my logic?

Sigh

"Yeah, sure! Just be safe driving in the dark, boo." She warns

"And call me once you're there, or text me. Whatever." She chuckles, snacking on some peanuts.

I giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

I run up the stairs to my room at seven twenty and decide on what I am going to wear. Now that Kristal is gone, I would not have to explain my possibly provocative outfit.

I bite my bottom lip nervously, feeling like a little kid.

They say that if you are feeling uncomfortable about the idea then you are obviously not ready or are of appropriate age to engage in sexual activity. Also, the fact that I would not feel comfortable telling Kristal about all that sexual stuff. She tells me about her experiences all the time, but vise versa, she is my parent figure and would gag hearing about my experience... Or in reality, lack of experience.

Hey, I never said I was going to have sex with him!

... Ugh, then what the fuck am I doing going over there?

I obviously can't just show up and not do what I know is bound to happen.

You know what? Maybe I will never get that special moment with someone that I love. Maybe I am wasting my time with trying to find the right guy to give my virginity to. Maybe if it is with someone I do not care for I will not hurt as badly if I never see them again.

Fuck it, I am doing this.

I grab a tight, black crop top with short sleeves that reveals my cleavage nicely and tight, dark, denim jeans. I grab a pair of thick, strappy, black heels and head to the shower. I get dressed and leave my damp hair down in soft waves. I leave the house and drive to the dental clinic, feeling my nerves rising again.

I look down the road I am on, cursing.

"Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit." I whisper to myself under my breath as I take a turn into the parking lot.

"What are you doing, Rose?" I sigh, whispering to myself as I park and gussy up in the mirror.

I text Kris and let her know that I made it to Kelly's safely.

... I am going to hell.

I sit for a few minutes weighing my options then check the clock. It is three minutes past eight.

I huff in annoyance with myself and turn off the car. I get out and become engulfed by the darkness of the night. My surroundings are illuminated by the subtle glow coming from the glass door of the clinic. I walk in, feeling uneasy by the dimmed lights indicating someone is still lurking within the building.

I exit the lobby and enter the main hallway, slowly making my way to the operatory room I was in yesterday when I met Michael. I could only assume he wanted me to come back to that room. I find the door and see that it is left ajar. My heart rate picks up realizing he may just be on the other side.

I stop and take a few breaths, thinking about booking it for a moment.

In a sudden impulse against my will, I grab the handle, swinging the door open. I squint into the dark room and close the door behind me. I take a step forward and suddenly get pushed up against the wall beside me.

I gasp loudly as a body becomes flush to mine. After a moment of the person feeling me up, I feel something smooth and wet gliding over my neck. The person sucks softly on my heated skin while rubbing their large hands gently up and down my exposed waist. A moan escapes my lips as the contact leaves me tingling all over.

"M-Michael?" I stutter, whispering.

They kiss up to my ear.

"Yes?" He whispers.

I release a breath, relaxing as I recognize the soft, calm voice that is being taken over by darkness and lust.

He continues, now kissing delicately over my neck and grabbing one of my legs, bringing it up to his waist. He rubs the underside of my thigh with his palm sensually.

My body grow hot and his touch leaves me trembling.

I have never felt this way in my life. He feels so different.

His hand on my thigh glides up to my bottom, gently squeezing it. I bite my lower lip at the gesture and feel my heart practically pounding out of my chest. I don't know if I can handle what this will inevitably lead to.

I hold onto his biceps, unsure of how to touch him.

He drops my leg and stares me in the eyes with sex written all over his angelic face. He extends an arm, placing his palm flat on the wall behind me and looks down into my eyes.

It is by then that my vision had well adjusted to the darkness. I look over his body. He is wearing a plaid, black and white, button-up, long-sleeved shirt tucked into black trousers and black, leather shoes. His hair was half-up with a few singular curls falling in front of his face; just as it was a few hours ago.

He stood an inch away from my face. His breath tickled my lips. I looked up at him, breathing hard, feeling a magnetic pull. I wonder if he sensed my nervousness.

He leans in, pressing his warm, plump lips to mine and slowly guides our rhythm. A slow dance of flesh. Our lips made such beautiful, wet noises as he took his time, kissing me tenderly. He takes my hand, pressing my palm against the growing bulge in his pants. He grinds into my hand slowly.

He breaks our kiss to look at me sensually as he grinds in circular motions, biting his lower lip. He leans back in, kissing me with more intensity. He releases my hand and I bring it up to his shoulder as he grazes his fingertips down my chest and stomach, sliding in between my jeans and underwear. He tugs at my jean button, almost undoing it when I absentmindedly grab his wrist. I just as quickly let go.

He breaks our kiss and looks at me confused. I turn my head to the side and look away from him, breathing hard. He stands there for a second with one hand still on the wall and the other dangling at his side.

I can see him squinting at me from the corner of my eye.

"Are you a virgin?" He asks; A tone that neither anticipates nor dreads response.

I stand there silent for a few moments, feeling embarrassed.

He sighs dropping his arm and turns facing his back towards me.

"Go home, Rose." He says in a bland tone.

I scoff and look straight at the back of his head, feeling anger flare inside of my body.

"So, what? You will prey on a minor, but won't go through with it?" I ask, clearly pissed off. I am surprised with myself as hurt almost seeps into the tone of my voice.

He turns, slightly cocking his head and shaking it at me in a way that seems as though he is disappointed in me.

"I thought that you have done this before." He states. I roll my eyes and squint at him.

"I'm seventeen, why would you think that?" I ask, annoyed. He chuckles in disbelief at my attitude towards him.

"Well, by the way you were sucking on my finger I had assumed otherwise... I suppose I shouldn't assume such things." He says in a sarcastic tone.

"You started coming onto me! Why would you hit on your patient?" I ask, in frustration.

"Because, I knew you were attracted to me as soon as you saw me." He says confidently, smirking with raised eyebrows.

I scoff

"Arrogant, much?" I say, folding my arms under my chest.

He laughs at my demeanor.

"I'm just stating the facts, sweetheart. You wouldn't be here if you were not attracted to me, am I right?" He says raising his brows cocking his head to the side.

I huff in annoyance knowing he is right.

"I don't have time to waste, Michael." I begin. He watches me.

"Just finish what you started." I tell him, looking up at him. I take a step forward and place his hand back on my jean's button.

"You aren't ready." He breathes, looking away and bringing his hand back to his side.

"Who says I'm not?" I ask, now rubbing my hand over the hard imprint in his pants. He sighs. I know he likes it.

Suddenly he snatches my hand away.

"Do you really want to lose your virginity for a hookup?" He asks me seriously with furrowed brows, seemingly confused with my choices.

I look at him seriously in the eyes.

"There is nothing special about virginity, Michael. I'd rather lose it to a stranger than someone I love that will inevitably hurt me. I'd rather have my first time be meaningless so I don't feel anything remembering it." I explain, hoping to get my point across.

He just stares at me sort of surprised. He looks away from me for a moment, silently thinking about the situation we are in then walks towards the dental chair.

"Sit." He commands in a low tone, gesturing to the chair.

The backrest is fairly vertical. I walk over and sit on the edge. It is then that I realize everything has a plastic slip cover it; The desk, computers, chairs, floor and all the equipment.

Dear, lord.

He kneels beside me, slowly taking off my heels. He places soft kisses on the tops of my feet. I blush at his gentleness. His large, caramel hands slide up my legs to my pants button, unhooking it.

I bite my lip nervously.

Will he be rough?

As if reading my mind, he speaks.

"I am going to be very slow and gentle with you, okay?" He announces reassuringly. He looks up at me licking his lips. I blush and nod.

He smiles at me with softness in his expression then continues to pull my pants down my legs and off my body, exposing my pink, see-through, lace underwear.

He moans biting his bottom lip roughly. He shoots up, placing his palms flat on the chair on either side of me and presses his lips to mine passionately. One hand slips around me holding my lower back, making it arch a bit. I wrap my arms around his neck as he travels down to kiss my neck, letting his tongue contact my skin with every kiss.

He reaches his other hand in front and slowly beings messaging my tender folds over my underwear; his middle and ring fingers making gentle pressure. I hold my arms around him tightly, breathing hard as I start to tremble in his pleasing hands. He moans into my neck from my positive responses.

His gentle tongue and lips on my neck bring me to a whole new world. His touch is magic. He makes my body grow hot from all this attention and stimulation.

He leans back a little to watch me. He bites his lip seemingly mesmerized as I moan quietly moving my hips in rhythm with his hand.

He slowly brings his hands to my top, tossing it off of me, revealing my pink, see-through, lace bra.

He growls, practically ripping it off along with my underwear. I gasp and cover my breasts with my arms. He stands, smiling at me and unbuttons his shirt. I watch him as my heart rate increases.

"Don't be shy. Your body is magnificent... Perfect, plump little tits." He states and tosses his shirt, revealing his smooth, toned, caramel torso.

He leans down again, grasping my wrists and pulling my arms away from my chest, placing one palm beside me on the chair and the other gently cupping my breast, messaging with his thumb.

He kisses my lips then down my throat to my collarbone sucking on it sweetly then kneels down to my breast. He gently grasps it and softly runs his thumb over my nipple hardening it. He lowers his face and brushes his lips against it teasingly. He makes one short stroke of his tongue and looks up at me.

He sees that I am falling apart with his every touch.

He continues looking up at me with his sexy, large, brown eyes filled with sex and slowly strokes my nipple with his smooth, wet tongue continuously. He closes his eyes and mouth around my now tender nipple and sucks, swiftly picking me up and sitting me properly in the chair. He steps on the button laying me back then climbs over me and pecks my lips.

He brings his face down to my chest and sweetly kisses my nipple. I look down and watch as his glistening, slimy tongue comes through his lips and glides all over my nipple. He gently bites it, making me moan. He sucks on my other nipple, tugging on it with each suck. He sucks all the way down my ribs and stomach, hovering over my wetness.

He smiles sweetly at my soaked area and begins planting kisses on my lower abs, leaving traces with his tongue.

"Is that what I do to you, sweetheart?" He asks in a sexy, deep tone I have never heard from him before.

"Do I make you that wet?" He asks, looking up at me. I bite my lower lip hard, never experiencing such a sexy situation ever in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

He continues looking up at me with hunger in his eyes and starts sensually blowing cool air over my soft bud. I tremble and jerk biting hard on my knuckle while moaning loudly.

"That's right, sweetheart." He coos, watching me and begins slowly kissing my outer folds. My legs shake from the feeling of his warm lips. He holds my inner thighs with his palms to keep my legs wide open for him.

He kisses up to my tingling bud and nips at it. I moan louder than before and he moans quietly with a chuckle, enjoying my reactions.

His glistening tongue comes through his parted lips stroking my sensitive bud slowly. I jerk, then he places his whole mouth over my area, slipping his tongue through and all over my soft flesh. He groans into me, making me even more wet. He sucks and swallows my wetness groaning in pleasure.

My moans are uncontrollable at this point. He quickly gets up, shoving his pants down his legs and his underwear tossing them.

I blink a few times, staring at his large, erect length, feeling nervous and afraid. I blush intensely, staring at his supple, smooth, skin and slender physique. He strokes himself slowly, staring me deeply in the eyes the climbs over me.

I take note of his soft expression over his chiseled features. His silky curls tickle my forehead as he hovers over my face. His plump lips are now glistening with my cum. He leans down and kisses me, slipping his smooth, wet tongue into my mouth, moving it gracefully with mine. I can taste myself. I blush. He releases my lips, making an erotic wet sound from separation.

"Can you taste yourself?" He whispers deeply, looking through my eyes as if my soul is exposed to him.

I nod, blushing and biting my lower lip shyly.

"Tastes sweet, huh?" He asks, smiling sweetly at me. I blush harder and he chuckles, looking at me.

There is something different in his eyes. He seems happy. I think nothing of it.

I look down and see him still stroking himself between my legs. Tingling heat flares upon my lower regions. His eyes never left mine.

He watches me, taking caution of my expressions.

"Are you comfortable?" He asks, concern filling his expression.

I look into his piercing eyes and nod. He kisses my cheek, pinning my wrists above my head with one hand and the other still stroking his stiff length. He leans into my ear and kisses it, his breath making me shudder.

"Relax." He whispers.

He rubs his tip gently and slowly between my folds, wetting it. He continues doing so to relax me as it slides up to my swollen bud, circling it. His breath in my ear makes me weak all over.

I squeeze my eyes tight, letting out a loud moan from his manhood stimulating me.

"Yes, baby." He groans then hovers in front of my face to look into my eyes. His tip travels down and begins to massage my virgin entrance.

"Relax your muscles, sweetheart. If you tense up it will hurt more." He informs in a soft tone.

I just nod and try to relax, letting my muscles unclench. I look down between my legs feeling scared again. His eyes never left mine.

"Look at me, don't look down." He commands in a deep tone.

As soon as my eyes are on his he jerks forward, successfully breaking through my hymen.

I cry out, tears seeping down the sides of my face.

"Shh, it's okay. It's over, Rose." He coos, holding my head into the crook of his neck. I tremble into his body, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly while grabbing his hair to make the pain bearable. It is then that I realize only his tip made it through and is resting inside me.

I push him back gently, looking down. Blood drips around my entrance over his tip. I grow wide-eyed at the disturbing sight.

He reaches up and caresses my cheek to gently make me look back up at him. He rubs his thumb over my tears.

"Don't worry. The blood will stop soon." He comforts, whispering and rubs my cheeks softly.

"Do you want to keep going?" He asks me.

I swallow hard and nod. He pecks my lips softly, easing me a bit.

He holds onto his exposed shaft and slowly, repetitively thrusts just his tip in and out to allow my walls to get used to this new foreign object that has just invaded me.

I bite my lower lip hard in discomfort with furrowed brows. He notices and kisses the corner of my mouth passionately as he thrusts slowly in and out, a little more of him going in with each thrust. I am surprised at how patient and sweet he is being towards me, especially for a hookup.

I grab the hair at the back of his neck and sigh with tears brimming in my waterline. I whimper quietly in discomfort.

"Relax, baby." He whispers, watching me. He leans down and kisses me passionately, now thrusting most of himself within me.

After a few moments, I start to feel some pleasure.

I moan quietly. He smiles against my lips.

"Does that feel good?" He asks, slowly and passionately thrusting inside of me. Keeping a sensual rhythm.

I nod, moaning. He holds the underside of my knees, spreading my legs wide for him. I moan loud as he slowly thrusts deeply inside of me. I take all of him in me as he holds himself there.

"Fuck, Rose." He groans loudly.

He snakes his arms underneath me holding my back tightly so that we are chest to chest. I bring my arms around his neck, spreading my legs wider to welcome his body. He groans into my neck, sweat coating our bodies, the sweet smell of my cum filling the air inside this heated operatory.

He strokes himself faster inside of me. I pant loudly, whimpering through pleasure and pain. He leans into my ear.

"Say my name" He grunts in command.

I blush wildly, my whole body trembling. I try to unnoticeably ignore his request out of embarrassment, but suddenly he speeds up, thrusting harder into me and grunting aggressively.

"Michael!" I gasp, almost screaming. I close my eyes tightly.

He moans deeply at my response.

"Good girl." He groans in a deeper tone of voice.

"Tell daddy how it feels." He commands, holding my waist and pounding into me.

I scream, caught in a cocktail of sensations. My eyes open hazily and I look him straight in the eye, whispering through my trembling lips.

"It feels so good, daddy."

He furrows his brows, seemingly turned on by my words.

"Fuck." He mutters under his breath.

All of a sudden he pulls me on top of him, making me sit on his length. My head tosses back as he pounds up into me, holding my wrists behind me in both of his hands.

I hang my head low squeezing my eyes tight from the impact of each fast stroke.

He suddenly thrusts up sharply, holding himself there. My breath is caught in my throat.

He looks up into my eyes with lust and frustration, hissing through puckered lips.

"Tell daddy you want more." He commands, his once sweet and angelic voice now soiled as if he had channeled the Devil's libido.

I pant looking into his eyes, feeling dirty, but my desire had taken control of the wheel that drove my logic a long time ago. There was nothing that could stop me from obtaining the pleasure that I sought after now.

"I want more daddy. Please give me more." I whimper, panting.

"Oh my god, you're so sexy." He groans. He grabs my hips, grinding me over him while inside me. I watch my bud rub over his smooth, shaven skin and feel my release building up.

I gasp loudly, grinding on him myself now.

"I-I'm" I pant. He quickly holds me tight to his body, kissing me deeply and passionately. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck as I continue to get myself off, grinding on top of him.

He presses his cheek to mine. We listen to each other breathing in our ears.

"Michael, I'm going to cum." I whisper, trembling wildly.

He groans loud, grinding along with me in erotic, circular motions, pressing my bud tighter to his smooth, sweaty skin.

I lift my head, staring at him through hazy eyes and my mouth hung open. His eyes pierce through mine with deeply furrowed brows.

"Go ahead, baby." He says in a deep tone against my lips. He holds me tightly as I tremble in his arms, moaning quietly against his lips. I build almost over the edge.

"Cum, Rose." He whispers softly.

And that is all it takes.

My walls clench tightly around his length as I jerk and tremble against his body, panting and moaning out of control as vibrations of zealous warmth boldly embrace the ferocious, sexual beast within my petite, young body.

"Michael!" I moan in a higher pitch and continue moaning his name repeatedly. He groans loudly and grunts with each breath as he releases inside of me, his length twitching as he shoots his milk deeply into me. He jerks against my hips. I whimper in response to all of it.

"Fuck. That's right, sweetheart." He groans.

The sensations take over our bodies. His hips jerk a few more times before he sensually and slowly rotates his hips in circular motions still inside as if his body has a mind of its own trying to soak up the after effects of complete bliss.

"Michael..." I moan quietly, feeling him as my trembling and sensations slow down.

We lay there together letting our sensations subside.

I drop my head onto his chest, listening to our pants and his strong heartbeat.

He strokes my hair gently. His other hand rests on my upper back.

A few seconds go by and soon I start feeling sad inside knowing that all this treatment and passion will not continue on like it would between couples. Maybe I can only obtain this through hookups because, no feelings are invested in them.

Maybe It is for the better. All the boys I have known just played with me anyway so, why not avoid the games and cut straight to my desires with the men of my choosing. Screw boyfriends. That shit never works out.

I try hard to put my lingering feelings after sex with Michael out of my fogged up mind.

It's just a hookup... and he's like, old. Get up and get the fuck out of there.

I freeze in place for a half second then quickly climb off of Michael; his length sliding out of me in the process, making me wince. I search for my clothes.

He sits up and I can feel his eyes on me. I begin to feel nervous and exposed.

I bend down and begin to put my underwear on and bra and slip my pants on. I put my top on and shakily try to smooth out my hair. I start to feel embarrassed about what had just taken place. My cheeks burn. Suddenly I feel hands over mine, grabbing them and gently pulling them away from my hair.

"Why did you get up so quickly? You just made yourself nervous. I wasn't going to kick you out." He states in a quiet low tone looking down at me curiously. I look away from his piercing eyes and accidently catch a glimpse of his glistening length. I look away quickly, blushing. Why is he just standing there naked?

"You can look if you want, I'm not shy." He says softly. I shake my head.

"I shouldn't be here. I stayed longer than I should have." I said moving past him and bending down to put on my shoes.

"Who said that?" He asks. I slip on my other shoe standing up and glance back at him. His hands are on his hips looking at me.

"It's just a hookup, Michael... It's time to go." I say and start towards the door.

I suddenly feel something tug my back pocket. I whip my head around and catch Michael messing with my phone. I walk over to him reaching for it, but he raises his hand high out of my reach typing something.

"Michael! Give me my phone!" I yell annoyed. He ignores me, continuing on and suddenly hands it back and goes to slip on his boxer briefs, nonchalantly adjusting his length within them.

"What did you do?" I ask, suspiciously inspecting my phone. He chuckles and slips his pants on.

"Call me." He answers, buttoning up his shirt and tucking it into his pants.

I squint at him with furrowed brows giving him a face as if he is insane.

"This was a one-time thing, Michael. I don't need your number." I say as I go to delete his contact. He snatches it away from me before I do.

"Don't make things difficult. Just call me whenever you are in the mood." He tells me with serious eyes. I huff impatiently.

"Michael, I don-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"What? Am I that bad?" He asks, knowing damn well he was great, but trying to coerce me.

"N-No." I stutter, feeling embarrassed, but also annoyed.

He walks up to me, closing the space between us. I look away from his large, brown eyes. My chin is quickly tilted up to meet his stare.

"I made you feel good, didn't I?" He says in a low, quiet tone, a smirk playing on his lips. My heart races and my cheeks burn up.

He smiles down at me with softness in his eyes, not once looking away. His confidence is insanely annoying.

"Wouldn't it be nice to feel that way again, whenever you wanted? It's just sex like you said. No one will ever know. It's between you, me and the dental chair." He coaxes, chuckling, trying to reassure my worries of someone finding out.

I bite my lower lip, worrying more. He notices my hesitation.

"Think about it." He says, letting go of my chin and taking a step back. I stare at him for a moment and he suddenly hands me back my phone. He turns walking towards the cabinets.

"Goodnight, Ms. Vlaire. I hope you sleep well. I know I will." He tells me, glancing back at me smiling before he looks through the cabinets for something.

I stand there for a moment, collecting myself. I breathe, looking down at my hands for a moment then at the back of his head

"Night." I say quietly and then rush out the door and quickly out of the clinic. I check my phone, seeing that it is midnight.

Gee.

I see a text notification from Kris.

Okay, be safe. Hey, I'm sleeping at the beach. I'll see you tomorrow hopefully before noon, boo.

I text her back, totally okay with it and get in Kris's car, peeling out of the parking lot. It is when I start driving that I feel an uncomfortable soreness between my legs and my body starting to become tender and achy.

I make it home, crashing on my bed instantly and sleep peacefully through the night, ignoring my discomfort.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to the sound of my phone's ringtone. I check the time. It is eight in the morning. God bless, the day is Saturday. I curse under my breath at the rude awakening and impatiently put the phone to my ear.

"What?" I snap groggily, annoyed.

I hear a familiar sounding chuckle and freeze.

"Good morning, Rose. How are you?" The soft voice asks. My eyes grow wide. I am silent for a while as my heart races.

"You there?" He asks.

"Michael?" I snap. He laughs now.

"How the hell did you get my number?" I yell through a groggy whisper.

"I'm your dentist, Rose. I have all your information in a file." He explains, calmly. Does he even realize how crazy he sounds?

I scoff in disbelief at his boldness to take my information.

"You told me to call you! Actually, to think about it." I tell him, annoyed.

"You are not supposed to call me!" I add

"Why is that?" He asks, chuckling.

What is this psycho doing, calling the morning after our hookup? Isn't that a big no-no in the world of 'booty calls'? I ignore his question.

"Michael, I'm not having sex with you today if that's what you're calling for." I state, feeling my eyelids becoming heavy.

"Who said anything about sex? I'm just asking how you are doing." He says. It seemed innocent enough, but I did not want to have casual conversations with him, just casual sex if this was to be a thing from now on. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Michael, who gives a shit how I'm doing? I snap, whispering.

"Why is it so difficult to just answer a simple question?" He asks, annoyed now too.

I sigh loud and decide to answer him in hopes to go back to sleep.

"I'm sore and tired, okay? Bye." I say blandly, about to hang up.

"Wait, let me come over. I'll soothe you." He offers seductively. I hate to admit, the way he said it was sexy. I shake my head, being stern with my decision.

"Michael, you are not coming anywhere near my place. Whatever we do is between me, you and the dental chair like you said." I respond, shutting down his offer.

He chuckles.

"I swear, I do not want to have sex. Just let me take care of you." He pleads in a soft tone.

"Michael, we're not together. I don't need you to take care of me." I explain, my patience running thin.

"You would change your mind as soon as you felt my wet tongue all over your precious little clit, baby." He says in a deep sexual tone.

I freeze, suddenly becoming hot.

"I want to soothe your aches and your soreness. I want to watch you come undone in my mouth then bathe your beautiful body. I want to see you soaked and watch soap bubbles sliding down your supple breasts." He goes on sensually.

"Let me take care of you." He whispers softly.

I am frozen, shocked by his forwardness. I stay silent for a moment then speak.

"Michael... why?" I breathe, confused by his desire to take care of me.

He chuckles lightly.

"Why not? I will enjoy it as much as you will. And trust me... you will." He assures. I start to feel uneasy about the way he speaks to me.

"M-Michael..." I stutter, trying to form a cohesive sentence. I take a deep breath.

"I am seventeen. You are an older man. Why are you taking these huge risks with me? You could go to jail." I ask, wanting a clear answer. There is a short pause on his end and then he breathes out.

"I do what I want. And right now I want to take care of you. No hidden intentions, no trickery. No nothing. Just watching you in pleasure is enough." He explains, seeming to be sincere.

I sigh

"You can't come. My sister will be here any minute." I lie about Kristal being my sister and suddenly my phone vibrates.

"Hold on." I sigh and check my phone. Kristal sent me a text.

Hey boo, I'm thinkin' Imma be home later than noon, but if you need me to come home I will.

Fuck.

Lord, why do you give me choices? You know I never take the right ones. I can't believe I am doing this.

I text her back.

Don't worry bout' it, I'll probably head over to Kelly's again. Have fun.

She texts back with approval and I go back into my call with Michael.

"Hey, I'm back. She's going to be out late. You can... come if you still want to." I say quietly with a hint of reluctance.

"Great, I will see you soon." He says in a sensual tone. I roll my eyes.

"Okay." I say and hang up immediately after.

I groan, slamming my head into my pillows.

"Why the fuck am I entertaining this?" I groan, my words muffled in the pillows.

I stay there for a moment, sunken in the sheets, mentally scolding myself and regretting my life decisions.

I suddenly jolt up, huffing and brush my teeth while taming my wild bedhead infused with sex hair. I tie it into a low messy bun and walk into my room to put on some pajamas, realizing that I fell asleep in last nights' clothes. I put on some gray baggy sweatpants and a baggy gray tee-shirt. I walk barefoot. There is no one that I need to impress. If he has a problem with it, he can just turn around and leave. I don't have time to play dress up for a fuck buddy.

I am really irritable this morning. It is probably because I was woken up when I really didn't want to be.

I quickly come down the stairs and head to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal. I am surprisingly not too nervous. Maybe it is because I am in my own home.

As soon as I finish my bowl the doorbell rings. My eyes dart towards the front door from my seat at the kitchen island.

"Shit." I whisper to myself, my heart racing. I place my bowl in the sink and slowly make my way to the front door. I stand in front of it, taking a deep breath, regretting everything.

Maybe if I don't answer he will get the hint and go away. I continue scheming for a moment when a second chime of the doorbell makes me jump.

Stop being such a little girl, Rose and open the damn door.

I sigh and reach for the doorknob, twisting it and swinging the door open.

I look up finding warm, brown eyes, soft on mine and plump lips curved into a gentle smile. He is in all black; A black, long-sleeved, button-up shirt tucked into black trousers and black penny loafers. He looks so slender. His curly hair is half-up with loose curls around his forehead. Gosh, he is sexy. His hands are politely behind his back.

"Hi." He speaks up with an angelic, gentle voice, still smiling down at me. I blush, feeling intimidated under his dark eyes.

"Hi." I say quietly, feeling shy after seeing him for the first time since we had sex. I chew on my lower lip nervously and step to the side, allowing him entry. Once he is inside I turn and close the door, locking it. When I turn around his is looking around curiously.

"You have a nice place." He compliments. I just watch his tall, dark frame as he looks around. A grown man is in my house because he wants to take care of me. I cannot wrap my head around the thought or the reason why I let him come over.

"Thanks." I say. I follow him into the kitchen, feeling awkward. I turn my back from him, wiping off the center island of minuscule specks when suddenly I feel large hands at my hips, spinning me around to meet his eyes. I jump a little at the suddenness and stared at him wide-eyed.

He grabs my thighs and swiftly places me atop the island, grazing his hands up and down the back of my tee-shirt. He leans in, softly and sensually placing pecks over the side of my neck. I stiffen in shock, blushing deeply. He nudges his hips in between my legs and begins slowly rubbing up and down my thighs. My breathing picks up a bit, but I quickly place a hand on his chest, moving him back away from me a little.

I try to compose myself before looking into his eyes. He smirks at me, but my eyes are serious on his.

"No sex." I warn.

He chuckles and takes my hand from his chest, placing a kiss in my palm.

"No sex" He repeats my warning, smiling warmly at me with his large, attractive eyes.

"Just getting comfortable. May I?" He asks.

I bite my lower lip nervously when images of last night pop into my head. I nod hesitantly.

He grips my hips, sliding me closer to his body at the island's edge, making my legs spread wider to welcome his body. I wince from the familiar soreness between my legs. He catches my discomfort and steps back closing my legs and standing beside them. He rubs my thighs softly, looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I did not realize it was that bad." He apologizes. He kisses the corner of my mouth and I blush slightly.

"Michael, how old are you?" I ask quietly as he pulls his lips away from my skin. He chuckles for a moment then leans back in, kissing below my jaw and sucking softly.

"Thirty." He answers in a low tone in between kisses. My eyes slightly widen. He's practically twice your age, Rose! Get your head out of your ass!

I place a hand on his shoulder and push him back, keeping him at arms distance.

"This is inappropriate, Michael." I breathe, trying to clear my fogged up mind from him being all over me.

He stares at me, resting his hands at the edge of the island on either side of me.

"What is inappropriate about a grown man touching a grown woman?" He asks in a deep, mesmerizing tone. Our noses barely touch.

I breathe, staring at his lips for a moment. His tongue slowly drags across his plump lower lip, making it glisten.

"I am not grown, Michael. I'm still a minor." I almost stutter, feeling nervous in his presence and quickly look away from his lips. The silence is thick as the only sound penetrating the air is his rhythmic, calm breath. He cocks his head for me to look at him. His face hovers close in front of mine. I can practically feel his wanting energy.

"Just a few months until the law says this is okay, right? What if you were eighteen right now, Rose?" His voice is calm but enticing at the same time. I just stay silent.

His fingertips are light against my cheek as he turns my face to look up at him.

"What is the difference between now and a few months from now?" He asks, making a good point. I stay silent for another moment then decide to speak.

"The fact that a minor may not know what they want and that this could ruin me emotionally." I answer.

"I could ruin you emotionally at any age. Seventeen or seventy." He explains, again making a good point.

I challenge his point with raised brows.

"When an older man is pursuing a young girl for sex she may not know better-" He cuts me off.

"Bullshit. You know damn well that you want me. Don't you think it is a little too late to be worrying about all this stuff? You already gave yourself to me, Rose. You are just stalling your desires at this point." He says, seemingly staring straight into my soul. He knows he is on to something. He is well aware of the sense he is making.

"How do you know I want you as badly as you claim I do?" I challenge, staring at his lips. He smirks, noticing the focus of my gaze.

"Well, for one, you are staring at my lips like you want them all over your sweet body again. And, two, I would not be here right now if you did not want me as badly as I sincerely believe you want me." He answers matter-of-factly.

I squint at him and look away, huffing. He chuckles at my display of defeat and leans in. He sensually tips my nose with his and hovers over my lips with a sweet grin. He simply brushes his lips against mine and whispers against them.

"I want to bathe you." The words send shivers to every nerve in my body. I stare nervously at his eyes that linger on my lips, frozen for a moment. Then out of sheer disregard to my once firm will I slide off of the island and start walking off towards the bathroom down the hall connected to the kitchen. Michael follows close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

I mentally scold myself, hanging my head low all the way to the bathroom. Michael's footsteps occupied the silence. We walk inside the bathroom and I stop in the center, leaving my back towards him. I hear the door close and lock behind me and footsteps slowly making their way towards me.

He gently grips my upper arms, rubbing his thumbs over my skin. He begins kissing within the crook of my neck and sucking slowly. His soft tongue heats my body in seconds. He does this for a minute while his hands rubbed up and down my arms before taking one of my hands in his and walking me to the large, round, white bathtub. He leans down to turn the water on to a steamy temperature.

My heart starts to race, feeling nervous all over again like the night before.

He stands straight, facing me, looking down upon my body.

"You really dressed up for me, huh?" He says sarcastically, chuckling.

I roll my eyes and turn to walk away. He instantly catches me by my wrist and spins me around, pulling me flush to his body. He gazes at me through a sexual haze that fogs up in his large, glistening spheres. Our pelvises are tightly pressed together. I can feel the warmth of his length through his pants.

I just stare up at this older man with curiosity. He stares down at me. His eyes are soft, emitting an incredible, magnetic pull. It seems that my eyes emit the same to him. He can't get enough of touching me; A young, naïve girl.

I blush and feel his calm heartbeat against my breasts.

"Turn around." He commands in a calm tone. Hesitantly, I do as I am told.

I feel his snake-like hands hike under my shirt around the front, gently rubbing over my stomach as he kisses the shell of my ear. He pulls my shirt up over my head, tossing it.

He moans, seeing that I had neglected to put on a bra this morning. My heart races and my arms cover my chest instantly. He wraps his arms over mine and kisses my shoulder sweetly.

"Don't cover your breasts, baby." He whispers against my skin. He rests his chin on my shoulder and gently grabs my wrists, pulling my arms away from my chest. His chin slightly digs into my shoulder as he looks down.

"Oh, baby." He groans, letting go of my wrists to rub up my stomach and gently grasp my breasts in his palms. I gasp at his touch and feel my face burn up instantly.

He begins massaging them in soft, gentle motions. I close my eyes and unconsciously lean back against him, feeling complete bliss. He notices and deepens the massage.

"Feels good, sweetheart?" He asks in a low tone filled with lust. I moan, almost inaudibly, but he hears me. He blows sensually in my ear, softly pinching my nipples. He gently rolls them in his fingertips. I moan louder this time and he chuckles.

"Yeah, baby?" He coos in my ear.

He kisses my shoulder and slides his hands down my stomach to my sweatpants, slowly pulling them down, along with my underwear.

I watch, seeing a small, soaked spot in my panties. I quickly look away, hoping he doesn't notice and step out of them. I don't want him to think that he has that kind of effect on me. My hopes are soon crushed.

He crouches near my legs, holding up my underwear delicately in one hand. He looks up at me with his large eyes and calmingly rubs my calf up and down. He smiles at me, sensing my nervousness.

"Don't be embarrassed, this is beautiful." He comforts, his straight, white teeth peeking through his grin.

He turns me by my hips to face him, leaning in. I quickly realize where he is headed and immediately place my palm over his mouth. I struggle for words for a moment, knowing the reason why I stopped him.

"The tub is going to overflow!" I say urgently, even though it wasn't even close to overflowing.

He smirks and gets up, turning the knobs, stopping the flow of the water. I had not showered since before our first time and I did not want to engage in oral sex without being clean first.

I should not want to engage in oral sex with a thirty-year-old man regardless, but here I am.

I slip out of my thoughts, catching Michael near the tub, undressing. The muscles in his back and arms flex under his smooth, caramel skin with every movement.

I bite my lower lip, rubbing my upper arm nervously.

God, why am I so scared right now? We have already been through this before. However, for some reason, this time seems more personal and we aren't even having sex!

I catch him tossing his boxer briefs to the ground and standing tall, looking over me with his lovely eyes. He extends a hand out towards me. As if without consent my eyes find his stiff, sprung length. I just as quickly look up to his offered hand, hoping he did not notice.

He chuckles.

"Why are you naked?" I ask quietly, still looking at his hand. He is silent for a moment.

"Well, when I leave I would like to have dry clothes." He explains, smiling with raised brows. I look up to his eyes.

"Well, I didn't know you were planning on getting in with me." I explain and nervously cover my chest. He walks over and grabs my wrists, gently pulling my arms away once again. He looks over my bare body, staring up and down at my nakedness.

"I would not be able to wash you as well if I wasn't in there with you." He explains, smiling at me with soft eyes. He pulls me in close with his hands at my hips, not letting his length touch me.

"Don't be nervous. No sex." He whispers, and holds my hand, helping me into the tub. I watch him as I step in, feeling shy. His eyes are glued to my bottom. He gets in behind me in the large, round tub, still holding my hand and brings us both down to sit.

His legs are on either side of me, bent at the knees. I am inches away from touching his chest.

"Lay back." He says in a low, calm tone. I slowly lay back against his chest. I blush, feeling his hardness on my lower back. His hands come around my lower stomach under the water. The water stops at my belly button.

"Is that yours?" He asks, pointing to the pink loofah on the hook next to us. I nod.

He takes it, dipping it into the water between my legs and rubs a bar of soap into it. He pulls the loofah up, letting the water pour over my chest. He rubs my stomach with his free hand and scrubs the loofah slowly and gently over my shoulders with the other. The soap slides down my breasts and the sweet scent of vanilla fills my senses.

"Mmm." He moans, nuzzling his cheek into the side of my head.

"So this is why you smelled so good last night." He groans, scrubbing the loofah between my breasts. I blush intensely as he continues, grazing over each breast. My nipples harden as his fingers periodically brush against them. He lifts my arms, scrubbing them and under my pits gently.

"You are so beautiful." He says in a low tone. The sweet scent and warm water are calming, allowing me to smile for the first time around him. He laughs lightly with such sweetness.

"Look at that smile." He compliments, chuckling and kisses my temple.

"I hope you believe it. You are beautiful." He says into my ear then nibbles on it. I quietly and accidently giggle from the ticklish feeling, especially with his added breath.

He laughs quietly.

"See? You don't need to be nervous. I'm gentle." He tells me softly, kissing all over my shoulder. It distracts me until suddenly his hands are at my pits, tickling me mercilessly.

I scream for a second from the sudden feeling at my nerves and then just laugh loudly, tightening my limbs to my body to brace myself. I curl my body sideways into his and hike my shoulders around my neck as he begins tickling it as well.

"Stop!" I yell, laughing through that odd pain that being tickled brings.

He laughs loudly now, still going at it.

"Michael, stop!" I yell louder still laughing then quickly turn around and grab his hands, holding them away from me. He didn't put up much of a fight. I probably could have stopped him sooner. I breathe hard, smiling at him. My body now faces him, sitting on my knees. He just laughs loudly with his head tossed back. It was really cute to see him like that.

When he calms down he looks at me, smiling wildly.

"Your laugh is sexy." He says chuckling. I roll my eyes, folding my arms under my chest.

"New rule. No tickling." I say, still smiling because I could not help it. He laughs again and caresses my cheek.

"Aw, come on. You're no fun." He jokes then absentmindedly looks down to my soapy breasts. He bites his lower lip. His hands slowly travel towards my breasts and grasps them gently. My cheeks burn up wildly. He starts massaging them in each hand, releasing a quiet moan.

"Such soft, perky breasts." He says in a low, whispery tone, seemingly to himself. His thumbs rub over my nipples, massaging them as well. I close my eyes and moan quietly, absentmindedly while bringing my hands up to gently hold his forearms. I don't push him away. I just hold him as he continues.

"Michael?" I breathe then open my eyes to look at him.

"Yes?" He asks, looking up from my breasts. I bite my lip as he continues massaging.

"I thought we were only having casual sex... not this." I say and remove his hands from me.

"I am planning on getting you off, don't worry." He breathes, smirking. I shake my head.

"No, I mean, why all of this? Washing me and touching me and kissing me?" I ask. He chuckles and grabs my hips, prompting me to turn around.

"It's just foreplay, sweetheart. I am satisfying you and building myself up for next time." He explains, pecking my cheek lightly. I lay back against him.

"Okay..." I say and watch him grab the floating, soapy loofah and continue washing me, lifting my leg up and resting my heel on the tubs edge.

He starts at my foot and gently scrubs down my leg to my inner thigh. He does the same to my other leg, resting my heel on the opposite edge and scrubs down to my inner thigh, stopping at the area between my legs.

His free hand snakes around my stomach, holding me tightly. I watch as he dips the loofah down into the water and suddenly makes contact with my tender area. He oh-so-gently scrubs my folds in circular motions, rubbing against my soft bud with every movement. He cocks his head, chin slightly digging into my shoulder to watch me panting in pleasure.

I moan loud, lids squeezed tight and hold his wrist down there to brace myself.

"Yes, baby." He groans and suddenly replaces the loofah with his fingers, rubbing over my bud at a faster pace.

"Michael." I whimper, reaching behind me shakily to hold onto his neck. He moans into my ear, making me tremble in pleasure. He dips his free hand into the water and slowly slips his middle finger inside me.

I cry out, grabbing his wrists in pain and pull his hands away from me. I clamp my thighs together, hugging them as I try to calm down. I feel his hands on my shoulders.

"I am so sorry, Rose. Are you okay?" He apologizes with concern filling his voice.

My broken hymen burns from the freshness of its deflowered state. Since the openness is new, it is like putting your fingers on a big open cut. It stings.

"I thought this was about soothing me." I say, glaring back at him and then get up out of an impulse to leave.

He grabs my hand quickly.

"Rose, I was... I wasn't thi-" He starts, pleading, but suddenly the front door of the apartment shuts; Normally like it had many times before.

"Rose! I'm home, boo!" I hear my familiar friend's voice yelling for me. I thought Kristal was staying late! I am frozen in place, standing in the tub.

"Someone's car is in the driveway! Is your friend here?" She shouts for me.

I quickly try to think of a lie.


	7. Chapter 7

As an anxiety immediately pangs in my heart Michael gets up behind me, pulling me tight to his body. His hardness is pressed tightly between the crevice of my bottom. His hand comes around my front, grazing the shaven area around my folds; a light touch with his fingertips up and down.

I shake nervously and become wet without consent.

"Um, yeah! We are in the bathroom painting our nails! She is listening to music right now!" I yell back in response, knowing she is my fucking thirty-year-old dentist.

He spreads my folds with his fingers and rubs his middle finger between them, realize that I had just gotten wet.

"Is that for me, sweetheart?" He whispers, teasing. I roll my eyes, trembling as he continues rubbing slowly. He brings his finger up to his mouth and sucks on it, moaning quietly in my ear. I blush intensely, feeling my whole body burn up. My body ignores my protests and irritations. There was no use in stifling my pleasure. He had already gotten me aroused before he had penetrated me, so there was no going back now. Desire prevails this time.

"Okay, you guys want breakfast?" She yells back as I hear some noise on her end as she moves closer. A quiet moan escapes my lips. I hear Michael quietly chuckling in my ear.

"Be quiet, baby. Or we'll get caught." He whispers mischievously.

"No, I-I, we already ate!" I yell back to her, sounding ridiculous.

"I haven't." He whispers in my ear suggestively and licks the shell of my ear lightly.

"You okay in there? You sound dizzy or something." She asks, knocking on the door. Michael turns me around and kneels, tossing my leg over his shoulder. He leans in, close to my wetness and lets his pink, glistening tongue come through his parted lips and oh-so-slowly slides it between my warm folds with the graceful, slithering gyrations of a snake's body.

I moan out loud and then widen my eyes, covering my mouth. He isn't bothered by it, he doesn't even smirk. He just keeps on while rubbing up and down my waist with his wet hands.

"Rose? What was that noise? Are you in the bathtub?" She asks skeptically.

"I'm just shaving my legs! And I have a tummy ache! It hurts, oh man..." I moan. He intertwines our fingers, holding our hands at my waist. He begins slowly sucking on my swollen bud. My legs shake wildly.

"Okay... well, I'm gonna go shower upstairs. I smell like a dead fish!" She says, giggling.

"Okay!" I yell back. I hear her sigh then leave, climbing up the stairs. I suddenly feel my build on the edge. My head tosses back, breathing hard as I hear the shower go on upstairs.

"Look at me." He grunts. I look down and find him staring deeply into my eyes. He stops sucking and slowly slides his tongue to my entrance, just circling it with his eyes on mine the entire time. My eyebrows furrow as my hips move in sync with his tongue. His tongue makes beautiful, wet sounds with every small movement.

He slides up between my folds and applies pressure, circling his tongue slowly over my ready bud. I moan loud, rotating my hips fast and jerking out of control.

"I'm gonna cum." I whisper, staring into his eyes. His thumbs separate my folds, continuing. I whimper and he moans through his parted lips. My panting grows louder and suddenly my insides explode with pleasure.

I scream my moans, grabbing his face and holding it to my area, which he gladly accepts and engulfs my bud into his mouth, sucking wildly.

"Michael!" I moan loudly. He moans into me, making me tremble in his mouth violently.

When my high comes down his mouth is completely covered with my wetness. He keeps it over my area as I rotate my hips in my after high with my eyes closed. He follows my movement, moaning into me. He makes a smacking sound with his lips as his pulls away then leans in, kissing my entrance. He stands in front of me.

"That was my apology." He says quietly against my lips, my wetness on his mouth lightly touches mine. He holds me around my waist because he knows I am weak. He licks his lips.

I bring my hand up, wiping my wetness off his mouth with my thumb and look away from him.

"You could have gotten me caught, you idiot." I say annoyed, breathing hard with my face and body all hot.

He kisses my temple.

"But you didn'-" He starts, but I immediately cut him off.

"You need to leave. She's in the shower so get your stuff and go." I say quickly, growing nervous about getting caught. I felt a little bad saying it like that, but he is just a hookup.

"Mmhm." He replies blandly, stepping out of the tub without hesitation. He grabs a nearby towel, drying himself off and gets dressed in records time.

Looks like somebody has done this before...

He makes his way to the door.

"Don't forget to wash your hair." He says as he leaves out the door, closing it behind him. I listen for a few moments, hearing the front door shut and his car driving off. I sigh in relief.

I remember his last words, feeling annoyed, but decide to finish up with washing my hair then step out of the bathroom with a towel around me. I run up the stairs and get dressed in pajama shorts and a baggy long sleeve.

Later, I tell Kristal that my friend had to leave early because she wasn't feeling well and wanted to rest at home. Kristal tells me the reason she came back early was because everyone was too hungover and left; except for her date. I was happy that her date wasn't that irresponsible. I felt happy for her. She needed a life outside of taking care of me.

I spent the next day; the last day of my weekend, doing homework and reading over Dexter's messages that I regularly ignored. Kristal and I spent time at the mall and watched the new movie that just came out in the cinemas.

Thankfully, no contact from Michael. I would ignore him even if there was. I was still annoyed with him for almost getting us caught yesterday and regardless he would only contact me for sex so, I was definitely going to ignore him.

Before I knew it, Monday was here. I groggily and dramatically flopped out of bed onto the floor. Kristal walked in, laughing her ass off at her mess of a friend. She helped me up and kissed my head chuckling. I chuckled too at my silliness.

I did my morning routine and left the house with Kristal. I am dressed in a thin, white, spaghetti strap dress that stopped above my knees and a light-blue cardigan with white, ankle-strap sandals. My hair was left down, naturally wavy with a white, plastic toothed-headband in it.

We got in Kristal's car and headed to school.

"Shawn wants to go out again!" She squealed. I laughed.

"Aww, that's great, Kris!" I tell her excitedly.

"Yeah, but he wants it to be just the two of us. He got really pissed at our friends for getting too wasted." She explains chuckling.

"He seems smart. I approve of this next date!" I announce, giggling.

"Yeah, he really is! And he's so sweet. We are going to the arcade on Wednesday then out to dinner." She tells me happily.

"It was amazing being at the beach with him. We laid together in the sand and kissed under the stars... It was magic!" She goes on, daydreaming about her time at the beach.

I am engulfed by my own thoughts. I look down at my hands, feeling sort of lonely. I want to kiss someone under the stars. That is so sweet and romantic. The most romantic thing someone had ever done for me was buy me Wendy's then try and get all up on me later that evening.

How sweet... Ugh.

I had only gone as far as touching and rubbing with a guy before Michael came into my reality. Only a few times did I actually orgasm with those guys. Other times I faked it.

"Ro, I gotta find you a man. Well... a nice respectful boy." She says glancing at me, smiling. I chuckle.

"It's not going to happen, Kris. I might as well just wait until I am in my mid-twenties and find a mature, adult male that will treat me right. Dad was right, young boys only have one thing on they damn mind." I rant, tapping my nail on the textbook in my lap. I end up talking like my mother when I rant, which is somewhat ghetto sounding. I smile thinking about her.

"I'll be on the lookout, don't give up yet." She assures, patting my leg and turning into my school parking lot. She parks and I kiss her cheek.

"See you, boo. I'll find something we can do later." She tells me, smiling. I nod and wave goodbye, rushing to my first-period class.


	8. Chapter 8

I walk into AP Biology and sit in my seat near the back of the class next to some acquaintances. I lay my phone on my desk because my teacher does not care too much when it comes to us AP students. She is more lenient with us than her regular biology class because she knows we get our work done and pay attention.

She passes out a worksheet for us to do before she starts the lesson and sits at her desk. I hear a few kids chatting quietly like always. It is such a chill class.

I get to work and suddenly my phone vibrates and lights up. I pick it up and go to my texts. My heart immediately stops and my eyes bulge out of my head, looking at a text from Michael.

Good morning, Rose petal. I woke up dreaming about you.

Above his text is a picture of him from the waist down, laying on his bed with his sprung, rock-hard dick sticking straight up with his white sheets sprawled all over his legs and left around the bottom of his length.

My cheeks burn and my body is so on fire that I am sweating a little. My heart pangs with anxiety and embarrassment. I quickly shut off my screen and put my phone face-down on my desk. I look around hoping that no one peeked at my phone. It doesn't seem like anyone noticed.

Dear, lord. What the heck is wrong with this man?

I hide my face in my hands and try to compose myself for a moment before starting my work again.

Lunch comes around and I book it to the empty girl's bathroom and text Michael.

Michael, I am this close to blocking your number.

He texts back a couple minutes later.

Why would you do that?

I roll my eyes.

What a prick.

I'm in school right now! Someone could have seen that!

He replies instantly.

Then why are you texting in school Ms. Vlaire?

I text him back angrily.

Why are you sending a dick pic to a seventeen year old when your grown ass should be doing your job?

He texts back a few minutes later.

Well, first of all, my job starts at nine and I sent you that picture at seven. Second, I am on my lunch break and third...

Another text pops up a few seconds later.

Don't act like you didn't like what you saw.

I scoff then text him back, smirking.

I don't have to act because I didn't.

He texts back.

Mmhm, but you like how it feels.

I blush and start getting angry. He sends another text right after.

And I like how you feel.

I roll my eyes, my body heating with embarrassment.

Michael, stop texting me.

He texts back instantly.

Where are you? I'm picking you up.

What the hell?

I text him back confused.

What? No, why?

He texts back.

Because, you are clearly in need of relaxation and I'm still horny from my dream this morning.

This guy is unbelievable!

Michael... First of all... Fuck you! And second, we saw each other two days in a row! I am not going to keep seeing you multiple times a week! I am a female, not a sex machine! You are like the fucking energizer bunny, you just don't stop, do you?

I text him angrily and astounded by his resilient sex drive.

He texts back a couple minutes later.

Yep.

A second message appears.

You definitely need some good dicking, Rose petal.

I scoff.

He is insane!

He texts back before I do.

Let me get you in the mood, sweetheart.

I look at the text confused and before I can reply my phone starts buzzing from an incoming call.

It's Michael. I pick it up, prepared to go crazy on him when I hear something I didn't expect.

"Oh, Rose. Yes, sweetheart." He moans on his end, panting wildly. I freeze, blushing violently as I stand there, listening to Michael through the phone.

"Oh, you're so wet, baby. Just as daddy likes it." He moans into the phone. My eyes grow wide and my body practically goes numb.

"Ah, so tight around my thick, hard cock, baby. Ooh." He whimpers.

"You like when I rub your beautiful, little clit, baby? Yeah? You want me to slide my tongue inside your pussy 'til you cum, baby? Oh, baby, you taste so good. Mmm. Ah, yes. You're so beautiful when you're cumming all over my face." He groans.

My heart stopped beating a long time ago. Slowly my panties were becoming more and more soaked. All I hear is him breathing on the other side.

"I'm in the parking lot. Get your perky ass over here." He says seductively and chuckles before hanging up.

He's here? Is he nuts? I don't even have to ask that!

My logic tells me to get this guy in jail and continue on with my life as a respectable, young lady.

My desire tells me to take a chill pill and get fucked.

Remember which one prevailed last time?

Dad, I hope you are not watching over me right now. You would be so ashamed of me.

I rush out of the building and look for Michael deep in the parking lot. I spot him in the far back of the parking lot in a black BMW. I reach the car and he motions his hand for me to go to the driver's side. He opens the door, pulling me on top of him to straddle his lap. He closes and locks the door as his lips instantly latch onto mine.

He is wearing a white, button-up, long sleeve dress shirt tucked into black trousers and penny loafers. His hair is tied back in a low, curly ponytail. The free curls around his forehead tickled my face as we kissed fervently. Although his boldness was incredibly annoying at times it was also incredibly sexy.

I have said 'no' to every guy under the sun when it comes to getting intimate, but when it comes to Michael... It's hard to look away.

It's his eyes. It is like they lock me in a trance sometimes.

He moans with passion deeply into my mouth while my moans are meek and unsure. He lifts my hips a bit to unbuckle his pants and pull his boxer briefs down just enough to let his hard member spring free. He keeps his lips locked on mine as he pulls off my cardigan and feels my smooth arms.

He moans with delight.

He hikes a hand up my dress and pulls my panties to the side just so he can uncover my entrance. He rubs his fingers between my wet slit and moans loudly.

"You're so wet for me, baby. Did you like when I was talking dirty to you, sweetheart?" He whispers, panting hard against my lips. I start to tremble in his hands. The windows were fogging up, but thankfully there were rows and rows of cars in front of us and dozens on every side. All were vacant. So our chances of getting caught were slim to none.

I moan loud when he starts rapidly rubbing my sensitive bud in circular motions. I whimper into the crook of his neck. He rubs up and down my back with his other hand, cooing.

"That's right, baby girl." I moan louder at his soft, gentle voice as he pleasures me.

"Yeah? I'm sorry no one could make you feel this way. No one took the time to properly sex you up. No one took the time to touch this precious, little pussy right." He tells me in my ear in a low, breathy tone.

A high-pitched moan escapes my lips from his words.

He is so different.

Before I know it, he is slowly diving into me, inch by inch. My eyes close tightly and my mouth hangs open right in front of his face. He slowly pulls out, leaving his tip still inside then, and oh-so-slowly, he dives back in. He repeats this, making my whole lower body weak. His trousers around his thighs are gradually becoming more soaked by my wetness.

My eyes hazily flutter open with my mouth still hung open and catch him just staring at my face, seemingly mesmerized once again.

This moment is magical. He looks into my eyes and I look into his. It feels like time is frozen. My only reminder of reality is the sweet feeling of his passion-induced hardness slowly and gently slipping in and out of my now drenched tightness and the amazing sounds of wetness that each thrust makes; All the way up and all the way down.

We stay in this shallow-breathed trance for a few moments longer before I find myself leaning in, wanting to kiss his plump, mauve-colored lips. He watches me lean in then fixes his gaze from my eyes to my lips and welcomes the very first kiss I have ever initiated with him.

I touch my lips to his gently and kiss him so incredibly softly. I stay there, moving my lips slowly with his. After another moment, I am about to pull back, but he immediately grabs my cheeks, kissing me back tenderly with such delicacy, making sure not to be rough. He moans so gently in a way I have never heard from him before. It was so soft and pure sounding.

I blush warmly.

He lingers on my lips and slowly pulls back, making our lips create a beautiful, wet noise from release. I did not realize until now that he had stopped thrusting during the kiss.

I look into his eyes, but suddenly he looks away, thrusting back into me a bit faster this time. I grab his shoulders, tossing my head back as he grips my bear bottom, bouncing me on his stiff length.

He increases speed and I start to feel my release build over the edge.

"Michael, I'm-" I start in a whispery moan with my eyes shut tight.

"I know." He whispers in somewhat of a quick, bland tone. Then it hits me. I implode with ecstasy shooting through every cell in my body.

I moan loud, wrapping my arms around his neck, jerking violently against him. He thrusts a couple more times before he begins to release himself, shooting deeply inside of me. He groans loudly in my ear, holding my thighs while twitching inside of me.

As my high comes down I let my head fall against his shoulder and pant wildly. I lay there for a few seconds, listening to his high as it comes down as well and try to compose myself.

I sit with his large hands resting on my bear bottom for another second then he lifts my bottom up, pulling himself out and quickly cupping my worn-out area with his hand. I gasp quietly as he did so.

"What?" I ask. He smirks.

"My cum." He replies blandly. I watch him curiously for a few moments as he looks at his hand there and then pulls it away in front of us.

"See?" He asks.

I look into his palm, seeing a puddle of his cum in his hand. He was trying to catch the cum from dripping onto anything so I wouldn't make a mess.

I blush, feeling embarrassed. He looks away from me, grabbing tissues from the center console, wiping up his hand and then my area briefly. I blush as he did so, feeling like a child. I quickly pull my panties back in place then sit in the passenger side.

I look over, catching him adjusting himself back into his trousers, tucking in his shirt. I look away, reaching for the door.

"Um, have a nice day at work." I say quietly, glancing back then stepping out of the car.

"Afternoon, Ms. Vlaire." He corrects, not even looking at me and puts on his seatbelt. I roll my eyes at him and slam his door shut, annoyed with his dumb attitude.

I walk in front of his car and he honks his horn. I jump and look at him wide-eyed. I get angry.

"What the fuck, man!" I shout. I see him laughing his ass off, rolling down his window, sticking his arm out, holding my cardigan.

"Oh." I say quietly to myself, looking both ways to make sure no one is around and then stomp up to his side. I snatch my cardigan from his hand. He laughs, amused.

"Have a good afternoon, Ms. Vl-" He starts, but I cut him off.

"Fuck you, Michael!" I snap and stomp away, shoving my arms through my cardigan sleeves.

"Fucking prick." I mumble angrily to myself, walking off towards the school entrance. I hear Michael's car drive off.

Why do I entertain his annoying, horny ass?


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't have to be such a damn jerk. Gosh. I mean, I did rush him out of my apartment with a bit of attitude, but I thought he would have more courtesy for the teen he is practically begging to sleep with.

I quickly run into the girl's bathroom, thankful that it is still empty and fix myself in the mirror. My hair is frizzy and wild and my face is all red. My dress is a bit wrinkled as well. I anxiously comb through my hair and straighten my clothes as neatly as I can. I splash some cool water on my face and pat it dry with paper towels.

The bell will ring any minute, ending the lunch period. I walk to my next period class, trying to calm my breathing and my heated self. I reach my class and walk in as the bell finally rings. I sit in my seat near the side. I watch all the kids pouring into the classroom and see Elliot walk in. He is my closest guy friend. I get irritated when people mess with him because he is gay, but not only that he is black as well. People can be so ignorant and rude sometimes, but I always stick up for him and he definitely will not take any crap from people. He is very strong, but so incredibly sweet. He is nothing like any stereotype that people try to cast him in. He also has a pretty deep voice for an eighteen-year-old!

He walks down a row of seats and sits in the desk next to me.

"Hey, miss Rose, with the rosy cheeks." He greets.

"Did you sprint over here? Your face is, like, really red." He asks, leaning in and inspecting my face curiously. I turn, facing forward nervously.

"Yeah, something like that." I mumble. I can feel his stare on the side of my face

"Hm, well I am here to talk. You got my number, Ro." He informs me. I glance at him, seeing his warm smile and watch him gently tap my nose. I giggle.

"You so damn cute." He says and laughs. I laugh with him and turn, seeing my teacher walk in.

As the day went on I became increasingly depressed and retreated within myself, thinking about what I had done the last few days.

I find myself in bed after school, crying under the covers, feeling ashamed of myself.

I touched a thirty-year-old. He took my virginity and I one hundred percent let him. I can almost feel my father shaking his head at me, turning his back on me in disgust and disappointment. He must be thinking that I have absolutely no self-worth.

He must think that I am a skank, not his daughter.

To fall into an older man's enticing ways and let him take you. How could I do this? How could this man make me completely disregard everything my mother has told me about self-respect; About my dignity, my pride. My reputation would be wallowing in the sewers if anyone found out! No one would take me seriously. I would be a joke.

"I am a joke." I mumble through my sobs.

"I am so sorry, dad." I whisper into my pillow.

I can only imagine how my mother would feel if she knew.

Ugh.

That familiar soreness starts creeping up between my legs. I moan in discomfort.

I decide to get my pathetic self up from the bed and go downstairs, grabbing an ice pack and sitting on the couch with it between my legs. I do my homework as cartoons play in the background. I hear the toilet flush from the downstairs and soon Kristal emerges from the kitchen. She plops down on the couch next to me.

"Hey, boo-" She starts, but stops, her gaze caught in between my legs.

"What is that for?" She asks, giggling with furrowed brows at the ice pack clenched between my thighs. I blush instantly, trying to come up with another lie. I have been doing that a lot with this girl. I feel horrible about it.

"Uh, I was working out." I say blandly, turning back to the homework in my lap.

Yep, you sure were working out alright, Rose.

I feel her eyes on my cheek.

"Working ou-" She starts as a question, but I cut her off.

"Squats... my thighs burn." I announce, glancing at her and chuckling to make it more believable. She stares at me for another second then looks away at the television. I catch a glimpse of her disappointed expression then go back to my homework.

"Aw, so you wouldn't want to go anywhere today, would you?" She asks, glancing at me. I feel guilt pang in my chest. I forgot that she wanted to hang out with me after school.

"I-I'm just really sore and stressed from school. And it's already-" I stop, going wide-eyed, looking at the clock.

"Seven!" I exclaim. I quickly grab my backpack and look through all of its compartments to find my birth control pills. I pull them out and quickly take the one for today, swallowing it down with my saliva. I huff with a confused look on my face.

"I don't know why my phone alarm didn't go off." I say to myself as Kristal watches me.

I have an alarm set for right after school to notify me when to take my pill. I search my bag again for my phone to see why it didn't go off. It probably died from a low battery.

"Hm." I hum, searching deeper in the bag. After a minute, I start to panic.

"Where is my phone?" I mumble to myself, frantically looking in my bag. I come up empty. I try to retrace my steps.

The last time I saw my phone was when I was texting Michael in the girl's bathroom. Did I leave it in there?

"Oh no." I groan in disappointment, putting my face in my hands.

"I think I left my phone at school." I continue, looking up at Kris.

"Oh, crap, do you remember where you left it?" She asks and reaches to look in my bag, and then the couch cushions. I sigh, getting up and placing my homework on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I think it's in the girl's bathroom." I start, and then remember that before I left the school I placed my phone in my cardigan pocket and got in Michael's car.

"Oh! My cardigan!" I exclaim. I leave Kristal in the living room and bolt up the stairs to my room. I grab the cardigan I left on my bed. I check the pockets. It isn't there. I already knew that it wasn't since it was so light when I picked it up.

"What the hell?" I murmur to myself. I try to think more.

Wait, Michael took off my cardigan when we were...

I blush, thinking about our lips touching. I shake my head quickly to escape my daydream and regain focus on my missing phone.

I left and he honked his horn...

I roll my eyes.

... Then he gave me back my cardigan.

So...

It must be in his car!

"No!" I shout. I just as quickly slap my palm over my mouth.

No, no, no! This can't be happening!

I kneel at the foot of my bed, slamming my head into the comforter.

How will I ever get it back? What if he found it? I don't know what kind of man he is. He could do wicked things! He better not go through my phone!

Calm down, Rose. Just go to the clinic and...

Ugh, I can't! I don't have an appointment. It would be so weird to just walk in there. I don't even know how he would react to me disrupting his work. I am so screwed. What should I do?

I hear footsteps jogging up the stairs.

"Ro, you okay? Why did you yell?" I hear her as she comes into my room. I quickly rise to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just upset that I left it at school. I didn't mean to alarm you." I tell her, chuckling.

"Oh, Rose. You're so dramatic. You'll survive." She says as she, herself, dramatically elongates her speech, but in a playful manner.

After sulking for a bit, I finish up my homework and go to bed. I wake up to the sun shining through my windows, prompting me to face another day of school.

I played it casual today, wearing a grey hoodie with some jeans and converse. I put my hair up in a low, wavy ponytail. When I get to school I decide to check the girl's bathroom just in case it really is there.

I take a turn down the hallway where the bathrooms are located and suddenly get grabbed by the hand. I jump out of shock and look behind me.

It's Dexter.

I snatch my hand back and shove him hard in the chest, making him stumble back a bit.

"Keep your hands to yourself! I 'm sick of you doing this already! Just leave me alone!" I shout at him, hoping to alarm a nearby teacher.

Suddenly he stomps over to me, grabbing my shoulders and shoving me against the wall. I wince as my head smacks against it. It hurt, but it wasn't serious. I turn my face as he leans in close to it.

"Stop being such a stubborn little bitch and just take me back already!" He yells just inches away. I can feel the heat radiating from his being.

I turn my face and stare at him with pure hatred sizzling in my pupils at what he said to me. I clench my jaw and spit in his face. He grimaces in disgust and grabs my hair tightly and raises his fist.

"You fucki-" He starts, but suddenly a hand grabs his wrist violently.

"Get off of her!" My friend, Elliot, shouts. Dexter turns in shock to see who had grabbed him, but as soon as he does Elliot backhands him powerfully across the cheek. I gasp loudly.

Dexter's grip on my hair releases as he falls to the ground, touching his split lip.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here?" My gym teacher yells, running towards us. Elliot speaks up, stepping dangerously close to Dexter who is still on the ground.

"This fucking piece of shit was about to hit her!" Elliot shouts, glaring at Dexter with a finger pointed right in his face. Dexter shoves it away and gets up in Elliot's face.

"Hey!" The teacher yells, trying to put space between them.

"All of you! Follow me to the office!" She orders, giving Dexter a look to stay on her right side as we stay on her left to keep distance as we took a trip to the office.

Soon, all three of us are sat in principal Vasquez' office in front of his desk. He frowns at us with furrowed brows.

"So," He beings, staring us down and folding his hands on his desk, leaning forward.

"Why are you all in my office?" He asks. Elliot abruptly starts speaking.

"This little boy right here was about to sock Rose in the face, so I grabbed him off her and slapped him like his momma should be doin' on the regular. Boy needs some manners." Elliot rants then glares at Dexter.

"Shut the fuck up, you faggot!" Dexter retorts. A sudden smack coming from Mr. Vasquez' hand atop his desk makes us all jump.

"That's enough!" He shouts. He looks at Dexter sternly.

"What happened?" He asks. Dexter stays quiet.

"No? Then we will review the school's tapes." He announces, shooting up from his seat.

"Up." He tells all three of us.

We sit in front of all the television sets that are hooked up to every camera in the school and watch the cringing tape.

"Mmhm, a week suspension, Dexter King. And you, Elliot, have detention after school today." Mr. Vasquez announces.

Dexter slumps in his seat angrily as Elliot rolls his eyes.

"Mr. King, if you ever get caught in a similar situation with Rose specifically you will be expelled. Understood?" He asks.

He just nods

"Go to class, Rose. Elliot. Dexter, I will call your parents." Mr. Vasquez tells him with disappointed in his tone.

Elliot and I head out to our classes. He nudges me with his elbow, smiling.

"Girl, you just earned yourself some coolest-friend-ever points for spittin' in that dumb mother fucker's face. Way to go, miss Rose." He tells me, giggling. I push him playfully and giggle along with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sometime around lunch, I finally checked the girl's bathroom, but still came up empty. I also checked the parking lot just in case, hoping to maybe find my phone smashed up on the ground from a car running over it so I knew it wouldn't be in Michael's possession, but unfortunately, I didn't. At the end of the day, I find myself in Kristal's car, heading home.

She looks over at me, smiling widely.

"Guess what." She tells me, suspiciously happy.

"What?" I ask, chuckling. She giggles and turns into our driveway, parking the car. She turns to me, smiling wildly while taking a deep breath to control herself.

"Shaun's best friend has a younger brother that he'd like for you to meet sometime." She tells me, her teeth peeking through her not-so-well contained excited grin. She is so silly.

I blush at what she said, staring at her. She continues.

"His name is Chad Murray and he's so freaking cute, Rose!" She tells me, putting emphasis on the last part. She pulls out her phone, showing me a picture of him.

She was right.

He has short, blond hair and blue eyes. He also has very nice facial bone structure. He is so handsome. My mind disregards my will and wanders to compare him to Michael, but I quickly stop the thoughts and focus back on the picture.

"He's seventeen, turning eighteen next month." She tells me as we look over the photo.

Wow, a boy my age.

"He wants to meet you, Rose. He thinks you're pretty damn cute too." She nudges me playfully. I chuckle.

"When should I meet hi-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Tomorrow! With me and Shaun on our date! A double date!" She squeals excitedly. My heart pounds.

Tomorrow?

"Uh." I murmur, unsure of how I feel about all of this.

"Come on, Rose! Shaun tells me he is super sweet and respectful and smart." She says. She senses my hesitation.

"Give it a shot? You'll be with me. We can still have fun even if you guys don't hit it off." She pleads with a light in her eyes. That sweet, hopeful light. I love her so much.

"Okay." I breathe with a meek smile. She screams, hugging me.

"You won't regret it, boo boo!" She exclaims, kissing my cheek. I giggle at her excitement and begin to feel a bit excited myself rather than dreadful. We chat a bit longer about tomorrow and finally head inside the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11 - Through Michael's Eyes

"Hey, Michael, do you have any questions about the new policies I sent you home with?" Millard asks me. I shake my head, pulling out brand-new, sterile equipment for the next client.

"Great, could you grab them for me so I can give them to the CEO?" He asks.

"Sure, I'll be back." I tell him, laying out the tools before leaving the building to get the papers from my car.

I open the driver's side and sit, reaching over to pull open the glove compartment. I lean over, sifting through the various papers that are neatly filed in there. Suddenly a beeping noise followed by vibrations go off somewhere inside my car. I furrow my brows suspiciously and look around my car. I try and listen to hear where the sound is coming from. My eyes dart towards the floor, catching a light that illuminates from under the passenger's seat. I bend down over the cup holders and stick my hand underneath.

I move my hand around and suddenly my fingertips brush against the vibrating object. I grab onto it and pull it out, looking at it in my hand.

It's a phone.

I squint at the flashing text across the screen that reads: Take Birth Control Pill!

My brows raise and a smirk tugs on my lips, recognizing the pink cover.

This is Rose's phone.

I chuckle and shake my head, sitting back in the driver's seat.

"Oh, Rose." I say under my breath. I hit the 'dismiss' icon to shut the alarm off and put her phone on silent. I tuck her phone into the inner pocket of my lab coat and grab the policies I came out here for.

On my second break, later in the afternoon, I escape the bustling work floor and sit in my office, pulling out Rose's phone.

I'm not mean spirited. I won't mess with it. I'm just going to look.

As soon as I rest my hands on my desk with her phone in them a text message appears in the notifications. Her notifications were endless. I disregard my shameless self as it urges me to look through them and just settle for the newest text.

I smirk, reading the contact name: Ex-Dickhead

I chuckle, shaking my head. I lean in, looking down at the screen.

"Ex, huh?" I mumble to myself. I read the message.

Rose, I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean what I said! I swear! I wasn't gonna hit you either! I just reacted! I didn't realize I had my fist up, baby. Please! I'm so sorry!

I squint my eyes at the message, re-reading it with a deep frown. For some reason, I had become deeply annoyed and unsettled. Who is this guy, apologizing for apparently almost hitting Rose?

A dumb, weak, hormonal, teenaged boy.

A man never raises his hands at a woman. I don't care of the circumstance; A real man doesn't do that.

I huff in annoyance, wanting so badly to send a picture of myself to show him she's moved on. She hasn't, and certainly not with me, but, for some reason, I really wanted to piss this little boy off. To show him what a real man is. I ignore the tempting thoughts that cloud my mind.

I scroll back into her older messages with him and come across even more unsettling words from when they seemed to be together.

I bought you Wendy's! We watched that fuckin' sappy-ass movie together and all I asked for in return was to fuck, baby. It takes more effort eating those fries I got you than spreading your legs.

I stared at the message wide-eyed with furrowed brows. I suddenly burst out laughing at how ridiculous it is. After a few moments, I calm down, shaking my head with a smile on my lips.

"That's not how you get a woman in bed, kid." I say quietly.

And you definitely will not get this lovely woman in bed that way. 

I would know...

I wonder how he'd feel if he knew I was her first; That he failed, trying to get her to lose her beautiful innocence to him.

I smirk, knowing that I have the upper hand. I don't care to have the upper hand for any reason besides that it is amusing to see the pathetic boys who've tried so hard to have her in that way.

I go to her photos and look through the older ones, seeing some with a boy I assumed to be her Ex.

Pretty boy.

I see one where she is on the boy's lap with his hands on her ass and his lips touching hers.

Her lips...

I look away for a moment, feeling annoyed. I swipe over a few and look at another picture. There's a different boy that is behind her with his chin on her shoulder and his hands groping her breasts over her tank top. His tongue is sticking out, looking like a tool. She looks annoyed but seemingly smiled anyway for his sake.

I stare at his hands on her breasts, looking at those nimble, pussy-seeking, teenaged fingers. I wondered if he'd ever tasted those breasts. Those beautiful, soft nipples. I wondered if he'd ever felt them harden in his mouth like they had in mine.

I rest my cheek on my palm, scrolling through her self-taken photos. I look at each picture for a few, long moments, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Beautiful." I breathe out through a whisper.

I keep scrolling, abruptly stopping on a picture of her at the beach in a two-piece, white bikini. Her body is soaked from the ocean as she stands on the sand, facing the sun. Her nipples cast a small shadow on her bikini top as they slightly poke against the fabric. I stare, licking my lips and grab myself, trying to calm down.

It's too late.

I look down at her tan thighs and slowly travel up to that precious area between her legs, dripping with the ocean's water. I can see the cleft of her womanhood, lightly against the soaked fabric. A groan escapes my throat as I become harder with each moment my eyes linger on her smooth, wet body. I quickly get out of her photos and shut her phone off. Looking through those photos weren't helping my hypersexual disorder, but I never cared to contain it anyway.

I have to find a way to give it back to her.

At the end of my shift at five, I leave the clinic and head home. I step inside my spacious, modern home and head upstairs to shower. I come up with a simple plan to return Rose's phone. I get dressed in a blue, button-up, flannel shirt and put on a red jacket over it with black trousers and loafers. I take out Rose's phone, hoping to find a home phone contact. I find one and take out my own phone to dial the number. I put her phone in my pocket, waiting for someone to pick up.

Someone answers on the third tone.

"Hello?" A familiar, woman's voice greets. It was her sister. I put on a polite attitude.

"Hello, this is Dr. Jackson. I'm Rose's dentist. May I speak with her?" I ask softly.

"Um, she is in the shower at the moment. Could you tell me why you need to speak with her?" She asks me curiously.

Shit. She can't know that I have her phone. It would incite all kinds of questioning.

"Well, I have to ask her some personal, physical questions concerning her wisdom teeth." I explain, biting my lip to keep focus. I did it for Rose, I told her that no one would ever find out and I intended on keeping my word.

"Oh! I understand. She-" She starts, then there's silence.

"One moment, please! I think she's out of the shower now, sorry!" She says quickly and apologetically.

"No, it's fine." I assure her politely. I hear her yelling for Rose away from the phone, but I didn't hear her mention that it was her dentist that wanted to speak with her. I hear some noise and shuffling on the other end.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice greets.

"Hello, Ms. Vlaire." I greet her softly, a smile tugging at my lips. There is a silence on her side for a few moments then suddenly I hear loud, repetitive thuds and the slamming of a door.

"Rose? Are you ok-" I start, but her voice instantly cuts me off.

"I'm in my room right now because I don't want Kristal to hear me, but I don't have time for this, Michael. I'm not fucking you. You're really getting desperate and it's kind of sad-" She rants, but I cut her off.

"I have your phone." I tell her blandly. She's silent for a moment. She probably feels stupid for going off on me. I continue.

"Just meet me at the coffee shop near your school and I'll give it to you." I tell her, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Oka-" She starts, but I hang up before she could finish speaking. I grab my keys and head out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

I scoff at the dead tone coming from the home phone.

What a jerk.

I quickly get dressed in a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt and light blue, flared jeans. I slip on some grey moccasins and leave my damp, wavy hair down. This was a 'get in and get out' kind of operation. I told Kris that I was going to pick up some muffins at the coffee shop. I get in her car and start driving, feeling annoyed. I just get irritated with the thought of him now.

Soon, I pull into the coffee shop's parking lot. The coffee shop was also partly a small restaurant, which is pretty neat to have near my school. I spot Michael's BWM as I park, feeling my nerves rising. I didn't know why, though. I just wanted to get this over with. I take a deep breath and get out of Kris's car. I make my way towards the shop's entrance and pull open the door, hearing the small bells at the top of it gently jingle together.

Taking a few slow steps in, the scent of coffee and baked goods fills my nostrils. I look around for the curly-headed jerk, squinting as I walk in further.

"Rose?" A soft voice from behind me says. I gasp, whipping my body around. Michael looks down at me with confusion towards my reaction and chuckles.

"Hi." He greets casually. I blush, taking in his well-dressed, thin, tall frame. His eyes are somewhat dull as they pierce through mine. He must be annoyed from when I told him off over the phone. His eyes scope down my body and come back up, resting on my chest for a moment before looking back into my eyes. I fold my arms over my chest, becoming irritated again.

"Hi." I greet, looking away from him. He steps forward and raises his hand, running his fingertips delicately along the underside of my jaw to my chin, tilting it up to meet his eyes. I go wide-eyed.

"If you can stare at my body I want to stare at yours too." He tells me, raising his brows and smirking. I quickly snatch his hand away from my face, looking around anxiously.

"Michael, we're in public!" I snap through a tight-lipped whisper. He just chuckles and turns, walking off.

Where is he going?

I stare at him with a wildly confused expression and quickly walk up to him, grabbing his forearm. He looks back at me with raised brows as if he didn't know me and was wondering why I grabbed him.

"Hello? My phone?" I ask impatiently with raised brows.

"Oh." Hey says casually as if he had forgotten the whole reason why we came here in the first place.

"It's over here." He tells me and looks forward again. My hand's grip releases as he walks towards a booth in the back of the café. I quickly catch up to him, looking at the back of his head as if he is insane.

"You left my phone unattended?" I yell through a pissed off whisper. He ignores me and continues on, walking further in the café. We reach the booth and he just casually sits down, pulling out a small menu. I huff, becoming extremely irritated as I stare at him while tapping my foot.

"Michael, I'm not fucking playing this stupid game with you! Just give me my phone!" I tell him with a louder voice. A few people glance over at us.

"Are you going to make a scene over a phone, Ms. Vlaire?" He asks with a dull expression. I blush, feeling a bit embarrassed. He smirks.

"Sit." He commands, gesturing to the seat across from him. I squint at him, mentally choking him to death.

I harshly plop down on the seat across from him, sighing loudly and crossing my arms under my chest. I stare at him completely unamused.

"What do you want?" I ask impatiently.

"I want to talk." He says softly, staring into my eyes. I furrow my brows.

Actually, I've been meaning to bring some things up to him.

"You know what? Me too." I say, cocking my head with a smirk. He chuckles and I gesture for him to speak. He sits up, folding his hands over his menu.

"Tell me. Why do you keep in contact with boys that can't control their hands?" He asks, casually looking at me. I furrow my brows as I stare at him wildly.

"You mean why do I keep in contact with you?" I ask him, raising my brows. It was a bit harsh, I admit. He smirks, ignoring my snide comment.

"Boys that want to raise their fist at you?" He asks. His eyes piercing through mine. My heart pounds a bit harder than normal.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask him defensively. How the hell does he know about that?

"Ex-Dickhead?" He questions, referring to the contact name I gave Dexter. Anger flares inside of me.

"You went through my phone?" I seethe in a dangerous sounding, louder tone. I stare at him with pure hate scorching through my irises. I am still very affected by the event with Dexter today so I was not in the mood for any of this.

He goes to speak, but I abruptly stand up and stick my hand out in front of his face angrily.

"Phone! Now!" I yell, searing heat enveloping my entire being. I could feel all kinds of eyes peering at us now. Unexpectedly, he holds my hand that is in front of his face gently.

"Please, sit. Just talk to me." He pleads softly.

"I don't want to talk to you you fucking jerk!" I yell, trying to snatch my hand away, but he holds it firmly and gets up, pulling me into his warm, inviting body. His pleasant scent wafts in my nostrils.

I go wide-eyed with my face in his chest as he wraps his arms around me. I suddenly start sobbing into his shirt. My arms were dangling, but he grabs my wrists and pulls them around his body tightly to hug him. He wraps his arms back around me and rests his cheek on the side of my head, rubbing softly up and down my back.

Suddenly, a woman speaks up.

"Um, Sir, is there a problem here?" We both look up at the woman beside us. I assumed she was the manager.

"Can I not have a moment with my niece? Look at her, can't you see how upset she is?" He asks the woman, slightly annoyed by her presence.

Niece?

I watch her as she is somewhat taken aback by the response.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir." She apologizes.

"Just please keep it down. Some of our customers were asking about the noise." She tells us. I stare at her and feel embarrassed. Michael just nods her off and looks down at me, kissing my forehead. My whole face heats up intensely as the manager just looks at us weirdly then nods, awkwardly walking away. I bury my face in his chest out of embarrassment.

"You're so fucking weird" I mumble, bringing my hands up to wipe my tears. He beats me to it, chuckling and gently holds my cheeks in his soft, smooth hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. I look up at his kind expression as he holds my face, making me blush a bit. He's very handsome, but such an asshole sometimes.

"I'm sorry for looking through your phone, Rose." He tells me apologetically in a soft tone. I roll my eyes. Not too harshly, though.

"What else did you look at?" I ask him quietly. He smirks.

"Some pictures with boys who, again, can't control their hands." He says and chuckles, watching one of his hands smooth over my hair repeatedly.

"Someone jealous?" I ask him, raising a single brow. No smirk wanted to play on my lips, though. I was actually curious.

"I'm thirty, sweetheart. Why would I be jealous of a child? I merely felt bad that you had to deal with such amateurs." He tells me, winking. Before I could respond, he continues.

"But I want to know something." He says. I just look at him to go on.

"What happened today?" He asks, dropping his hands, letting them slide down my arms and dangle at his sides. I look at him, feeling tears welling up and quickly look away. He holds my hand gently.

"Sit, Rose. Talk to me." He tells me. I sigh and sit in the booth. He scoots in next to me and rests his elbow on the table, turning to me. He looks at me, simultaneously blocking anyone's view of my face.

He holds my hand with his other hand, massaging with his fingers softly. I look down at our hands and smile, looking up at him. A light is cast somewhere within his dark eyes as he smiles back at me. I blush and look to his chest.

"He-" I start with a raspy, cried-out tone, then change my mind to start at the beginning.


	13. Chapter 13

"I started dating him when I was fourteen. He was really sweet, but then he started to get really annoying, talking about sex all the time. He would hint to me about it, but I ignored him until he started flat out telling me that he wanted to have sex." I pause, noticing his attentive expression. I smile mentally.

"We were off and on for years. I sometimes would talk to this other boy I knew when things weren't working out with him. I thought maybe there was a chance we could work things out and stay together, but it was all about sex non-stop with him. I just wanted to be..." I pause, feeling like a dumb, little girl.

"Loved, and respected." I finish, looking down at my hand in his.

"Now look at me." I mumble, a tear dropping onto his hand. He raises it, lifting my chin up.

"I am." He tells me softly.

"And I see a beautiful woman." He tells me. I shake my head.

"My dad died last year. I broke up with him because I knew my dad would have wanted better for me. That's why I'm telling you to look at me, Michael. I gave myself to an older man. You, Michael! That's not what he wanted for me!" I tell him, tears streaming down my face as I shove his hand away, but he grabs my face and pulls it close to his.

"I don't care about what he wanted, Rose. I care about what you want. What do you want?" He asks me with furrowed brows, staring intensely into my eyes. I am shocked by his words, staring into his eyes and feeling exposed. I am speechless.

I watch him bite his bottom lip and peer down at my own lips. His thumb gently rubs over them.

"Ahem." A throat clears from behind Michael. We look up at the manager again as she folds her arms under her chest.

I blush, but suddenly, Michael turns still holding my face and leans in planting kisses all over it, avoiding my lips.

"Isn't my niece just so darn beautiful?" He asks in between kisses. I go wide-eyed, my cheeks burning at this point. The lady sighs impatiently.

"Sir, are you going to order something?" She asks, clearly annoyed with our loitering presence. He stops his kiss attack and looks back at the woman, he releases my face and hooks his arm around my neck, looking at me.

"Would you like something, sweetheart?" He asks me, smiling sweetly.

"I don't have money, Michael." I whisper.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't ask if I didn't intend on paying, baby girl." He tells me, kissing my cheek.

Okay, he is really over doing it.

I mentally giggle at his acting skills.

Even as my fake uncle he can't stop touching me.

"Michael, I can't-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Yes, you can. Don't be rude. Now tell me what you want." He tells me. I think about the muffins I told Kristal I was going to bring home.

I sigh.

"Two blueberry muffins." I tell the woman and look away.

"Alright, I will have a waitress bring you your order." She tells us. I look over, seeing her give us a weird look again before walking away.

"You're crazy." I tell him quietly, watching the manager as she disappears into the kitchen.

"Don't talk to your uncle that way." He tells me sternly, with a raised brow. I crack a smile and quickly look away from him.

"I thought you were daddy." I mumble. I peer at him, catching him smirking and biting his lip. He caresses my cheek, leaning in towards my ear and whispers.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, sweetheart." He blows cool air into my ear sensually. I freeze, my heart racing as he pulls back slowly. I take his hand from my face quickly as I see a waitress coming towards our booth with a brown paper bag.

"Your muffins, hon." She says, smiling at me, her eyes switch to Michael's. She blushes, seemingly attracted to him.

"Thank you, Cindy." He tells her as he briefly checked her name tag. He smiles at her, winking. She giggles, twirling her hair before walking off. I squint at her, feeling annoyed. I could tell she was purposely putting more emphasis in her hips as she walked away, just for him. I catch a glimpse of him staring at her bottom but quickly look away.

"Someone jealous?" I hear Michael say next to me and kisses the side of my head. I look at him like he's crazy, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, please. You could go chase after her and fuck her for all I care." I tell him, looking into my bag of muffins.

"But I don't want to fuck her. I want to fuck you." He whispers, sliding his hand over my stomach, rubbing sensually. My whole body tingles with dancing heat.

"M-Michael, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." I tell him. Not looking at him.

"Okay." He says, still rubbing.

"Michael, listen to me." I say sternly, looking at him.

"I am, sweetheart." He tells me softly, bringing his hand up to caress my cheek. I blush, getting distracted by his eyes and his touch. I look away, pulling his hand from my face.

"I have a date tomorrow, Michael." I tell him, looking straight into his eyes. I can't read his expression.

"Mmm, a date, huh? When did I ask you out?" He asks me, chuckling. I roll my eyes and turn away from him again.

"I'm being serious, Michael. I can't have sex with you anymore." I tell him. He's silent. I don't look at his face. His fingertips are light against my cheek to make me look at him.

"Don't be shy. Tell me that you want to stop." He says with a soft expression.

"I can't look at you." I whisper.

"Why, because you know you don't want to stop? If you look at me you won't be able to tell me no, right?" He questions, smirking. I squint at him.

"Go, tell me." He says. He pauses shortly for me to speak but continues.

"Tell me that having sex with me means you have no self-respect because I don't believe that one bit." He tells me, staring at me intensely. He drops his hand and places it on my thigh.

"I would say that I have handled this marvelous body with very much respect." He whispers, rubbing my thigh sensually. I blush, becoming hot from his touch.

"See, sweetheart? You're blushing so beautifully." He whispers.

"You like when I touch you." He teasingly rubs the highest part of my upper thigh, his hand getting sandwiched between my legs as I clamp them together. I start to become warm in my lower regions.

"Michael, stop." I whisper weakly. I can't deny that I like having sex with him, but I feel so ashamed for doing so. I kept thinking about mom and dad.

"No." He whispers, knowing that I really didn't want him to stop. His fingertips brush against my throbbing area. My legs tremble from the contact.

"What do you want?" He whispers, applying pressure over my jeans where my bud is. He rubs in slow, circular motions. My breath is all choppy as I look at him with hazy eyes and furrowed brows. He smiles, moaning quietly. He leans in, kissing the corner of my mouth softly. He applies more pressure and watches me with a pleased smile. I breathe a little harder and quickly grab his hand.

"Michael, please. Not here." I whisper, nervously looking around. Thankfully, no one was paying attention to us like before. Probably because we weren't loud and obnoxious like before. Michael's back blocked anyone's view of us anyway.

He suddenly grabs my hand and gets up, pulling me away from the booth and further in the back of the café. We go behind a wall where the restrooms are. He knocks on one of the doors cautiously. When no one answers he opens the door and pulls me inside the single-person restroom, locking the door behind me.


	14. Chapter 14

He backs me up against the door and starts stripping me, peeling off my top, my pants and my moccasins.

"You know, I'd like to take my time with you, baby, but the longer we're in here the more people will start to wonder where we went." He tells me as he helps me out of my underwear. I blush even though he's seen all of me already. I unhook my bra and he helps, sliding it off and tossing it to my pile of clothes in the corner.

The bathroom was pretty clean, everything was white with dainty accents. My heart raced a bit as I thought about getting caught in here. 

Jeez, what has this man got me doing?

I watch him unbutton his trousers and pull his underwear down just enough to let his length spring free. I bite my bottom lip and press my thighs together tightly, bracing myself of the inevitable. He smiles down at my thighs and rubs his thumb over his tip. He smacks it with his hand, making it more engorged. He comes closer and leans down, kissing between my breasts. He traces his index finger from where his lips touched my skin, down my stomach lightly and down to my area, he looks up at me as he reaches my bud and rapidly fiddles it with his finger. I jerk in response and start to breathe hard. He continues as he leans back up, smiling down at me and kissing my trembling lips, I gently hold his face and kiss him back, whimpering in his mouth. He moans into mine and then begins smacking my throbbing folds. I shut my eyes tightly, jerking with every smack. I moan with choppy breaths.

"Oh, yeah." He groans and starts sliding his middle finger between my drenched folds. The wet sounds are almost inaudible because of the loud vent in the restroom. He starts sliding faster with three of his fingers now, making pressure against my swollen bud. The wet sounds become louder.

"Do you hear that?" He whispers against my lips. I moan in response, my head back against the door as I breathe hard, trembling.

"Mmm, that's all you, mama." He tells me in a deeper tone. I feel his tongue drag up my throat to the tip of my chin. I shiver from the contact.

"Look at me, Honey." He commands softly. My eyes flutter open and my mouth hangs open as he begins rubbing my bud with my wetness in fast circular motion. I moan loud but he muffles it with his soft lips pressed to mine. He presses his lips harder as he goes faster, making me whimper loudly. He slows his rubbing and gently pecks my lips.

"Are you wet enough, baby girl?" He asks me softly. I look down and so does he. Our attention is caught on one thing.

A single bead of my cum, slowly rolling down my inner thigh. 

"Fuck." He groans. Before I could look up to see his expression he grabs the underside of my knees and lifts me, spreading my legs open wide. I gasp at the swiftness of his motions. I clasped my hands behind his neck for balance and looked into his eyes, watching the familiar beast appear in his dark irises. He leans in, pressing his lips to mine. He kisses me slow with deep passion. I moan quietly in his mouth and feel him smile as he kisses me. He continued slowly moving his lips while simultaneously positioning his tip against my entrance. I squeezed my eyes tight to prepare but he suddenly stopped kissing me.

"Look at me, Rose. I won't hurt you." He tells me softly. My eyes slowly open from their tightly shut state. When my eyes are on his he smiles sweetly at me. I blush at his handsome face. He closes his eyes and leans in. I watch him for a moment then close my eyes as well. He presses his lips to mine softly and kisses me. I blush more.

There was a strange distinction between the certain kinds of kisses he would give me. Some seemed pure while others were dripping in nothing but lust.

He pulls away, our lips slowly releasing and looks back into my eyes. I didn't realize until now that his tip was already pushed inside. I gasp, feeling it. He really meant it when he said he wasn't going to hurt me.

"See, baby? Didn't feel a thing, huh?" He asks me, chuckling and leaning in to kiss my cheek. I smile and moan softly as he leans back, thrusting very softly and slowly, trying to allow my walls to expand again. I was drenched so he was smoothly slipping in and out. I furrow my brows and moan softly, looking into his eyes.

"Michael." I whisper through a moan. He furrowed his brows, seemingly getting turned on as I did. I slide my hands over his cheeks and lean in, just so he can feel me moaning against his lips. He starts thrust deeper but kept a slow pace. I softly bite his bottom lip as I whimper quietly in complete pleasure at his gentle motions.

He groans and I release his lip. He leans in closer and talks against my lips. Our eyes caught on each other's lips in a trance.

"My soft, dewy, rose petal." He says in a whispery tone, his warm breath tickling my lips. I blush intensely and look up to his eyes. His were already on mine. He continues watching me in pleasure as he keeps a slow rhythm. I had a feeling he was doing it just for me so he wouldn't hurt me. My wetness was loud as he slid in and out. It made me blush and I felt myself building up.

"Michael, go faster, please." I whisper, looking at his lips with hazy lids. I couldn't focus on anything. He just felt so good.

"Okay, baby." He tells me quietly and starts quickening his pace. I release one of my legs from his hold and wrap it around his waist, prompting him let go of my other leg. He does, allowing me to get comfortable and wrap my other leg around him. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and rest my cheek on his shoulder as he wraps his own arms around my back tightly. I feel him walk backwards a few steps and just continues thrusting fast within me. I moan quietly and repetitively with each thrust. He rests his cheek on my head and rubs up and down my back soothingly with one of his large hands.

The gesture was so sweet, it made me hold him tighter. I whimper, feeling his hard length inside of me. I was in heaven in this position. Him just holding me and soothing me. I turn my face into the crook of his neck. He lifted his head briefly so I could turn and when I settled he rested his cheek on my forehead.

"Does this feel good, Honey? Am I going too fast?" He asks me softly. I kiss his neck.

"No, you're not going fast enough, Michael." I moan and manage to chuckle. He chuckles with me and slides his hands down my back to my bottom, holding it firmly. He thrusts in harder and faster, making me bounce in his arms.

"Yes!" I moan loudly, tossing my head back.

"Shh." He hushes me sensually. He chuckles and leans in, beginning suck hard on my neck. It felt so good. His warm tongue slid all over my skin as he sucked fervently. He bit my skin, making me tremble and clench around this hard shaft.

"Mmm, someone's ready to cum." He sing-songs in my ear. He sucks on my ear lobe and nibbles on it. I start breathing harder than ever and feel him press me hard against his pelvis so that my bud rubs against his smooth, sweaty, shaven skin. I put my head in the crook of his neck and moan loud into his skin.

"Are you cumming, Honey?" He groans. I whimper my response loudly into his neck as I clench tightly around his length and begin to shake wildly. The vibrations move through me like another entity taking over my body. My bud shoots all of its pleasure through my cells and nerves as I jerk violently against him, biting the skin on his neck hard. He growls and I begin to feel him twitch inside of me, pumping his milk hard into me. He holds me tight to his body as he groans and twitches inside of me. I blush, feeling him come undone. We both pant hard as our orgasms start to subside.

My head is laid on his shoulder as I cling onto him, my arms tightly around his neck. He rubs my back with his thumb with one hand and smooths over my hair with his other hand. I feel in complete bliss.

He walks backwards and sits on the closed toilet seat and begins lightly kissing my neck. I smile and lean back. He looks up at me and I grab his face. I press my lips softly to his bottom lip and wipe his sweaty forehead with my hand. I chuckle and release his lip. We look into each other's eyes.

"Gorgeous girl." He whispers. I smile and look away. He holds my jaw softly and makes me look at him.

"Even more gorgeous when she orgasms in my arms." He says quietly with a serious look on his face and leans in, softly pecking my lips. I blush wildly and bite my lip, feeling a bit shy now.

"My cock is drowning, baby." He tells me and chuckles. I blush, feeling a little embarrassed and begin to lift my bottom so he can pull himself out of me. He slowly slides me back down on it.

"Mmm, but I like it." He tells me, licking my lips lightly. I go wide-eyed and quickly look away at the door.

"Michael, stop playing around. We have to get out of here." I tell him, I look at him and crack a smile at his silliness and roll my eyes playfully. He sighs dramatically.

"Alright, alright." He tells me and lifts my bottom, pulling himself out slowly. I stand up and go to grab a paper towel and put cool water on it, patting my face, my pits and my area, wiping my drenched thighs and his dripping cum from my entrance. I turn around, blushing as he watches me with a smile. I hold the paper towel there and notice he already placed his length back inside his pants, just sitting on the toilet seat.

"You're so cute." He tells me, smiling. I roll my eyes, smiling and finish cleaning my area, throwing the paper towel away. I turn around and see him walking over to grab my clothes. He turns, coming towards me with my clothes draped over his forearm. He takes my underwear and crouches down, prompting me to place my legs in them. He slides them up and stands, adjusting them in place. He hands me my bra and I put it on as he helps me put my pants on. He buttons it and then smacks my bottom.

"You're too much." I sigh. He chuckles, pulling my shirt down over my arms and head, tugging it lightly in place. He leans in and kisses my cheek softly then turns to wash his hands.

"Go first. I'll meet you out there." He tells me. I nod and look in the mirror quick to make sure I don't look too red. He bumps his hip into mine.

"Go, you look beautiful." He tells me and chuckles. I roll my eyes playfully and walk over to the door, slipping my moccasins on. I open it slowly and quickly close the door behind me. I look and see no one around the restrooms, I sigh in relief and walk back over to our booth. I sit down and try to calm my racing heart.

I hear the entrance door open and look over, squinting from the far proximity. I see Cherrie and Kelly walking in.

No.

I go wide-eyed and quickly look away, grabbing my muffins and looking into the bag. I take one out and start eating it nervously.

"Oh my god. Rose is here!" I hear Cherrie's voice squealing.

No!

I slowly look over wide-eyed with my mouth full. I see them rushing over to me. 

Oh my god.

They sit in the seat across from me.

"Ro, why are you here all alone?" Kelly asks me. I try to rack my brain.

"I-I." I stutter, but look past them, seeing Michael walking towards the booth. I blush and begin eating my muffin again nervously. He comes over, seemingly oblivious to Kelly and Cherrie's presence and leans down, softly caressing my cheek and placing a kiss on my forehead. I go wide-eyed, staring at my friends as they look at me confused.

"Who is this, Ro?" Cherrie says with a smirk. Michael's head snaps back at my friends sitting across from me. They look at him and blush. Michael smirks, leaning back up and pulls out a couple dollars from his pocket, tossing it on the table.

"He's my uncle." I say quickly. They look back at me, sort of surprised.

"Oh, I never knew about this unc-" Kelly starts, but I cut her off.

"And! I'm not grounded anymore so may I please have my phone back." I ask, looking up at Michael. His eyes move from my friends to mine. He chuckles once under his breath.

"Of course, sweetheart." He tells me in an oddly seductive tone. I roll my eyes at him and look over at my friends that are fawning over him. I shake my head.

Girls.

He digs into his pocket and pulls out my phone, handing it to me. My eyes sparkle as I look at my phone, smiling widely.

I grab it from him quickly, finally feeling at ease from not having it in my possession. I tuck it deep into my pocket and get up.

"I have to go. Thank you for buying me muffins, Uncle Mike." I tell him and wave to my friends. Michael opened his mouth to speak but my friends cut him off.

"Bye, Ro! See you in school!" They yell after me as I begin to quickly walk off to the entrance with my bag of muffins. I bolt out of the door and rush to Kristal's car. I fumble for my keys in my pocket, hoping that Kris isn't suspicious of my absence.

I suddenly feel arms snake around my waist from behind. I gasp and turn around in their arms. I see Michael looking down at me. His hands slip into my back pockets, grabbing my bottom.

"You weren't going to leave without giving your Uncle Mike a hug now were you?" He asks me, smirking.

"Oh my god." I say, shaking my head at him.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

He hugs me softly, leaning into my ear.

"I just hope you have fun on your date, baby girl. Oh, and let me know if he fucks better." He whispers. I scoff and shove him in the chest.

"You're such a prick." I tell him and open my door. I take a seat, placing my muffins on the passenger's side. I look at him with the door open.

"One moment I start thinking you're a pretty sweet guy and the next moment you ruin it with your stupid comments." I tell him, turning forward and reaching to close the door. Suddenly he grabs my arm, tugging me down. His lips crashing onto mine and kissing me softly. I go wide-eyed almost losing my balance. He pulls back slowly, releasing my lips. I look at him and squint slightly.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly. I could see he meant it, but I was still annoyed with the comment.

"And you're jealous." I tell him. I shake my head and turn the car on. He chuckles.

"Nope, just a worried uncle." He tells me. I look over at him, seeing a smirk on his lips.

"Is that code for jealous dentist?" I ask him, raising my brows and smirking back at him. He chuckles, ignoring me.

"Drive safe, Rose." He tells me, taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. I roll my eyes and look at the steering wheel.

"You too, Michael." I say, slowly pulling my hand away before closing my door. I begin to pull out of the parking space as I watch him walking over to his car. I pull out of the lot and start heading home.

"What a weird day." I sigh under my breath.


	15. Chapter 15

"You have a date?" Cherrie yells incredulously in the middle of gym class. Everyone gets quiet and looks over at us. 

"Cherrie." I scold in a whisper. Her bottom lip tugs down as she gives me the 'Oops' face. I roll my eyes and rub my forehead. The noise in the room goes back to normal.

"Who is he?" She whispers. I sigh, pulling out my phone and going to my pictures. I hold my phone close to me and peer at her.

"You wanna see?" I ask with raised brows.

"Duh!" She exclaims, standing close beside me and tugging on my arm as she peers down at my phone. I scroll through my photos, accidentally scrolling through my messaging pictures and seeing Michael's erection fly up the screen. I blush and go wide-eyed and just keep quickly swiping. She didn't seem to notice, thankfully.

I need to delete that damn thing.

I find his picture at the bottom where my downloaded photos are. I turn the screen slightly so that she could see it properly. She gasps.

"Oh, my god! He's freaking gorgeous!" She exclaims. I chuckle, looking at the photo with her.

"Yeah, he is pretty cute." I tell her, but it was mostly to myself.

He's apparently seen a picture of me and thought I was cute too.

I blush, feeling a bit excited about meeting him.

"I'm going to the arcade with him today then to dinner with Kristal and her date too." I tell her, imagining the scene in my head.

I hope it goes well. Maybe if I hit it off with him I can finally end things with Michael and just have a normal, healthy, teenage relationship. I'm getting sick of my interactions with Michael. And the more I think about him and having to hide our dirty secrets the more I feel lonely and worthless inside.

Michael made a good point when he asked me what I wanted, but I'm not even sure if I should be wanting a thirty-year-old man! It's not even legal! Even if I was already eighteen I'd still be a teen that is messing around with a man almost twice my age!

He just wants me for sex. I need a partner, not a sex partner. He's sweet... and then he's a douchebag. He looks at me like a prize... and the just treats me like I don't exist. Like we didn't just experience amazing things together.

I just don't know what's going on in his mind.

And you know what?

I don't care. This is my day to be excited about my first date with someone new in more than two years. I am going to enjoy it to the best of my abilities.

I feel a hand graze over my hip and across my bottom. I quickly turn around.

"Fuck off, James!" Cherrie yells. I look up at him and fold my arms.

"Who's this date you're talking about?" He asks with a smile. I sigh, looking away from him.

"James it's really none of your business." I tell him. He steps into my line of view.

"Can we talk?" He asks quietly then peers over my shoulder.

"Without her?" He adds. I look back, watching Cherrie flip him off and start walking away.

"I'm gone." She says. I stifle a chuckle. He gently takes my hand and leads me away from the other kids in class to stand near the wall. He looks at me, leaning on it.

"Rose, I've liked you for so long. I've been wanting to ask you out and now you're going on a date? We have so much history, we have fun together. I-" He pauses and holds my hand in both of his.

"I wanna try us." He admits. I look at him surprised.

I wasn't interested in James in the slightest, but he definitely was not as awful as Dexter. He knows his limits. I slowly slip my hand away and give him a small smile.

"I appreciate you telling me this, it's flattering, but I'm sorry, James. I just don't feel the same." I tell him, looking into his eyes sincerely. He furrows his brows, looking dissapointed.

"You don't even want to try, Ro? Please?" He whispers, hurting seeping into his features. I start feeling bad, but I couldn't lie to him.

"I'm sorry, James." I tell him quietly and look down before walking away from him, back to Cherrie.

Kristal and I start throwing on outfits in her room. We wanted to look casual, but cute. I put on some light, denim shorts and a thin, loose, white tank top and stepped into some white skippies. I let my damp, wavy hair down, fresh from the shower, smelling like peaches and put on a stretchy, white headband on around my hairline. I spray on some delicately scented perfume and check myself out in the mirror. Kristal smacks my butt.

"Your butt looks so damn cute in those short, boo. Seriously. I'm jealous." She tells me, sighing and shaking her head playfully. I laugh and dance to the music we have in the background in the mirror. Kristal wore tight, ripped jeans that showed off her bottom nicely and a low-cut, grey long-sleeve with buttons down the middle and some brown, combat boots. Her hair was in an adorable, curled ponytail.

I put my phone in my pocket and some money from my monthly benefits. Kristal and I approve of how we each look and head out the door. We were taking her car because Shaun wanted me to meet Chad when we got at the arcade.

"I'm nervous, but like, in a good, excited kind of way." I tell her, giggling. She joins me.

"Don't stress it, I'll be there. You don't have to go off on your own with him if you don't want to." She tells me, bumping her head to the radio.

Relax, Rose. It's just a date.

And, God. He is really cute.

We park near the arcade's entrance and walk inside, squinting from the darkness and the neon lights. It was nine at night so the inside was insanely lit with all kinds of colors. The dark was what made it more exciting. I could hear all kinds of games being played in here.

We walk through the maze of games and get our admission wristbands and some coins to play the games. 

"Shaun said he would be near the air hockey table, but..." She tells me as we walk up to the game.

"Boo!" I hear a man's voice shout from behind us. I turn around, seeing a Shaun grab Kris by the shoulders and shake her playfully. She screams. I started laughing. He turns her around and hugs her.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Kris." He coos, chuckling. It was cute seeing them together for the first time. She showed me his picture at the house on her phone so I knew it was him.

"It was all his idea. Sorry, Kristal." I hear someone say next to him. I look behind Shaun and see Chad. He looks at me, stepping forward and smiles.

Wow. He's more handsome in person. I look up into his blue eyes.

"Hey, Chad, Right?" I greet, using a louder voice than normal to talk over the sounds of the games. He nods.

"Yep and you're Rose?" He asks. I nod. I shift my feet, I could hear Kris and Shaun being lovey-dovey next to me.

"You look really nice." He tells me, smiling and stepping closer.

"Thank you! You do too." I tell him, looking at his dark blue, sweater shirt and his jeans.

"Guys, let's go play Dance Dance Revolution!" Kris tells us and starts walking off with Shaun. We follow behind them.

"So do you live around here?" He asks, walking beside me. I look over at him and catch him smiling at me.

God, he's hot.

I blush then look down.

"Yeah my apartment is near the river." I tell him.

"Oh, wow. Yeah, it took us an hour to get over here. Over near the river is about an extra thirty minutes." He tells me.

"That's pretty far, gosh." I say, chuckling.

"Yep, it was a commute to see this pretty girl at the arcade. Now she's going to realize that I can't dance. Embarrassing, huh?" He asks me. I peer at him, seeing that he's talking about me and start laughing, he joins me.

We stand in front of the lit up dance floor with arrows on eight different square tiles. Music from the start up screen blares fast techno music.

I look at Chad and smile. Kristal and Shaun already hopped on. She put in a coin.

"Come on, let's dance!" Kris yells at us. Shaun shakes his head playfully in misery as he rubs his forehead. I guess both of the guys can't dance.

We all stand on our own individual dance floors. We were going to dance altogether. I stand on the pad between Chad and Kris and Shaun is on the other side of Kris.

Kris smacks the start button and music starts pumping. It was slow at first, but I knew it was going to get faster.

I look over, seeing Shaun dancing silly even though the game didn't start yet. He looked so funny it made us all laugh.

I look over at Chad who is flexing his fingers, seemingly nervous.

I lightly push him.

"You're going down!" I yell over the music. He laughs

"No argument there." He yells back, I laugh with him.

"Guys! Guys! It's starting!" Kris yells. We all look at the screen. An electronic voice starts speaking to us.

"Let's Groove by Earth Wind and Fire playing in five. Four. Three. Two. One. Dance!" The arrows start coming down slow. We all hit them at perfect timing. It stayed slow for a bit. I look over at Chad who was focusing intensely. I laugh.

"Hey, look! Not bad!" I tell him.

"Don't distract me!" He yells in a playfully dramatic voice. The arrows start moving faster along with the song. The music and the pounding of the buttons are interesting to listen to since it seemed as though all but one of us was in sync to the rhythm. I look at my score, watching it sky rocket. I start sweating.

I look at Kris' score and Shaun's. I was beating them.

"I'm winning!" I yell and start laughing. Kris and Shaun start shouting that they'll beat me and that I'm just lucky. I chuckle to myself.

I hear some panting beside me as the music gets faster. I look over seeing him missing steps. His score wasn't even half of one of ours.

He was sweating a bit too.

I get an idea.

I hop onto his machine beside him.

"What are you doing?" He asks with a wide smile on his lips. I push him to one side of the dance floor as I occupy the other side.

"Helping! You need it! We're going to beat Kris and Shaun together. You take that half, I got this half!" I tell him. He laughs and we look at the screen dancing next to each other.

"Hey! Cheaters! Cheaters!" Shaun yells in a goofy voice. We all start laughing. I look over, seeing Shaun grip Kris' hips and hop behind her on her pad.

"Two can play at that game, Rose!" He shouts. I roll my eyes and focus on the arrows. I kept accidentally hitting his feet. I saw our score dropping, Kris and Shaun were ahead by a two hundred points.

Unexpectedly, Chad gently grabs my hips and pulls me in front of him. He leans into my ear so I could hear him quietly.

"Let's steal Shaun's tactic. It's working well." I blush and nod with a smile, looking back at him.

"Two dancers have exceeded ten thousand points. Bonus round!" The electronic voice announces.

"Yes! We can still win!" I cheer. Kris and Shaun grunt in frustration. I laugh and move my feet quickly as the song turns into a fast-pace remixed version of the song. I wasn't stiff, though. I was actually trying to move to the rhythm nicely. Chad was just trying to make sure he pressed the buttons on time.

I see our score raising and surpassing Kris and Shaun's.

Chad and I cheer happily. He takes my hands from behind and waves them in the air with his. We dance just a few more steps until the song ends.

"Game over! Dancer one wins!" The electronic voice says.

"We did it!" Chad yells from behind. I jump up and down, squealing happily. I turn around and hug him tightly laughing with him.

"Ugh, I am so done with this game. Let's go play air hockey." Kris tells Shaun in defeat, they grab their small amount of tickets they were rewarded. He chuckles with her, walking beside her. I hear a noise beside us and look down to see tickets fly out of the machine. I scream, letting go of him. We both run and grab our tickets, putting them in our pockets neatly. We laugh together.


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you want to do next?" I ask him, he smiles at me.

"I want to try the basketball hoops with you. I want to see who can shoot better." He tells me, nudging me. I chuckle.

"I have awful aim!" I admit.

"Good! Maybe I'll win on my own without your help then." He tells me, laughing. We race over to the basketball hoops and put in a coin. I grab my first ball listening to the voice.

"Three. Two. One. Shoot!"

I throw my first ball, missing. I keep trying within our one-minute timer. I look over seeing him shooting all kinds of fancy ways. He looks over at me and shoots without even looking at the hoop. He winks and turns around, throwing another ball behind him and shooting it perfectly into the hoop.

"You're cheating! I don't know how, but you are!" I shout and start laughing. I throw another ball and it hits the headboard and comes flying back at me. I yelp and stumble back, catching it. Hear him laughing hard from beside me. I roll my eyes.

"Here, let me help you." He chuckles. He comes behind me and bends down, wrapping his arms around my hips and lifts me up. I scream, giggling. He brings me the closest he can to the game.

"Shoot! You got this!" He affirms. I smile wide and focus on the hoop. I shoot and make it in.

"Woo!" I shout. I have only done that one other time when I was in middle school. It was a lucky shot to say the least.

He brings me back down.

"Get on my shoulders!" He tells me. I look at him like he's crazy, but then see that we only have thirty seconds left. He crouches down and I place my legs around his neck. He holds my knees, lifting me and picks up a ball, holding it up to me. I make almost every shot.

"Time up! Player two wins!"

We both cheer. He carefully crouches down and I get off of his shoulders. I collect my tickets.

"Thanks." I nudge him as we start walking to the skeeball machine. I smile up at him. He smiles back down at me.

"My pleasure." He tells me and winks. We get to the game and I decide I was going to watch him since I knew I wasn't going to be able to make anything.

"Watch and learn from a pro, my dear." He tells me I roll my eyes and giggle. The game starts and he goes crazy fast, rolling the balls up the ramp. None of them go in, though. I start cracking up.

"What am I learning exactly, Chad?" I ask him. We look back, seeing a worker walk by. I look at Chad and he gives me a mischievous look. He grabs three balls and crawls up the ramp. I start laughing hard, watching him stick his hand underneath the metal guard and put the balls in the forty point hole since that was the only one he could reach.

"Help me, sidekick!" He whispers through a yell. My laughter is uncontrollable at this pointing, looking at him laid on top of the ramp and looking back with dramatic nervousness to make sure he doesn't get caught. He points to the balls that roll out from the dispenser. I grab them and roll them up to him. He grabs each one and places them in the holes. Tears start forming in my eyes. The sight was absolutely ridiculous. A beeping noise notifies us that the game is over. He quickly jumps off the machine and we both stare at the ticket dispenser. Soon, tickets start flying out. Much more than when they flew out after the first game.

"Oh my, god." He says, laughing. The tickets wouldn't stop. When they finally did he tried his best stuffing them in both of his pockets.

"You're insane!" I tell him laughing, wiping my tears. He shrugs.

"Maybe." He says with a smile and playfully pokes me. I poke him back.

"No 'maybe', you are." I tell him. He pokes me back in my side.

"Oh, really?" He asks, smiling wider. I poke him in his side.

"Yes, really!" I tell him, stopping in my tracks and look him dead in the eye with a wide smile as well. He suddenly picks me up over his shoulder and starts spinning around.

"Stop! Stop!" I scream, laughing hard.

"Am I still insane?" He yells, laughing hard too.

"No! No!" I tell him. He stops and puts me down. I stumble, almost falling down from feeling dizzy. He grips my arms and pulls me to him.

"Woah, there." He says, chuckling. I put my head in his chest to compose my reeling brain. When I do I look back up at him.

"You okay?" He asks, concern in his expression even though he's still smiling. I chuckle and blush, looking at his cute face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say, rubbing my head. He puts his arm around me and holds my upper arm to help me steady myself.

"Let's go play the big connect four." He tells me. I nod and start walking with him, blushing harder from his arm around me.

We played a few more games and got to know each other better. We finish off with guitar hero, meeting back up with Kristal and Shaun near the food court.

"Hey, we decided on eating here. The food is amazing here, it's kind of pointless driving separate cars to a restaurant. Is that fine with you guys?" She asks us. Chad and I look at each other smiling and nod back at her.

"Cool, let's go eat!" Shaun yells. We all sit at one of the booths. I ordered fries and a burger. Chad shares a pizza with Shaun and Kris gets a turkey melt sandwich. We all start eating and chatting.

"I forgot to tell you. My parents are thinking of moving down here soon. We found a house here that we are interested in." He tells me, taking a bite of his cheese pizza. The cheese strings from his mouth and I giggle, helping him by reaching over and breaking the cheese for him. He chuckles and chews.

"Oh, wow. I might see you in school then." I tell him. He nods.

"If not, we could always hang out since I'll be closer." He tells me with a smile. I smile back, blushing a bit. I don't know why, but I feel really comfortable around him. He's super funny and sweet and not full of himself. He hasn't even tried to kiss me or anything weird on me, which is amazing!

"That will be fun." I tell him, nodding and smiling. He chuckles and leans into me, pushing me a bit. When he leans back up I lean, pushing into him more. He squints at me with a smile and kicks my foot under the table, I kick it back. I suddenly feel his sock on my bare leg. I blush and slip off one of my shoes and rub the back of his calf over his jeans with my bare foot. I peer over at him with just my eyes and a smile playing on my lips. He stifles a chuckle and pretends to eat his pizza normally so that Kris and Shaun don't notice anything even though their attention has been on each other the whole time since we sat down. They look so cute together. Shaun seems nice. I hope everything between them stays good.

I eat some of my fries and see a hand creeping over and snatching one. I look over at Chad and he pretends not to notice me. I laugh, elbowing him. I tug on his pants with my toes. He rubs my foot with his socked foot and I smile, blushing hard.

We finish our food and go to the prize center to exchange our tickets. I wanted to get Chad something cute, but not too over the top. I saw a bunch of rubber bracelets that had the word 'sidekick' on it.

"This is perfect." I say under my breath, giggling. I look around the shop, making sure Chad wasn't near me and grabbed a blue one with black letters. I grabbed myself a pink one so we could be matching. Shaun suddenly walks up next to me.

"Hey. I want to get Kris something big. Can I have some of your tickets?" He whispers, nudging me, looking down at me with only his eyes. I chuckle looking up at him. He's so silly. That's a great quality to have. I didn't want anything else in the shop. It was all toys and stuff I really didn't need. I gave him the rest of my tickets and kept the ones for the bracelets.

"Thank you!" He yells in a whisper, squeezing me tight to his side then jogging off. I laugh and go to the desk to get my prizes. I exchange my tickets for them and see Kris. We walk out of the shop and wait for the guys. Kris got Shaun a Bart Simpson plushie since he apparently loves The Simpsons. Kris coos at my prizes as I tell her why I got them. We wait a bit more and suddenly feel a tab on my shoulder. I turn around and jump seeing a huge, fuzzy monkey with all different kinds of blended purple in its hair. It had huge, adorable, blue eyes. I see arms wrapped around it, but the person's face is hidden behind its back.

"Oh, my gosh. Chad?" I ask. His head pops out to the side with a warm smile.

"Oh, my gosh! It's so cute!" I tell him. He hands it over to me.

"It's for you. Who doesn't need a big, purple monkey in their life?" He asks in a silly tone. I laugh and put my arm around its stomach and hold it to my side. I hug him tightly with my free arm. He wraps his arms around my waist and giggles.

"Thank you so much! No one has ever done something so sweet for me before." I tell him with my chin on his shoulder. I pull back and dig into my pocket.

"Who wouldn't want to? I've had an amazing time with you." He tells me, gently touching my arm briefly.

"I did too! Here." I pull out the bracelets and hand him the blue one. I slip my pink one on and wait for his reaction.

"No way! I didn't even see those in there!" He tells me giggling. I join him. He puts it on immediately. He takes my wrist and puts it next to his.

"Yep, not it's sealed. We're sidekicks!" He tells me, chuckling. I laugh and see Shaun come out with an even bigger stuffed, pink, octopus. I start laughing uncontrollably at his ridiculousness. It's three times as big at my monkey!

"Shaun, you are crazy! I love it!" Kris yells. She runs over to Shaun and hugs him tight as he puts the octopus down. He pecks her lips repeatedly. I coo at the sight. I look over at Chad and see him watching them with a smile. He looks so sweet. I have a sudden impulse and tug him down by his arm, kissing his cheek lightly. He looks at me surprised and I let go of his arm. I bite my lower lip, feeling shy now that I did that. He smiles, I can see his cheeks blush a little bit with pink only hinting underneath his skin.

"Thank you." He says. He leans down and pecks my cheek as well. I blush at his soft lips and look back at Kris and Shaun. They were staring at us, smiling big. I go wide-eyed. I grab Chad's arm and quickly walk towards the entrance. He laughs as we make it out to the cars. I here Kris and Shaun come out.

"Y'all don't need to be shy. It was cute." Shaun says in a southern accent as he puts Kris and I's big animals in her trunk. I roll my eyes playfully. Chad rubs my back and smiles at me.

"Alright guys, it's half past midnight and I'm tired as hell." Kristal tells us. I chuckle and nod, looking up at Chad when she turns to say her goodbyes to Shaun. Or... Show them.

"I had so much fun, I'm glad I was able to meet you today." I tell him. He nods and smiles.

"I did too! You're a really cool girl. Here, put your phone number in. I want to keep in contact with you. You never know when you're going to meet such a cool person again." He tells me. I giggle and take his phone, putting in my contact. He takes it back sending me a text.

Hey sidekick

I giggle and save his contact. He puts his arm around my neck and takes a picture of us smiling. I do the same and we set it up as our contact photos.

"Great. I'll talk to you soon, Rose. Have a good night." He tells me. I hug him and he wraps his arms around me. I take in his pleasant scent and slowly pull back.

"Good night, Chad." I tell him and smile.

"Good night, sidekick." He says winking and gently rubbing my arm. I chuckle and wave, walking back to Kristal as she pulls away from kissing Shaun. We give our final goodbye waves and get in our cars.

I head home with Kristal, feeling amazing. For the first time in my life, I felt happy after a date with a guy and didn't feel uncomfortable or felt up. I am definitely interested in talking to him more. Maybe this is the start of something good.


	17. Chapter 17 - Through Michael's Eyes

"I can feel your hard cock, daddy. I know you wanna fuck me." Mindy whispers in my ear, grinding on top of me. She leaned down and started licking my neck, feeling up and down my chest. I sighed, watching the television behind her. The leather couch squeaked annoyingly as she rocked her hips repeatedly.

My dick was hard, but not for her. Anyone getting their cock ground on is going to get hard.

She leaned back and watched me as she went harder on me. I didn't touch her. I could tell that she was getting frustrated. She grabs my hands and places my palms on her large breasts over her low-cut tank top, moving them in circles. We were both fully clothed because I didn't allow her to go further.

I didn't grope or squeeze her breasts. I didn't care to pull away either. She just held my hands there. She had nice breasts and a nice body, but I was getting bored with her. I met Mindy a little over a year ago among the many other women I would have casual sex with. We stopped having sex a couple months ago when I started losing interest in our little rendezvous. She didn't like that. She became desperate and would call me all the time or come over at night without my permission. I, being hypersexual, gave in every time. She wasn't the best lay, but pussy was pussy. It was only up until recently that she started getting on my nerves with her little 'visits'.

She huffs at my lack of engagement and drops my hands, moving towards my pants zipper. She tugs on it, but I grab her wrist.

"Why are you here, Mindy?" I ask her, looking her in the eyes. She bites her bottom lip and puts her other hand over mine, rubbing it sensually and up my arm. I look above her head, getting impatient.

"I'm here for you, Michael. We were together for a whole year." She tells me. I began to feel her wetness dampening my pants. She was in a frilly, mini skirt and a thong.

"We fucked for a year, Mindy. And I wasn't just fucking you. If fucking is all you came here for then I apologize, I have other important things to do." I tell her, looking back at the television.

"What important things? Watching TV?" She asks, folding her arms.

"I have work to do, Mindy. Paperwork from the clinic." I tell her with a dull expression. She leans in, placing light, lingering kisses on my cheek. She moves over, creeping towards my lips, but I turn my face. She makes a smacking noise with her tongue in annoyance.

"You work so hard, baby. Let me help you relax." She whispers against my cheek. I roll my eyes. My disorder made it hard for me to control myself, but I was doing pretty well right now. She knows about my disorder, that's why she came over. She knows I rarely say no to sex. I think that's why I'm holding up so well because I knew she was taking advantage of me and it was irritating me.

She rubs her hands down my stomach to my pants and tugs on my zipper again.

"Alright." I say under my breath. I grab her thighs and pick her up. She squeals, giggling, until I walk her over to the front door and open it, dropping her on my front lawn.

I turn, dusting my sleeves off.

"What the fuck?" She yells behind me. I look back at her on the ground, looking utterly furious.

"Take a hint. I get enough relaxation without you. Thanks for your concern, though." I tell her in a bland, sarcastic tone and turn, going inside. I close and lock my door then head to the bathroom, retrieving a can of Febreze. I go to my living room and spray the couch heavily as well as the air.

I didn't need her scent lingering in my home.

I go upstairs and step into my large shower, letting the warm water calm me. I had been on the edge ever since I left the coffee shop on Tuesday. It was already Thursday night. Rose is probably dreaming about the date she had yesterday. I don't know if she even went on that date, and if she did, who knows if it went well or not. If it did then she'll probably reject me if I call her for some relief. If it didn't she'll still reject me, but probably with a bad attitude. If she didn't go on the date at all then, well, I'll just have to convince her stubborn, perky ass.

I hadn't gone a day without sex until I met Rose. I haven't the slightest clue why, but she's the only woman I want to have sex with at the moment. She just feels fantastic. She's absolutely stunning to look at. Every time she orgasms I can't hold mine back. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. The way she looks at me when her face contorts in pleasure. The sound of her moaning my name as she trembles harshly against my body. The delectable scent of her womanhood and the sweet, creamy taste of her cum...

The taste of her lips.

I want her.

I break from my thoughts, realizing I had been stroking myself the entire time I was in thought about her.

I need her now.

I quickly finish my shower and throw on a white tee shirt with dark jeans and penny loafers. I grab my phone and find Rose's contact. I press the call icon and wait for someone to pick up. I head down stairs and stand near the front door. After the third tone someone picks up, but then immediately hangs up.

I chuckle.

"Nope, you're mine tonight." I say under my breath. I call her again. After the second tone, she picks up.

"Michael." She answers in a threatening, annoyed tone.

There's my rose petal.

"Mmm, say my name again, but moan it this time." I tell her quietly, teasingly. I wanted to chuckle, but I could feel my cock throbbing. I couldn't help but daydream about sliding it inside of her softly. I rub myself over my jeans.

"This is insane! I just went on a date with someone!" She suddenly yells. I pull the phone away from my ear briefly. I bring it back.

"So?" I ask her.

"So that's fucked up!" She tells me.

"What's fucked up, baby?" I ask her, rubbing myself again. She huffs in frustration.

"I like him, Michael! I'm not having sex with you anymore!" She tells me. Instantly my core heated with a sense of skepticism.

"What do you mean you 'like' him? You just met the kid." I tell her, squinting at my front door.

"That's what dates are for, Michael. To see if you like someone. I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this. It's none of your business." She tells me.

"You're right, it's not, so let's fuck and not talk about it then." I tell her, getting ready to grab my keys.

"Goodbye, Michael." She says and suddenly hangs up. I furrow my brows and look at my phone.

"She's really gonna make me go there." I say under my breath. I call her again. She instantly picks up.

"Michael th-" She starts, but I cut her off.

"I want you." I moan, breathing heavily as I stroke myself hard over my jeans. She's silent on the other end. I grab my keys and head out the door.

"I need to be inside of you." I whimper in a whispery tone. I go to my car and get inside, closing the door.

"God, you feel so good. You're so warm inside. So soft and silky." I whisper.

"Don't you want to be held as you cum, sweetheart? I just want to feel you. I want to watch you screaming my name tonight with your cum dripping over my fingers when I tickle your clit. I'm gonna rub your clit, baby. I'm gonna suck on it until you start shaking and then I'm gonna slowly pump myself inside of your tight, young pussy, baby. And I'm gonna fuck you until you feel like you're gonna pass out. I'll give you all of that, honey." I explain sensually. I could hear her trembling breath on the other end.

"Meet me at the park near your apartment. Leave your bra and panties at home." I whisper and hang up. I start my car with a grunt from the restraint in my underwear and drive off towards the park.

I park near the side of the road and check the time. It was half past eleven. I get out of my car quickly and lock the door. I walk onto the park's grass and look ahead. Far off in the distance, I see a girl sitting in the grass with her back facing me. Her long hair ran down her back beautifully.

"Rose?" I whisper to myself. I walk quickly. As I got closer I could see her smooth, tan shoulders in the moonlight. Her sweet scent carried through the wind to my nose. I breathed in deeply and moaned, walking up behind her. She stands up slowly, her back still facing me. I groan, looking over her backside.

She was in a thin, blue, spaghetti strap playsuit that stopped teasingly around her bottom. I could see her supple, perky cheeks underneath. It made me feel as though my erection was ripping through my jeans. I reach up and move her hair to the front over her shoulder. My fingertips lightly graze over her back. I pull her by her hips to my body and gently kiss her heated neck from behind. I slide my hands over her stomach and rub it softly. I moan against her skin. I could feel her warm bottom against my throbbing erection. I kiss slowly up to her ear.

"You are so beautiful, Rose." I whisper. She shivers against me. I kiss the shell of her ear and slide a hand over the bottom of her left breast. I could feel her heart pounding against my palm. I gently grope her breast.

"Relax, baby. You know I won't hurt you." I whisper. She slowly turned in my arms, resting her forearms on my chest as I held her waist tightly to my body. She looks up into my eyes with uncertainty.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask her quietly, just holding her. She blinks, I could see her eyes becoming a bit glossy.

"I'm scared." She whispers. I looked in her eyes. I felt my heart crack a bit hearing her say those words. I look all over her face with furrowed brows

"Why? What are you scared of." I ask her curiously. I watch a tear run down her cheek fast.

"I'm scared for my life." She admits in a quivering tone.

"I shouldn't want to have sex with you." She tells me, looking down at my chest. A soft smile plays on my lips.

"But you do." I tell her, leaning down to gently kiss her cheek. I could see her cheeks blush vibrantly. She bit her lip. I know she felt ashamed. She explained this to me at the coffee shop.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." I tell her. I tilt her chin up and wipe her tears with my thumbs. I rub her cheeks gently.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" I ask her. She blushes deeply. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest. She blinks, looking into my eyes then down at my lips. I bring my arms back down to her waist, just watching her. She reaches up one of her hands from my chest and lightly feels my lips with her finger. I look down into her eyes and smile. I slightly part my lips and lightly stroke her fingertip with my tongue. I do it once more and close my mouth around it, sucking delicately on her finger. I moan, looking her deeply in the eyes. She bites her bottom lip hard, watching my mouth as she tightly presses her thighs together. I let my tongue smoothly rub against her finger as I sucked. She slowly pulls her finger out and brings it to her lips. She sucks my saliva off of her finger. I watch her mesmerized with raised brows and pull her finger from her mouth, crashing my lips to hers. I close my eyes tightly, kissing her fervently with erotic passion. I grab her thighs and lift her up. She wraps her legs tightly around my waist. I break our kiss, kissing down the side of her neck and sucking hard, for once making sure that I leave my mark.

"Ah!" She whimpers with her head tilted up. I groan deeply into her neck as I sucked harder. I open my eyes as I do so to find somewhere more private. I walk forward into a large grouping of trees as she grabs and feels my curly hair in ecstasy. I rub up and down her back, stopping in the middle of the trees, only lit slightly through the leaves by the moonlight. I kneel down with her moaning quietly and slowly remove my lips from her neck. I lay her down on the cool, dewy grass and peck her lips before taking my shirt off, tossing it away from us. I unbuckle my pants as she watches me, breathing heavily on her back and slid them off with my shoes. I pull down my boxer briefs, looking in her eyes and let them drop to the ground. She looks down from my eyes to my stiff length and bites her bottom lip hard, cupping her area with her hands and closing her thighs tightly around them. I smirk.

I get on my knees in front of her legs and hold her shins, pulling her legs apart, smiling down at her hands covering her pussy. I hold her hands, bringing them to my lips and kissing them. I place them on her stomach and look down, seeing she had complied to my request to not wear any underwear. The fabric of her playsuit was soaked with her cum, sticking to her skin, molding the details of her pussy. I bit my lip, gently tugging the fabric upward so that it would press against her bud. The fabric caved in between her drenched lips as I pulled tighter, moving it slowly side to side to flick her bud. I hear Rose moaning loudly. I look up, seeing her arch her neck back, breathing hard. I smirk, biting my lip.

I slowly crawl over her and kiss her lips gently. I pull back a little and hold her straps between my fingers, slowly sliding her playsuit off of her body. I toss it with my clothes then lean back down, kissing her tenderly, she holds my face with her soft hands and moans sweetly against my lips.

God, she is just perfect.

I playfully lick and feel her tongue inside of her mouth. She moans a bit louder and I chuckle. I flick her tongue with mine, smiling and then dive my tongue deeply down her throat. I swirl my tongue harmoniously with hers, groaning quietly.

She tastes so fucking good.

I let my hand slip between us and travel down her stomach to her area. I touch her lightly, running my fingertips up and down her lips, letting them tickle her pussy. She jerks her hips in response and whimpers in my mouth. I moan into her mouth and run my middle finger up to her swollen bud and slowly rub it in circles. She jerks harder, wrapping her arms around my neck. I release her lips to look at her. She looks at me with trembling lips. I slide my middle finger between her wet slit, massaging her a little bit. I slowly slide down and push it inside of her. She moans loudly.

"Mmm." I moan, watching her. I pump my finger into her gently, the noises of her wetness filling the silence of the night. I slowly slip my ring finger inside of her and look at her as she shuts her eyes and winced quietly.

"Am I hurting you?" I ask concerned, stopping what I was doing. She opens her eyes.

"A little, but don't stop. It feels good." She breathes.

I look at her for a moment then peck her lips and carefully slide both of my fingers back into her, watching her expressions. I push them in all the way and slowly begin pumping them in and out.

"Michael." She moans, arching her neck back. I lean down and suck on her throat. I pump faster, thumbing her throbbing bud. I make the 'come hither' motion with my fingers against her sweet spot, moving them fastly as I grip her jaw with my free hand and shove my tongue in her mouth. She screams in pleasure as I work her faster. I calmed down a bit because I didn't want her to orgasm yet. I slowed my fingers and pulled them out of her. I looked at them as they glistened with her stringy cum. I look into her eyes and bring my fingers to her lips. She looks up at me and opens her mouth. I smile.

"That's right, baby. Suck your cum off my fingers." I tell her in a low tone. She wraps her lips around my fingers and closes her eyes, sucking her juices.

"Look at me." I command. She opens her eyes and looks at me, sucking slowly. I bite my lip and grab my cock with my free hand, rubbing it between her drenched lips. I hold my shaft and slowly push inside of her all the way and then pull out. She yelps, releasing my fingers.

"Shh, I'm sorry, baby." I whisper, stopping and leaving my dick out of her. I gently rub her pussy with my hand. She shakes her head

"More, more. Please." She begs with a pleasure-induced, tortured expression. My eyebrows go up and a smirk tugs on my lips. I lean down, pecking her lips.

"More it is." I say against her lips. I hold my shaft and slowly push back inside of her. I pull out completely and then push back in, doing this a few more times just to get a taste of her. I pull out completely again and smack her pussy repeatedly with stiffness.

"Michael. Fuck me, please." She moans loudly.

"Fuck." I groan under my breath. Her voice was turning me on.

She really wants me that bad.

I dive into her warmth and begin thrusting slowly and passionately. The sounds of her wetness were making me weak. I hold the underside of her knees, pushing her thighs closer to her body. I pump, watching her eyes hazily cross under her lazy lids with her mouth hung open.

"My, god." I groan. She moans, weakly holding my wrists as I held down her thighs. I watched her breasts bounce with each thrust. She was trembling beneath me. She reaches one of her hands up from my wrist and brings it to my cheek. She rubs it and tries to look in my eyes with her hazy ones.

"You are so pretty, Michael." She faintly moans. I smile at her, chuckling. She was so drugged up from sex.

"You're beautiful, honey." I tell her, holding her hand against my cheek. She smiled at me hazily, scrunching her nose sweetly at me.

She was looking straight into my eyes. I found myself noticing how lovely her eyes were.

A sudden jittery feeling was present at the pit of my belly. I squinted at the strange feeling. My heart started racing and my cheeks were burning up intensely. I felt fluttering electricity running through every cell in my body. My eyes went wide with confusion.

She noticed the change in my expression and looked at me confused. I furrowed my brows, staring at her. My breath was becoming choppy as my whole body was tingling.

"Are you about to cum?" She asks curiously, looking at me concerned. I was close to having an orgasm, but I had never felt what I am feeling now before one.

However, it was an oddly familiar feeling.

I shake my head, letting her hand drop from my face.

"Yeah." I stutter quietly.

"Faster?" I ask her, hoping she'd say yes. I started feeling uncomfortable. She nods. I hold her waist and start pounding into her fast and hard. She screamed her pleasure into the night.

"Michael!" She whimpers loudly.

My name.

My body started tingling again.

I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the feeling, but it seemed to grow even more with my resistance to it.

"Fuck!" I shout aggressively. I felt Rose flinch beneath me. I open my eyes and find her startled as I continued pounding into her.

"I'm sorry." I apologize in a soft tone. I lean down and gently kiss her.

"Are you okay?" She moans, trembling more than she had been. She was almost at her peak. I smile at her concern. I kiss her lips again tenderly to cease her worries.

"Cum, mama." I command. I felt her muscles clench tightly around my length. Her moans became choppy as she felt through the beginning of her orgasm. I intertwine our fingers together and hold our hands above her head on the grass. She shakily wrapped her legs around my waist, whimpering and trembling violently. I look at her delicate, precious face contorting from the pleasure of her orgasm. It seems as though I could cum from simply looking at her face. I groan loudly, thrusting rapidly into her tightness. I bury my face into the crook of her neck, feeling our sweaty bodies press together. Her soft breasts were squished against my chest. I feel that familiar warmth casting from my groin throughout my entire being.

"Oh, Rose." I groan loudly, shooting all I have to give inside of her. I twitch violently inside of her, grunting with each jerk of my hips. She moans loudly, feeling me. I pump hard into her and then hold her hips tight to mine, letting every last drop ooze out of me. I groan one last time and then release her hips, collapsing on top of her. I release a large breath from everything that had just taken place.

I listen to our heavy, shallow pants and her rapid heartbeat. I suddenly feel her hands in my sweaty curls just weakly holding my head to her chest. I smile.

God.

I hold her waist and slowly roll over on my back so that she is on top of me. She giggles sweetly at the change in position. I smile up at her as she wraps her arms around my neck. Her eyes were sparkling heavenly in the moonlight. I look down to her beautiful, plump lips. I lick my lips slowly. I reach up, running my fingers through her slightly tangled, damp hair. I hold her head and lean up, touching her warm lips with mine. I move slowly, wanting her to feel me in this moment. I moan quietly, enjoying her flesh as it tugs on mine. I softly nip her bottom lip and hear her moan gently. I slowly pull back and rest my head back on the grass. She looks down into my eyes, both of us mesmerized as time seemed to stop completely. Her cheeks were completely red, but...

Mine were too.

"I like you." I admit.


	18. Chapter 18

The smallest, quickest gasp escaped my parted lips as I stared down at the rosy-cheeked, sweat dripping man beneath me. I was aware of his large length still deep inside of me, just soaking in our juices. He looked into my eyes with a surprising sense of vulnerability, breathing hard through his parted lips. His breath tickled my own. 

This was not the man I met back at the dentist's office about a week ago.

The silence in the air made this moment even more intense with each passing second we stared at each other.

He...

He likes me?

What does that mean? How do I respond?

Do I like him?

I breathe in about to say something, anything, just so I didn't leave his words hanging out in the open awkwardly, but suddenly, some particle in the air gets sucked in and I start coughing uncontrollably. I quickly sit up, holding my chest and coughing into my arm. He sits up and gently thumps my back with his hand.

"Hey. You okay?" He asks in a gentle tone. I struggle, nodding as I continued coughing. My eyes watered a bit and I wiped the tears away, my coughs calming down a bit. I clear my throat.

"I'm sorry." I apologize in a raspy voice.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." He tells me, watching me carefully. I swallow, taking a deep breath to calm myself. I look into his eyes, my heart beating faster now. I had to ask him what he said. To repeat himself.

"W-What did you say? Just a minute ago?" I ask him, blinking and feeling anxious. My cheeks were heating up uncomfortably. He looks away and grips my bottom, lifting me up to pull himself out of me. I look down, watching his cum from inside me pour down his length. A quiet moan escapes my lips from the empty feeling within me now.

"Forget it. It was the sex talking." He says with a stone-faced expression. I furrow my brows. My heart suddenly pangs with a sense of hurt. I had no idea why, but tears started to well up in my eyes. He didn't notice as his attention was caught intensely in the grass beside us.

"What?" I whisper, my damned lip quivering as I felt a wave of worthlessness wash over me. He must have heard the brokenness of my whisper since he looked up into my eyes. He looked at me confused. A tear slipped across my chin, dripping onto his lower abdomen. I frustratingly wipe more away, annoyed and confused at this whole situation, but mostly with him.

"So you didn't mean it? Is that what you're telling me?" I ask him, folding my arms under my chest and glaring at him. He stares at me dumbfounded with slightly parted lips, unsure of how to respond. More tears stream down my cheeks and quickly, I get up, stomping barefooted and naked in the grass over to my playsuit. I pick it up, shoving my legs in the holes.

"You're just a damn hookup. Why should I care?" I say to myself, but loud enough so he could hear. He chuckles once, but with absolutely no humor.

"Yeah, why should you, Rose? You've got a boy. You should be having fun with this. Fucking me and dating him." He says and I turn around dressed, glaring at him with scorching pupils. He smirks.

"Don't worry, It's our dirty little secret, rose petal." He tells me, already standing and walking towards me. He stands only inches away from my face with a dark, dull gaze, leaning in closer. I stood there quietly, continuing to glare angrily. I was expecting him to kiss me, but suddenly he leans down more, picking up his clothes from beside my feet and walking away. He slips on his boxers and starts to pull up his jeans. I squint at him with a dizzying swirl of emotions running through me.

"You're such an asshole. A jealous asshole." I tell him, grimacing at his back facing me as he dressed. He turns around slowly, tugging his shirt down, his pants zipper and button still undone. His hair was damp and messy with a few curls sticking to his face. I could see his bare biceps and the muscles of his torso through his shirt.

Again, handsome, but an asshole.

I look up to his eyes.

"I've asked you once and I'll ask you again. Why would I be jealous of a child?" He asks me with dull eyes. His large, dark eyes were so captivating, but in this moment they were clouded and I couldn't read him. It was upsetting how foreign he seemed to me right now.

I'll test him.

"Never mind. You're right. I've got Chad." I start and he noticeably tenses up.

"I shouldn't waste your time. It's not fair to you. I think I'll be up front with him. I wonder how he'll feel about having sex with me." I contemplate, tapping my lips with my index finger as if thinking about taking that action.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He seethes. I could feel his eyes burning through my skull as I continued pretending to be thinking, looking up at the sky.

"Hm?" I ask, playing dumb and look down into his eyes.

"Why should I have sex with you if I have Chad, Michael? Where's the logic in that?" I ask him. His jaw clenches tightly.

"You just met the fucking kid." He spat.

"And?" I challenge, raising my brows in a way that asks 'What's it to you?'.

"You're not sleeping with him." He tells me, dismissing my expression and looking away from me, shaking his head.

"Who are you to tell who I can and can't sleep with? I can do whatever I want." I tell him, annoyingly placing my hands on my hips. His eyes dart towards mine.

"I told you you're not fucking him, Rose!" He yells. I jump, hearing him raise his voice at me for the first time. I never knew he had that in him. My shock was quickly replaced by outrage.

"You can't tell me what to do! I like him!" I yell, grimacing angrily at him, my eyes filled with hatred. He looks just as heated as I am if not more. He stomps towards me, making me back up against the tree behind me. He slams his open palms against the tree trunk above my head.

"You like me!" He yells, staring deeply into my eyes with such vivid, living anger. My eyes grow wide. My heart was racing a million miles per second. I was looking up at him with a combination of fear and bewilderment. He looked all over my face, noticing my shaken expression. His face softens a bit. He looks into my eyes as if he could see right through me. I felt exposed.

He slowly removes one of his hands from the tree and caresses my cheek, never once breaking eye contact. He looks down at my lips, tilting is head and leaning in.

"You like me." He whispers on his way to my lips, but stops, his lips hovering over mine, tickling mine. We watched each other's lips. He brushes slowly up and down my lips with his, his breath sending chills down my spine and butterflies to explore my tummy. My cheeks instantly flame at his lips feeling mine. He gently tugs my bottom lip between his soft flesh and slowly releases. He leans in, pressing his warm, plump lips to mine. He moans quietly against my lips. He begins moving his lips slowly and delicately with mine, our lips creating the most beautiful wet noises with each movement. It was going to my head and I started to get turned on.

"I like you, Rose." He whispers and kisses me.

"I know you like me." He moans.

"You can't cum like that and not like me." He whispers, biting my bottom lip gently.

"Or do you need a reminder?" He asks, immediately latching onto my lips every time he stopped speaking. I think he was afraid of what I would say, but he was right.

I like him.

I liked him when we had sex just now. I liked him when he listened to me at the coffee shop and held me as I cried. I liked him as he held my hand. When he bathed me and devoured me. When he patiently, and carefully took my innocence and made me implode with electrifying ecstasy. I liked him the day I looked into his dark, large, attractive eyes. I didn't realize that was what I was feeling until he told me. It didn't come across my mind once since it was something I saw as shameful in my mind, but the reality was that I was ashamed that I liked him. I was ashamed that I liked what he did to me. How he made me feel inside. But, it simply was not something I was able to control. I've tried so many times to stay away from him and look where that gets me; standing right in front of him as he ravenously smooches me against a tree.

I moan quietly and reach up to lightly hold his forearms. He moans back and nudges his knee between my legs, his upper thigh brushing against my pulsating folds over my fabric. I moan quietly again, but more high-pitched and desperate. I rub myself against his thigh slowly. My cheeks burned heavily and I wanted to release a heavy breath, but he did not allow me to remove my lips from him. He moved his lips more passionately and deeply as he pressed his upper thigh up harder against me. I began to grind on him harder, whimpering against his lips. He smiles against my lips, seemingly pleased with my reactions. He brings his hands down and holds my waist, guiding my movements. He teasingly licked the seal of my lips, begging me to open. I open and immediately a loud moan escapes deep from within me. He shoves his tongue in my mouth and groans, grinding me harder and faster on his thigh. My wetness was soaking his jeans at this point. I moan loudly, feeling and tasting his delicious, smooth tongue and feeling myself becoming close. My eyelids tighten as I tilt my head up, holding the sides of his broad shoulders. I whimper loudly into the silent night, feeling my vibrations beginning to take over my fragile body.

"Michael!" I moan, almost screaming. He grunts, continuing to grind me into oblivion.

"Fuck, baby. Look at me. Let me see your beautiful face, honey." He begs me quickly. I shake and tremble violently with my mouth hung open and look into his eyes. I hold his face and feel through my orgasm, looking him straight in the eyes, moaning his name repetitively. His brows furrowed, watching me in pleasure.

"Oh, my baby girl." He moans through clamped teeth and pouted lips. My lids became lazy as my sensations began to wither. I moan quietly, my breath heavy and chopped up.

"Michael." I whisper, collapsing forward into his chest and weakly holding his shirt on his back. He wraps his arms tightly around me. My hips jerk against his thigh every few seconds as my body comes down from its incredible high. He kisses the top of my head as my face is buried in his shirt, his hands rubbing up and down my back soothingly. His warmth and presence made me blush immensely. He leans down towards my ear, his breath caressing the side of my face.

"I love hearing you moan my name." He whispers and kisses my ear. I giggle at the tickling feeling of his lips. He chuckles and places his chin on top of my head, holding me. I move my head and place my chin on his chest, looking up at his face. He looks down at me and smiles sweetly when his looks into my eyes. I bite my lower lip and look down at his lips. I lean up and press my lips to his. I slowly guide our rhythm and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands find home on my hips, pulling my tighter to his body. I could feel his stiff length against my stomach. I slowly release his lips and look into his eyes.

"I like you, Michael." I tell him, my cheeks ablaze. He smirks, leaning in and placing light kisses all over my cheeks and forehead.

"Do you now?" He asks, smirking as he kisses along the bridge of my nose to the tip. One of his hands slides down to my bottom and squeezes it.

"Interesting." He says in a low, gruff tone. I scoff, smiling and grabbing his wrist from behind me. He chuckles and looks at me with such a sweet, hazy look in his eyes. He raises the back of his hand to my face and rubs my cheek gently.

"Rose. You are so beautiful." He whispers, his smile fading. I stare up at him shyly, butterflies flapping frantically in my tummy. His smooth caramel complexion was breathtaking. His eyes were so large and focused solely on me. His messy curls and clean shaven face made him look so much younger than he is. He could pass for a twenty-one-year-old.

"Come home with me." He tells me in a low, raspy tone. I go wide eyed.

"M-Michael, I can't." I tell him, shocked by his offer. I was watching TV in the living room by myself when Michael called me because Kristal was out late with some friends and Shaun. Chad wasn't with them or else Kristal would have brought me along. Chad was home sick with a fever and we had been texting back and forth, cracking each other up. He I assumed he fell asleep when he stopped texting me and about thirty minutes later my phone was buzzing from an incoming call from: The Dentist. I changed his contact name so it wasn't too suspicious. After the call I told Kristal that I was sleeping over at Kelly's and quickly left the house.

"Why not?" He asks me, kissing the corner of my mouth. I blush, biting my lip.

"M-My sister thinks I'm sleeping over my friend's house, but I have to come back home so she can drop me off at school." I tell him. He smirks and leans down towards my neck, kissing lightly and softly over my heated skin.

"Mmm. I'll bring you to school, baby." He tells me in a low tone. I blush wildly. A rush of horrific possible outcomes rushed through my mind as I thought about leaving with him. Someone could catch us. Call the cops. My reputation could be ruined. My friends wouldn't ever talk to me again. Michael would go to jail. He would be considered a predator. Does he ever think about these things?

"Relax, Rose. You're shaking." He tells me, looking at me concerned now. I clear my throat and try to calm down.

"Listen to me. You're safe. I told you before that no one would ever find out about us and I am promising you that now." He tells me holding my cheeks and looking at me sincerely. I was too tired to argue and I didn't feel like walking back home. I look at him and then look at his chest and nod. I sigh and start walking out from the trees. I look up and see the sky looking a bit lighter than the deep midnight blue I remember seeing before Michael sexed me up. I kind of panicked and quickly ran towards the bench that housed my phone underneath. My phone was hidden in a sweater I brought with me underneath one of the park's benches along with white flip flops that I had abandoned since I wanted to look... sexy for him barefoot. I grabbed my sweater, pulling it on since I now started to feel the brisk chill of the early morning. Being near Michael felt like being in the presence of a human heater. He just simply made me hot. I turned on my phone's screen, seeing that was almost three in the morning.

"Holy cow." I panic to myself. I checked my texts making sure Kristal hadn't tried to contact me while simultaneously slipping on my flip flops. I feel Michael's hands slide over my hips and his lips softly peck my cheek. I put my phone in my sweater pocket.

"You ready?" He asks me. I could hear the sleepiness in his tone. Even though I was afraid to go with Michael to his home for the first time I felt I could trust him. I was only going to sleep there and then head straight to school. Everything would be normal afterward. Right?

I nod.

He holds my hand and brings me towards his BMW. He opens the passenger door and helps me in, fastening my seat belt for me. He closes my door and quickly gets in the opposite side. He starts the car and I feel my eyelids drooping. A few moments after the car starts moving, darkness sweeps over my reality.


	19. Chapter 19

My body was light. I heard quiet, spaced out thuds and a calm, beating heart. Besides that, there was only silence. My heavy lids hazily slid to mere slits. Without moving my sleepy eyes, I saw hands on me, carrying me up a set of stairs. My hands were limp in my lap. I was curled up, my head against a chest. The chest was warm and the presence was serene and inviting. I felt so blissful. So safe. I didn't know what was happening, but I felt safe. My eyes slid shut again, just listening now.

I hear a door being pushed open and the person's calm breath. I felt myself getting carried inside the room we seemed to be in now and after a few more steps the person stopped moving. I felt my body carefully being lowered until I was caressed by the most comfortable sheets and my head hugged by the fluffiest, softest pillow. A heavenly, light, manly scent fills my sense of smell. A sleepy moan escapes my throat as I sink deeper into comfort. A cool, fluffy comforter comes over my body, just above my shoulders and warm lips, gentle against my forehead. The soft lips leave my skin and the presence is no longer near me. The loss of the blissful being saddens me some, prompting my heavy lids to once again, open, but a little more this time.

I blush seeing Michael's back turned away from me, undressing himself.

I was in his bedroom in his bed. I was too exhausted to allow myself to feel shy or embarrassed.

I closed my eyes when I saw he was about to pull his underwear down. When I opened my eyes again he was in red, silk, pajama pants and was topless. I watched as he tied his messy, curly hair into a low ponytail and then stretched, his hands placed at the back of his head and his chest rising upwards as his back arched. I watched his muscles flex then quickly shut my eyes when he was about to turn around. I heard silent footsteps come around the other side of the bed. The mattress dipped in from the weight set upon it. His body shifted, lifting the comforter and positioning himself underneath it. I felt him scoot close behind me before letting the comforter drop over us. His hand sensually slid over my stomach, his fingers splayed over the clothing fabric. His lips lightly pressed against my bare shoulder before I felt myself drifting off into blackness again.

I woke up to the annoying sound of my phone alarm; an alarm I set an hour before school starts during the weekdays. I groan annoyed, lifting my head and seeing my sweater hung by the hood on the bed post. Disregarding my surroundings, I shove my hand in the pocket and grab my phone, turning off the alarm then tossing it to the ground. I fall back down into the heavenly pillow. I hear a chuckle beside me. A chuckle that could only belong to one person.

Fuck, I'm in Michael's home, in his bed.

I mentally shrugged and pulled the comforter over my head since the morning light was too much for me.

"Good morning, Rose." He speaks in a deep, 'just woken up' voice that I found extremely sexy. It wasn't enough for me to get up, though. I groan sleepily, tucking my limbs into the fetal position under the comforter. I feel the bed shift and a warm hand sensually rubs over my hip over the comforter. I feel my cheeks tingle with heat from his touch.

"Time for school, baby girl." He tells me quietly, tugging on the comforter gently. I whine, groggily with a firm grip on the fabric. He chuckles again.

"Don't be difficult." He tells me, running his hand over my leg, distracting me and suddenly yanking the comforter, exposing my head. I whine loudly, yanking it back over my head with a grunt. He laughs loudly now. The bed becomes light, indicating he got off of the bed and suddenly the whole comforter flies off of my body. I gasp, looking down at Michael standing near the foot of the bed with a devilish grin, his palms flat on the bed. I glare at him. He cocks his head, taking my glare as a challenge and smiles mischievously. He grabs my ankles, yanking me down across the bed towards him. I gasp until my knees are bent, feet dangling near the floor. I look up at him on my back. He winks at me and leans over me, grabbing my thighs.

"Come on, let's go shower." He tells me, lightly kissing my cheek. I was too tired to protest so I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and he picked me up. He carries me as I dozed off, resting my head on his shoulder. He opens a door in his bedroom that led to his own bathroom and walks in. He sets me down on the closed toilet seat and kisses the top of my head. He pulls out a toothbrush fresh from a package and places it on the sink for me.

"Do what you need to and tell me when you're done." He tells me, smiling and grazing my jaw with his fingertips before he steps out of the bathroom, closing the door.

I watch the door for a second and sigh. I annoyingly fling my dirty playsuit off of my body and take a piss. My eyelids were heavy as the warm stream relaxed me. I hum quietly in drowsy pleasure. I noticed how large the bathroom was, the shower had a large glass door and an overhead shower head. I wipe myself up and flush. I go to the sink and quickly brush my teeth and my tongue, feeling much cleaner and less irritated. I open the door a crack and peer out into the bedroom. I find him rummaging through the drawers.

"I-I'm finished." I tell him. He lays out some clothes on the bed and then looks over at me, smiling. His bare upper body glowed in the sunlight from the large window beside his bed. I blush, watching him come over to me. I quickly get away from the door and grab a nearby towel, wrapping it around my body.

He comes in and closes the door behind him. He eyes me, shaking his head with a smirk.

"It's gonna come off in a second anyways." He says and walks over to the shower. He opens the door and turns the knobs to a steamy temperature. He steps out and pulls his pajama pants down.

He wasn't wearing underwear.

Is this man always hard? Christ.

I sighed and dropped my towel. He smiles, taking my hand and guiding me into the shower. We stand under the shower head together, becoming soaked. My long, dark hair, completely wet, stuck to my skin and framed my face. I looked down, seeing my wet, naked body, blushing and then slowly looked up at his, feeling enchanted by his presence. I watched the water stream over his caramel abs and over his hard nipples. It made my insides clench. I swallowed hard and then looked up to his face. His curls were drenched, sticking to his face and it made me giggle. He winks and leans in, kissing my wet lips. He reaches beside him and grabs a container of shampoo. He opens it and squirts it over my head. I squeal, feeling the sudden coldness on my scalp. He laughs and brings his hands up, massaging the shampoo into my hair. I felt so good. His hands were so sensual and gentle. My lids became lazy from the feeling and I moaned quietly in delight. He rinses it out of my hair and hands me conditioner. He washes his hair quickly and then grabs a blue loofah. He squirts a citrusy body wash on it and rubs it in, foaming it up.

"This is mine. I want you to use it." He tells me, handing it to me. I blush. I hesitantly take it from him, aware of the time I needed to get to school. I didn't protest for that reason. I lift my hair, scrubbing over my shoulders and arms. I scrub my sides and my pits then my stomach. I reach towards my breasts and glance up at him. He's look over my sudsy body with parted lips, stroking himself slowly. I blush vibrantly, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be shy. Keep going." He whispers, almost inaudibly, mesmerized by my body. I disregard my worries for time's sake and scrub over my breasts. I watch him as he moans, stroking himself faster. I place my foot on the shower wall and scrub my leg. I do the same with the other before standing straight again and dipping my hand down towards my folds. I watch him as I scrub myself generously, making sure that I am cleaning myself properly. He groans loudly.

"Fuck baby. Your body is perfect." He tells me, panting hard. I decide to help him out, hanging the loofah on a hook. I walk over to him and stand on my tippy toes, kissing his neck lightly. He moans loudly.

"Yes, baby." He whispers. I sensually rub over his abs and that was all it took. He jerks, groaning loudly, stroking himself as if he was on Speed and shoots his load onto the shower tiles. He glides his free hand down my wet back and grips my supple cheek, milking the last of his cum as he stared down at my breasts.

"Oh, yeah." He groans, biting his lower lip. I blush, loving the way he looks when he surrenders to pleasure. Especially when induced by my own body which it always had been every time we had been together. I watch the cum wash down the drain and suddenly Michael pulls me away from under the shower head and kneels in front of me. I look down into his eyes, clamping my thighs tightly from seeing him in such a sexy position.

"Morning oral is a great way to start the day." He tells me and smiles with his large, sexy eyes, caressing my calf gently. I tremble and moan with furrowed brows from just looking at him. He bites his lip and squeezes his hand between my clamped thighs, pressing against my bud hard with fingertips. I moan loudly, watching him staring up at me. He grabs my leg, putting it over his shoulder and dives his face into my folds. I jerk wildly as I feel something wet, slithering over my bud fastly. He groans against me, making me whimper. I hold his wet curls, feeling his warm tongue slide inside of me. I almost scream at the feeling.

"Ah! Yes!" I whimper. He wraps one arm across my bottom and one across my back, pulling me tightly into his mouth. He sucks on my bud like a lollipop, my sweet, sugary liquids all around his mouth. He stares into my eye deeply, with determination. I begin to shake, feeling myself coming close. He begins groaning deeply against me, turning me on to my tipping point. I scream his name, jerking violently in his mouth, holding his head there. He moans deeply, watching me. He nods slowly with his mouth still sucking and licking as if to validate and approve of my pleasure. As the orgasm dies down I am suddenly hit with a second orgasm and I scream louder.

I don't know if I can handle this much pleasure in one session. I am still new to all of this. I start crying through my screaming pleasure, but not from sadness, just from the power of my emotions and hormonal, teenage state. I couldn't even begin to comprehend how all of this was happening. He holds me dearly as my high started coming down. He slowly releases my bud from his mouth and I watch as a string of my cum connects us. He stands up, breaking the string and instantly latching onto my lips. I could taste myself heavily on his lips. I moan weakly, clinging onto him. he chuckles against my lips.

"I'm sorry, baby." He tells me. He pecks my lips.

"I couldn't help myself." He whispers and kisses me softly. He leans in towards the side of my face.

"Let's finish up in here and get you ready for school, sweetheart." He says in my ear, feeling over my wet body sensually.

It is then that I realized I didn't have any spare clothes.


	20. Chapter 20

Michael and I walk out of the bathroom with towels; His loose around his hips and mine tight above my breasts.

I stand near his bed and look down, watching the droplets of water that run down my legs soak the white carpet beneath my feet. My heart was pounding. I have absolutely nothing to wear.

"Michael, I don't have any clothes to wear to school." I tell him nervously and look up, catching him without his towel, glistening and dripping from head to toe. I blush hard, staring at his toned bottom since his back was turned to me. I look away and clear my throat. I see him look back from the corner of my eye and hear him chuckle. He walks over to his drawers and rummages through them. He hums as he does so. I look over at him.

"Did you hear me?" I ask, folding my arms.

"Yes, dear. We are in quite the predicament, aren't we?" He sighs, but an obvious smile plays on his sexy, full lips. I squint at him and wrap my arms over my stomach. I watch him dig through his neatly folded clothes.

"Well." He drags out long with mischief in his tone. He turns around, holding a pair of black, satin, boxer briefs. My eyes go wide then look up to his. He smirks, placing one hand on his hip and spinning the underwear with the other at the waistband around his index finger. I start laughing at his posture and confidence to stand naked in front of me.

"I'm not wearing your underwear, you weirdo." I tell him, stifling a smile and placing my hands on my hips. He smiles warmly and looks up and down my body, slowly inching closer to me. He steps in front of my body and raises the fabric in his hand.

"What choice do you have, petal?" He asks with raised brows. I roll my eyes, snatching it from his hand.

"And what about clothes? There's no way any of your clothes fit me. I don't even think this underwear fits me!" I tell him annoyed. I huff and look down at the floor near the bed, quickly bending down and picking up my phone. I have only twenty-five minutes before I need to be in my first-period class.

My eyes go wide and in a panic I rip off my towel and shove my legs through his underwear, hopping around. I pull them to my waist and realize that if I let go they would instantly fall.

They're too big!

I start whining.

"Michael! Why did I come home with you? I'm screwed!" I yell, holding the underwear to my waist while my breasts were exposed. Surprisingly, I feel tears welling in my eyes. I must be so frustrated and panicked that crying is the byproduct of all those rush of emotions.

"Hey, hey." He says quietly, comfortingly, looking over my distraught expression. He quickly grabs his own underwear that was laid out on his bed before we showered and slipped them on before walking over to me and grabbing the waistband around my hips.

"Shh. Don't cry, baby." He tells me comfortingly as he focused his attention on the underwear. I let go, letting him take control. He began rolling the waistband under itself like you would upwards around your ankles with a pair of jeans until it was tight enough around my waist. It was a good spur of the moment idea, but it looked incredibly ghetto. I look down as he adjusted the underwear on me the best he could.

"It looks so bad." I sigh, wiping my tears. He chuckles, looking at the bunched up underwear. I watch him quickly sift through some more clothes as I grab my towel and dry my hair as much as possible, sitting down at the edge of his bed. I hear him laughing suddenly and when I turn to look at him he is holding up a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top.

Again. Absolutely no way those are going to fit me.

I don't even whine or get upset. I just get up and stomp over to him, snatching the clothing. I walk back near the bed and slip on the tank top which ended mid-thigh. I shake my head with a clenched jaw as I annoyingly pull up the huge sweat pants and tuck the tank top into it. I grab the pants strings and pull them tightly in front of me as much as I could. It looked as ridiculous as the underwear. I tie the strings tightly and then fold down the waistband of the pants like the underwear so that it wouldn't drag on the ground. I grab my grey sweater and put it on. It would be the only article of clothing that fit me since it was my own and it would be the only thing that hides my nipples. I tugged it down and looked in the mirror that I spotted in his room. The bottom of the sweater covered up the weird bunched-up-ness of the waistbands.

I zip it up all the way and turn to Michael who was finished dressing, buttoning up the last two shirt buttons of his white dress shirt tucked into his black trousers. His damp hair was completely down. I just now realized how beautiful and long it really was. His curls draped around his shoulders charmingly. I blush and then he looks over at me, buttoning the wrist cuffs of his shirt. He starts laughing. I almost forgot that I was in his clothes. I roll my eyes.

"I need a hair tie. I know you must have hundreds with your long ass hair." I say, holding out my hand. He chuckles and turns back to his dresser, grabbing a black one on top. He hands it to me. I take it and wrap my hair in a low, messy, damp bun. I cringe in the mirror. I pull my hood up and tighten the strings around my face until I couldn't see myself anymore.

"I'm ready." I mumble against the fabric and then curse silently to myself. I can only hear him laughing loudly. My nose was the only thing that stuck out from the hoodie. I felt warm lips gently peck the tip of my nose and soon a hand yanks gently at the scrunched up bit around my nose to loosen it and then pulls it off of my head. I squint from the light and look up seeing Michael smiling down at me and laughing quietly, shaking his head.

"You don't look bad. You look sexy all wrapped up in my clothes." He tells me, just inches from my face. I feel his hand at my bottom, squeezing my cheek and making a playful cat purr, scrunching his nose. I shove his hand away and hiss like a cat.

"Shoes! I need shoes, Mich-" His lips attach to mine, making me go wide-eyed. He talks against my lips.

"Your sandals are in my car from last night, sweetheart." He groans and slaps my bottom hard. I whimper against his lips and grab my stinging cheek over my pants. I shove his chest, bringing distance between us and glare at him. He smirks devilishly. I squint and huff irritatingly.

"Let's just go." I say and grab my phone from the bed, shoving it in the pocket of the sweatpants.

"Oh!" I exclaim. I run into the bathroom and grab my playsuit, bunching it up in a tiny ball and shoving that in my pocket too.

"I'm a fucking mess." I groan and walk back into the bedroom. I don't look up in time to see Michael as he suddenly grabs my hand and quickly guides me down the stairs of his home. I look around as we rushed and admired the spacious, clean home adorned with paintings and nice, modern furniture. He brings me to the front door and then leaves me there; I assumed so he could grab his keys. He comes back with his pocket jingling and a banana in his hand. He hands it to me while simultaneously opening the front door.

"Breakfast." He says and winks at me. I give a meek smile.

"Thanks." I say quietly. We walk along the path to his car; I hopped so I wouldn't get my bare feet too dirty. He opens the passengers side for me and then quickly goes to his side. I find my white flip flops under the car seat and slip them on as he brings the engine to life and peels out of the driveway, making his way towards my school.

I played with the banana in my hands and then peered over at Michael. His large, brown eyes were calmly focused on the road. I admired his cheekbones and jaw. The cleft in his chin made him look like royalty. His sweet, turned-up nose was so sexy to me. His features were the epitome of beauty.

I looked over to his hands on the steering wheel and blushed a little. He had the most beautiful, graceful hands I had ever seen. They were thin and large and so smooth. I think about all the times he had touched my face adoringly, comfortingly with care with them. I smiled a little looking at them. My mind didn't register what was happening until I saw his right hand coming towards me. He reaches over and softly touches the back of his hand to my cheek and rubs it gently. His motions were so fluid. So affectionate. I blushed heavily and moved my eyes over to his face. He was still staring at the road, but a light, pure smile was graced upon his lips as he rubbed my face with such sweetness. I smiled shyly as I watched him and raised my hand to hold his. He instantly intertwined our fingers and brought the back of my hand to his lips, placing a warm kiss atop. He brought our hands back over and rested them on my lap. I bite my lip smiling and looked down at our hands.

"I like you, Rose." He announces beside me. My cheeks flare up. Even though I was aware of his feelings I still felt those butterflies in my tummy after hearing him say it a second time.

I look up at him shyly and then look back down, suddenly noticing the banana in my other hand.

"Oh, yeah?" I ask. I peer over at him and see his nice smile.

"Mmhm." He hums, confirming his statement. I chuckle quietly and look at the banana again.

"Show me." I tell him and smile, looking out the window now. He suddenly releases my hand and rubs slowly over my inner thigh, squeezing and kneading. My lower regions melt and I become hot all over. His hand travels up my stomach, about to slip inside the waistband of the sweatpants until I grab his wrist, quickly gaining composure.

"Nu-uh!" I tell him. I suddenly reach over with my other hand and tap the banana to his lips. I look at him as his eyes went wide, still focusing on the road. I start laughing. I release my grip on his hand and with my other I poke the banana into his cheek.

"Rose, wha-" He starts, but at the perfect opportunity in the middle of him saying 'what' I stick the banana in his mouth.

"Suck my banana." I tell him and start giggling. He stifles his own giggles as the banana sort of prevented him from doing so anyway. He peers over at me with his eyes and raises only one brow at me in sheer confusion, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"If you like me so much then you'll prove it. Go on. Suck." I egg him on. Even though there was no correlation between the banana and the state of his feelings for me I just wanted to see if he had an easy going personality like me. I watch in anticipation as he closes his eyes, stopping at a red light and giggles with the banana in his mouth. I start laughing too and look at him expectantly. He slowly opens his eyes and peers at me slowly with dread in his pupils. He shakes his head, staring deeply into my eyes. My heart rate picks up, watching as he slowly slides his mouth down on the banana and then slowly slides back up, the banana glistening with his saliva. He slowly goes back down on it and starts bobbing slowly up and down. I go wide-eyed, covering my mouth and blushing deeply.

He crosses his eyes and starts moaning dramatically. I burst out into a fit laughter.

"Oh, my god!" I yell in laughter. He suddenly looks out his driver side window and I peer over, seeing a woman staring at him with wide eyes. I flop back into my chair, screaming in laughter. He throws the banana in my lap.

"That was supposed to be your breakfast, not a game, petal." He tells me. I could hear the smile in his voice. I look over at him, giggling. I get a sudden urge of confidence. I reach over with my hand and place it on his inner thigh, rubbing gently.

"How about I prove myself now?" I ask and bite my bottom lip. He squinted at the road with a faint smile.

"And how will you do that?" He asks. I swirl my index finger in circles on his inner thigh.

"Well... Instead of my mouth on the banana, it will be on something else." I tell him in a lower tone. I run my hand up his hard imprint and tug at his pants button. He gently grabs my wrist.

"No." He tells me quietly. I furrow my brows and look up at him confused.

"No?" I reiterate and hold back a scoff. He holds my hand in his.

"Not 'no' in a bad way, sweetheart. Listen. I want to pleasure you and get dirty with you, but I don't want you to feel like you have to play at my level to pleasure me. I'm perfect with just touching you and doing what we have been." He tells me. There's a glimmer of thoughtful daydreaming in his eyes before he speaks again.

"Not that I wouldn't love seeing you go down on me. Your perfect, little eyes staring up at me..." He says in a gruff tone and then bites his lower lip. I chuckle and blush. I sit back in my seat and slowly pull my hand away. I was pleasantly surprised by his response. I peel my banana and start eating it since I was feeling empty.

"Do you like your job, Michael? As a dentist?" I ask him, looking down at my feet, my toes toying with my flip flops.

"I do. I want to be in a high position. I want to be the best." He tells me. My tummy turns. I started feeling bad about myself. I had no idea what I wanted in life. I have a passion for trying and finding passion, but I just don't have that; A passion. Something I can work on and craft to the highest degree. I'm stuck.

"I think that's great." I tell him quietly.

"Thank you. How are your teeth, by the way? Anything hurting?" He asks. I felt funny. I forgot that he was still my dentist and that I could go to him with any oral problem I might have.

"No. Thank god." I tell him. I wasn't in the mood for my wisdom teeth to start acting up.

"You won't be saying that for long, baby." He tells me and chuckles.

"What do you mean." I ask and furrow my brows at him.

"I looked over your X-rays. Your wisdom teeth are pushing their way at an angle. You will start feeling the pressure soon." He tells me and then reaches over to rub my knee. I pout. I thought I could outrun my pain by sheer will, but my hopes were crushed to pieces.

"We're here." He announces. I look up and see my high school right in front of me. I was surprised we were already here. I look down at my clothes, feeling embarrassed. I watch him park a little away from the entrance. I check his car's clock, seeing that I had about six minutes to get my bag from my locker and go to my first-period class.

"Thank you, Michael. I appreciate it." I tell him, looking over at him with a shy smile.

"Anytime, sweetheart." He tells me in a gruff tone. He reaches over with his right hand and hooks his finger in my sweater, tugging it and looking in.

"Don't take off this sweater. Those perky, little nipples are for my eyes only." He tells me in a low tone. I look down, seeing my hardened nipples poke against the large tank top and then look up, catching him staring at them as he mouths the word 'fuck'. I scoff and swat his hand away.

"Says who?" I challenge and squint, adjusting my sweater.

"Says daddy." He whispers. He grabs the back of my neck gently and leans me towards his face.

"Don't make daddy upset." He mumbles against my lips. He looks in my eyes and raises his brows, expecting me to obey.

"Or else what?" I whisper and slowly unzip my sweater and pull it open, exposing my nipples against the tank top fabric. I lick up his lips and then turn, quickly getting out of the car, giggling. I sprint, my breasts bouncing as I do, to the front of his car and catch him wide-eyed through the windshield. I pull my hood up and stick my hands in my sweatpants pockets, feeling like a thug. I watch as he talks on the phone to someone and then hangs up. He gets out of his car and locks the door. He walks over to me and grabs my arm, guiding me up the stairs to my school entrance. I go wide-eyed, trying to tug my arm back.

"Michael! What are you doing?" I yell through a whisper and slap his hand on my upper arm, trying to get him to let go of me as he tugged me over to the door. He opened the door and pulled me inside. The halls were empty and I was going to be late for class.

"I took the day off from work. Since you want to be fresh I thought I'd talk to your administrator and ask to observe your classes." He tells me. I go bug-eyed, staring at him like he's psychotic.

"You are psychotic! You're going to get me caught you freak! Michael, go away, please!" I tell him, trying desperately to get his hand off of me. He leans into my ear.

"If you don't stop struggling, I'll kiss you." He whispers. My whole body engulfs itself in fear and anger.

"Bring me to the office, niece." He commands.

No...

Not this shit again.


	21. Chapter 21

It's too late.

If I make a fuss then he'll do something stupid and get me caught and then my mother, Kristal, and everyone I know will be on my ass about this for a very long time. Chad wouldn't even look at me the same if he knew what was going on behind his back. Chad and I aren't together, but I'm starting to feel an extreme sense of guilt for what I have done. I like Michael, I do, but I know pursuing Chad would be a more favorable pursuit in society. Maybe even my heart would appreciate that. Michael is a much older man and I wouldn't second guess his ability to hurt me deeply.

When I reach the office I snatch my arm back and glare at Michael as I shove the door open. He squints at me in a 'Come on. Test me. I dare you.' sort of way.

Jackass.

I roll my eyes and go inside the office. I stand in front of the secretary's desk with my arms folded. Michael suddenly grabs my arms and forcefully pulls them away before irritatingly zipping up my sweater. I shove him and step away from him, glaring harshly. He raises a sharp brow at me.

"Hey, excuse me?" The secretary says in an annoyed tone. We both look up at the lady around her forties behind the desk. Michael grabs my upper arm and pulls me closer to the lady's deck. I huff loudly, reluctantly allowing him to tug me.

"Yes, hello. I need to speak an administrator." Michael tells the woman.

"Yes, hi. I am one of the administrators. How may I help you, sir?" A woman from behind the secretary emerges.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bradley." He greets after checking her name tag. He smiles at her and I look at her, her cheeks turning slightly pink in color. I squint, looking between them, feeling annoyed.

Hey, Michael should be talking to women around his age anyway.

Mrs. Bradley is in her mid-forties and has overly hair sprayed, blonde, shoulder length hair. She's in a black blazer and dress pants. She looks at me and realizes who I am.

"Good morning, Rose! It seems you are late for class. What can I help you two with?" She asks between us. Before I can speak Michael takes the initiative to pull some bullshit.

"Well, my darling Rose here has been acting up." He pauses and looks down at me briefly. He looks back up to Mrs. Bradley, but then does a double take and looks down at me again. I made a stink face at him, but his attention was caught on my neck.

"See, I even have proof." He says. He holds my jaw and tilts my head to the side, exposing the side of my neck.

"Hey-" I start, slapping his arm, but he continues.

"A hickey! My dear Rose has been marked by some hooligan. I suspect it is from one of the boys she's been hanging around that I have been telling her are bad influences." He explains, acting as if he is disappointed in me. I blush and slap my palm to my neck in slight embarrassment.

"You see," He pauses, taking my hand away and lightly brushes the bruise with his fingertips.

"If she was supervised I'm sure these behaviors could be nipped in the bud." He tells her and looks down at me, rubbing his thumb gently over the bruise.

This guy.

I stifle a smile. The Irony is that the hickey was indeed from Michael's mouth and Michael's mouth alone. He lets go of my jaw and I stick my tongue out at him. He catches my tongue between his thumb and index finger and turns to continue talking to Mrs. Bradley.

"I propose that I, the distraught uncle of this intelligent, beautiful, but clearly misguided young woman, should be granted permission to observe Rose's classes for today." He tells her. I sigh loudly, frustratingly, knowing everyone is looking at us weirdly and pinch his hand hard so he'd let go of my tongue. He tenses up from the pinch and then releases my tongue, swiftly grabbing my wrist in an iron grip. He squints at me with scolding eyes.

"U-um." Mrs. Bradley speaks. We both look up at her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but only a legal guardian of Ms. Vlaire's is granted the permission to observe." She informs him. He suddenly releases my wrist and walks closer to the woman. He opens the gate that separates the waiting area from the work area and grabs Mrs. Bradley's hand, pulling her aside.

Mrs. Bradley looks startled at first by his boldness to invade the area where only employees were allowed, but then she starts blushing as she listens to him. Her expressions turn sympathetic as she looks over at me briefly. After a few more moments I see her nod and then Michael hugs her, rubbing her back. Her face is brighter than a tomato. My face heats up too. He obtains a visitors pass and fills it out on the table beside him.

You sly man.

I watch as Michael laughs lightheartedly as he slips the pass in his back pocket and backs away from her, opening the gate.

"Have a good morning, Mrs. Bradley." He tells her as he walks towards me and holds my hand. She waves flirtatiously with her fingers. He grins and then pulls me towards the door and opens it for me. I squeeze his hand hard which makes him release. I quickly go through the door. I hear it close behind me and then feel a harsh pinch at my bottom.

"Michael!" I yell, grabbing his wrist and turning around. He pulls me into him, placing his hands on my lower back and leaning into my ear.

"You're being such a bad girl, Rose. Don't make me embarrass you in front of your peers." He whispers. I blush and shove him in the chest.

"What did you tell Mrs. Bradley?" I ask him, folding my arms.

"That's not important. Don't worry yourself. Lead me to your class." He tells me. I squint at him skeptically and then just turn around, rolling my eyes and walking towards my locker. I find it and open it, going to grab my backpack, but I watch Michael's hand reach over me from behind and grab it, pulling it out. I turn around and look at him, slamming the locker door shut.

"I've got it, come on. Let's go." He tells me, carrying it by the loop at the top. I just shake my head and walk off.

"I can't believe this is happening." I mumble. My heart rate picks up as I turn a corner and see the door to my first-period class already closed shut. I listen to Michael's footsteps close behind my as I reach it. My whole body grows hot from anxiety. I turn around sharply and give him a stern look.

"Behave yourself!" I whisper. Michael raises his brows with a dull expression and takes the initiative to reach above my head and knock on the door himself. I go wide-eyed and quickly turn around. I see my AP Biology teacher walking towards us through the door's window. She has a confused look on her face as she stares at Michael behind me. She opens the door, allowing me access, but stopping Michael by holding her hand up. I speed walk over to my desk in the back near my acquaintances and just stare at Michael.

He smiles warmly at her as she pulls him out into the hall.

"Ro, who is that?" Kasey asks. I break my stare from the door and notice everyone's eyes on me. Probably because I look like I rolled out of a dumpster. I blush and sink in my chair. I look over to Kasey.

"H-he's my uncle. He's observing me for the day. D-don't ask why. He's like, psychotic." I mutter and quickly pull out my phone to distract myself from everyone's stares.

Good morning, pretty girl.

I blush, looking at Chad's text. I text him back, feeling a little bit better about the day now.

Hey, sidekick. How are you feeling?

He texts back quickly.

Still dying. My temperature is a little better. Hey, if I feel better than expected maybe we can hang out. Maybe Sunday?

I smile and text him back

Of course! Just let me know how you feel.

I hear my teacher talking about the bacterial movie we'll be watching as I feel a presence sit in the desk next to me.

Great! I'll text you around my lunch period, sidekick. Stay cute.

I giggle quietly and blush at the text until my phone gets snatched out of my hands. I gasp and look to my left seeing Michael seated, reading the text. I go wide-eyed. I look around and see everyone's eyes on Michael.

Oh, my god. This is so embarrassing.

I look at my teacher and she doesn't seem to notice anything as she casually puts the movie on and shuts off the lights.

I turn back to Michael and discreetly try to grab for my phone. He instantly catches my hand and intertwines our fingers, not even bothering to look up from the phone. My heart races as I look around. People are giving us weird looks. Some girls just stare at him like a hunk of meat, biting their lips and playing with their hair. The boys seem jealous of the attention the girls give him. I snatch my hand back and dart my eyes back to Michael.

He looks up at me slowly and I can see the pissed off glint in his squinty eyes. He suddenly powers off my phone, not once breaking eye contact and shoves it in his pocket. I roll my eyes and look forward to watch the movie on the projector, laying my cheek in my palm. Suddenly my desk starts moving, making a loud noise then abruptly hitting the desk beside me. People start chuckling, watching me. Mrs. Wynn apparently became deaf a few minutes ago since she seems to be oblivious of any noise, typing up her emails at her desk.

I look to my left again, seeing Michael with both arms folded on the armrest, staring at me annoyed. Right to next me. Desk to desk. I exhale sharply with clenched teeth and raise my hands in front of him, scrunching my fingers violently to enact strangling him. I drop my hands, seeing the amused expression on his face and then look forwards again, laying back in my chair forcefully and sinking deeply into it. I suddenly feel a warm breath tickling my ear.

"What's this Chad have that I don't have?" He asks in an oddly alluring tone. I dismiss it the best I can and smirk, keeping my eyes glued to the movie.

"Less years." I whisper back and fold my arms, getting comfy with my knees far apart, looking like a straight up dude.

"Mmm, and less experience." He whispers, I feel his arm drape over the back of my seat. I chuckle.

"Yeah, well, we can learn together." I whisper, testing him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He whispers, sounding irritated.

Got him.

"Whatever you want it to mean, 'sweetheart'." I whisper back. He's silent. I can feel him staring down at me.

"Maybe I should ask him what he thinks that means." He whispers. I go wide-eyed and look over at him, sitting up now. He sticks his hand in his pocket, about to pull out my phone, but I quickly reach over and grab his arm to stop him.

"Stop, Michael. Seriously. Enough." I whisper, looking him dead in the eye. I look around, seeing the students so engulfed in our silent drama.

"Then tell me what you meant." He whispers with raised brows. I roll my eyes.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I was just messing with you. Gee, how come you can flirt with the school staff, but I can't text a friend?" I ask him.

"Friends don't go on dates and admit to liking each other." He whispers back and then sits back in his seat, staring at the movie with dull eyes, his hands casually laid atop the desk.

Wow. He must mean it when he says he likes me if he's getting this annoyed about some guy that is much younger than he.

I notice how sexy he looks in his nice outfit and his beautiful, long hair splayed over his broad shoulders. I smile and then lean to my left, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You can't deny your jealousy forever, Michael." I whisper and then hook my arm with his and rub his bicep.

"I'm not jeal-" He starts, but I cut him off.

"Shut up, Michael." I whisper and roll my eyes. He chuckles and reaches his other arm over to place his hand over mine on his bicep. He rubs over my knuckles softly. I feel him lean down closer to my face.

"Okay, petal. Just remember who makes you drip like melted ice cream." He whispers. My whole body grows hot and becomes stiff from his words. He removes his arm from my hold and creeps his hand under my desk, grabbing my thigh and squeezing. My lower regions begin to tingle. I feel his hot breath against my ear.

"Remember that when you scream it's 'cause of me." He whispers. I feel my face heat up instantly. I grab his hand and discreetly move it back to his side. I scoot as far as I can away from him in my seat and lean forward, trying to pay attention. He chuckles quietly.

We walk out of the class together after the bell rings and head to my Algebra Three class. I watch as the children that flood the hallways stare up at Michael curiously as he holds my bag and guides me with a hand at my lower back. I blush furiously at his nerve to touch me in a public setting, but I know better than to 'struggle'. By this hour, I'm sure Mrs. Bradley had contacted the rest of my teachers about Michael observing me today.

I reach my class, thanking god that it is a 'test day'. Michael stands beside the desk I take a seat in and places my bag against my chair. I tug him down by his sleeve and whisper in his ear.

"I have a test. You can't sit with me." He caresses my cheek and kisses between my brows.

"Good luck, sweetheart." He whispers. His hand gently leaves my face as he walks away and stands against the wall, folding his arms. I look around and, again, my peers are giving me strange looks. Some girls scoff at me. I clear my throat as my cheeks flame up out of extreme embarrassment.

"Test day, everyone! Clear your desks!" Mr. Hawkins announces as he walks into the classroom. He grabs the papers from his desk and starts handing them out. His eyes soon catch Michael leaning against the wall.

"Ah, Michael, right?" He greets as he passes out the papers.

"Yes, sir." Michael confirms with a nod.

"Mmm, Michael. Sexy name for a fine ass man like that." I hear a girl groan in a whispery tone. I look beside me, seeing her sitting with a group of girls, chewing her gum loudly. They all giggle together. I roll my eyes and look back over at Michael and my teacher engaging in conversation. They seem to be fond of each other.

I get to work on my test as my teacher has Michael occupied behind his desk. I look up every once in a while, admiring his tall, handsome figure and the way his curls fall in front of his shoulders when he leans over to look at the papers Mr. Hawkins is showing him. His hands slip casually into his pockets. I bite my lip, looking at his sexy smile. His long, slender finger points to something on one of the papers and then drops to his side. My eyes move up and realize he's staring at me. His dark, brown eyes pierce through me like spears. His tongue drags over his bottom lip before he bites on it, tugging the flesh before releasing. I look at my teacher who was still talking and solely focused on the papers and then I look around, everyone is focused on their own test. I look back up at Michael, my body tingling with heat now. He winks at me and then looks down at the papers again.


	22. Chapter 22

I make it to Spanish class and sit in the middle row near the back as Michael sits in the desk left of me. I watch Cherrie and Kelly walk in and instantly lock eyes with Michael, recognizing him.

Fuck.

Cherrie sits in front of Michael and Kelly sits in front of me.

"Um. What the fuck?" Cherrie asks, looking between Michael and I. Michael smirks at her and then looks at me.

"U-Um. It's a long story. He's observing me. Don't ask-" Michael cuts me off, looking at Cherrie.

"She's been a bad girl." He tells her. He looks over at me with his large, sexy eyes.

"Haven't you, sweetheart?" He asks in a low, alluring tone. I blush intensely and look at my friends.

"Yeah, I can fucking tell, Rose, what's up with that hickey?" Kelly asks, pointing towards my neck. I go wide-eyed and quickly slip my palm over my neck.

"I-It's nothing. I-I don't want to talk about this, guys." I tell them and look forward.

He's having too much fun with this.

Later, we're in the middle of a game and Señora passes me the sombrero.

"Go on, chica Vlaire. Put it on someone." She tells me. The objective of the game is to place the sombrero on someone's head and have them say something to you in Spanish. After that, you have to translate what they said.

"Yeah, 'chica Vlaire'. Go." Cherrie teases. I roll my eyes and stand, about to place it on her head, but then I look down at Michael laid back in his seat with his arms folded and ankles crossed, looking at me with a smirk. I squint and smirk back. I stand beside him and place the sombrero on his head.

It won't be hard to translate 'Hola', as I assume he doesn't know much of Spanish. Everyone starts laughing, knowing that he isn't apart of the class though they all looked at him and wondered if he would say anything. It's almost impossible how good looking he remains even with that large, silly thing on his head. His face suddenly becomes serious as he looks up at me. He rises from his seat and walks around the desk to stand beside me. He gently takes my hands in his and licks his lips slowly, making my heart flutter.

"Tu cabello es como chocolate dulce. Y tu sonrisa es encantadora como la luna creciente. Tu eres tan hermosa, mami." He says in an amazingly fluent, charming, Spanish accent. I blush deeply and hear cooing and endearing sighs all over the room and a few snickers I assumed from a few of the girls. My heart races as I stare up into his eyes. He smiles softly at me, expecting me to translate. I look at my teacher and she prompts me to speak by raising her brows with a smile.

"O-Oh. H-He said. Uh, my hair is like sweet chocolate a-and," I stutter and pause, finding it difficult to pry my eyes away from Michael's to answer Señora properly. His smile gets wider as he notices my embarrassment. I feel him rubbing my knuckles, prompting me to continue.

"My smile i-is as enchanting as a crescent moon and th-that I am so beautiful." I stutter quietly, my body feeling uncomfortably hot with all of these eyes on us.

"Mira, how sweet of you to say to your sobrina!" Señora tells him. A few students laugh, understanding that 'sobrina' means 'niece'. His gaze is pure as he holds my hands. I bite my lip shyly and slowly remove my hands from his as I sit back down.

Gym rolls around and I practically have to glue Michael's feet to the ground to prevent him from coming into the girl's locker room with me. I give him one more warning glare before I walk inside, he sticks out his bottom lip and pouts, watching me close the door. I laugh and go to my gym locker. I quickly get dressed in front of it and when I turn around, almost all of the girls are crowding me. I jump and go wide-eyed as they all stare at me.

"W-What?" I ask, looking at all of them. They all start roaring in conversation about the 'hot guy' I'm walking around with, asking if he's my boyfriend and what he's doing here and how he can be so perfect. Some of them point out my hickey and ask if he gave it to me. My heart races and I feel my body engulf itself in embarrassment.

"W-Why don't you ask him yourselves?" I tell them. They all look at me and then in a flash they rush out the door.

Fuck.

I disregard my worries for the moment, knowing I will walk out in a moment to help Michael with the crowd of girls. I quickly go check the large mirror at the front of the locker room. I am in a light pink, sports tank top with a grey, sports bra underneath and grey, spandex shorts... without underwear. I sport some grey sneakers as well. I think it would be smart to stay in these clothes after gym since they actually fit me. Sweaty or not, it is one day and then I can shower once I get home. I notice my red cheeks as I fix my hair into a ponytail. The commotion of the girls in the hallway seemed to stop. Maybe they were bummed by his answers for them. I suddenly hear the door open and close. Probably a girl that forgot something in the questioning frenzy. I listen to slow footsteps and suddenly, a tall figure comes to view in the mirror. I freeze as I see Michael stand behind me, smiling down at me. He slides his hands over my hips, but I quickly grab his wrists.

"Michael! You can't be in here!" I yell at him, my heart racing a mile a minute. He leans down a little and starts kissing on my cheek, moaning quietly. He squeezes my hips, messaging with his thumbs.

"M-Michael. We're going to get cau-"

"Shh." He hushes and nuzzles the side of my neck, kissing tenderly over my heated skin. I become weak.

"Feel me." He whispers. He slides his right hand down over my shorts between my legs and rubs me slowly. I moan and lean against him for support.

"Yes, baby." He whispers and starts sucking slowly on my neck. His warm tongue makes me become wet instantly. He slides his hand up and slips it in the waistband of my shorts, finding my bare, soaked lips.

"Where are the underwear, baby? Your shorts are getting wet." He tells me.

"Well I wasn't expecting this, 'baby'." I tell him. He suddenly yanks down my shorts. I gasp, feeling them around my ankles. He grabs my wrists and pulls my arms outwards, making me bend over, placing my palms flat on the large mirror. I go wide-eyed and look up in the mirror, seeing him leant over my body. He breathes in with closed eyes, kissing between my shoulder blades.

"I want you to watch me fuck you." He whispers against the fabric. He leans up and unzips his trousers, pulling them down with his underwear, leaving them at his ankles. His stiff length springs against the crevice of my bottom.

"Look at that soft, little ass." He groans, staring down at my bottom with hunger in his gaze. I moan loudly as he presses his length between my folds, gripping my hips to pull me tight against his hot, thick flesh. He hisses through his puckered lips and spanks my bottom. I whimper and look up in the mirror, catching his lustful, dark eyes boring into mine as he harshly bites his lower lip. He starts grinding his stiffness torturously slow against me.

"You want me to fill you, honey?" He asks in a surprisingly deep, rugged tone. I moan deeply and tremble at the skillful, circular motions of his hips as he grinds.

"Yes, please. Hurry." I moan, becoming worried that someone might come in. He shakes his head as if I gave him the wrong answer and spanks me harder. I yelp.

"Tell daddy you want him to fill his baby girl up." He commands and grinds harder, making my legs shake. I moan and breathe heavily, trying to speak.

"Please fill me up daddy, please. I need it. Fuck me, daddy." I moan. He moans back and I feel his swollen tip travel down between my lips and rub hard against my throbbing bud, making me jerk and whimper.

"You are so sexy, baby girl. The most beautiful girl in the world." He groans. My heart almost stops at that comment. I look up at him in the mirror and catch him with such profound eyes staring through mine. I suddenly feel his tip at my entrance, it's thick, hot flesh nudging against me as he grips it firmly with clenched teeth. It pokes through just a little bit, teasing me, slowly slithering through my entrance. Like a cobra, his shaft gently wriggles it's way along my drenched, tight walls. I moan loud and long as it slowly glides through me. My moan turns to breath as he reaches the furthest point inside of me.

"Michael." I wince high-pitched in pleasure, suddenly trembling violently and jerking uncontrollably. Vicious, warm vibrations shoot all throughout my body. I bite my lip hard as I grab his wrists from behind me tightly for support.

"Oh, my god, sweetheart." I hear him whisper as I feel my orgasm. I whimper loudly and feel a couple of tears stream down my face from the beautiful impact. He wraps his arms over my stomach with my hands still on his wrists and brings me up tight to his front so that I am standing. He pushes up into me, thrusting slowly and kissing my hot, wet cheek.

"Don't cry, sweetheart." He whispers against my skin between kisses. I listen to the erotic sounds of my wetness as he pumps ever-so-passionately into my heat. I shake against him as the vibrations begin to subside.

"M-Michael. I love this. You feel so good." I moan breathlessly. He groans against my cheek and then presses his cheek to mine, just holding me and pumping slowly. I watch as his large, glistening length squeezes into me with perfect rhythm in the mirror. I look at the orgasmic faces he makes as he feels himself inside of me.

"I never want this to stop." I whisper and rub over his arms shakily. He looks at me in the mirror, holding me dearly.

"It doesn't have to." He whispers back and grabs my hand, sliding my palm down my stomach to my tender folds. He brings my fingers to my swollen bud and presses his fingers over mine and guides me to rub myself. He starts to pump a little faster in rhythm with our rubbing.

"Oh, Michael!" I moan loudly. Tears start to stream down my face again. He holds me over my stomach with his other arm and I tightly hold his wrist, preparing for bliss. He quickens our rubbing and now thrusts harshly and deeply into me. My loud cry wavers in tone as if I was on a massage chair from the impact of his thrusts.

"Oh, baby. I-I love your body." He whimpers in a higher pitch, his eyes shut tight. I watch him arch his neck back and groan quietly as he rubs with me fiercely. My cries only grow as I reach my tipping point, feeling my muscles clench violently around his steel rod-like hardness. I gasp loud and long as I jerk ferociously against his body.

"Yes, baby! Yes! That's right, honey!" He coos in a high pitch desperately as he was already at his climax, now twitching and bucking his hips violently against me, spewing his seed deeply into me. I repeatedly gasp and exhale as my orgasm takes over me when suddenly there's a couple loud knocks on the door

I gasp quietly, my heart almost stopping completely. I push Michael off of me and pull my shorts up. I grab his hand as he pulls his pants up, holding them up and I bring him behind a row of lockers. He swiftly placed himself back into his pants and zipped them up.

"Rose? Mrs. Feeley is calling attendance!" Cherrie yells. I hear the door open.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I whisper, on the verge of tears. Michael suddenly grabs me and holds me in his arms, his hand cradling the back of my head to his chest.

"Don't cry, Rose. It's okay, sweetheart." He says out loud. I go wide-eyed.

I'm going to die and Michael is going to jail.

"Michael?" I hear Cherrie right next to me. I gasp and look at her in Michael's arms. She looks at us deeply confused.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" She asks, concern filling her being. Michael speaks before I could.

"She brought me in here because she started thinking about her father. She wondered if he would be ashamed of her for the things she's been doing. She's been crying a lot, thinking that he's disappointed in her, but I told her that he could never be disappointed in such a charming, smart girl. I told her that if anything, he wants his little girl to follow her heart. Right, baby?" He asks, rubbing my cheek as his other arm holds me to him. I am speechless. I can't believe what he just said. This is not some bullshit ploy for Cherrie's perception. It's a message specifically for me to listen to. My whole body is flushed and I start to feel faint. I become weak in Michael's arms, barely clinging onto him. I feel myself slipping through his arms, his hold becomes firm before I can fall.

"Rose!" Cherrie calls, alarmed. My lids become lazy as I breathe heavily against Michael's chest. He suddenly scoops me up bridal style delicately in his arms.

"Cherrie, tell her teacher that she will be at the nurse's office. I've got it from here. Go." He tells her, she nods frantically and quickly kisses the side of my head before I hear her bolt out the door.

"We're going to get you home, baby. Just breathe." He tells me close to my face as he walks through the door that Cherrie left open and carries me out into the hallway. I grab his shirt with my hand weakly. I hazily look up at him and watch his calm but worried expression. I moan quietly out of faintness, feeling like I am about to pass out.

"M-My-Your sweatpants m-my phone have in the pocket." I mumble and then feel my head weakly fall to the side against his chest.

"Shh. I'll have Cherrie get your stuff, honey. Just relax. I have you." He tells me in a sultry, soothing voice. Only my lazy eyes are able to look up to gaze briefly at the angel that is carrying me. My eyes fall to my lap, lids hazily shutting.

"I love you." I mumble, drifting off into darkness.


	23. Chapter 23 - Through Michael's Eyes

Her sweet, faint voice rings like divine bells in my ears and triggers my soul, bursting with an overwhelming implosion of euphoria. My heart pumps so fastly with shimmery tenderness and an anxious release of breath comes through my parted lips as the tingling in my toes surges all the way up through my body to my cheeks. I looked down at the sweet petal in my arms and felt my whole body becoming warm and so pleasantly weak. A weakness that coursed beautifully around my nerves. Just the sight of her precious, cherubic face makes me nearly buckle at the knees. I realized she had drifted off and I wanted her to awaken. To tell me those words one more time, but then I didn't want her to wake because she may not remember and she may take them back. I was just going to have to be patient and patience is a good behavior that I sincerely lack; More with Rose than anything else.

I try my best to come to my senses and I soon find a school map in a nearby hallway on the wall and find the nurse's office. The woman conveniently catches me coming towards the door through the window in it as she walks by and quickly comes over to open it for me. I carry her in sideways carefully and then get guided by the woman with her hand on my back towards the seating area. I take a seat with her still passed out in my arms as the woman stands in front of me with her hands on her hips, looking worriedly at Rose.

"Oh, dear." She says quietly and then looks up at me.

"What happened to her? Who are you?" She asks and then places her hand on Rose's forehead.

"She suddenly became overwhelmed with emotion due to personal reasons. She has also been embarrassed that I have been observing her today. I am her uncle. I'm sure the anxiety just got the best of her. I would like to take her home so she can rest properly." I tell the woman. She looks at me skeptically and then back down at Rose.

"She is very pale." She mumbles and checks Rose's pulse at her neck.

"She will be fine, but here," She tells me and walks to the mini refrigerator behind the counter where her computer is and then comes back over, handing me a juice box.

"Have her drink this when she wakes up. I will dismiss her." She tells me and goes to her computer.

"I need her friend Cherrie to bring her belongings. She is in gym clas-" I suddenly hear the door burst open.

"Michael! I have Rose's stuff!" She yells frantically and then makes an 'Oops' face when she realizes she was a bit loud. Rose moans weakly and moves her head slightly more into my chest. I hold her a bit more possessively, looking down at my angel and then stand. I look at the nurse.

"You are good to go now. Please be careful with her and make sure when she gets home she eats and rests." She tells me. I nod in reassurance and thanks and head out the door as Cherrie holds it open for me. She follows me out to my car, stealing glances between Rose and I every once in a while.

"Tell her to call me when she's feeling better. I already texted Kelly and Elliot that she won't be at lunch and stuff." She tells me with Rose's bag over her shoulder and her things in her arm. I wonder about who this 'Elliot' is as she reaches over and gently rubs over Rose's hair. I give her a small smile, looking at her worried eyes on her unwell friend.

"She will be okay, Cherrie. I'll tell her to call you. Thank you for bringing her things for me." I tell her as we approach the car.

"My keys are in my pocket." I tell her. She quickly takes them out and opens my door and then the passenger's. I carefully lower her into the seat and put her seatbelt on. I lean in to kiss her pale forehead and place the juice box in her lap. She stirs a bit in her seat weakly. I shut her door quietly and take her things from Cherrie, putting them in the back seats.

"Thank you again, Cherrie." I nod and get in the drivers side.

"Of course! See you around, Michael!" She waves as I shut the door and smile at her. She jogs back into the building and I quickly take off towards Rose's apartment.

After many moments of stirring and moaning, I hear her weak voice call out for me.

"Michael?" She speaks groggily. I quickly look over to her and see her eyes down in her lap, staring at the juice box. She slowly blinks and then weakly looks up at me. I pull into her driveway and park the car, smiling at her.

"Hi, baby." I greet her quietly. I reach over and grab the juice, sticking the straw in for her and gently handing it over. She weakly grasps it and brings it to her lips, closing her eyes and sucking slowly. I reach over and carefully tug out the hair tie in her hair to release her ponytail, letting her hair fall down over her back. I softly rub over her scalp with my fingers to create more circulation since the ponytail seemed so restricting. She moans quietly as she drinks. I smile at how cute she looks. Her hair was still damp from our morning shower.

"Why am I home?" She asks and then continues drinking.

"You fainted." I tell her quietly and rub over the back of her neck. I watch her furrow her brows as she thinks.

"Oh. The sex... and then Cherrie..." She thinks groggily and then reaches the end of the liquid, the straw sucking dry. I grab it from her put it in the cup holder to dispose of later.

"Come on, let's go inside. Don't strain yourself with thinking right now." I tell her and get out quick and go to her side, unbuckling her seatbelt and holding her forearms to help her out. I grab her stuff from the back seats and then lock my doors. I grab her waist and bring her to her door. I open it and let her walk inside and then lock the door behind us.

"Where's your room, baby?" I ask her. She sits down against the door, leaning back against it and then weakly points up the stairs in front of us and to the left. I jog up the stairs quickly and walk into her bedroom, taking in the light-peach-colored walls and her large, white bed with sheets that have pink ribbon woven in around the perimeter. She has cute pillows with the same style. I lay her bag with the clothes on top against her nightstand. I quickly jog out of the room and down the stairs, catching Rose drifting off. I smile and kneel beside her, picking her up and carefully carrying her up the stairs. I walk back into her room and lay her gently on top of her sheets. I lean in and kiss her warm forehead. A soft smile plays on her lips. I chuckle. I sit at her feet and slowly take off her shoes and socks.

"I'm so hot. I don't wanna wear gym clothes." She mumbles frustratingly and then opens her eyes to slits.

"Do you want pajamas?" I ask and rub her small, soft feet. She smiles at me and reaches for me, but then drops her arm when she sees I am too far away.

"Undress me. I'm hot, please." She groans with a pout and sits up straight, she raises her arms straight up already ready for me to pull her top off. I chuckle.

"Baby, where are your pajamas?" I ask her. She makes a disapproving, short whine and quickly wiggles her hands in the air, clearly too hot to give directions. I sigh and gently pull her top off and then her sports bra. I make a painful effort not to look at her nakedness and then pull her shorts off her legs, pooling her clothing on the floor. She suddenly turns over and crawls up to her pillow and then just drops onto it, turning her head to the side and sighing deeply. I look away quickly so I...

Don't look at her ass. Don't look at her ass. Don't look at her ass. Don't look at her ass. Don't look at her a-

"Fuck." I whisper, staring at her smooth ass. I lick my lips slowly, but then surprisingly find the will deep within me to quickly look away and cover my eyes with my hand.

Recover, Jackson.

I rub over my eyes and shake my head. I had the urge to punch myself 'below the belt' so I could temporarily disable myself. At least a few hours. A day would be ideal.

I get up and grab the sheets from the other side and fold them over her body.

"It's hot!" She yells and whips the sheets off of her. I look at her with furrowed brows and huff, sitting down at the foot of her bed, my back facing her.

"Where are your pajamas? I'll set them out for later." I tell her.

"Dresser drawers." She mumbles. I look to my right and see a white dresser. I get up and walk over to it, sliding the first drawer open with her pajamas.

"What do you want?" I ask her, refusing to look back.

"Tank, shorts, thong." She mumbles.

Since when does she wear thongs?

"Thong?" I ask and peer over at her. She rolls over slowly on her back and turns her head towards me in the pillow. I keep my eyes strictly on her face. She raises her brows.

"Second drawer." She says. I squint.

"No, I mean, you wear thongs?" I ask. She rolls her eyes weakly and reaches her hand out on the sheets.

"Tank, shorts." She mumbles, closing her eyes. I sigh and grab a black, spaghetti strap tank and pink, pajama shorts. I close her drawer and put them in her hand. She reaches her arm over her chest to put the clothes on the nightstand beside her.

"I need something cold." She says quietly with her eyes closed.

"Is there a bathroom up here?" I ask. She points out her open door to the closed door across from her room. I open the door and step inside, looking around for a small rag that I could wet for her. I find one under the sink and pour cool water over it, soaking it and then wringing it out a little. I walk back into her room, keeping my eyes on the floor until I sit at the edge of the bed beside her and look up to her face, her eyes were mere slits. I bring the rag to her forehead and gently dab over her heated skin. I bring up my other hand and felt her face. I was surprised at the high temperature.

"God, baby. Do you still feel faint?" I ask and feel her warm neck. She holds my hand there as I dabbed over her cheeks. She smiles at me and shakes her head. I smile at her and dab lightly over her neck, looking into her pure eyes. She grabs my hand with the rag and drags it between her breasts. I clench my jaw slightly, not looking away from her face. I gently dab over her chest, avoiding her breasts. She squints.

"You're acting weird." She mumbles and grabs the rag from me, slowly sitting up with her back against the headboard. I look down at my lap to avoid accidently looking at her body.

"Why won't you look at me?" She asks quietly, a bit of disappointment in her tone. I smile at my lap.

"You're naked, honey. It's distracting." I tell her. I was already throbbing in my restraints. I didn't know how much more I could control myself around her with this curse of a disorder.

"Never stopped you before." She mumbles, shifting a bit. I felt bad. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"You can touch me." She tells me quietly. I furrow my brows and look up at her.

Big mistake.

I stare mesmerized with parted lips as I catch her wringing out the rag over her chest, letting the water drip all over her front, wetting her breasts, the droplets sliding down her soft, tan stomach towards her...

I inhale sharply and quickly look away, trying my hardest to stay strong as I grew harder for her. I bite my lip harshly.

I wanted so badly to just to blow cool air over her entire, wet body and make her shiver erotically in the sheets to cool her, but that would be selfish. She's weak and unwell.

I shake my head.

"You're weak, Rose. We've touched each other enough today. The nurse said you need rest. Oh, and to eat." I tell her and get up.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her. She pouts and shakes her head. I stare at her and place my hands on my hips. She pouts, even more, putting the rag on the nightstand. I sigh heavily.

"Rose, you nee-" She cuts me off.

"Can you kiss me?" She asks, staring at me with hopeful eyes. I stood still at the sudden request, looking at her surprised.

"At least? If you won't touch me?" She asks quietly. I blink in shock. She's not acting like herself at all. She knits her brows together in a way that silently begs for me. I hesitate for a moment, looking all over her face and then slowly walk over beside her bed. She automatically reaches up with her arms. I smile softly at how precious she is right now and let her gently hold my face as I lean down with my palms flat on her sheets. I softly press my lips to hers. She takes the initiative to slowly move her lips with mine. I bring one hand up and touch her face lightly. I hear her moan quietly which makes me quickly pull back with her hands still on my face.

"No more." I whisper, my eyes soft on hers. If I listen to her moan anymore I'll end up taking her right here. She furrows her brows and pouts again. She gets on her knees and brings my face to hers, latching onto my lips and pressing her front tight to my body. I went wide-eyed, caught by surprise and grabbed her wrists to pull her away, but she whined and stayed stuck on my lips. Her fingers tangled in my hair as she started rubbing her front against me slowly. I was slowly losing my mind, my eyes closing and my hands shakily and threateningly reaching towards her skin to hold her body. She moans before I touch her and mumbles against my lips.

"I'm wet."

That's when I completely took control and forcefully pinned her wrists down on the sheets.

"Baby, please!" I beg, shaking a little from resisting the urge to look all over her body and touch her and feel her and finger her and suck her. She looks up at me startled. I look down at her with her back against the sheets and shake my head, trying desperately to tell her with my eyes to have mercy on me.

"We've already had sex toda-" She cuts me off.

"We were interrupted." She whines and tries to entice me by biting her lip which would work if I wasn't determined to hold on to my self-control for the sake of her well being.

"Sweetheart, please. You need to rest." I tell her, already worried that she's worked herself up from kissing me alone. I don't need her passing out again. I suddenly catch her eyes watering as she looked at me so incredibly sadly, her bottom lip quivering. My heart was breaking as I looked at her completely perplexed.

"I-Is it because I said I love you?" She asks, her voice wavering from the lump forming in her throat. I go wide-eyed, realizing she must have thought my rejections were due to her admitting her feelings for me. I shake my head quickly.

"No, no!" I affirm. I let go of her wrists, still shaking my head as I bring her up in my arms to hug her tightly. I lightly kiss her bare shoulder once and soothingly rub over her smooth back. She cries into my shoulder softly. I pulled her into my lap, sitting at the edge of the bed and feeling my self-control oddly strengthen when consoling her. She grasps my shirt around my back, trembling.

"No, baby. Don't cry." I whisper comfortingly, slowly feeling the skin of her back.

So she really did mean it.

I felt her shaking more.

"I'm so sorry." She sobs, hugging me tightly around my waist. I look down with a confused expression.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask her quietly. She tightly clutches my shirt and sobs loudly. I shake my head slowly, so bewildered.

"I-I ruined everything. You don't even want to have sex with me." She sobs. I found a smile forming on my lips. I held her tighter and brought my lips closer to her ear.

"You've ruined nothing, baby girl." I whisper. I felt the heavenly warmth of her bare body against me and smiled even more.

"You love me." I whisper and chuckle adoringly. I lightly kiss her ear and rub her back deeply and soothingly. Her trembles lessen and she starts to relax in my arms.

"That's so beautiful." I whisper, closing my eyes and letting one of my hands smooth over her long hair.

"Do you want to know why that's beautiful, sweetheart?" I ask her quietly and bite my lip. She's silent, seemingly attentive to every word. I gently hold her upper arms and pull her back just enough so I could see her. I hook my finger under her chin to make her look up at me. I look into her puffy eyes with sincerity and rub softly over her lips with my thumb.

"Because I love you too." I admit, looking so deeply into her eyes. Her lips part as she looks up at me surprised. I smile at her and chuckle quietly, awaiting a response. She suddenly jumps on me, making me fall back onto the sheets. Her lips instantly find mine, kissing me passionately. I went wide-eyed for a moment then felt myself losing myself in her kiss. I slowly closed my eyes and tangled my fingers in her hair. She did the same and slowly laid on top of me between my legs. The weight of her body on my groin was silently killing me and I furrowed my brows at the uncomfortable restraint of my trousers. I felt her smiling as she kisses me fervently. I turn my face to the side to catch my breath and gain some sanity. Her weight on my groin seemed to grow heavier as I felt her kissing all over my cheek sensually.

"Baby, baby, please." I whimper out of breath, forcing myself not to grab her ass. I was stretching my limits at this point and suddenly my will kicked in and I pulled her off of me and got up quickly. I grabbed the pajamas on her nightstand and extended my arm out to her, looking away from her. It was silent for a few long moments. I heard the bed shift quietly.

"Michael... I feel fine now. I-I want you." She says quietly.

"Don't you want me?" She asks quietly. Almost insecure. I felt awful now. I still didn't look at her.

"I need you to listen to me, Rose. What happened just an hour ago? What was the very thing we did that caused you to feel so weak in the first place?" I ask her and look at her. I take her hand and make her stand up. I crouch now and slide the shorts up her legs and then stand to pull the black, spaghetti strap tank over her body. I looked at her face and she seemed disappointed which made me smile. I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly and then turned around, bending slightly with my hands on my knees.

"Get on. I'm making you eat whether you like it or not." I tell her and peer over my shoulder. She smiles shyly and rolls her eyes. She hops on my back and wraps her arms around my neck. I chuckle and grab her thighs, carrying her out of the room and down the stairs. She hugs around my neck tightly and rests her head against mine. I kiss her arm, smiling.


	24. Chapter 24 - Through Michael's Eyes

I walk into the middle of her kitchen and turn around, bending down a bit so her bottom rests on the top of the kitchen island behind us. Her arms and legs release me and I turn around, placing my palms flat on the marble.

"Memories." I say and lean in to kiss her neck lightly. She giggles. I did the same thing about a week ago except this time she's not pushing me away. I slowly slide my hand over her stomach and rub it sensually.

"What are you hungry for, mama?" I ask quietly and kiss up to her lips, pecking them sweetly. She blushes wildly and smiles. I smile back, gazing at her perfect face. She bites her lip shyly. I could sense she didn't want me to bother doing things for her.

With the hand on her stomach, I grab the hem of her tank and lift it up just a little, exposing her navel. I lean down and press my lips over her stomach. I kiss gently over her warm skin as I look up at her.

"French toast?" I ask and continue kissing, gripping her waist with my other hand. She bites her lip and nods shyly. I smile against her skin and then gently bite her. I kiss the subtle bite mark and stand. I lightly graze over her cheeks with my hands.

"Help me?" I ask and smile sweetly. She nods quickly and hops off the island, standing on her toes to kiss me. I chuckle and kiss her back. I lean against the island and watch her take out the things I need.

"Tell me, baby. What makes you happy? What are your favorite things?" I ask her as she reaches for the syrup in a high cabinet. I walk over and place my hand on her waist and reach up with the other, grabbing it for her. She smiles, turning around.

"Thank you." She says shyly and walks over to open the refrigerator. I lean against the counter

"Um, well. I like music. Oh, and I love the nighttime and the stars. The outside makes me feel happy I guess. I love the grass and the wind." She goes on, pulling out butter and eggs.

"Mmm, what kind of music?" I ask, smiling.

"Any kind. Anything that sounds nice. I love the sound of the piano." She tells me, shutting the refrigerator. She bends down to search for a pan in the lower cabinets beside me.

"I play the piano." I mention. She looks up at me.

"You do?" She asks surprised. I chuckle and nod.

"I have a grand piano in my house. I'll play for you sometime." I tell her and hold my hand out to help her stand up.

"Oh, my gosh. I would love to hear you." She tells me and turns to put the pan on the stove.

"Good. Anytime you want to come over just tell me, petal." I offer. She smiles and nods shyly. I turn to the counter and start preparing the egg mixture, smiling.

"Do you play anything else?" She asks, standing beside me.

"I sing." I tell her. I look around the counter for something specific.

"You do?" She asks in utter shock. I laugh and look at her.

"Vanilla?" I ask.

"Oh." She says and grabs it from one of the drawers. She hands it to me.

"Thank you and yep." I confirm. I drip some of the vanilla into the mixture and look for something else.

"Cinnamon?" I ask. She finds it and hands it to me.

"I wanna hear you sing. Now." She says, giggling. I chuckle and turn on the stove. I turn to her as I wait for it to heat up.

"Hmm, food and entertainment? What am I getting out of this, sweetheart?" I ask, gently grasping one of her wrists and pulling her to me. She rolls her eyes, smiling.

"My obedience to eat even though I don't want to. I'd give you something else, but you refuse so that's all I got." She tells me, folding her arms. I chuckle and lean in. I gently hold her cheeks and stare into her eyes.

"It's all for your health, my baby." I whisper, she pecks my lips.

"I told you I feel fine." She says quietly, pouting now. I start laughing at her cuteness.

"I gave you four, beautiful orgasms today. Two in my shower and two in school. Is that not enough, petal?" I ask, laughing quietly. She rolls her eyes and swats my hands away from her face and sits back on the island.

"Obedience. Sing." She commands, folding her arms with a smile playing on her lips. I sigh turn back to dip the bread in the mixture. I clear my throat, placing two pieces of the soaked bread in the pan.

"Every night she walks right in my dreams since I met her from the start. I'm so proud I am the only one who is special in her heart," I sing and then look over my shoulder.

"The girl is mine. The doggone girl is mine." I sing, looking into her eyes. She blushes and stares in awe. I smile and look back at the stove to flip the bread in the pan, continuing.

"I know she's mine. Because the doggone girl is mine." I fade out in vibrato. I slide the French toast onto the plate on the counter and turn off the stove. I grab the plate and fork and the syrup and put it on the island.

"Oh, my god. Michael, that was so beautiful." She whispers. I look at her seated on the island. I smile and lightly touch her face.

"You have such a sweet voice." She compliments, still in awe, bringing hand over mine on her face. I smile, my teeth peeking through my lips.

"Thank you, baby." I tell her. She continues looking at me in awe. I chuckle.

"Eat, honey." I tell her.

"No way! I want to hear you sing more." She tells me. I start laughing.

"Hey! Obedience, remember?" I remind her. I shake my head, smiling and drizzle syrup on the toast. I cut a corner off with the fork and bring the piece to her lips. I raise my brows, staring at her. She squints and opens her mouth. I put it in and she slides the piece off the fork with her lips, syrup glistening on her plump flesh. I bite my lower lip. She take the fork from me and cuts another piece and brings it to my lips. I squint at her and shake my head. She raises her brows. I chuckle and open my mouth. I take the bite in my mouth and chew. She does the same. She closes her eyes and moans, seemingly pleased with the flavor. I twitch in my pants and swallow the food. She opens her eyes, smiling widely and then suddenly grabs my face, leaning in and sucking on my bottom lip softly.

Fuck.

I lick over her top lip as she sucked, tasting the syrup. I gain control and sucked on her bottom lip. I gripped her hips and pulled her into me. Her legs widened to welcome my body. She moans against my lips and I moan back, squeezing her hips. I pulled away and looked at her with dark eyes.

"Lay back." I command in a deeper tone than usual. She does at told and lays back on her forearms. I grab her ankles and place her feet flat on the island top, her legs wide open for me. I start breathing hard just seeing her in this position. Her beautiful, young legs spread wide for daddy.

"Oh, baby." I groan. I lean down, sliding my arms under the arches her knees made and grab the hem of her tank, pulling it above her breasts. I grasp them firmly.

"Oh, baby." I groan louder. I dive my face in between her legs and kiss passionately over the fabric as I fondled her perky tits. I hear her moan loudly, making me look up at her face as I kissed. Her brows knit together as her breath becomes choppy. I see her bottom lip trembling. I could feel her soaking the fabric as I kissed harder. I whimper, finally giving in. I rip her shorts off of her body and see her dripping, throbbing petals. I lean back down, sliding my arms through the arches and holding her bare stomach down with my hands. I moan just being face to face with her sweetly scented wetness. My brows knit together as I tug my bottom lip. I could feel my baby's eyes on me. I close my eyes, leaning in and stick out my tongue long. I come in contact with her warm folds and groan, dragging my whole tongue over them gently. I do it again, even more slowly. She whimpers and jerks. I keep doing it, tasting her like she's a creamy lollipop. Her legs shake all around my face as she moans loudly and unrestrained. I loved the sound of it. It was the perfect melody. I groan loudly, taking her tender bud into my mouth to harmonize with her. I grabbed her thighs and clamped them around my face, loving the feeling of her holding me prisoner between her legs. I groan into her as I suck hard and feel her shaking more, but I stop sucking, getting an idea. She releases a large breath as I get up and walk around to the other side of the island where her head is. I watch her breathing hard, still propped up on her elbows and then I grab the bottle of syrup. I pull her hair back to dangle it behind her. I open the bottle and drizzle the syrup over her breasts. She gasps and looks up at me.

"Fuck." I whisper, putting the bottle down, staring at her syrupy breasts. I stand behind her and slowly rub my hands over her shoulders and down over her sticky breasts. I message her flesh deeply, listening to the gooey sounds. She moans loudly, her head resting against my abs. I furrow my brows and pinch her nipples, making her whimper quietly. I pinch them harder so she'd whimper louder. She does exactly that.

"Mmm, baby." I whisper. I roll her taut nipples between my fingertips and tug them upwards, stretching them pleasurably. She trembles in my hands. I firmly hold one of her breasts and lean down towards the side of her face as my other hand releases her breast, creating multiple strings of syrup that fall over her stomach as I reach towards her area. I touch her lightly with my sticky fingers and feel her jerk. I smile, slowly and sensually kissing all over her cheek. She moans as I gently tickle her folds. I hold my hand in the air, letting the syrup drip down my fingers onto her beautiful womanhood. She whimpers and jerks as it makes contact.

"That's right, mama." I tell her softly into her ear and gently press my fingers over her folds. She moans loudly, shaking. I bite my lip, holding my fingers there. When she calms down I slip my middle finger between her slippery lips and oh-so-gently fiddle her bud. She cries out and I squeeze her breast hard in my other hand.

"Oh, honey." I groan. I slip my ring finger over her bud and rub her incredibly slowly and deeply. She almost screams her moans at the slow pace.

"Mmm, look at that pretty, little clit, baby, You're throbbing for me." I whisper and peck her cheek.

"You like how daddy's fingers feel, huh?" I ask against her cheek.

"Yes!" She cries, moaning. I chuckle, feeling her tremble harshly. I quicken my fingers and rub her in rapid, circular motions. She screams in pleasure. I groan hastily into her ear all while looking at her orgasmic faces. I breathe into her ear, watching her become weak for me. I quickly grab her arms and make her sit up, sliding her back against me with her legs still wide open. I wrap one arm around her stomach and go back in with my other hand, rubbing her rapidly. She reaches behind her, grabbing my hair with one hand and pulling me close to the side of her face. Her other hand grasps my arm around her stomach. She starts jerking her hips wildly with my fingers. I kiss her cheek softly.

"I want you to cum, my love." I tell her in a gentle tone. She moans loudly, her head back against my shoulder. I smile and kiss her arched neck.

"I love you." I coo sweetly. She moans in a higher pitch. I chuckle adoringly and kiss up her neck and all over her cheek.

"I love you, honey." I coo again, smiling against her cheek. Her moans become choppy. She's close.

"I love you." I sing into her ear lovingly. She suddenly cries, screaming her moans and jerking violently against my hand. I continue rubbing her rapidly as I watch adoringly over her orgasmic faces.

"Oh, baby. I love you so much." I coo in a whispery tone, feeling her soak my fingers.

"Beautiful." I whisper. She calms down a bit and I just slowly rub her and kiss over her cheek lightly.

"I love you." She whispers breathlessly. My heart flutters at the sound of her voice speaking those words. I smile wide and rub my nose into her cheek. I noticed tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying, my love?" I ask in a whispery tone against her cheek, rubbing her gently.

"Y-You just sang 'I love you' to me." She says, her voice sounding breathless and shuddery. I smile sweetly against her skin.

"I'll sing that to you every day if you want." I tell her. I slow my rubbing to a stop and slightly raise my fingers from her flesh. We both look at the strings of syrup infused with cum. I bite my lip harshly. I couldn't resist the urge to taste and brought my finger to lips, closing my mouth around them and sucking them clean. The combination was delicious. I look down at my messy angel and decide it was time to clean up.

I was throbbing badly, but I've controlled and calmed myself before with her. I can do it again.


	25. Chapter 25

Michael cleaned the kitchen as I quickly bathed downstairs and changed into the new pajamas he brought down for me. We were now cuddling in my bed, sitting with my back against his chest as his arms were securely around my stomach. We were just talking, getting to know each other. Something we should have been doing all along, but I suppose it's not really our faults. We didn't exactly expect to grow such strong feelings for each other in such a short period of time. I don't feel awkward around him, I just feel sort of clueless to who the man I love is.

"That must have been hard for her. To hear about her husband's death while she served her country." He tells me, rubbing my stomach with his thumbs. We were talking about my parents. I placed my hands casually over his.

"I don't think it's registered in her brain yet. I know it hasn't in mine. I still feel like he's here." I say quietly, feeling the calm beat of Michael's heart against my back. His shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his torso. His shoes were beside my bed and his long, outstretched legs framed my shorter ones.

"Is that a comforting feeling?" He asks. I had to think about it.

"It's bittersweet." I mumble, absentmindedly grabbing his socked feet with my toes. He kisses the side of my head.

"You have pretty feet, baby." He whispers. A smile played on my lips as I stared at our feet sweetly rubbing against each other. I have small, smooth, size seven feet. I always kept up with my feet because no one likes crusty toes. Gross.

"I like your belly button." I say quietly, playing with his fingers. He starts laughing. I laugh too, realizing how random that was.

"My belly button?" He asks, and holds my stomach, adjusting his back on the headboard better, pulling me tighter to him since we were sliding down a little. I giggle.

"It's sexy." I whisper shyly, feeling my face heat up as a small embarrassed smile plays on my lips. He laughs again.

"How?" He asks, giggling sweetly. I love his laugh.

"I don't know. It's outed and it's different. Everything about you is different. I guess that's why I find you so sexy." I explain quietly with a shy smile.

"I feel the same about you." He says in a low, rugged tone in my ear. I smile at his face near mine, feeling him looking down at me.

"So cute." He chuckles quietly. I hide my face in my hands, giggling. He rubs my stomach gently and kisses my cheek.

"Did you make that song you sang in the kitchen?" I ask, placing my hands back on his.

"Yes, I did." He confirms.

Wow, that's incredible. He's a dentist but has other amazing talents.

"It's a beautiful song. The melody is so pretty." I tell him then lay my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you. I wrote it months ago. Do you have any hobbies? Can I make you sing this time?" He teases.

"Yeah, right. You'll go deaf. I like art. I'm not a good artist, though. Same with dancing. In my bedroom and in front of my mirror listening to music. I like to think I'm not too bad." I giggle. He chuckles.

"I'm sure you aren't." He tells me and kisses my temple. Suddenly I hear my phone buzzing near the nightstand. It was still in his sweatpants pocket. I crawl over his leg and pull out my phone, sitting at the edge of my bed. I got a text from Kris and Chad. I check Kris' first.

Boo, I'm working late at the campus. Can you get a ride from one your friends? If not, I can pick you up and go back to work.

I smile guiltily, seeing that I am already home.

Yeah, Kelly can bring me home. Be safe, Kris. Love you.

She texts back with approval.

"Cherrie wanted you to call her. She was worried." I hear Michael say behind me. I turn to him and then crawl back in between his legs like we were a few moments ago.

"I'll call her when she gets out." I say and read of Chad's text quickly.

"She told Kelly and some kid named Elliot. Who's Elliot, petal?" He asks.

I'm surviving school pretty well. What about you?

I decide to lie to Chad. He doesn't know any of my friends. It's not important for him to know about anything anyway.

I'm surviving too, haha.

I feel teeth on my ear.

"Ow, Michael." I snap quietly, looking back at him. I rub my ear with my thumb.

"Who's Elliot?" He asks again. I roll my eyes.

"He's gay." I say and feel my phone vibrate in my hand.

"I didn't ask what he was. I asked who." He tells me with his smug, raised brows. I sigh and look back down at my phone.

"My friend. My good friend from junior high school. He's a good person." I tell him, trying to cease any worries he may have. He hums once, indifferent to the information.

My friends mentioned wanting to go to a haunted mansion tomorrow. You wanna come? You can bring any of your friends.

It sounded so exciting, but I am a huge wuss. It wouldn't be too bad with some friends, though, I suppose.

"Is that from him?" I hear Michael behind me. I look back, he's looking to the side. I follow his gaze and see Chad's purple monkey in the corner. I blush. I look back at Michael.

"Yeah." I say quietly. He shrugs and looks at my phone.

"You going?" He asks. It's cute when he's jealous, but it makes me feel bad all the same. I know I went on a date with Chad and that seeing him again would be weird, but it is with other people. We wouldn't be alone. Plus I would make it known through my body language that we are strictly friends.

"We're just friends. He'll understand that soon enough. I don't know if I want to go yet anyways. I'd have to ask Kristal my-" I cut myself off, realizing I shouldn't lie to him about Kris anymore.

"Oh, I don't have a sister, by the way. I'm an only child. Kristal is just my caretaker. She's my best friend too. She's in college. She's going to be home late as well. She just texted me." I ramble, I suppose to distract him from the subject of Chad.

"Sorry for lying." I say and look back. He smirks down at me.

"It's okay. I lied too." He says and lays his head back on the headboard. I furrow my brows.

"About what?" I ask, turning my body sideways between his legs.

"I'm married." He says and scratches his jaw casually. My eyes bulge out of my head. I start shaking.

"What the fuck." I seethe, dangerously quiet as I stared at him like I was going to make his head explode by pure brain power. Suddenly, everything registers and I shot up, standing on the bed and yell angrily.

"What the fuck!" I grimaced at him with hatred and whipped my phone at him. It whacks him in the chest. He groans in pain. He flinches, shielding himself as I grab a pillow and start whacking him hard, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Ow! Rose, stop! I was just playing! I'm not married!" He shouts. I keep whacking him, crying. He suddenly gets up and rips the pillow from my grip and throws it across the room. He pulls me into him forcefully, wrapping his arms tightly around my upper arms. I sob, bending my elbows to reach around him and thump his back with my fists angrily.

"Don't lie to me!" I sob loudly and keep hitting him.

"Rose, I'm not fucking married!" He yells. I stay silent to trick him. His grip suddenly loosens. I take my chance and shove him. Making him fall back on the bed.

"You're such an asshole!" I yell, tears streaming down my face. I grab another pillow, throwing it at his face. He tosses it off him annoyed and sits up quickly, grabbing my waist and pulling me down on top of him. I yelp, falling down on him. I come face to face with him, my tears dripping over his neck from my chin. I looked at him with pure hatred. His frustrated expression suddenly softens as he sees my raw emotions, but his hold stays firm.

"Rose, I'm sor-" He starts but I yell in his face.

"No, you're not! You keep being a fucking jerk to me just because you're jealous. I'm not fucking Chad! We haven't even kissed! He's just a friend! I went on one date with him and that's it!" He looks at me shocked.

"I understand feeling jealous, but telling me your fucking married is just fucking wrong. What if I told you I lied about loving you?" I catch an intense sense of hurt on his face. I shake my head and roll off of him.

"Yeah. Feels fucking awful, doesn't it?" I say angrily, but quietly. I looked at the ceiling. The room has fallen silent. It felt like an hour went by, but it was probably only a few minutes.

"I was cheated on." I hear him say quietly. My brows raise slightly as I stared at the ceiling. I wait for him to explain what he just say.

"We were together for five and a half years and she cheated on me." He says quietly.

"And then she lied that she was pregnant with my child." He adds.

My lips part in shock at his confession.

"I didn't dare touch anyone, but her. I loved her more than life. I thought she felt the same about me. We were engaged for more than a year. We wanted a nice wedding, but we wanted to be stable first. So we waited." He goes on.

"We started dating when I was seventeen. She had just ended an emotionally abusive relationship. She was everything to me. She was fun and funny and sweet. I thought she was perfect." He tells me, whispering the last part.

"I found out the day before Christmas that she had been hooking up with her ex the last six months of our relationship." He tells me, his voice growing a bit darker.

"I planned to commit suicide." He admits. He stays silent for a few long moments.

"Needless to say, our break up was dangerous. Almost murderous." He says in a menacing tone.

"She was four months pregnant, but not from me. She was pregnant from her lover." He says with bitterness in his tone.

"She tried to trap me and say it was mine because her lover abandoned her when she told him. She lived with her parents during her pregnancy. I wasn't playing around. I took a paternity test to shut her up after she gave birth. I moved out of our apartment and lived with my parents for a year until I bought my own house after working as a dental assistant for a while. I was promoted quickly and often. I stayed living alone and never saw her again." He tells me. He was silent again and I took the initiative to sit up slowly and look down at him. His eyes were watery as he stared at the ceiling. My heart broke at the sight.

I gently placed my hand on his exposed chest. He places his hand over mine.

"I'm not trying to make excuses, but, I think I'm afraid of it happening all over again." He says quietly. A tear drips across his temple.

"I fell in love with her like I fell in love with you. Fast." He admits.

"I don't want anyone to steal you away from me. Or knock you up." He tells me, his eyes finding mine. I blush at the last part. He sits up slowly, still holding my hand to his chest.

"Promise me something, Rose." He says, looking seriously into my eyes. I just look at him to continue.

"Promise me you'll tell me you don't love me anymore if you ever find someone else. Tell me before all the lies and the betrayal." He asks of me. I look at him shocked and bewildered.

"Michael, I'm not your bitch of an ex. Why would you think I could find someone else anyways?" I ask him.

"The day you told me you were going on a date with someone it brought me back to feelings of betrayal. It wasn't something I could control. I know we didn't express any feelings to each other and we were only fucking, but I think my feelings were there before I admitted them to you. I've been worried ever since." He admits. I look down at his chest and feel all of these emotions circling me.

"I think my feelings were there too." I admit quietly to myself. I look up into his eyes.

"I'm not selfish. I wouldn't ever hurt you like that." I tell him. I rub my thumb over his chest.

"I think it's safe to say we're pretty crazy about each other at this point. And I've felt jealousy with you a few times. I get worried too." I tell him quietly and look down shyly. I think about his earlier words and giggle quietly.

"I'm not gonna get knocked up either. So put that out of your mind. It ain't happening." I tell him and look up. He's smiling now, his tears all gone.

"Well, I wouldn't be mad if I was the cause." He says quietly and smirks. I go wide-eyed and blush wildly. I push him off the bed. He falls back on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow! Rose!" He groans, laughing loudly. I roll my eyes deeply. I felt sick thinking about becoming pregnant at such a young age. Being pregnant at twenty would still be too young for me.

He sits up on the floor as I sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that if anything happened I would be by your side no matter what." He tells me sincerely. I guess it was important to establish that understanding since we had been having a lot of sex and since we were getting pretty serious with each other.

"I understand. I don't want to talk about it anymore, though." I tell him.

"Okay." He says and smiles, reaching over to rub my feet in his hands, his elbows on his cross-crossed knees.

We talk about my relationship with Dexter a little and he ends up pulling me down on the floor with him. I laid on his chest as we talked a bit more. I started drifting off when he sang me another song he wrote and wake up to my phone alarm sounding off. I cursed, wishing I silenced my phone. I smiled, though, feeling Michael's hands on my body. I slowly sit up, his hands falling over his stomach. I watch Michael still asleep. I admired his dormant beauty, ignoring the blare of the alarm. His eyes suddenly flutter open. He squints at the lit room and slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes. He opens his eyes, finding me seated in front of him and instantly smiles. I smile back at his cuteness. I remember my phone again and quickly get up to grab it from the bed.

Take Birth Control Pill!

"Oh!" I exclaim and almost trip off of the bed as I rushed to my backpack. I find my pills and take the one for today. I put the pack in my nightstand drawer for better safekeeping. I look at the time seeing that I slept for about three hours. It was three in the afternoon. Kristal would be home in an hour or so.

I look back and find Michael standing, buttoning up his shirt and tucking it back into his pants.

"Kristal is going to be home soon, Michael." I tell him. He slips his shoes on and smiles at me. He walks over to me and suddenly grabs my bottom. He slides a hand under my thigh to help him pick me up. My area slowly grazed over his hard imprint as he lifted me. I gasp, clinging on to his neck. We were nose to nose. His large hands groped my bottom as he smiled at me in a sly manner. I blushed deeply, my breath becoming shallow. I felt like a child as this older man held my small frame. He kept his hazy eyes on mine as his leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. He moved slowly, looking at me with his beautiful, large eyes. I looked into them as we kissed softly. The wet noises of our lips made my heart flutter. I didn't realize our surroundings until I found us descending down the stairs. All I could hear were the sweet sounds of our lips and the calm sounds of our breath through our noses. This is paradise.

My back presses against the front door as his front presses tightly against me. We never once closed our hazy eyes. We nod slowly into our sweet kiss and tilt our heads side to side in opposite ways repeatedly. The motions were so fluid and passionate. He gently tugs my bottom lip between his lips and carefully releases my thighs, letting me slide slowly down his front. We both moan, kissing slowly just a moment more, hearing those beautiful wet sounds and then pull away. I stare at him with so much content, knowing emotion settling within me. I could see the same in his eyes. He gently takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips, kissing it lovingly.

"I love you, Rose." He whispers.

My heart feels complete.

"I love you." I whisper back.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ooh! He's gonna hold your hand and make sure you get through it alright and every time you get scared he's just gonna hold you tight and tell you 'I've got you, baby. I'll get you out of here'. Then y'all gon' kiss... a lot." Kristal teases. I scoff, hitting her arm. She giggles.

It's eight at night on Saturday. Kristal and I are sitting on her bed watching television as I waited for my friends and Chad to get here. I had been texting them all for the past couple of hours. Kristal keeps going on about how great Chad is and how good she thinks he is for me. It made me feel guilty inside. We went on a date and we hit it off really well and he is a great person, but, my heart is yearning in another direction and... I can't help it.

"I'm not that into him, Kris." I tell her quietly, looking down at my phone. The room becomes completely silent besides the sound of the television. I slowly look to my side. She's staring at me with her jaw dropped.

"You're insane!" She exclaims.

"You guys were so cute at the arcade! I don't understand! Why don't you like him all of a sudden?" She asks incredulously. I was shocked by her outburst. I clear my throat nervously and look back down at my phone.

"I-I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now, Kris." I lie. She looks at me like I have ten heads with her mouth agape. I chuckle and put my finger under her chin to close her mouth.

"You're not still thinking about Dex are you? Chad is a million times better th-" She exclaims, but I cut her off.

"No way! Why would I be thinking about Dexter?" I ask, looking at her like she's crazy. She shrugs dramatically.

"Why don't you feel ready for a relationship?" She asks. I sigh loudly, falling back onto the pillow and reply to my texts.

"I don't know." I mumble. It's silent for a while and she suddenly speaks again.

"There's another guy, isn't there?" She asks quietly. I bite my lip hard, my face flushing. I could feel her staring right at me.

"Hell, no. I just wanna be single-"

"Bullshit!" She sings in an operatic voice. I couldn't help but giggle at the sound.

"I know you, Ro. I knew when you were messing around with James when you were with Dexter and I know now that you like mystery boy instead of Chad." She tells me. I look up, catching her with a smug smirk with raised brows and half-opened lids. I was stifling a smile from her goofiness and suddenly, on cue, my phone vibrates from a text from Michael. I absentmindedly start smiling.

"It's him! Lemme see!" She exclaims, grabbing for my phone.

"No! Kristal, stop!" I yell, holding it to my chest for dear life. I had my feet on her chest to keep her away. She squints at me with a huge smile.

"Fine. Fine." She slowly backs away as she squints tightly at me and lays down on her stomach, facing the TV. I sigh heavily in relief. I shake my head in slight annoyance. I look back at my phone and open his conversation to read the text.

I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse.

I giggled and furrowed my brows at the 'The Godfather' quote. I text him back.

Huh?

He replies quickly.

I'll tongue you into oblivion if you skip date number two.

I blush wildly, trying to hold back my smile. I text back.

Michael, I told you it's not a date. Cherrie, Kelly and Elliot are coming.

He texts back a minute later.

You don't know if he sees it as a date, though.

I sigh.

Michael, I'm with my friends. Absolutely nothing will happen if we're around a group of people and I certainly will not go off alone with Chad.

He texts back a couple minutes later.

Haunted house?

I text back.

Yep.

He texts back.

He's bringing friends too?

I text back.

Yep.

He texts back instantly which makes me laugh.

Boys?

I text back.

Both sexes, baby.

My phone starts buzzing from an incoming call from Michael. I panic a little and quickly get up and leave the room.

"I gotta shit, Kris! Be right back!" I yell behind me.

"You're a fucking liar!" She yells and laughs to herself as I was already down the hallway.

I quickly head to my room and lock my door. I answer my phone.

"Michael?" I greet.

"I want to hear you call me baby." He says. I blush at the sound of his voice. I couldn't help but become flushed and excited whenever I heard his voice. I giggle shyly.

"Say 'Hi, baby'." He tells me sweetly. I blush even more, feeling nervous.

"Hi, baby." I say quietly, rocking shyly back and forth on my feet as I stared at the ground. He chuckles adoringly.

"You're fucking cute." He tells me. I blush intensely, smiling. His voice sounded so sexy to me.

"Say 'Hi, daddy'." He tells me in a rugged tone. I scoff incredulously.

"Michael!" I exclaim. He laughs sweetly. I roll my eyes.

"Alright, baby. What are you wearing?" He asks. I already know where he's going with this.

"I'm going naked." I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"Mmm. Funny, petal." He tells me. I smile.

"Jeans, hoodie, sneakers." I list off. He chuckles.

"I don't care what you're wearing over there. I'm asking for a different reason. Are you wearing a bra?" He asks in a low tone. I blush.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"Take it off." He whispers. I go wide-eyed. I look around with my eyes confused.

"Why?" I ask quietly.

"I've been hard ever since I left your apartment, honey. I want you to touch your breasts for me." He tells me sensually. My heart races.

"Michael, my friends are going to be here any minute." I tell him nervously.

"I'll be quick. I promise, petal." He tells me in an alluring tone. I hesitate where I stand. I look at my locked door for a moment. I sigh nervously and quickly kick off my shoes and sit on my bed against the headboard. I unzip my sweater quickly and roll up my tank top. I unclasp my bra from the front, breathing heavily. I hold the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"It's off." I whisper. He moans quietly in approval. I hear his belt and zipper being undone.

"Are your nipples hard, baby?" He asks quietly. I could hear the subtle sounds of his belt buckle clicking as he stroked himself.

"No." I whisper, looking down at my breasts.

"Lick your fingers and rub your nipples for me." He whispers. I blush and feel my whole body getting hot. I lick my index fingers and slowly rub my saliva on them. I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds on the other side.

"Now blow." He whispers. I bite my lip shyly. I release my lip and blow gently over my wet nipples. They harden instantly. I moan quietly at the feeling. I hear him stroking a bit faster on the other side.

"Feels good, baby?" He asks in a low tone, panting subtly.

"Yeah." I moan quietly. I hear him say 'Fuck' under his breath.

"Play with your breasts, baby. Squeeze them." He encourages, panting a bit more as he stroked faster. I gently grasp my breasts and squeeze them pleasurably. I moan a bit louder. I squish them together and pinch my nipples. I hear him groaning quietly.

"Oh, baby. When I get my hands on you I'm gonna suck on your nipples for hours." He groans. I bite my lip hard, groping myself.

"What color are your nipples, sweetheart? Tell me." He whispers. I blush embarrassingly. I look down at my nipples, examining them. They were a gentle peach color that contrasted with my light, mixed complexion.

"Peach." I tell him quietly. He groans loudly, the beating of his hand against his skin becoming louder and more frequent.

"That's right, baby. They're my perfect, little pearls." He groans breathlessly. I felt so loved the way he described my body. It was like he had an undying appreciation for every part.

"My precious pearls." He whispers. I bite my lip, moaning at his words with furrowed brows. I imagine him wanting to mother my pearls like an oyster; protecting them and keeping them safe in his mouth.

"I love you, Michael." I moan quietly. I knew it would send him closer to the edge.

"Oh, baby. God knows how much I love you." He groans. I moan a bit louder. His words encouraged me to secrete and flood my lace underwear with a creamy pool of passion. I suddenly squeeze my hand down my pants and underwear and rub myself rapidly.

I had never masturbated my myself before. I had only let guys pleasure me, but of course without penetration. I moan breathlessly. Desperately.

"Michael. I'm touching myself, baby." I whisper with closed eyes and furrowed brows. He groans loudly like I've never heard before.

"Fuck, Rose!" He practically shouts. His strokes were insanely fast.

"Baby. You don't have to, baby. If you don't want to you don't have to." He moans with a surprising sense of concern.

"I want to. It feels so good. I've never touched myself before." I moan, my fingers becoming soaked. I moan quietly.

"Oh, my god, honey. Does it feel good? Do you like touching yourself?" He asks breathlessly. Again, sounding concerned. I moan, feeling myself coming close.

"Yes." I whimper.

"Cum, honey. Cum." He encourages quickly. I could barely hear his breath, just the clicking of his belt. I knew he was on the tipping point, but waiting for my release. I suddenly feel my walls clenching within me and I gasp deeply, my eyes shutting tight and my whole body jerking wildly against the bed.

"Oh, baby!" He groans loudly. I gasp heavily out of control, repeatedly releasing the air choppily and gasping as I jerked.

"Aw, fuck!" He shouts in pleasure. The sounds of his strokes were seemingly impossible in speed. He grunts loudly in ecstasy. It was a manly, rugged noise that was similar one repeatedly pulling out the pull cord of a chainsaw, starting up its engine. He made the most sexually alluring sounds I had ever heard. But his surrender to pleasure is so beautifully vulnerable and sweet. I can't help but imagine the natural contortions of his facial features as he releases himself, exposing a sense of purity and authenticity within him. He groans quietly, the strokes lessening with each harsh breath. I listen to our harsh breaths as we calmed down. My fingers were soaked. I whined almost inaudibly.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asks sweetly, panting quietly. I blush, feeling embarrassed.

"I gotta get fresh underwear." I whisper. He starts giggling sweetly.

"Go, quick." He tells me quietly, chuckling.

"Okay." I whisper. I leave the phone on the bed and quickly change into new underwear and spray perfume all over myself. I crawl back on the bed pick up the phone.

"Hi." I whisper shyly. He chuckles.

"Hi, beautiful." He says. I smile. I feel so happy inside. I suddenly hear the doorbell ring. I gasp quietly looking at my room door.

"They're here! I gotta go!" I tell him. He sighs.

"If he touches you, I'm cutting off his balls and turning them into cat toys. His dick will be a scratching post." He suddenly blurts out. I laughed out loud. I couldn't believe he said that. He chuckles, realizing what he just said.

"I love you." He tells me. I blush and smile wide.

"I love you, too. Bye." I tell him quietly.

"Be safe. Bye." He says. I hang up and slip on my shoes. I make sure I have everything and then bolt out of my room and down the stairs.

"Bye, Kris!" I shout.

"Bye, liar!" She shouts back. I roll my eyes, heading out the door and seeing everyone.


	27. Chapter 27

Chad's minivan was packed. He drove with his best friend beside him, Joe. Keagan, his other friend, sat in the middle section with his girlfriend on his lap. Tara and Megan sat in the seat beside him while My friends and I were all in the back.

I was in Elliot's lap in between Kelly and Cherrie. The vibe of the group was pretty good. I met everyone when Chad came to my apartment with his friends to pick my friends and I up.

We all listened to the radio as we made our way to the haunted house. This Is Halloween was playing since it was now October and everyone was singing each voice in the song humorously.

"I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!" Elliot sings ghoulishly while running his fingers shakily through my hair. We all laughed and sang together.

Everybody scream, everybody scream!

We all screamed at that part of the song as loud as we could, making us laugh at the sound.

Sometime during the ride, I trailed off into my own thoughts as everyone else was in conversation with one another.

I love someone.

Someone loves me back.

I was thinking about the end of Michael and I's phone call. We ended it saying 'I love you' to each other and hearing those words from Michael gave me the most magical feeling I had ever been blessed to feel. Though, I was intrigued by a lurking thought that seemed to play around in my brain.

Why me? Why seventeen-year-old, unemployed, no-clue-what-I-wanna-do-in-life me? Why a young girl who's had barely any experience with relationships let alone sex. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing when I am with Michael. He is always the one in control during sex and is always the one who initiates it. I feel as though I have nothing to offer him, which confuses me because it is evident how much he loves and wants me. But I just don't get it. A man so intelligent, handsome and skilled in his field could have any successful, smart, woman around his age yet he chooses a naive, uncertain, little girl. What could he possibly see in me?

I remember one of the first things he said to me.

He called me 'A beautiful, grown woman'.

Is that how he sees me? Is it a possibility that Michael doesn't see me for my age? Nonetheless- What have I got to offer? Is it just my sex?

That question leads me to another. Why is he so sexually driven? At any chance he's had he's called me, texted me or has come onto me to have sex with him. He's hard practically every time I am with him. When he brought me home after I fainted he wouldn't even look at me when I was naked. It was almost like it was torture to him when I was on top of him, kissing him. I feel embarrassed to ask him about it, though.

Maybe he just has a very healthy sex drive. I mean, most men do.

That word sent shivers up my spine.

Men.

Man to be exact.

I am having sexual relations with a thirty-year-old man. Not to mention my dentist.

Another question.

Had he done this with other young girls that were his clients? Other women? Am I one in a cluster of females who had been seduced by The Dentist?

I was getting anxious and paranoid now. I wanted to talk to him.

"Ro!" Elliot shouts in my ear. I jump and look all around us. Chad's friends were getting out of the van. Cherrie and Kelly were giggling at me.

"We're here, girl. Damn. You looked like you was plottin' a murder the way you were spaced out." He tells me with a small playful smile and pats my butt to get up from his lap. I get up and get out of the car.

"Sorry, just worried about the haunted house." I tell him as he gets out. He slings his arm over my shoulder.

"You're good, Ro. I won't leave your side. I know you get scared easy." He tells me and squeezes his cheek to mine in reassurance. I smile. We all go in to pay for access to all of the attractions. We go to the first one and a tall man dressed in a torn, formal outfit with freaky, corpse-like makeup gives us an introduction with an eerie voice about the haunted house we're about to enter.

"Stay with your group and you may just make it out alive." The strange man said and suddenly the double doors behind him creaked loudly as they opened by themselves, fog rushing through. I was already panicking. It was pitch black in there. Elliot held my hand tight and encouragingly tugged me as everyone else was already walking through the door.

"I'm going to pee my pants." I whisper loudly, holding onto Elliot's arm as we walked through the door. A clown suddenly jumps out in front of me and I screamed the loudest I ever had in my life and ran, leaving Elliot behind me.

"Ro! Wait up!" He yelled, laughing. I can't believe I already bailed on him. I kept running, wanting to get through the attraction as quickly as possible. I bumped into a couple people and nearly fell, but someone caught my arm.

"Rose? You okay?" I look up and see Chad looking at me concerned. I nod a little, trying to catch my breath. I catch something move behind him.

"Chad! Chad! Move!" I shout. He quickly looks behind him and sees a man with a bloodied, half-torn face in a jumpsuit.

"Woah!" Chad shouts and dodges him. He runs and tugs me along with him. I was breathing hard. I suddenly hear Chad laughing. I looked at him confused as we ran.

"This is so fun!" He shouts. Another clown with a knife pops out. I scream so loud I thought my vocal chords were going to burst.

"Rose, it's okay! Come on! I've got you!" He tells me and takes a firm hold of my hand.

"Where's Kelly and Cherrie?" I shout, bracing myself for something else to pop out. A mechanical mummy in a coffin flings itself upright beside me and scream, letting go of Chad's hand and running in another direction.

"Rose! Come back!" He calls out for me. I ignored him feeling my legs carry me away in a panic almost without my consent. I once again find myself bumping into someone, except this time it's a man with a chainsaw. I go bugged eyed and shriek in terror. I bolt around him, almost tripping but he chased me, starting the engine of the machine.

"No! No! Please! Stop!" I shriek, running like a mad woman.

"Kelly! Elliot!" I call out desperately as I was being chased. I suddenly find a hidden path and cut into it, seemingly losing the chainsaw man. I breathe heavily and keep running through a neon hallway of doors. One of them breaks open and a zombie bursts out of it.

"No!" I scream and run around it. Arms pop out through another door, viciously grabbing at the air beside me and I scream louder, feeling tears welling in my eyes.

"Michael!" I call out. I keep running and a woman in a bloodied baby doll outfit, holding nunchucks bursts out of another door and starts chasing me.

"Stop! I'm scared! I'm lost!" I scream, feeling tears streaming down my cheeks. I cry loudly and find my way out of the hallway and into a completely unlit room. I go wide-eyed, my heart stopping.

"No." I whisper. I drop to the ground, feeling dizzy. I breathe heavily but quietly in case there was someone in the room that was meant to scare me. I crawl into the furthest corner beside me in the room. There was a small, fireplace-like section within the wall that I hid in. I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

I'm lost and alone.

I can't move because if I move and someone scares me I might just die right here. Suddenly, I feel my phone buzz. I jump and quickly pull it out. It was a text from Kristal.

I hope you're having fun, boo. Text me soon.

I felt more tears streaming down my face. I knew I wasn't going to make it out alive. I was so frightened I didn't realize how irrational I was being. They couldn't hurt me, but it didn't make a difference. I was too petrified to think logically.

I sob quietly and go through my phone to find Michael's number. I call it. It goes through all the tones before it goes to his voicemail.

"No!" I whisper through my tears. I call again, becoming dangerously afraid of the dark. On the first tone, someone answers.

"Rose?" I hear Michael greet. I breathed harder in relief.

"Michael." I whisper shakily in a cried out voice.

"Rose, baby? What's wrong? Did Chad hurt you?" He asks quickly, utter concern and some anger creeping into his tone.

"No! I'm lost! It's dark! I'm scared!" I yell in a whisper, silently sobbing more.

"Baby, baby. Relax. You're in the haunted house?" He asks softly.

"Yes! I don't know where Chad is! I don't know where any of my friends are!" I yell frantically through a whisper. I suddenly hear the jingle of a chain. I start hyperventilating.

"Sweetheart, breathe. You're working yourself up." He tells me concerned.

"I'm gonna die." I sob, whispering, trembling. He chuckles adoringly.

"Baby." He coos. I kept crying.

"Baby, you're not going to die." He coos, but I kept weeping quietly. He sighs.

"Honey, what's the haunted house called? I'll come get you." He tells me comfortingly. My eyes opened and my heart stopped, I heard footsteps. I gasp quietly, shaking.

"Talk to me, Rose. I'm already in my car." He tells me. I hear the footsteps fade away.

"Ghastly Manor." I mumble frantically and quickly.

"I'm coming, baby. Just breathe." He tells me reassuringly. I try to calm down and suddenly I hear two pairs of footsteps running through. I hear someone jump out and scream at them, jingling a metal chain. I jumped at the sound and started breathing harder.

"Rose, what wa-" Michael starts, but then the line went dead. I went wide-eyed and looked at my phone.

It died.

I started crying all over again quietly. I was trembling harshly.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." I chant quietly. I bury my face in my knees and closed my eyes as I wept. I started getting tired from working myself up and began drifting off. My mind shut off and I was in another reality. I finally found Chad and I ran up and hugged him. I was so relieved to have caught up with him. He slowly turned around in my arms and revealed himself to be a half-dead clown. I screamed and shoved him away from me, running away from him. I heard him yelling my name as he chased me. The footsteps grew louder and faster.

"Rose!" I hear someone shout, jolting myself awake. I open my eyes gasping. I was still in the dark and still in the area I was hiding in.

"Rose, where are you?" It was Michael's voice.

"Michael!" I yell and crawl out of my hiding place and run towards the sound of his voice. I bump into him and grab him tightly around his waist, crying loudly into his side. His body was tensed.

"Fuck, Rose. Did they just fucking leave you here?" He asks completely irritated. I trembled into him. I felt his arms come around me gently.

"Baby." He comforts quietly. I wept quietly into his side.

"Relax, baby. I'm here." He tells me. Suddenly the same person I heard jumping out just a few moments ago jumps out again, screaming. I scream loudly. Michael suddenly releases an arm from me and socks the person in the jaw.

"Yo, shut the fuck up!" Michael grunts annoyed. They fall back onto the floor with a loud thud, seemingly knocked out.

"Michael." I whisper, gaping at the sight. He huffed, irritated.

"I swear to god Chad's next." He muttered angrily and started walking with his arms securely around me at his side.

"He didn't leave me. I ran away from him." I mumble.

"Why? Did he fucking touch you?" He asks, stopping. Someone else pops out and Michael puts his palms over my ears and buries my face into his chest. I could hear him growling loudly through the muffled sounds of my hearing. I could make out only a couple curse words before he removed his hands from my ears and held them around me again, walking. We made it out of the darkness and into another large room decorated with medical paraphernalia. He stopped immediately at the entrance.

"I'm not fucking playing around with any of you! I've got a girl here that's about to have a stroke and pee herself at the same damn time, so if you're ballsy enough to be a fucking screaming cunt, prepare to have your teeth knocked out!" He threatens. I hear disappointed groans all over the room. It made me chuckle quietly. I look up and see Michael squinting at something in the distance.

"I see that fucking bat in your hands. I swear to god I'll shove that thing so far up your ass you'll turn into a popsicle." He threatens loudly for the person to hear. The baseball bat drops to the ground with an annoyed scoff from the person.

"Come, on." He tells me quietly, walking me through the room, covering my ears and bringing me into his chest whenever something mechanical would pop up. We made it to another room full of little girl's beds. He stops at the entrance again.

"He didn't touch me, by the way. He was trying to help me get through because I was scared and then something popped out and I ran away from him. That's how I got lost." I tell him.

"We got the message, sir! You can pass through!" Someone tells us in the room. We started walking through.

"Why the hell did you agree to come out here if you knew you couldn't handle it?" He asks. I felt bad that I dragged him over here.

"I'm sorry." I apologize quietly. I felt him rub my back gently.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm just confused." He tells me quietly.

"I didn't think it would be that bad with friends." I mumble and look up at him.

"Everyone's probably waiting for me. Please don't say anything to them." I beg. He looks down at me as we approached a neon 'Exit' sign.

"I can't promise anything." He tells me and then looks up, letting go of me to hold my hand. He holds open the curtain surrounded by fog. My heart rate picked up a little, afraid that Michael would embarrass me. I walk through with him to the outside and out of the fog and walk down a concrete path, finding an open gate where everyone was. They all looked relieved, sighing and calling out my name and then they noticed Michael walking with me, holding my hand. I looked up and he was noticeably irritated. He walked through the gate onto the concrete area and my friends ran up to me, hugging me, which made Michael let go of my hand.

"Rose, what the fuck! We thought you died!" Cherrie yelled.

"Where were you? I was calling you like crazy!" Kelly asks. They all pulled back from the hug and stared at me

"You just left my ass. I was tryna help you, but you was like 'Psyche! Bye!'." Elliot tells me, shaking his head.

"That ain't right, Rose. Especially when we the only two a-like here." He tells me laughing, I couldn't help, but giggle at that and roll my eyes.

"The first clown came out and she was like 'Raahhhh!'." He reenacts, screaming with a silly voice, running around, flailing his arms and making a terrified face. I push Elliot, stifling a smile.

"Shut up, Elliot!" I yell, laughing. Everyone was laughing except for Michael. I looked behind me and he was standing behind me with his arms folded. I couldn't read his expression. I followed his eyes and he was looking at Chad. He must have recognized him from his contact photo on my phone. Chad didn't notice his stare because he was walking towards me. He suddenly embraced me in his arms around my waist gently. I instantly blushed and became anxious.

"Why did you run away, sidekick? I was so worried about you." Chad tells me, hugging me tight and rubbing my back. I blushed even more at his nickname for me that Michael would no doubt bug me about later.

"If you were so worried why didn't you go back to look for her?" I hear Michael speak up with an irritated tone. I feel Chad look up from my shoulder to look at Michael, he then gently releases me.

"I wasn't even sure where I was." He defends and shrugs. I cringe for what's to come.

"So you find the exit and claim your freedom without looking back?" Michael asks, sounding more annoyed. I look back at Michael to shake my head at him to forget it, but his eyes were glued to Chad's.

"I thought she'd be out here." He tells him, sounding a bit annoyed now too.

"And when you found that she wasn't?" Michael asks with an irked expressed, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Rose, who is this guy?" Chad asked and scoffed with one amused brow raised. I cleared my throat nervously and suddenly felt arms gently wrap around my neck from behind and warm lips press into my cheek multiple times. I went wide-eyed and blushed deeply. I saw Chad tensing up with deeply furrowed brows, holding an annoyed expression.

"I'm her uncle." He informs, kissing my cheek once more and then resting his chin on top of my head. Chad's demeanor seemed to relax a little and started to seem apologetic.

"Oh, man. I'm really sorry. I-I was gonna go back if she didn't come out after a couple minutes. Did she call you to get her, sir?" He asks, seeming as though he felt awful for worrying a relative of mine.

"She did." He tells him, releasing his arms around my neck to slide them around my waist. He pulls me tight to his front.

"She called me, crying. She told me she was lost in the dark. When I found her she was trembling because she was so scared, right baby?" He asks the last part in my ear. I cleared my throat, blushing heavily.

"Y-Yeah. B-But I'm fine, Michael. You can go now." I tell him, feeling embarrassed and pulled his arms away from me.

"Wait, Rose." Chad stops me and looks at Michael.

"Did you have to pay to get in here?" He asks him.

"Yep, since the idiot at the front thought I was lying when I told him my niece was lost in the first attraction." He tells him, folding his arms. Chad nodded, seeming apologetic again.

"I'm mean, you don't have to go. You came all the way out here and already paid. There's a lot of other attractions here. I'm not sure if you'd find it fun being with teenagers, thoug-" Michael cuts him off.

"I always have fun when I'm around Rose." He tells him. I look up and blush.

"I'm sure this time won't be any different." He says, looking down at me. I bite my lower lip and see that Chad's friends weren't really paying attention, which was a blessing. I didn't want to be that kid around them. My friends were just laughing and chatting with them.

Now that Chad thinks Michael is my uncle, he definitely will not try to flirt with me while he's here. At least, I hope.

I guess my punishment for dragging Michael out here is enduring him while we're all here for the night.

I sigh.

"Great! Come on guys, let's go to the blacklight maze!" He tells everyone. I grab Michael's hand and bring him over to the group. We all walked and talked as we made our way other to the next attraction.


	28. Chapter 28

"Michael, this is Elliot." I tell him and look at Elliot. Elliot smiles politely.

"Hello, sir. I've heard about you recently. I'm glad to finally meet Ro's uncle." He greets. Michael shakes his hand and smiles back. Elliot leans into my ear and whispers.

"More like hunk-le." I scoff and push him playfully, giggling. He laughs, letting go of Michael's hand.

"I've heard you're good friends with Rose." Michael mentions.

"Oh, yeah. We known each other for years. She's always had my back when people used to bully me on stupid things. I always had her back too. I had her back when her ex was getting real violent with her recently. Smacked the little asshole for disrespecting her. She's my sister, y'know? Really an angel if I'm being honest." He tells him then looks at me with a shy side smile. I smile back and hug his arm lovingly. I look up and see Michael smiling down at us with approval in his eyes.

"I've witnessed her angelic ways first hand. She's really something else. I'm glad she has a good friend like you to protect her when I'm not around." He tells him and nods his thanks. I blush at his words and smile to myself.

"For sure. Always." Elliot tells him, smiling.

Michael got introduced to Chad's friends and everyone instantly thought he was cool. The girls were giving him a lot of attention and asked him questions about himself. He was by my side the whole time and was polite to them. I was pleased that he didn't try to make me jealous. I occupied myself by talking to my friends. I noticed that Elliot wasn't near us, though. I found him in the front of the group with Chad, talking to his best friend Joe. Joe was smiling a lot while talking to Elliot and it got me thinking. I chuckled quietly to myself and found that we were at the next attraction.

We walked in through a black, elevator looking door and when we stepped inside it shut behind us. A girl in all neon, black light clothing welcomed us and gave a quick introduction then sent us on our way. We walked into a dark room lit beautifully with a painted, black light, neon forest.

"Wow." I whisper in awe.

"This is so pretty!" Tara squeals. I laugh with her. I feel Michael intertwine his fingers with mine. I look up beside me, smiling. He smiles down at me with such loving eyes. I bite my lip and continue on through the beautiful forest as he walks beside me. Everyone is having so much fun looking at all the neon paintings. We problem solve and some of us split off into different groups.

"I don't care where you guys are going. I'm going with Elliot. He knows what he's talking about." Joe teases us. He's so got a thing for my friend. Elliot laughs and walks with him down a separate path. Suddenly, Michael tugs me towards another path without my friends noticing. I gasp, giggling, looking up at him as he smiles devilishly, walking backwards and pulling me into another room. I gasp as I look into the next black light room.

"No way!" I yell in excitement. There were multiple, huge, neon columns that reached the black ceiling of the room. Next to them were buckets of neon powder. I start laughing and let go of Michael's hand. I grab a handful of pink powder and throw it at him. He screamed, laughing. He had such a beautiful, sexy laugh when he was carefree. The powder glowed a beautiful, neon pink on half of his face and half of his clothed body. He was wearing black shoes, black jeans, and black leather jacket with a white, v-neck tee shirt underneath it.

I looked up at how gorgeous his face looked with the powder, especially how it covered his eyelashes beautifully. Half of his grinning mouth was pink as well. I noticed the curls that hung loose around his face got colored as well. Before I knew it, Michael grabbed a handful of blue powder and threw it at me, laughing loudly. I gasp as it covered my entire front and face. I shook my head, looking down at myself with a wide smile.

"You are so dead!" I yell. I run through some columns and find light green powder. I grab a chuck, but suddenly, Michael laughs, picking me up with his arms around my waist. I scream in laughter and throw the powder behind me to try and get him. I didn't notice the orange powder in his hand until he sprinkled it over my head with one arm still holding me.

"Michael! You're cheating!" I shout, laughing. He laughs, putting my body over his shoulder.

"We made the game! There are no rules!" He laughs. He grabs a handful of purple powder beside him and slaps it on my bottom.

"Hey!" I yell, laughing uncontrollably.

"Don't worry, I got myself in the face when I did that! Karma!" He laughs. He puts me down and then dodges another throw of green powder from me and sprints from my sight. I knew he was behind one of the columns. I start walking and grab two handfuls of yellow power, sneaking around the columns until I spot him. I quickly go up to him and throw the powder at him, one handful at his hair and one over his crotch. He screams in laughter at the suddenness and then grabs my wrists, laughing hard with me as he pins them against the neon wall. I look up at him smiling big, seeing the other half of his face glowing with purple now. His lips were also now half pink and half purple. His hair was covered in green and yellow powder and I looked down, seeing his glowing, yellow crotch.

"Nice choice of aim." He tells me, raising his brows in an egotistic manner. I blush, giggling. He giggles with me, smiling sweetly. We both breathe heavily, our chests rising and falling. I look into his beautiful, glistening, dark eyes and feel like I've fallen in love with him all over again. He looks into my eyes and his smile slowly fades, seemingly feeling exactly how I am in this moment. He looks down at my powdered lips and I look down at his. I watch as his beautiful, glowing lips part and begin to move.

"I'm in love with you." He whispers. My heart flutters tremendously and I feel my chest rising and falling more as he holds my wrists above my head on the wall.

"I'm in love with you, Michael." I whisper back. I watch his lips as he releases a breath of desire through them. He gently bites his thick, bottom lip and slowly releases it, methodically moving in. I look up into his eyes, where the neon powder on his long eyelashes enhances them magically. They pierce deeply through mine and his eyelashes bat delicately like a charming prince just before his plump lips sweetly press against mine. I instantly moan, closing my eyes. He moves his lips slowly with mine, his hands releasing my wrists to gently hold my cheeks in such a dainty, loving manner. I brought my hands up to carefully hold his cheeks as well and found him moaning sweetly, pressing harder into my lips and kissing more deeply. I open my eyes and find that his are tightly shut, as if he doesn't want it to end. As if it would pain him if it did. I moan loudly at the sight and squeeze my eyes tight, kissing him back with just as much pressure. He starts becoming ravenous with the kiss, pressing harder and moving faster as if he needed more of my flesh. He was moaning quietly and desperately and suddenly grabbed my thighs, lifting me up and pressing his hard imprint tightly between my legs. He moans in utter delight, grinding himself against my now tingling area, making me tremble.

"You're my everything." He moans breathlessly against my lips and grinds harder against me. I quickly release his lips and breathe hard and he just as quickly latches his lips onto my neck, kissing me desperately over the sensitive area of my neck. He wasn't even sucking, just kissing with an overwhelming sense of love and affection. I moan loud, looking hazily at the glowing room with my arms loose around his neck.

"Michael, please." I moan through a whisper. He kisses softly up my young skin and over the edge of my jaw.

"I-I wanna be inside you." He whispers desperately against my jaw and then gently nips at it with his teeth. My heart started racing and his grip on my thighs tightened, almost animalistically, pressing himself harder between my legs and clenching his jaw tightly in front of my face, staring at my lips like a carnivore.

"Michael, please. Not here, baby." I moan breathlessly, feeling his hardness grind into me in circular motions.

"Your body is driving me insane." He moans in a seemingly pained manner. I was surprised, but could barely think from all of this stimulation.

"Mich-" He cuts me off.

"I need your warmth around my cock, baby. It's home to me." He whispers into my cheek, again, in a painful sounding manner. My heart almost stopped at that comment. I don't want to deny him. I love him. I don't want to deny him when he sounds like it is painful to resist being inside of me. I don't want him to feel any pain. I breathed heavily as he kissed lovingly under my jaw.

"Take me. I'm yours." I whisper into his ear. He suddenly pulled back and eyed me. Desire and hunger filled his eyes completely. He lets go of my thighs, turning me around quickly. He shoved my jeans and underwear down to my ankles as I pressed my cheek against the wall, my palms flat on the neon design. I listen to him unzip his pants. I wanted nothing more than to take care of him. To let him do what needed with me for his sanity. I don't why he is being the way he is, but I won't deny him. 

He slips his hand under my sweater and shirt and splayed his fingers over my bare stomach. I felt the tip of his beautiful manhood rubbing up and down warm folds. He leans in close to the side of my face and kisses over my hair. I feel his tip slowly slide towards my entrance and rub it gently as it nudges and twitches against it. He breathes heavily and sexily into my ear.

"I love you my beautiful, sweet Rose." He whispers and suddenly lets his tip nudge and wriggle slowly into my entrance. He releases a breathy moan into my ear as I squeeze my eyes tight, wincing slightly. I wasn't the wettest I could have been at the moment. He was slowly pushing further.

"Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop, angel?" He asks breathlessly with concern. I wanted him to do what I know he needed to do. I whimper quietly in pleasure with just a hint of discomfort.

"I love you." I moan, pushing back onto his erection to slide more of him into me. He hisses through puckered lips and thrusts up sharply out of impulse.

"Ah!" I whimper from the suddenness.

"Shh, shh. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I love you." He apologizes sweetly against my cheek and grabs my hair with his other hand and starts kissing on my cheek lovingly while thrusting up into me smoothly. I listen to my wetness as it produces easily at the feel of him. He grunts low in my ear with each satisfying thrust.

"Yeah." He whispers and continues grunting. He releases my hair and slides his hand down my stomach and starts rapidly rubbing my soft bud. I gasp deeply with my eyes shut tight at the pleasurable feeling.

"Fuck, honey. You're so beautiful. God, look at you." He groans and suddenly begins to pound into me. My breath becomes choppy as his rubbing becomes insanely fast. He grunts aggressively and slides his other hand over mine on the wall, intertwining our fingers. He presses hard against my bud as he rubs me.

"Your soft clit is another one of my precious little pearls, baby. I'll take care of it forever. I'll treasure it." He tells me low in my ear, instantly bringing me to my tipping point. I feel my muscles clench harshly around his erection.

"Yes, baby. Squeeze me." He encouraged, rubbing me like a madman. I gasp choppily, grasping his forearm tightly as he pleasures.

"Yes, baby. Cum, cum." He pants quickly. I release a long choppy moan and jerk violently against his body. He covers my mouth with his hand and thrusts hard into me, groaning quietly and sporadically into my ear. I feel him twitching harshly, releasing inside of me, heightening the pleasure of my orgasm. His body trembles against mine, which I had never felt him do before. He must really like it this time.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He whispers quickly as he trembled, milking the last of himself within me. He groans long and breathlessly in my ear, letting his stiffness do what it needed. His body starts to soften and relax. He sighs heavily in sexual relief. He suddenly wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly, his chin resting on my shoulder, his face next to mine. He moans quietly, holding me.

"It's gonna be a little uncomfortable when my cum gets on your underwear, baby. I'm sorry." He whispers, thrusting ever-so-slightly inside me, just a little more before he has to pull out.

"That's okay. It's worth it." I moan quietly with my eyes closed. He grabs my jaw in his hand to kiss my lips softly. He slowly releases, gently placing a hand on my shoulder and carefully pulling out of me. He crouched down and quickly pulled my underwear up to catch the cum and I looked down at him as he turned me around, just staring at my area soaking the fabric with his oozing cum. He puts himself back into his pants and zips them up.

"It's so beautiful. It's just pouring out of you." He whispers, mesmerized at the sight. I bite my lip, staring at him. He leans in and gently kisses the fabric over my area. He pulls my jeans up, standing, then fixes my clothes for me and grabs my hand.

"Was it good, honey?" He asks in front of me. I smiled shyly and nodded.

"Was it good for you?" I ask, wondering if he was ever satisfied after orgasm.

"It's always perfect with you. You never have to ask." He tells me, his eyes piercing through mine. I blink and blush deeply. He smiles, kissing the side of my head and then leading me down another path to find the end of the maze.


	29. Chapter 29

After Michael and I left the room, he kept a safe distance from me the rest of the time we all explored the other attractions. Surprisingly, no one seemed to bring up the fact that Michael and I both had smudges of yellow powder on our crotches. Mine was a lot less noticeable than his. They were only extremely confused that we were covered in powder from head toe and groaned in disappointment that they didn't find that room. By the time it was one in the morning, we figured we had stayed out late enough. I walked Michael back to his car while my friends went off to Chad's and riskily made out with Michael against the vehicle before he sternly told me to be careful and embraced me as we exchanged goodbyes and 'I love you' s. He mentioned beforehand that he would be busy for the next few days which saddened me some, but he is a grown man. He can't spend  _all_  of his time with me. It would be odd without him since we had been seeing each other practically non-stop for the past week.

It was now Wednesday night and Chad was slowly understanding where we stand as friends. I could sense his disappointment whenever we'd text or call each other, but he didn't let that stop us from remaining friends. I hadn't seen Michael since Saturday when he rescued me in the haunted house. He had been training his new dental assistant for the past three days and was working through his lunch breaks. Though he was busy, every morning he made sure to text me such sweet things and later at night he would do the same. He didn't seem to let me forget about his persistent libido, though.

This was Sunday night's text:

__I miss you, rose petal. I have a new assistant to train and important events to attend for the next few days, so I won't be available. I'm already horny, baby. I want to kiss your beautiful, soft neck and suck on it slowly as you fall asleep. I want to hear you moan in your sleep because of me. I love you. Sleep well, sweetheart._ _

He sent another text right after.

__And no. My new assistant is not a woman._ _

I remember blushing deeply and rolling my eyes at the last comment.

This was Monday morning's text:

__Good morning, my beautiful baby. One day you're going to wake up to me making out with your fresh, morning pussy. Are you wet? Be safe, petal._ _

I  _ _was__  wet when I read that and texted him back telling him that he was crazy and that I loved him.

He texted me later Monday night.

__I don't like this new assistant. He has the attention span of myself whenever you're around me... or in my thoughts. That means it's short. By the way, you better be on top of your homework. I swear I'll whoop that sweet, little ass of yours so good that you'll cum. Hard. Don't mess around with your uncle Mike. I love you, baby. Sweet dreams._ _

I instantly became flushed and tried to keep from giggling. I told him to stop worrying and to stop teasing me.

On Tuesday morning I burst out into a fit of laughter when I received a picture in AP Biology of his morning wood sticking straight up under a thin, white sheet with a caption that read:

__It's looking for you._ _

 

Everyone looked at me with wild confusion and I became embarrassed and quickly shut my phone off.

Later that night I decided to text him first instead.

__One of these days someone is going to ask me why I am looking at a man's erection on my phone during class. Why do you have to send those pictures during school, Michael?_ _

He texted back minutes later.

__Sorry baby, I was in the shower. My cock is about ready paint the walls with cum any minute and it's painful. And I can't help but express how it feels about you as soon as I wake up in the morning, baby. It begs me for your attention. It screams at me sometimes. It gets cranky in the morning. How was school, sweetheart?_ _

I laughed out loud at his silliness, but I was getting so curious at this point and I was also feeling so bad that he was  _ _that__ horny. I texted back.

__It was good, Michael. Do you want me to send you a picture... of myself? To masturbate to?_ _

He texted back.

__You can send me a picture of your beautiful face, but I won't masturbate to it._ _

I blushed deeply and smiled. I was in bed in a white tank top without a bra on. I kind of wanted to encourage him to masturbate so I took a picture from the chest up, my nipples poking against the fabric. I bit my lip, looking into the phone camera and my fresh, wet hair was tousled messily in a sexy way made to entice him. I sent it and he texted back minutes later.

__Don't do that to me, Rose! Oh, my god. Why would you do that? My cock was somewhat calmed down after the shower and now I can feel pre-cum coming out of my tip! Fuck, baby. Look at those perky nipples. I want to tear that fucking tank top open and fuck your tits._ _

He texted back seconds later.

__That's it! I'm deleting it! I'm not masturbating to your pictures, Rose._ _

He sent another message.

__It was painful, but I deleted it. Thanks a lot. Goodnight, Rose. Be prepared for the next time I see you. I won't have any mercy on you since you don't seem to have any on me._ _

I went wide-eyed and blushed vibrantly. I actually felt awful.

__Michael, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were completely serious about it. I just wanted to help you out. Why won't you masturbate?_ _

He texts back.

__Because I want to touch you, Rose. That's why. I know you don't feel comfortable taking pictures like that anyway so don't do it to try and please me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable._ _

I sighed heavily and texted back.

__Okay. I love you._ _

He texted back seconds later.

__I love you, sweetheart. And you're so beautiful. Sweet dreams._ _

I blushed deeply and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Wednesday morning's text said this:

__Good morning, gorgeous. Come up with a lie for Kristal tonight because I'm taking you out. Wear something nice. Something semi-formal. And I'm not taking no for an answer so get to brainstorming, beautiful. Let me know where you want me to pick you up before eight._ _

I remember feeling bursts of happiness and excitement vibrating through my heart. I was going to go on my first date with Michael. He was taking me out on a date, a place he hinted I should dress somewhat formal for. I smiled all throughout the school day and was blushing non-stop. I think that really proves how true my feelings are for this man. My friends would look at me confused but smiled because I think they caught on that I was smiling because of  _ _someone__ special _ _.__  Kristal brought me home from school and I asked her if she would be doing anything. She told me that Shaun wanted her to spend the night at his house, but she declined him because she didn't want to leave me alone. I begged her to go and told her that Cherrie wanted me to sleep over her house as well. She bought the lie and ended up getting picked by Shaun around five. It was now six which meant that Michael was probably already home from work and waiting for me to text him.

I look nervously and excitedly in my closet, trying to find something nice but not  _ _too__  nice. I bite my lip shyly and my eye soon catches a short, strapless, nude, bodycon dress with mesh inserts. It ended a little bellow my bottom and started just above my breasts. I cringed at the thought of dressing such a way around Michael, but this was the only outfit that was nice enough to go out in. Especially since I'm going to be with an older man. I don't want to dress like some child. I want to look mature.

I stripped from my school clothes and put on a black, lace, stretch bandeau and matching black, lace underwear. I slipped on the dress and slid my feet into thick, strappy, brown wedges. I brushed through my hair and sprayed myself with the most mature smelling perfume I had. I didn't overdo it, though. I put on a light coating of mascara and a tinted lip balm and took in a deep breath, holding it, then slowly letting it out. I look down and walk in front of my mirror and then slowly look up at myself.

     

I was shocked by my appearance. I felt sort of odd dressing up this way, but I shrugged the feeling away and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth thoroughly. I took in a big mouthful of Listerine and swished it around my mouth, but then my eyes went wide and I screamed with my mouth closed from the awful burning feeling. I immediately spit it out in the sink, jumping and fanning my tongue. I turned on the sink and swished cool water in my mouth to ease the sting and spit it out.

"Ugh. You're such a  _ _lady__ , Rose." I mumble sarcastically to myself. I shake my head and reapply my lip balm and rush back into my room. I feel my heart rate increase as I pick up my phone and text Michael.

__Pick me up at my apartment. Kristal is sleeping over her friend's house tonight._ _

I send the message and then quickly send another.

__And be safe!_ _

I stared at my phone for a few moments and then sighed. I put together my small purse that matched my shoes and made sure I put my money in it as well. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I wanted to be prepared.

Since it was now only half-past six. I quickly tidied my room and went downstairs to watch TV. I tapped my wedges nervously on the carpet as I waited, watching cartoons. A while later I began to surf the web on my phone and text Cherrie and Kelly. Cherrie had my back on the lie I told Kristal. Even though Cherrie didn't know who I was going on a date with and was bugging me to tell her she promised she would let Kristal know I was at her place in case she called her house personally. We brainstormed lies in case Kristal asked to speak to me. Everything seemed pretty safe. After a while longer of surfing the web, the doorbell rings. I jump from the suddenness. Any accumulation of calm collectiveness immediately throws itself out the window and is replaced with a rapid heartbeat and anxiety. I stand quickly, putting the long strap of my small bag over my shoulder and taking a deep breath, closing my eyes. I exhale slowly and walk over to the door. I briefly fix my hair and smooth over my dress with my hands. I shakily reach towards the door knob and grasp it, my heart racing. I twist it and open the door slowly, looking down.

My eyes instantly catch his shiny, black penny loafers. I blush wildly and slowly look up to his black trousers and then his bright red, long sleeved, button-up shirt that was tucked into them. I look to his large, black, opened, suit jacket and then travel up his smooth, caramel neck towards his angelic, sweet face. My whole body heats up instantly.

 

I take in his silky curls that drape around his shoulders and the few that lay enchantingly in front of his face. My eyes catch the black fedora on top of his head that makes him look all the more captivating.

I bite my lip shyly and hold my wrist as he smiles delicately at me with his large, brown eyes. They slowly travel down my body towards my feet and then slowly back up towards my chest, his bottom lip getting caught between his teeth. He looked back up into my eyes with such love his pupils. He releases his lip and speaks.

"You look absolutely stunning, Ms. Vlaire."He breathes. I giggled, blushing deeply. He hadn't called me formally by my last name in a while. I shake my head at him, smiling.

"You look absolutely sexy, Dr. Jackson." I say and then feel slightly embarrassed, covering my face with my hands. He laughs, stepping forward and gently pulling my hands away. I peer up at him shyly with a small embarrassed smile. He giggles sweetly at me, gently pulling me closer to him. He holds me at my waist tight to his front. I snake my arms around his neck and hug him, breathing in his alluring, manly cologne.

"You smell sexy too." I whisper to myself. I didn't mean to say it out loud. He moans quietly and chuckles, rubbing my waist sensually.

"Remember, baby girl. Your bedroom is only a few yards away. I'd watch what you say if I were you." He tells me in a low tone in my ear. I instantly feel my face heat up. He chuckles and kisses my ear.

"I've missed you, Rose. It feels a lot longer than three and a half days." He admits and holds me tighter. I smile into his shoulder and then nuzzle my face into his neck.

"I've missed your body holding mine like this." He whispers and lightly kisses my ear repeatedly.

"I've missed your warmth and your beautiful laugh. Your smile." He goes on. He leans down and breathes in near the crook of my neck.

"I've missed your womanly scent." He whispers and gently removes a hand from my waist to brush my hair away from my neck. He holds my hair out of the way as he leans in and softly presses his lips to my heated skin. He kisses slowly over my neck and then gently suckles, his smooth tongue gliding lightly over my skin. I become weak and instantly feel my lower regions becoming hot and tingly. I tightly grab his hair, feeling his length, hard, twitch subtly against my stomach. I let out a quiet moan, biting my lip hard and pressing my body tighter to his. Then, I no longer feel his lips on my neck. I open my eyes that I didn't realize I had shut and feel him pull back a little, holding my forearms and smiling softly at me.

"I went too far. I'm sorry." He apologizes. I could sense pain and restraint in his eyes. I blinked, speechless. I nod once to respect him for whatever reason he had stopped. He releases my arms as I bring them to my sides and slips his hand into his pocket.

"Turn around." He tells me and smiles. I furrow my brows at him and look down at his hand in his pocket.

"What?" I ask. He chuckles and guides my hips to turn me around. I look forward in confusion for a few moments and then feel his presence close behind me. Suddenly, his hands come into view, his fingers delicately holding something shiny in front of my face. I gasp and focus with my eyes, looking at a small, beautiful, crystal pendant on a dainty, silver chain. My heart flutters and I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

 

"Can you hold your hair up, baby?" He asks me softly. I do as told and he brings it down and around my neck. I feel the light tickle of the chain and pendant as he clasps it. I smile and blush at the gentle feeling of his knuckles as he does so. I quickly drop my hair to wipe my threatening tears with my hands and breathe deeply to calm down.

"Let me see, honey." He says sweetly. I turn around and instantly feel more tears threatening to fall. He notices my watery eyes.

"Baby." He coos and chuckles. He holds my face in his hands and carefully wipes my tears with his thumbs.

"Do you like it?" He asks me softly, his smile showing that he is satisfied with my reaction. I lean up with my hands lightly placed on his chest and press my lips against his. I kiss him slowly and deeply. I start tofeel him smile against my lips. I release for a moment to quickly peck his lips and then slowly pull back and look into his eyes with a big smile.

"That's how much I  _ _love__  it, Michael. This is so thoughtful. Thank you so much. Um, I-I didn't get you anything." I tell him, feeling bad that he got me something and I didn't. He chuckles and pecks my lips.

"It was short notice, baby. You only found out about the date this morning. I bought this necklace a couple of days ago." He tells me, gently feeling my cheek with his knuckles.

"Although, I think seeing you in this dress is a pretty damn good gift to me. Mmm." He tells me quietly, almost to himself and moans, biting his lip as he takes my hand delicately and spins me around in one slow circle, feeling his eyes traveling all over my body.

"That's right, mama. Whoo!" He exclaims in a way that sounds as if he had just finished running a few laps. I gape and blush tremendously, pushing his shoulder lightly. He giggles and I shake my head, smiling, stepping further outside to lock my front door. I adjust my purse on my shoulder and watch as he gently takes my hand and leads me towards his car. He opens the passenger side and helps me in, fastening my seat belt for me. He closes the door and gets in on his side. He starts the car and begins driving off towards our unknown destination.


	30. Chapter 30

"Rose?" He calls quietly beside me, looking at the road. I look over to him as he makes a turn.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Can you stop me if I go too far again, please? I don't want to ruin the night by fucking you in the car before we even start this date." He tells me. I started laughing out loud from the sudden request.

"Rose." He says. I giggle and look at him. He had an honest expression on his face as he looked at the road.

"I was being serious." He tells me. My giggles died and I looked at him with confusion. I was starting to get curious again about his persistent sex drive.

"Michael, don't you have some faith in yourself? You know you have control over your body, ri-" He cuts me off.

"I don't, Rose." He states plainly, gripping the wheel a bit tighter. I became silent as I looked at him.

"Why?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head subtly, dismissively.

"It's just me. It's nothing." He mumbles. He changes the subject before I can speak.

"How are you doing in school? Do I need to come back there?" He teases. I look at him as he stares at the road and I mentally sigh at his change of subject matter, but I didn't want to pry into something that wasn't any of my business. I especially didn't want to ruin the night in case the subject turned into an argument

"I'm doing well. Everything is normal. Dexter came back to school yesterday, but I've only seen him pass in the hallways and stuff. He doesn't even acknowledge me." I mention.

"Never wander around your school alone, petal. Stay close to your friends and other people. I don't trust that kid." He tells me. I nod and look at my hands. I didn't want to get on the subject of my ex.

"How is work? Do you still not like your new assistant?" I ask and chuckle, looking at him. Michael was surprisingly less touchy feely now. He sighs.

"He gets the job done, but at a rather slow pace. I don't understand how one can get so distracted in an uneventful environment. He slows down the rate at which I see my clients, which annoys me. I'd quite honestly rather work alone again. I thought assistance would relieve me a bit, but I'm still as stressed as I was. Probably more so since I haven't relieved聽 _ _myself聽__ in days." He tells me and chuckles.

"Can I help you relieve yourself right now?" I ask quietly, looking at the side of his face. He smiles and reaches over to hold my hand.

"We will be relieving ourselves later tonight." He tells me and slowly rubs his thumb over my knuckles. I blush deeply and bite my lip shyly. He brings my hand to his lips and kisses the top lovingly.

"Enjoy this evening with me." He whispers.

Soon, he parked the car in front of what seemed like a restaurant; One I hadn't heard of or been to. It was dark out and the front was lit up nicely by the lights on the ground. It looked very nice from the outside. The lit up sign read:  _ _Swing 50__

I furrowed my brows and then suddenly the passenger side opened. I looked over and Michael held out his hand to me, smiling. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and took his offered hand. He closed the door and grabbed my waist, leading me towards the entrance. He held the door open for me and I blushed. I've never experienced these kinds of things before with someone I was dating.

Michael and I are dating.

This is the weirdest realization I've ever had.

I bite my lip shyly and step inside, taking in the dark, romantic atmosphere and the beautiful, melodious jazz music. It wasn't through a stereo or record player, though. It was live music.

 

I smiled and felt his hand on my lower back, guiding me forward towards the receptionist. Michael spoke to the woman about his reservation under the name 'Jackson'. I couldn't believe he reserved a spot for us in this amazing restaurant. I felt incredibly blessed and grateful for his chivalry thus far. He was truly a gentleman when he chose to be.

The woman seated us at a small, round, glass table with a lit candle in the middle. We sat somewhat beside each other in front of a large, open, wooden floor that I assumed was a dancefloor. Maybe this restaurant held wedding parties as well.

I smiled as I looked over to the live jazz band and felt my heart thumping against my chest. I was already blushing deeply by the thoughtfulness. I slowly looked beside me and caught Michael's eyes on me. He was smiling lovingly at me with such depth in his eyes, his hands casually clasped in his lap. I smiled shyly, moving my hair behind my ear.

"This is beautiful, but, I-I don't know if I can afford this." I whisper, feeling slightly embarrassed and intimidated in his presence. I rubbed my hand in my lap nervously, feeling like some dumb, teenaged girl. He slides his warm, smooth hand over mine and leans in towards my ear.

"Stop thinking so much. " He whispers and gently presses his lips to my ear lobe. We look in front of us when someone speaks up

"Good evening, I will be your waiter for the night. May I start you two off with something to drink?" The young blond man that seemed to be in his early twenties asks, setting down our menus. He had a nice smile and was dressed nicely as well.

"Water, please." I tell him and smile shyly. I look to Michael.

"The same, please." He tells him politely, intertwining our fingers.

"Of course. I will be back with your waters shortly." He tells us and walks off. I watch as he disappears and look down at our hands. He squeezes gently.

"Is jazz a part of your 'anything that sounds nice' preference?" He asks, referring to the answer I gave him a while ago when he asked me what kind of music I liked. I look up, catching his lovely eyes and gorgeous smile. I nod and squeeze his hand back, rubbing with my thumb. I could sense the romance in the air.

"I love jazz." I tell him, smiling. A more upbeat version of 'Fever' started to play. I look in front of us and some people were dancing on the dancefloor.

I guess this is a dinner and dancing kind of restaurant.

"Is jazz your favorite genre?" I ask him, looking beside me.

"It's one of my favorites. I think my ultimate favorite is classical." He tells me. I smile.

"I love classical music. What is your favorite piece?" I ask him, intrigued by his preference.

"Claire De Lune by Claude Debussy. I couldn't stop listening to it when I was a child. Partly because my mother always played it around the house but also because it's just a beautiful, timeless composition." He tells me and at the perfect moment he looks in my eyes and mouths 'you give me fever' as the male singer sang it. I chuckle, blushing and lightly touch his cute face.

"Claire De Lune is amazing. I'm surprised. I have more things in common with my thirty-year-old dentist than I thought." I tell him jokingly. He chuckles.

"And I'm surprised a seventeen-year-old in this day and age can appreciate good music." He tells me, raising his brows. I nod, knowing exactly what he means. I almost feel ashamed of my generation and their awful, meaningless, drone music. I think about what he said earlier.

"Does your father like classical music too?" I ask him. I had never talked to him about his family before, but I was so curious about him. I should be. This is our first date. This is my chance to feel more comfortable with him and to get to know him.

"He likes it. He's more of an RnB kind of man. He used to be in a band called 'The Falcons' and that's what they played. He was the guitarist." He tells me with a small smile.

"Here are your waters. Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asks us. We look up.

"We would like another moment, please." Michael tells him politely.

"Sure. I will be back in a聽bit." He tells us and nods before he walks away again to check on other customers. I take my menu from the table and look inside. Everything looked really good.

"Get anything you'd like, sweetheart. Don't worry about the cost." He tells me and gently rubs over my knee with his hand as he looked at his own menu. I felt bad that he was doing all of this for me.

"You're spoiling me." I tell him shyly.

"As I should be." He tells me and winks at me briefly and then looks back to the menu.

"Think of it as me making up for all the times I had been an ungentlemanly asshole to you." He tells me and chuckles. I nodded in approval.

"Fair enough. I'll have one of everything." I joke and then look over at him and giggle. He giggles with me. He looked so handsome tonight. He always did, but he was actually being normal this time... in a normal dating setting, which boosted his potential boyfriend points tenfold.

"Sure. Anything you'd like." He tells me, smirking. I roll my eyes playfully. I look at the menu and see something called 'Orecchiette Pasta'. I looked at the ingredients and it seemed pretty tasty. I place my menu down and wait for him to decide. He places his down and looks over at me.

"Do you know what you want?" He asks. I blush, feeling slightly embarrassed. I open my menu back up and scoot really close to him in my chair so that our thighs touch. I lean in closer to his face, looking down at the menu and pointing to the pasta.

"I don't know how to pronounce that." I whisper shyly and look up at him. We make eye contact briefly before he starts giggling. I blush as I watch him. I pout through my smile. He shakes his head and calms down.

"I've got it, baby. Don't worry." He chuckles. I sigh, smiling. The waiter comes back minutes later.

"Have you guys decided on what you would like?" The waiter asks. We look up again.

"Yes. One Orecchiette Pasta and oneSalmon Filet ." He tells him and looks at me, chuckling as he hands him our menus. I roll my eyes

"Great! I will be back shortly with your orders." He tells us and walks away again. I sip my water and go back into asking him about himself.

"Are you close with your parents?" I ask him. He has a different look on his face now.

"With my mother, yes. She's an angel. I'm not too close with my father. We've had a rough past. He was the 'disciplinarian' of the house if you know what I mean." He tells me. He didn't really have much emotion in his face as he talked about his father. I guess his father was really tough on him.

"Oh, I see. Do you have any siblings?" I ask, not wanting to dive deeper into the topic of his father in case I strike a nerve. He smiles again.

"Yep. eight. Three sisters and five brothers." He tells me. I look at him surprised. I was shocked. That is a large family. I never suspected him to have so many siblings

"Wow. Do you get along with them?" I ask him.

"Yeah, we always stuck together when we were younger. I'm closest to my sister Janet and my brother Jermaine. I was the kid always getting into things. Pranking my sisters. I liked to piss off Joseph a lot too, my father." He tells me, chuckling.

"I got my ass handed to me a lot when I was younger. I played around too much" He tells me, smiling. I could see the boyish tint in his eyes.

"You still do." I tell him, smirking. He winks.

"Mmhm, so don't provoke me." He tells me and slides his hand over my thigh, squeezing gently. I squinted at him and adjusted my dress, tugging the hem down.

"You're not wearing a bra?" He asks quietly, looking at my subtle cleavage. I blush and snap my fingers in front of his face. He blinks and looks up at me.

"I am. It's a strapless one." I tell him quietly. He nods slowly and looks down towards my area.

"Underwear?" He asks, mesmerized in his gaze at my area. I roll my eyes and place my hands on my lap to cover his view.

"Yes, Michael." I sigh. He looks at me.

"Thong?" He whispers, biting his lip.

"Michael! No!" I yell through a whisper and giggle.

"Then why do you have them if you're not gonna wear them?" He asks with furrowed brows. I roll my eyes.

"Why do  _ _you__ think I have them, Michael?" I ask him and smirk.

"To fucking tease me." He tells me and rolls his eyes, folding his arms and pouting as he looks forward. I laugh out loud. He looks over to him, smiling. He leans in close to my ear, his arm draped over the back of my chair. His other hand slides over mine in my lap.

"Have you touched yourself at all since Saturday?" He whispers. I blush violently and push him back slightly, just enough to look at him.

"Is this what you meant by 'stop me if I go too far'?" I ask him with raised brows. He looks at me and blinks. He purses his lips and looks down at the floor. He sighs and removes his arms, gripping the sides of his chair to scoot a little away from me.

"Yep." He says under his breath. He gets up and takes off his jacket, draping it over the back of his chair. He clears his throat and takes off his hat, placing it on the empty seat beside him. His hair was slightly messy with curls at the top of his head聽but in an adorable way. I smiled. He sat back down and just as he did the waiter came back with our food. He placed the plates down in front of us with our direction.

"Have a wonderful meal. Would you like me to refill your drinks or get you anything else?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, thank you." Michael told him. The waiter nodded once with a smile and walked away. I look down at my food, smelling the delicious scent. I pick up my fork, blowing off the stream and take a bite. I moan quietly, savoring the flavor. I poke some noodles with my fork.

"It's so good. Try some, babe." I tell Michael, cupping my hand under the fork so nothing would fall. I blow on it for him to cool it down and bring it to his lips. He was looking at me, smiling sweetly.

"You just called me 'babe'." He tells me and bites his lip. I blush, trying to remember what I said.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry." I say quietly. He furrows his brows at me and shakes his head.

"I like it. Don't apologize." He says and gently holds my hand that holds the fork and opens his mouth. He closes it and slides the noodles off of it.

"It's very good, baby." He tells me and smiles, dropping his hand. He cuts off a piece of salmon from his plate and blows on it as well, bringing it to my lips.

"Tell me if I should eat it. You're my sexy guinea pig." He tells me and winks. I giggle and roll my eyes. I slide the food off the fork with my mouth and chew. I moan in delight and swallow. I nod.

"It's great, Michael." I tell him. He chuckles and gently holds my jaw, leaning in close to my face. He slowly licks the corner of my lips and moans, slowly pulling back.

"Teriyaki sauce." He justifies, shrugging. I blush deeply. He smirks and gently feels my lips with his thumb before scooting up in his chair to eat. I shake my head and do the same.

"What were you like as a little girl, sweetheart?" He asks and looks at me. I smile at his words.

"Talkative, not very focused. I was pretty weird so not many people wanted to be my friend. My dad had to put his foot down a lot because he would always get reports about me not paying attention or talking too much in class. I don't know why I was so disobedient. I just wanted to do what _I_ wanted." I tell him chuckling. He chuckles with me.

"I think we would have been good friends as children. Did you ever used to climb trees?" He asks, smiling.

"No way! I was too scared. I still am." I tell him, shaking my head and eating more.

"What? That's apart of childhood! Curiosity and adventure! You know what? Get yourself some good shoes sometime soon because I'm gonna turn you into a monkey." He tells me with raised brows.

"Michael, no. I'm not doing it. I'm not putting myself in danger like that." I tell him sternly. I knew myself well enough to know that I am not very coordinated.

"There is no danger, petal. You're gonna have to start learning to trust me more because I won't take no for an answer. And you should get used to me saying that because it's true." He tells me with a smirk.

"So no matter what it is you tell me I can't say no?" I ask him, folding my arms, testing him. He slides his hand over my thigh and glides upwards towards the highest point before my dress stops him. He rubs his fingertips slowly in my inner thigh for a few moments before his middle finger traces delicate circles on my skin.

"You won't want to." He whispers, staring as his hand rubs my skin lightly. I blush deeply as I watch him staring, mesmerized once again.

"You've got a habit of using your seduction to control." I tell him quietly. His mesmerized glint fades and he smiles at my thigh, ceasing his rubbing. He slowly looks up into my eyes.

"That habit is a byproduct of a much more controlling condition." He tells me quietly. I could sense the vulnerability in his eyes. My face softened and I unconsciously raised my hand to caress his cheek. I softly rubbed his smooth, shaven skin with my thumb and he smiled, closing his eyes at my touch. I blush deeply at the effect I have on him and smile adoringly. He raises his hand to gently hold mine to his face.

"I love your hands. They're so soft." He whispers with his eyes still blissfully shut. I look at his handsome, full lips and lean in slowly, pressing my lips to his. They are so warm. He moans and holds my cheek with his other hand. He follows my delicate, passionate motions. I linger for a moment and slowly pull back, looking into his now opened eyes.

"Do you have a condition, Michael?" I whisper, showing him through my eyes that he can trust me and that I wouldn't ever judge him or hurt him. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb more lovingly and reassuringly. He seemed sort of shocked, his breath somewhat shallow, coming through his parted lips, tickling mine from close proximity.

"I-" He whispers and then a slow song starts to play, a soothing trumpet and lightly played piano along with other instruments. He blinks.

"I wanna dance." He tells me and stands, holding my hand and guiding me to the open area in the center of the restaurant. I blush deeply, feeling embarrassed. I have no clue how to dance to a slow song like this.

He pulls me in close, bringing my arms around his neck and then placing his hands on my waist, holding me tight to his front. We sway slowly side to side as we look into each other's eyes. His eyes sparkled beautifully though we were in a dark setting. I could see a child in his eyes. Through his long eyelashes there was a sweet child of god that wanted to be loved. Loved so deeply and purely.

"Why did god bring you to me?" He asks, seemingly to himself. I blink and suddenly, certain words automatically fill my head.

"Why do you love a dumb, little girl like me?" I whisper. I actually felt like crying when I said it because I felt so inadequate and undeserving of him for some reason. I had nothing to offer him but my love for him and my body.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asks and scrunches up his face in confusion, almost annoyance.

"Who's this 'dumb, little girl' you're referring to?" He asks. I stare at him timidly.

"Michael. I'm just a seventeen-year-old girl. You're a successful, grown man. I'm not as hardworking as you are. I'm not as successful or as focused. My heart tells me that I love you and you've told me how you feel about me, but, dear god what could you possibly see in me?" I whisper and feel myself slightly tremble as tears well up in my eyes. His face softens as he looks down at me. He gently lays his forehead against mine, gazing deeply into my eyes.

"I see my baby." He tells me in a low tone, scrunching his fingers at my waist, squeezing.

"My woman." He whispers.

"I see the love in her eyes and feel it when she's not there." He tells me and passionately pecks my lips once before looking into my eyes again.

"From the day you gave yourself to me, I knew I wanted you. All of you. I can't get enough of your presence." He whispers and a small smile begins to form on his plump, smooth lips.

"No. They can't take that away from me. The way your smile just beams. The way you sing off key. The way you haunt my dreams. No, no. They can't take that away from me." He sings softly to me along with the live jazz band. His voice was pure, crafted meticulously by the angels in heaven. No one from the band was singing the song, they were only playing the instrumentals, which was perfect because I was in bliss and taken to paradise by his incredible, loving voice.

We swayed in each other's arms as he sung to me, his eyes locked on mine.

"The way you hold your knife. The way we danced till three. The way you changed my life. No, no. they can't take that away from me. No. They can't take that away from me." He sings, fading out in a delicate vibrato. My tears I had been holding back began to fall and I was about to wipe them when suddenly he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and lifted me just inches from the ground and leaned in to kiss me passionately. I went wide-eyed for a moment and then lost myself in the kiss, tangling my fingers in his hair. He slowly spins us around in a circle as he kisses me deeply and then slowly pulls his lips from mine, creating that beautiful, gentle noise from release. He looks deeply into my eyes as he slowly brings me back down to my feet. We suddenly hear people 'aww' ing and gently clapping their hands around us. I gasp and look around, seeing other couples on the dance floor, seemingly admiring us.


	31. Chapter 31

I heard Michael chuckle as I looked around at the couples shyly and felt his warm lips press into my cheek and kept them there. I instantly closed my eyes at the feeling, his lips kissing in one spot multiple times. I smile and giggle quietly. His hand comes up and caresses the side of my face, gently wiping away my happy tears with his thumb. I bite my lip.

 

"Michael." I whisper. He just continues kissing my cheek lovingly.

 

"Michael, did you mean all of that? What you said?" I whisper. He kisses across my cheek, slowly turning my face with his hand as he does so and smoothly kisses my lips. I blush hard.

 

"Every fucking word." He whispers against my lips and claims them again, kissing deeply. I moan quietly, feeling butterflies in my tummy from his confirmation. He moans quietly, lingering on my lips and then slowly releases to whisper against them.

 

"I haven't told a woman my most purest feelings since my early twenties. Since Anastasia, my ex-fiancé." He admits. I blush intensely, feeling utterly flattered, but also slightly overwhelmed by the fact that... I am currently the holder of his heart. That I have a huge responsibility to keep it safe and loved and cared for and understood. I still can't believe all of this is happening right now.

 

"I think the real question is..." He starts and then looks at my lips, seemingly reluctant to continue.

 

"The real question is, Rose, are you ready for this?" He asks, looking back up into my eyes.

 

"For us?" He whispers, vulnerability shown in his precious, large, doe eyes. Such beautiful eyes.

 

I look into his dilated pupils and smile

I look into his dilated pupils and smile. He looks all over my face and his eyes change back into being in love. It was the most beautiful transition I had ever seen. I cup his cheeks and he looks in my eyes with a tender gaze. I lean up, smiling and press my lips to the tip of his nose. I lean back and look at him again and he's smiling, biting his bottom lip.

 

"I don't think anyone is ever ready for love, but I'm willing to try... us." I tell him. His eyes light up.

 

"You want there to be an us?" He asks, seemingly testing me to see if I'll change my mind. He holds my hips lightly.

 

"I want there to be an us." I confirm and bite my lower lip, smilingshyly. He smiles wider and grips my hips harder, holding me tight to his front, kneading with his slender fingers.

 

"You want to be my baby?" He whispers, looking at my lips and lightly brushing them with his. I moan quietly at his sensuous aura.

 

"I want to be your baby." I whisper, looking at his lips shyly. He moans quietly and teasingly, sexily pecks my lips. He slides his hands down and holds my bottom tenderly.

 

"You want to be my girl?" He whispers, finally looking up into my eyes. I blush deeply, his sex appeal and his older, intimidating aura making my whole body flush and my lower regions become warm.

 

This is it.

 

"I want to be your girl." I whisper back. He sighs softly, quietly.

 

"My girl." He says in a low tone. His face suddenly lights up, seemingly realizing what he just said and he starts giggling sweetly. The most beautiful sound I had ever heard. He wraps his around my waist and lifts me, spinning me around and in circles.

 

"My girl!" He repeats happily. I giggle, hugging around his neck tightly. I feel him kiss my chest and up my neck and slowly stops spinning and brings me back down, kissing below my jaw. He sucks my skin softly for a few moments and then hugs me tightly and sways with me for another beautiful, slow song.

 

When the song ends he leans into my ear.

 

"Now. Do you wanna stay for dessert or do you wanna get your dessert at home?" He whispers suggestively, his lips tickling my ear. I shiver in his arms, my forearms on his chest. My breath becomes choppy.

 

"You want me to come home with you?" I whisper shyly, swallowing as he nibbles on my earlobe.

 

"I very much want that." He whispers. My whole body tingles with insane heat. I don't think I could want him anymore at this point. I was already moistening for him.

 

"I want to go. Let's go." I whisper. He chuckles.

 

"You don't have to tell me twice, sweetheart." He whispers and grabs one of my hands. He pays for our meal, although I tried hard to pay some portion with the money I brought. He wouldn't have it, though and paid for everything. And during the whole ride to his place he was caressing my thighs erotically and rubbing me gently while telling me how much he wants me. By the time we got there I was completely soaked and somewhat sexually frustrated from having to stop because he didn't want to act on impulse and have sex with me in the car. We walk hand in hand into his house then up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

He releases my hand and sensuously kisses my forehead before turning to close and lock his room door. My heart races hearing the click and then feel his presence come close behind me. He delicately pulls my hair behind me to lay it on my back and leans in close to my ear. His hands glide over my shoulders and pleasurably starts massaging them.

 

"You know what else I haven't done since my early twenties?" He whispers into my ear. My breath becomes shallow and I become putty in his hands.

 

"What?" I moan quietly. He kisses my ear.

 

"Make love." He whispers. My face and body become hot and tingly, instantly getting goosebumps, my heart pounding against my chest from his words. He starts sucking on the shell of my ear and slides one of his hands down my arm to gently grab my hand. He brings it behind me and soon I feel his restrained hardness. I gasp quietly, my hand trembling a little. He guides my hand to feel his length. He runs my hand across it so that I felt each inch. He breathes deeply in my ear. I take initiative and, on my own, gently caress his hardness from behind me, running my thumb across it over his trousers. He moans quietly, holding my hand there.

 

"You like what you feel, sweetheart?" He whispers. I press my thighs together, breathing harder than normal. I swallow and nod subtly. He moans and kisses my cheek, smiling against it.

 

"Good, mama. It's all yours." He whispers. I blinked a few times at his words, feeling my chest rise and fall. I was already ready to come undone. All he has to do is touch me once more and I'm gone.

 

"But first." He announces and then I hear him walk away from me. I slowly turn to the right and see him beside his dresser. I see a tall, sleek, stereo system and watch him place a CD in it. The music starts and I recognize the composition instantly.

 

Clair De Lune.

 

All the air from my lungs escaped in one desiring breath. He slowly looks over to me with something new in his eyes. Longing.

 

He saunters over to me, sliding his hands around my waist and reaching up my back, pulling down the zipper of my dress while staring into my eyes deeply. He pulls the dress down to the floor and stands, taking his time to admire my body in my lace undergarments.

 

 He pulls the dress down to the floor and stands, taking his time to admire my body in my lace undergarments     

"These are beautiful." He compliments, running his hand over the fabric on my breasts.

 

"But this is the only thing you'll be wearing..." He starts, holding the crystal pendant between his fingertips.

 

"... When I make love to you." He whispers, looking in my eyes and licking his lips. He holds the fabric over my breasts at the sides with his fingertips and slowly peels it down to the floor. He does the same with my underwear and looks over my body as he undresses himself completely.

 

"Lay on the bed." He whispers, gently stroking my nipple with his thumb. My folds and bud throb at the feeling. I look at him then shyly turn and crawl on the bed in only my necklace and lay down on my back with my head laid on his pillows. I watch as he moans, stroking himself lightly and then crawls on the bed over to my bent up knees. He bends down and caresses my ankle, his head lowering and his lips pressing against the top of my foot. He lifts my ankle delicately and kisses my toes. Each one lovingly. He moans quietly and drags his lips up my foot and sucks up the length of my shin. He kisses and groans up my thigh and then holds my knees, pulling my legs open slightly, enough for him to sit between them. He lays my legs flat on the sheets and bends down to my inner thigh, squeezing the side with his large hand and his other doing so at my waist. He gently bites and then sucks the sensitive skin, moaning quietly. He lightly drags his tongue up my inner thigh and teasingly kisses the crease between my thigh and my passion area. I whine, moaning slightly frustrated when he pulls back and does everything he just did with my other leg. He kisses the opposite crease this time and I look down, catching his eyes on me, smiling softly.

 

"I love you." He admits quietly, caressing my hips with his large hands. I blush intensely, my heart fluttering tremendously. I close my eyes at his words, smiling and unconsciously, sensually roll my hips upwards as a bodily response. The cleft of my womanhood accidently taps his chin.

 

"Oh, honey." He coos, groaning. I gasp and looking down, resting my hips back on the sheets.

 

"That was so adorable." He whispers, smiling, his chin now glistening with my wetness. I blink, biting my lip shyly. He looks down at my breasts and bites his lip and then looks down at my womanhood. He sighs softly, slowly laying down on his stomach between my legs. I shudder and moan, seeing him in this position. I bend my knees a little and he instinctively slides his arms under the arches of my knees and glides them up my stomach and over my breasts, his fingers flexing over them before groping them deeply and fondling them. I watch his hands and I feel more wetness secreting from my entrance. Just watching the veins in his hands move as he grabs and squeezes is so erotically pleasing and the way his hitchhiker thumbs and index fingers gently pinch my nipples, pulling them upwards. I moan loud, trembling in his hands and see that he's been watching me watch his hands the whole time.

 

"I love you. I love you, Michael." I admit, looking into his eyes and breathing harshly, sweat already beginning to form on my heated skin.

 

"Mmm, so does your body." He whispers and then looks down at my womanhood.

 

"Oh, yeah." He groans quietly, staring with desire and love in his eyes.

 

"So beautiful. Your soft, wet lips are so beautiful. And my precious, swollen pearl..." He whispers, sucking my bud into his once and making a loud smooching sound from separation. I jerk, whimpering.

 

"... Mmm, so warm. So sensitive. So sweet. So fucking pink." He moans and squeezes my breasts. I moan, my hips moving as a reaction.

 

"Oh yeah, baby. Make that body dance." He says in a low, rugged tone. He closes his eyes and puts his nose between my folds, breathing in deeply. He releases the breath, moaning.

 

"That's the smell of spring, baby. My rose petal is blossoming." He says and presses his lips against my folds delicately, kissing them slowly. My legs shake and I watch him with his eyes closed, moaning quietly to himself.

 

"So warm." He mumbles quietly against my flesh. It was the cutest, most innocent sounding remark, his voice light and soft. I smile, trembling, just looking over his long curls and then over his face. I watch his jaw move with each sensual kiss and watch as his eyelashes flutter slightly even though his lids are closed. I suddenly feel his smooth tongue slide into my folds. I gasp choppily, gripping the sides of the pillow. I hear the wetness of his tongue with each small movement as he slowly and oh-so-softly slithers it up and down. He slithers up a bit more, moaning with his mouth open and lovingly feels my bud. He groans loudly and quickly fiddles it with his tongue. I moan high pitched, reaching down between my legs and grabbing his curls. He slides his hands over my stomach and starts sucking my bud into his mouth, his whole, hot, smooth mouth stimulating every sensitive nerve. I cry out, jerking with his mouth stuck to me. I shiver harshly, moving my hips in sync with his rapid sucking. He groans deep and long onto my bud purposly so I'd feel the vibrations. I cry out more and suddenly he grabs the underside of my knees and pins my knees back on either side of my head, getting up on his own knees and  sticking his tongue out long and licking me like the last goddamn lollipop on Earth. I shake wildly, my orgasm peaking around the corner, but he stops licking me releases my legs. I grunt loud in frustration.

 

"Michael." I whine quietly and pout at him. He looks up at me, sitting between my bent legs and laughs. He soon coos as he sees my pouted lips and crawls over me, leaning down to claim my lips sweetly. I lick my lips when he pulls back a little and taste myself heavily.

 

"Honey, I want to try something." He tells me and gently caresses my cheek. I furrow my brows, breathing hard from my 'almost orgasm'.

 

"What is it?" I ask quietly. He brings down his other hand between us and softly rubs me. I jerk and breathe choppily again.

 

"Do you know how to ejaculate?" He asks me and pecks my lips. I give him a weird look and look down at his sprung penis.

 

"You mean, do I know how to make you ejaculate?" I ask curiously. He chuckles and kisses my nose, shaking his head.

 

"No, baby. You. Do you know what squirting is? Female ejaculation?" He asks. I give him a deeper weird look and he laughs.

 

What the fuck is squirting?

 

"Can I show you?" He whispers. I blink and look at him curiously.

 

"It will make your orgasm feel ten times more pleasurable. I promise." He tells me with a soft, hopeful smile. I blush heavily.

 

"Wha-How do I do it?" I ask. He smiles more and kisses me tenderly.

 

"I'll do everything. Don't worry about getting yourself to the point of ejaculation. All you have to do is release completely when you feel your orgasm coming. But. You going to feel like you have to urinate, but I promise you won't. Just release and trust your body." He tells me. I raise my brows at him. This is all new to me.

 

"I don't want to pee on you, Michael. I'll be so embarrassed!" I whisper. He laughs again sweetly.

 

"You won't I promise, baby! Will you try it with me? Please? I want to make you feel so good. Extraordinarily good." He moans the last part. I lose my breath at his sexy tone and swallow.

 

"Okay." I whisper.

 

"Perfect!" He says happily. He kisses me softly and pulls back to sit on his knees. He was still rubbing me gently.

 

"Get comfy, honey. Get totally relaxed." He whispers. I adjusted myself in the bed and realized Clair De Lune has been on loop... and it was perfect.

 

"You good?" He asks softly, smiling. I nod and bite my lip.

 

"Good. Now..." He whispers, looking down at my womanhood as he rubbed and slides his middle and ring finger between my folds, slowly rubbing up and down my wet slit. I moan breathlessly.

 

"... Just feel me." He whispers and dips his fingers inside of me.


	32. Chapter 32

I yelp and grab his wrist.

 

"Michael, I-We haven't had sex since Saturday... I'm really tight, babe." I tell him shyly in discomfort. He immediately removes his fingers.

 

"I'm so sorry, baby. I wasn't thinking. You just look so wet. I thought it would go in easily." He tells me honestly and caresses my cheek, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

 

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry, Rose." He apologizes. I go to speak, but his lips claim mine, kissing them softly and then pecking down to my chin and to the length of my neck and torso then to my lower abdomen and then my entrance, kissing it tenderly. I moan and shiver, moving my hips.

 

"I-It's okay, Michael. Really. I-I just need one finger for a minute or so. Just so I can get used to the stretching again." I tell him. He kisses my entrance once more and nods.

 

"Of course, baby. It's your body." He tells me understandingly and kisses my knee before getting up from the bed and walking towards his dresser.

 

"I have lubricant, sweetheart. Would you like me to use some?" He asks, holding up a small bottle. I blush heavily and nod subtly. I feel so shy in his presence. He's so comfortable with having sex and being naked and I'm completely the opposite. I guess it's a grown up thing. He's probably just much more mature than I am about sex.

 

He crawls back on the bed and squirts the lubricant onto his fingertips before setting the bottle aside.

 

"This is going to feel really nice for you, honey. It's a calmer lubricant than others. Some can be too strong and too stimulating for younger women that are newer to having sex or masturbating. Use something like this if you ever want to have your own personal lube." He informs, all while rubbing the lube into his fingertips with his thumb. I assumed so he could apply it on me evenly. I blush from the information. There's something about his sexual knowledge that is extremely intimidating, but also extremely attractive.

 

He sits between my legs and brings up his hand, delicately spreading my folds with his fingers. He brings up his lubricated fingers and touches my entrance softly, sensually spreading the lube all over it. He travels up slowly and circles my bud, lubricating it as well. I almost instantly feel my whole vaginal area tingling and becoming warm. It isn't too tingly. It's amazingly pleasant.

 

I moan, moving my hips as he rubs the lube in.

 

"I-Is it supposed to tingle and get warm?" I ask quietly as he rubs my entrance carefully.

 

"Mmhm." He confirms, smiling at me. I bite my lip.

 

"Does it feel good to you?" He asks softly. I nod and look down at his hand, hearing the wet noises from the lube.

 

"Can I rub some inside? It will help stimulate your G-spot." He tells me. I slightly raise a brow.

 

"My what?" I ask quietly. I felt so immature. He giggles and caresses my thigh.

 

"It's on the roof of your vagina, about two inches inside. It's what I'm going to rub and stimulate to help you ejaculate." He explains. He notices my shy expression and speaks.

 

"You ask whatever question you want, baby. Don't feel shy about not knowing something. I'll explain anything you want to understand." He assures. I watch his sweet expression and smile small.

 

"Okay. Thank you. Y-You can use it inside me." I tell him shyly. He smiles and grabs the lube beside him. He squirts some on his middle and ring finger and rubs it in with his other hand, coating his fingers completely. He sits closer and rubs my entrance with his middle finger.

 

"Just one finger like you said, baby girl. Tell me when you're ready for two." He tells me, looking into my eyes. I nod and bite my lip, feeling the lube really warming and tingly my bud now. I moan quietly. He smiles and pushes his middle finger through my entrance. I moan loudly, shutting my eyes and arching my neck back slightly into the pillow. He moans quietly, twisting and rotating his finger inside of me to coat my engorged walls completely with the oily lubricant.

 

"Now, this one is odorless, but, you can get ones that are scented. I think you'd like vanilla since you enjoy that scent in soap. I don't use scented lubricants, but I find that most women are really into them. It's relaxing for them." He explains softly. And I was certainly paying attention, but his finger was really distracting. I moan quietly at the slow pumping and twisting of his finger. My legs tremble slightly. My drenched walls are warming and tingling now like my bud and I start to breathe harder.

 

"Oh, my god." I whisper with my eyes hazily shut. He chuckles.

 

"I told you. I knew you'd like it." He whispers. I feel his lips gently peck my thigh.

 

"Have you ever felt this good before, baby?" He asks in a sensuous tone. I inhale choppily, moving my hips with his finger.

 

"No." I reply faintly.

 

"T-Two, baby. Two fingers." I moan and look down. He grins sweetly, pumping deeper.

 

"Okay, angel. Tell me if anything hurts and I'll stop." He tells me. I nod and look down at his hand, watching him press his ring finger against my entrance and then slowly wiggle it inside. I moan long, my walls feeling less tight. His ring finger was also coated in lube so it slipped in nicely.

 

"Does that feel alright, honey?" He whispers. I moan loudly in response. He chuckles. He slowly starts pumping both fingers. The sleek, oily wetness is louder than my natural wetness... and it was much more erotic and pleasing to the ears.

 

"Damn." He whispers. I look down to see him staring at my area, biting his lip.

 

"The oil is all over your vagina, baby. It looks so good like that." He says in a low, mesmerized tone. I tremble more. His stare on my area makes my bud throb.

 

"So plump and pink." He whispers and then watches his fingers slide in and out of me smoothly. He bends his fingers upward and I feel pressure on a very sensitive spot. He presses hard against it and rubs it quickly. I whimper loudly, grabbing the sheets.

 

"Mmm. That's your G-spot, sweetheart." He whispers. I jerk, breathing hard and crying out in pleasure. My whole body starts to shake, my breath becoming heavy and choppy. His fingers instinctively move faster.

 

I gasp with my eyelids squeezing tight.

 

"Good job, baby." He whispers. My back arches off the bed as I cry out. The pressure of his fingers feels as though they are applied at my bladder. I feel that familiar pushing of urine near my urethra. I gasp, shaking, looking down at him. He's just staring at his pumping fingers.

 

"Michael, stop! I'm gonna pee! I'm gonna pee!" I moan loudly in a panic. He looks up into my eyes with a smile.

 

"Baby, you're about to cum. Just release, honey." He encourages with hope in his voice. I scream, moaning as he goes faster. I started feeling the beginning vibrations and started to get scared. I try to reach down with my hands to stop him, but he grabs my wrists with his hand and raises them high in the air, pumping his fingers at an insane rate.

 

"Release! Release, babe!" He encourages, looking me in the eyes. I couldn't protest anymore because my eyes hazily crossed and my body started to tremble harshly. I throw my head back on the pillow and scream, jerking my hips wildly. With my eyes shut tight, vibrations from my whole vaginal area roll through my being like a sonic boom. I start to feel water spurting at my inner thighs and then my lower stomach. It was a never ending sprinkler of pleasure. My body convulsed in pure ecstasy and I couldn't even feel Michael's fingers anymore. My body was now in another world and Michael's fingers just blended in.

 

"Fuck, baby! Yes! God, you're like a fountain." He shouts, groaning. I squeeze my fists tight in the air from the impact.

 

"Yes. Yes. You're doing so good, baby. Let it out." He praises. I moan high pitched, feeling tears escape my eyes. He kept going because the water wouldn't stop and I didn't care because I was in a pastel haze of love sensation.

 

When he finally started slowing down it still didn't quite stop. Instead of spurting, droplets were pouring out and running down my slit. I breathe harder than I believe I ever had in my life. I haven't opened my eyes since my orgasm started and when I felt composed enough I opened them slowly, staring at the ceiling and suddenly realizing Michael had been rubbing my thighs sweetly and soothingly since it ended. I look down and the first thing that catches my attention are his dripping abs and soaked, erect penis.

 

"Oh, my god." I whisper and then look down between my legs at the sheets. The sheets are drenched. I gasp and sit up quickly.

 

"Michael! Your sheets!" I exclaim. I look up and he stares at me with a blank expression.

 

"Wow. The first woman I've had sex with that is more concerned about my bed sheets than her own pleasure." He tells me, smirking. I blink and blush. He shakes his head and looks down. He runs his hands over his dripping abs and moans.

 

"This is what I'm concerned about." He breathes.

 

"Your essence all over my body." He moans and tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth. He releases his lip and runs his hands down to his dripping length and feels it, groping his soaked balls.

 

"All over my cock." He whispers. I watch him in awe, already feeling myself becoming wet again and my whole body heating up. He smiles and reaches out to hold my breast. He fondles it while stroking himself.

 

"Now tell me, mama. How was your orgasm?" He asks in a hushed tone. He comes closer between my legs, both of us sitting up, and leans down, sucking my nipple into his mouth. I moan, gently holding his head there.

 

"I-It was amazing, Michael. You were right. It felt so good." I tell him quietly, looking down, watching him suckle sweetly with his eyes closed. He moans quietly, taking his time, tasting and playing with my nipple inside of his mouth. He slows down and sucks passionately, his mouth making small, charming, wet noises. I moan, closing my eyes and massage his curls softly. His hands slide onto my hips and sensuously pull me onto his lap. I straddle his thighs, his mouth still attached to my breast and feel him wrap his arms around my back, holding me tight to his front. I moan, feeling his thick, hot erection squished in between my lower stomach and his. His hands slowly slide down my back and grope my bottom, prompting my hips to curl in, my throbbing folds caressing his stiff shaft. I gasp quietly, tilting my head back in sweet pleasure. I begin to grind on his shaft slowly and moan in delight. He groans deeply onto my nipple and holds my sweaty back tightly. He sucks in my nipple long for a few moments and then slowly releases it. I watch it stretch as he does so and then kisses up my breast and up my neck.

 

"I love your breasts." He whispers against my skin. I smile and feel him kiss lightly under my ear.

 

"I-I love your lips." I whisper, playing with his curls.

 

"You treat me so well, Michael. Tonight was perfect." I tell him and kiss the side of his head. I never seem to compliment him or initiate kisses or endearing touches. I believe that is because I'm not used to this kind of treatment. My exes weren't into all of that touchy-feely stuff so I never showed it to them, but Michael is all about that. All about affection and love and tenderness. All about the sweetness of love and the sensuality of being with your partner.

 

"Tonight is not over." He announces in a deeper tone and looks into my eyes. I bite my lip smiling and place my hands on his shoulders, playfully pushing him back onto the sheets. He chuckles, pulling me by my waist on top of him. I giggle and look into his sparkling eyes.

 

"This isn't all about me. I... I want to make love to you too." I tell him quietly. He blinks a couple times, sort of surprised.

 

"Yeah?" He asks softly, rubbing up and down my back. I blush feeling inadequate to satisfy this older man. I nod slightly.

 

"Okay, baby. My body is all yours." He whispers. My heart pumps a little faster with nervousness and I instinctively kiss him, slowly moving my lips with his and rolling my hips sensually over his length. He groans, sliding his hands over my bottom and guiding me just a bit. I think he wanted me to have as much control as I wanted. I suck onto his bottom lip, lightly touching his jaw with my fingertips and moan quietly. He groans back deeply, slightly opening his mouth. I take it as an incentive to carefully slide my tongue inside of his mouth and lightly play with his. He smiles slightly and plays back. While I am distracting him with my tongue, I raise my hips a little and slide my hand down between us and grab his hot, throbbing length. He jerks harshly once and gasps quietly.

 

"Baby." He groans into my mouth, squeezing my waist. I smile and continue tonguing him passionately as I slowly stroke him. He moans loudly into my mouth.

 

"Baby. I'm gonna cum. I haven't released in days. Please, I-I  love what you're doing, but I really want to be inside you when I cum." He tells me quietly. I look into his eyes, blushing deeply. I look down at him lips and then close my eyes, holding his penis and sliding the engorged head between my folds and over my wet entrance. I slightly push myself onto it, impaling myself with his tip. I hear him groan loudly and I open my hazy eyes with my mouth hung open. He stares at me with furrowed brows and an utterly orgasmic expression. I push down further, sliding down his shaft slowly and then smoothly slide back up, whimpering in slight discomfort. He moans loudly, almost tortured. I sit up, placing my hands on his chest, he lightly places his over mine. He speaks in a breathless tone, looking up at me.

 

"We don't have to keep going if it hurts, ma." He tells me with deep concern in his tone, his throbbing length slightly nudging inside of me. I wasn't about to stop now, especially since he hasn't released in days, which I knew was killing him. He had been controlling himself pretty well, although I knew doing so was torture for him.

 

"It doesn't hurt." I whisper, biting my lip hard and slowly riding him. He drops his head onto the sheets with his eyes tightly shut, rubbing my fingers with his thumbs. He breathes hard, slightly pushing his hips up each time I come down on his length. He moans with each push. He slides his hands up my arms and suddenly touches the underside of my breasts. He looks up at my breasts and lightly jiggles them up and down with his fingertips. He smiles and moans, moving his hips in soft, blissful, circular motions.

 

"I could play with your boobies all day." He moans, watching them bounce. I giggle, biting my lip shyly. He stops and cups them in his hands, softly running his thumbs over my hard nipples. I shiver from the contact and start to ride him a bit faster. He sucks in air through his teeth and nods, looking at me.

 

"Fuck yes." He approves through clenched teeth and slides his hands over my hips, finally taking some control and thrusting up into me as I push down on him. I moan loud, bouncing on him and holding his hands over my hips. I breath hard and look down at him and see he's biting his lower lip hard, staring at me intensely. He pounds up harder into me. I toss my head back with my shut my eyes tight.

 

"Yes!" I cry out.

 

"Yes, mama! Go crazy, baby." He shouts in pleasure. He starts thrusting fast, our skin slapping together. I cry out long, my voice jumping with each pound of his hips.

 

"Yes, honey! Aw, fuck!" He shouts. He has a death grip on my hips as he pounds me hard and suddenly pulls me down on top of him. I wrap my arms around his neck and scream into the crook of his neck, his hands still gripping my hips and thrusting insanely fast within me.

 

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" He whimpers. I cry out my moans and suddenly feel myself beginning to orgasm. I scream, rubbing bud hard over his pelvis with him still inside me. I jerking wildly, the zealous vibrations warming my entire being and kissing my bud with its loving pulses. He shouts in pleasure.

 

"Yes, Rose! Fuck!" He twitches violently within me, his body convulsing against mine. I feel his cum spurting deeply into me with each orgasmic thrust. He grunts with each pump, digging his fingertips into my skin. I moan loudly feeling satiated. My orgasm dies down and I feel him thrust one more time harshly with a grunt and then completely relax, his hands dropping to his side. I drop my body on top of him, closing my eyes and breathing heavily. I feel our hearts racing against each other and hear his shallow, harsh breaths. We stay this way for many long minutes. Exhausted, I start to feel myself dozing off, but I flinch awake, my eyes opening wide. I hear his calm, sleepy chuckle. I feel his hands slide over my body and hold my back, rubbing up and down.

 

"You tired, Rose?" He whispers. I yawn quietly into his neck.

 

"Aww." He coos quietly. I smile, feeling his warm, loving hands stroke my back. I start to doze off again, but suddenly my ringtone starts blaring across the room. My eyes shoot open and I gasp, sitting up quickly. He blinks, looking up at me. I quickly pull himself out of me and scramble off of the bed. I run over to my purse near the room door and get on my knees. I fumble, pulling it out and see that it's Cherrie.

 

"Cherrie?" I answer, holding the phone to my ear.

 

"Rose! There was a bomb threat to the school over social media!" Cherrie exclaims. I blink wildly, furrowing my brows, trying to register everything in my brain that was just dozing off a moment ago.

 

"Huh?" I ask with a deeply confused expression. She exhales in annoyance.

 

"Rose, school is canceled for the rest of the week! Someone wants to bomb it!" She re-explains. Suddenly everything hits me and I go wide-eyed.

 

"What? Who?" I ask in a panic. I suddenly feel a hand light on my back. I flinch and look back, seeing Michael kneeling behind me with a concerned expression. Cherrie speaks again.

 

"No one knows. The post was created by an anonymous account online a few hours ago. The police are investigating now. They said it would take a few days." She tells me.

 

"Oh, my god. Is this a dream?" I say to myself. I feel Michael rubbing my back softly.

 

"What's wrong, Rose?" He whispers.

 

"No. It's not a dream, Ro. And who was that?" Cherrie asks. I go wide-eyed and stand up, backing away from Michael and holding up my hand so he would say anything.

 

"No one. U-Um. I'm going to call Kristal." I tell her. She chuckles with suspicion.

 

"Alright. Be careful where ever you are, Rose. Seriously. It's one in the morning and I don't feel like going apeshit over that voice I heard. Besides, you're not stupid. I know you wouldn't be doing anything idiotic." She sighs. I roll my eyes at myself.

 

"Yep. For sure. Night, Cherrie. Be safe." I tell her and hang up. Michael walks over to me and tilts my chin up.

 

"What was that all about?" He asks with furrowed brows. I was too shocked by the information to blush in his naked presence.

 

"U-Um. S-Someone threatened to bomb my school." I tell him with a shaky voice. He raises his brows.

 

"What?" He asks surprised.

 

"The school is going to be closed for the rest of the week." I mention, my heart racing a bit now. He grimaces in annoyance.

 

"What kind of fucking idiot threatens to bomb a high school?" He asks. I shrug, shaking my head.

 

"No one knows who it is. The person made the post online with a fake account." I tell him. I look down at my phone.

 

"But I need to call Kristal and tell her. She's at her friends house right now." I say and go to find her contact.

 

"Are you going home?" He asks. I smile and look up. He has a soft expression on his face.

 

"Well, when I tell her she's going to want to come home right away. She thinks I'm at Cherrie's right now." I tell him. He takes my hand and rubs over my knuckles with his thumb.

 

"Why don't you tell her what happened and say that you're sleeping over at Cherrie's. You can sleep here. I don't want you to leave, Rose. I'll be worried sick. Honestly." He tells me in a soft, genuine tone and releases my hand to caress my cheek. I blush deeply.

 

"Michael, I-you have work in the morning. Besides, I don't want you to go out of your way to drop me off at my apartment early in the morning before work." I tell him.

 

"Who said anything about dropping you off?" He says with a mischievous smile. I furrow my brows and go to speak, but he goes first.

 

"Stay with me for the rest of the week, baby. I want to keep you safe. Tell Kristal you'll stay at Cherrie's because she can watch you while she goes to college." He tells me, wiggling his brows at his idea. I go wide-eyed, smiling.

 

"Michael!" I laugh. He smiles and pulls me in by my waist, leaning down and sensuously kissing on my neck, nipping and licking the skin erotically.

 

"You don't wanna leave me, now do you?" He whispers, sliding his hands over my bottom and squeezing it gently. I moan quietly, closing my eyes.

 

"Michael, you're crazy." I moan. He smacks my bottom. I whimper and feel his breath on my ear.

 

"Call." He whispers and then tugs on my earlobe with his teeth. I sigh, half in pleasure and half in uncertainty. I slightly push him back and tap Kristal's contact number.


	33. Chapter 33 - Through Michael's Eyes

After Rose called Kristal and then texted Cherrie to have her back for the rest of the week, Rose asked me if she could use my shower. I gave her one of my black tee-shirts to change into afterward and while she showered I changed the bed sheets that were previously soaked with our cum. I grabbed a pair of fresh, blue, pajama pants and headed downstairs to my other shower. I didn't want to feel inclined to touch her again in the same shower. She's exhausted. I can't be selfish.  
When I walk back upstairs in my pajama pants, I find Rose sitting Indian style atop my bed, looking down at her phone casually. I smile, seeing how adorable she looks in my tee-shirt that is clearly too big for her small frame. Her damp hair was tied up in a bun. I lick my lips at the sight of her smooth, bare neck.

I was reminded of the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear since she didn't exactly plan on staying here.  
I quietly walk over to the bed and slowly crawl onto it. She instantly looks up from her phone, seemingly only now aware of my presence. I smile and crawl over to her, leaning in and kissing the side of her damp head. I pull back a little and look at her, catching her blushing cheeks. I chuckle and kiss her cheek and then sit back on my knees.  
"When does Kristal leave for college tomorrow?" I ask her quietly. She clears her throat.  
"The same time I leave for school. So, six-thirty." She tells me.  
"At seven, I'll bring you to your apartment so you can grab some of your clothes and anything else you'll need for the next few days." I tell her. She rubs one of her feet shyly.  
"Michael, I don't want to be a bother. I really don't have to stay." She says quietly.  
"You have to." I tell her and push her back onto the sheets playfully. She giggles. I crawl over her and lean down, kissing her forehead. I touch my nose to hers and look her in the eyes.  
"You're never a bother. You're a blessing." I tell her. She blushes deeply, smiling and leans up, softly kissing my lips. I smile, kissing her back. I pull back before anything more happens and peck her nose.  
"Let's go to sleep. It's two in the morning." I whisper. She looks slightly shocked.  
"You have work! You're going to be so tired." She tells me. I smile and get up, pulling her up with me. I go to lock the bedroom door and then walk back to the bed  
"I'll be fine. Energizer bunny, remember?" I tell her and wink before lifting the sheets and getting under them. I gesture my hand at her to get under the sheets with me as I held them up. She chuckles and crawls in, laying down in front of me. I drop sheets over us. I look at her sleepy eyes as she smiles at me.  
"Come here." I whisper. She blinks a couple times and shyly scoots closer. She was a couple inches away which dissatisfied me. I wrap my arm around her waist and slowly her pull into my body, her front against mine. She gasps quietly. I leave one arm under my pillow and the other wrapped snug around her as her forearms are laid on my bare chest. I rest my chin on the top of her head.  
"Get comfy. Lay your head on my chest." I whisper, closing my eyes. She's hesitant for a moment and then lightly wraps one of her arms around my waist. I feel her lay her forehead on my chest. I moan quietly, smiling.  
"Goodnight, baby." I whisper, snuggling her tight. She moans sleepily.  
"Goodnight, Michael." She whispers. I lay for a few moments, waiting for her to fall asleep first, but, she speaks up.  
"I love you." She whispers. My heart warms up with tenderness and I smile wide with my eyes still closed. I gently kiss the top of her head.  
"I love you, sweetheart." I whisper back. I feel her arm tighten around me and her lips sweetly peck my chest. I wait again for a few moments and soon hear her breath become even, indicating she has fallen asleep. Now that I know she's asleep, I feel I can sleep without worry. I allow myself to drift off like she has in our warm embrace.  
I awake to the early morning light warming my closed eyelids. I feel a light weight laid on top of me as I am positioned on my back with my head against my pillow and my hands laid palm facing up on either side of my head. I furrow my brows sleepily while my eyes flutter聽open. I squint, staring at the ceiling. I look beside me and see the sun's rays seeping through my sheer, white curtains. I feel the light weight shift atop my body and look down with my eyes. I smile softly, seeing Rose laid asleep on top of me, her arms wrapped loosely around my neck. My vision starts to adjust and my eyes instantly catch something round.  
Her shirt is hiked up, exposing her sweet, smooth bottom.  
I smile wide, holding back from chuckling so that I wouldn't wake her. I look down at her delicate, dormant face, her cheek laid on my collar bone. Her cheek was squished against my skin in such an adorable way. I look down again at her bottom and out of respect, I carefully take the hem of her shirt and gently pull it down over her bottom. I look down to see the sheets at the foot of the bed.  
I was curious as to how we ended up in this position without waking, but I wouldn't question it. I wouldn't question this serene moment.  
I listen to her quiet, peaceful breathing and close my eyes in bliss. I delicately wrap my arms around her, feeling the warmth of her body through the fabric of the shirt. I lightly lay my cheek on the top of her head.  
I met this girl almost two weeks ago.  
It took just one appointment to feel an interest in her.  
It took one night to instantly develop feelings for her.  
I had been fucking all kinds of women since everything ended with Anastasia. I hadn't felt an interest in any of them. And then I meet this gorgeous, sexy girl in a burgundy skirt, sitting in my dental chair. And the instant our eyes meet, I want her.  
Legs spread, tongue in my mouth, breasts squished against my chest, vagina swallowing my cock.  
At least, that's what I wanted in the beginning. I knew I had an interest in fucking her, but I didn't know my interest was also scoping other areas. Areas of possible connection.  
I was frustrated with my feelings. Every time I heard her voice or saw her I just wanted to be near her. That made me angry. When we were fucking in the park my feelings were screaming at me. I couldn't believe what was happening. How could I have been falling so fast for someone when I hadn't fallen for anyone for years. Years! Eight whole years of hookups and one night stands and then a seventeen-year-old girl comes into my life and makes my pathetic heart jump for her.  
Rose stirs slightly on top of me and instantly my thoughts disperse, bringing me back to this serene morning.  
How does she have the power to do that?  
I look towards my nightstand at my clock and see that it is six in the morning. I feel awful, knowing I'll wake her up if I try to get off the bed. I look down at her face again.  
God, she is so pretty.  
I kiss the top of her head and ever-so-slowly and gently rub her back with my hands, hoping to ease her awake. I kiss lovingly on her forehead. She moans sleepily. I moan back and smile, continuing to kiss and rub. I watch her feet rub into the sheets slowly and soothingly as a bodily reaction to my affection. One of her legs is between mine and the other is on the outside of mine. I move one of my feet over and rub her foot slowly. To my surprise, her foot rubs mine back. Her feet are so soft. I love everything about Rose. I gently slide a hand up her back and caress her cheek delicately. I look down and tilt her face up, leaning in and pressing my warm, morning lips to hers. I simply kiss them once and my angel's eyelids start to flutter. They open and her eyes find mine looking into hers with pure love.  
"Good morning, beautiful." I greet in a whisper, rubbing her cheek with my thumb. She smiles, blushing lightly.  
"Good morning." She replies groggily. She closes her eyes at my soothing rubbing and chuckles sleepily.  
"You voice is so deep in the morning." She tells me groggily and covers her mouth, yawning. I chuckle and slowly try to sit up. She lazily shifts one of her legs to the outside of my other leg so she straddles my lap, her hands casually laid on my聽shoulders. My hands caress the sides of her thighs. She looks at me with sleepy eyes and I smile, looking at her adorable, messy hair wrapped in a bun.  
"It's six in the morning." I whisper and gently kiss her forehead. I rub her thighs with my thumbs as she just looks at me with that precious, sleepy face.  
"We could go to the bathroom and I'll let you do what you need to and I can give you some sweatpants to wear and we can go downstairs and have breakfast before we go to your apartment." I explain quietly to keep the peaceful, serene aura of this morning. I gently rub one of her cheeks with my knuckles.  
"You wanna do that, ma?" I ask softly. She nods, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around my neck. I chuckle sweetly and carefully hold her thighs. I gently scoot off of the bed and slowly make my way towards the bathroom. I push the door open with my foot and walk inside. I walk over to the sink counter and carefully place Rose's bottom on top of it. I grab her toothbrush that she used the last time she was here and put toothpaste on it. I hand it to her and she starts brushing with her eyes closed. I shake my head with a smile and start brushing as well. When we finish, she slides off of the counter and plops down on the toilet, crossing her ankles and subtly swinging her legs. I kiss the top of her head and turn to leave her to do what she needed, but she grabs my hand. I turn to her and she lightly tugs me towards her. I giggle as she looks up at me.  
"Stay." She mumbles sleepily. I couldn't help, but smile wide. I didn't expect this from her.  
"Okay." I say.  
She just holds my first two fingers and starts peeing, looking at the tile floor. I look at the floor as well and stand patiently. She wipes herself up and flushes. She stands and goes to wash her hands. I pull my length out from the opening of my pajama pants and urinate into the toilet. I flush and pull myself back into my pants. I turn towards the sink and see Rose blushing. I go to wash my hands and look at her through the large mirror.  
"You okay, baby?" I ask. She nods and plays with the hem of her shirt.  
"Did I gross you out?" She asks quietly. I furrow my brows and look at her, wiping my wet hands on my pants.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"When I was peeing." She says. I smile.  
"Of course not, baby. Why would I be grossed out?" I ask her. She shrugs sheepishly.  
"My exes thought a lot of things were gross when we were together. I-I guess I was kind of testing to see how you'd react if I told you to stay." She tells me. I giggle.  
"I was in a five-year long relationship, baby. You do a lot of things around your partner that other people who haven't been in a serious relationship that long would consider gross. I don't. Peeing is natural. No big deal." I tell her and gently grab her hips. She winces in pain. I flinch, pulling my hands away.  
"What? What's wrong?" I ask, furrowing my brows. She touches her hips lightly.  
"I don't know. My hips feel sore." She says. I watch her curiously for a moment and take initiative, grabbing the sides of the shirt and lifting it above her hips. My eyes widen at what I see.  
"Oh, my god." I whisper. I look at the dark, purple and blue bruises on her skin and an overwhelming wave of guilt washes over my entire being. I turn her around and clearly see the shape of my fingers in the bruises. The bruises are from the grip I had on her hips last night when she rode me.

She gasps when she finally looks down. I look at her in the mirror and watch her inspect the bruises.  
"Rose, I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I plead. She looks up at me in the mirror with a shocked expression.  
I feel like the shittiest person alive.  
"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry." I apologize, gently touching her back with my fingertips, hoping that she doesn't hate me and that she isn't afraid of me. She shakes her head at me and blinks, pulling her shirt down. She turns around completely to face me.  
"No, no. I-It's okay." She tells me, shaking her head.  
"I know you didn't mean to. We were both caught up in the moment. I-I'm just shocked." She says and rubs her arm. I furrow my brows.  
"I fucking hurt you. I bruised your body, Rose." I tell her and turn her to face the mirror, lifting her shirt again, exposing the large dark bruises.  
"That's some fucking animalistic shit. Humans don't do that to the person they love. We were supposed to be making love and yet I was rough enough to make this happen." I tell her. At first, I didn't want her to be upset, but now I do. I want her to yell at me or hit me. I want her to be angry with me. I bruised her hips. I was supposed love on every part of her body and gently caress her. Not grip her violently. She's not a fucking blow up doll. What the fuck is wrong with me?  
"Michael, stop." She says and pulls her shirt down, folding her arms.  
"You weren't being rough. You were just passionate. They're just bruises, they'll go away." She tells me with furrowed brows. I shake my head.  
"It looks like I whacked you with a bat! How are you not angry?" I ask incredulously.  
"Because it wasn't malicious, Michael! I know you didn't intend for this to happen. Neither of us did!" She yells, irritated.  
"But I was careless聽and reckless enough to forget that you're a fucking woman! Not a stress ball that I can squeeze as hard as I want!" I tell her, annoyed. She grunts loudly in annoyance, rolling her eyes.  
"Just hit me, please. Yell at me. Slap me! Do聽something." I tell her. She suddenly grabs my wrist and tugs me down forcefully, pressing her lips to me. She grabs my face, squishing my cheeks together and kisses me roughly. I could feel the annoyance on her lips. I couldn't help, but smile as she kissed me. She continues for a few moments and the pecks my lips once before pulling back and dropping her arms.  
"Happy?" She asks, blushing. I smile and hold her cheeks in my hands.  
"I didn't deserve your sweet lips." I say quietly. She rolls her eyes again.  
"Make me breakfast. That will compensate. Deal?" She asks.  
"Deal." I agree. I look down again at her body and lift her shirt, looking at the damage I inflicted on my angel. I shake my head in sorrow.  
"Rose." I trail quietly. I turn her slightly to her side.  
"I can't believe I did this." I whisper. I lift the shirt more and inspect all over her body. Her nipples were a little swollen and she had faint bruises on her wrists and a few others on various parts of her body. I sigh deeply.  
"I hate myself." I say to myself. I hear Rose make a smacking noise with her lips in annoyance.  
"Would you stop it?" She says, shoving her shirt back down. I look up and she shakes her head. She grabs my hand, pulling me out of the bathroom.  
"I don't think we should have sex anymore. At least not for a while." I tell her as she pulls me to my room door. She stops and turns around.  
"What?" She asks with deeply furrowed brows. I look away from her.  
"I can't control myself. And when I try to I lose all control at the end." I tell her. I hear her sigh.  
"Michael, let's not talk about this right now. Let's eat and then go get my stuff from my apartment." She tells me.  
"I think you should stay home." I tell her. It's silent for a few long moments as I stare at the ground. I soon hear some rummaging and I look over to find Rose pulling out sweatpants from my drawers.  
"Then let's just fucking go." She says and shoves the pants on, pushing past me and swinging the door open.  
"Rose, stop." I plead and grab her shoulder. She shoves my hand away and turns around angrily.  
"Would you just tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?" She yells. I look at her shocked, my heart racing a little. I clench my jaw and look down. I remain silent and I see her folding her arms in my periphery. I feel embarrassment enveloping my being.


	34. Chapter 34 - Through Michael's Eyes

"I'm sick, Rose." I say quietly.  
"Sick?" She asks quietly. I look up into her eyes.  
"Mentally sick." I say, feeling my body heat with embarrassment. This was not a familiar feeling. She steps closer, but I step back.  
"What do you mean?" She asks with slightly furrowed brows. She was curious, but she didn't seem afraid or weirded out at this point. She will when I tell her. I clear my throat, breathing deeply.  
"I-I'm addicted t-to sex." I admit. I look all over her face to study her reactions. Her brows just slightly raise. She opens her mouth, but she's clearly unsure of what to say. I roll my eyes at myself.  
"I'm hypersexual. It's a..." I start, but then feel stupid. I look down, rubbing my forehead.  
"It's a disease." I mumble. After few moments, her small feet come into view in front of mine. I look up at her and she has a subtle smile on her face.  
"Will you educate me?" She asks quietly. I look at her surprised. No one ever cared to let me explain.  
"You want me to explain?" I ask. She nods and goes to sit at the edge of the bed. She pats the space next to her. I sigh and sit beside her. I look at my hands and just decide to start talking. I want to get it over with.  
"It started after everything happened with Anastasia. My sex addiction. After the paternity test, I started hooking up with random women. All women. Anyway, anywhere, any time of the day. Multiple times a day, just to forget about her. When I wasn't fucking I was masturbating, fantasizing about sex. It started with porn and women then subscriptions to porn magazines, websites. I bought hundreds of tapes." I go on.

"I paid prostitutes... I-I paid women that didn't want to have sex all the time, but I coaxed them with money. They weren't prostitutes, but I made them feel they were. I went to strip clubs and every time I'd come home with two or three strippers. I'd have sex with all of them, all night. And..." I stop and look at her. She was shocked, but she was attentive. I had much more to say, though. There was more to be shocked about. I chuckle to myself with absolutely no humor and shake my head.  
"I was in the store a couple years ago and I saw a couple making out near the bathrooms. A man and a woman. I went up to them and gestured to the bathroom. Long story short, the man and I both fucked the woman in one of the stalls. He fucked her ass while I fucked her pussy. Now I've had threesomes, foursomes etcetera with women, but I've never fucked a woman with another man before. That's how careless and out of control I was." I tell her. She went slightly wide-eyed.  
"How lon-" She starts, but I cut her off.  
"Eight years." I nod.  
"I had been doing that for eight years. I... I'd wake up sometimes... covered in my own cum from masturbating so much." I say quietly. I started to feel my eyes sting. I blink quickly. It was silent for a few minutes.  
"Was there other women you had sex with at the clinic?" She asks shyly. I look at her beside me.  
"Yes." I reply.  
"Not coworkers. I never, ever had sex with any of my colleagues. That's my job. I can't fuck that up... even though I've had sex with a few clients, I know how to cover up and do things carefully." I tell her.  
"After me?" She asks quietly. I blink a few times. She's wondering if I've had sex with anyone other than her after I met her.  
"No. Not once." I tell her, looking her dead in the eyes. I was being honest. The day I met Rose I didn't have sex with anyone else.  
"Really?" She asks, blushing. I smile small.  
"Really, Rose." I whisper. She looks down at my hands in my lap and then back up.  
"You don't take medication?" She asks. I shake my head.  
"I'm supposed to. My doctor diagnosed me even though I didn't want to be diagnosed. She noticed something wrong with me when every time I saw her I had an erection. Her suspicion only grew when she saw random lipstick stains on my skin and the smell of women's perfume on me. After she diagnosed me I had to get tested for STIs. I already took the test before on my own will, but I had to do it again. She insisted. I wasn't stupid, though. I was careless, but I was safe. I always wore condoms with women that I was skeptical of. I have a gift for knowing if a woman is clean or not. I never wore condoms with those women." I say and chuckle, but Rose just stares at me with a raised brow. I clear my throat and look down.  
"Anyway. I took medication, but they never worked so I stopped. I hadn't cared to control my disorder until now." I admit and look at her again.  
"I-I'm so embarrassed, Rose. I can't control my own dick. I'm hard right now. I'm hard almost all day every day. I tried to start to control myself from Saturday up until our date. It was the most painfully uncomfortable restraint I had ever felt in my life. And when we finally made love, I hurt you. I bruised you so badly, baby." I tell her, tears forming in my eyes.  
I feel like some sort of sex monster.  
"It's not fucking right. I can't even control myself with the one person I truly love." I tell her. She goes to speak, but I cut her off.  
"Are you sore? Between your legs? Did I go too hard?" I ask her, a tear slipping down my cheek. She looks at me with sadness and wipes my tear away and caresses my cheek  
"No, Michael. You didn't go too hard. Stop beating yourself up. We were both caught in the heat of the moment. And I'm just a little sore." She says quietly, rubbing my cheek. I shake my head.  
"I shouldn't have pounded you. I knew you were tighter than usual and I still couldn't control myself." I tell her. She cups my face, making me look at her.  
"Michael. You have a disease. I understand you so much more now. It's not your fault. I know it's hard to control yourself. And it's not like you raped me, Michael. I'm fine. We're fine." She tells me and then continues.  
"I mean... If we have to have sex more often to help you feel less restraint then we can do that." She offers shyly. I remove her hands from my face.  
"You're not a prescription drug, Rose." I tell her. She rolls her eyes.  
"Michael. I love you and I love having sex with you. If you feel the same way then there is no problem here. I'm happy and willing to do this for you. It's just sex, baby." She explains quietly, placing her hand over mine on my lap. I look at our hands and hold hers, rubbing her knuckles gently.  
"No more till you're healed." I say, looking at our hands. She sighs.  
"Mich-" I cut her off.  
"Respect my decision, Rose." I tell her, looking her in the eyes. I watch her cheeks flush deeply. I caress her cheek and peck her lips.  
"Let's go eat." I say.  
I throw on a white tee-shirt before heading downstairs with Rose.  
I make her eggs and toast and just make a single piece of toast for myself. We mostly eat in silence until she compliments my kitchen. I put her dishes in the dishwasher before taking her hand and leading her to the living room which was just outside of the kitchen.  
"This is the living room. You can busy yourself however you'd like when I leave for work. I've got movies, books, you know where the kitchen is now. Everything is at your disposal. You can bring anything you want from home too." I tell her. She nods, squeezing my hand.  
"Thank you. I appreciate all you're doing for me. Um, let's go before I make you late." She says and chuckles, looking down at the time on her phone. It's now seven. I kiss the top of her head and grab my jacket, handing it to her. It's cold at this point in fall. We leave and I drive over to her apartment. She goes in and ten minutes later she comes out with a stuffed backpack. I drive back home and we both head upstairs. She goes into the bathroom to get changed into her own clothes and I get dressed in my room for work. She comes out and I smile. She wears a long-sleeved, pink, pajama shirt and plaid shorts. Her long hair was left down.

"Now, that looks much better than my oversized clothes." I tell her and giggle. She giggles and walks up to me, helping me button up my shirt. I rub her back gently as she does so, staring down into her lovely eyes.  
"You gonna be a good girl when daddy leaves?" I ask seductively. She looks up at me, blushing and biting her bottom lip. I lick my lips.  
"I'm always a good girl for you, daddy." She whispers. I smirk, sliding my hands down her back and holding her bottom, pulling her to my front. I lean in, my lips brushing against hers.  
"Sometimes you're a sassy girl. Sometimes you like to test daddy. Don't you, sweetheart?" I ask and lightly lick her bottom lip. She moans quietly.  
"I only do it because I like when you teach me a lesson." She whispers. I chuckle, squeezing her bottom.  
"Yeah?" I whisper. She stares at my lips, shivering slightly.  
"Yeah." She whispers. I clench my jaw and close my eyes, trying to escape my dirty thoughts.  
"I gotta get to work, baby." I say quickly. She clears her throat and steps back.  
"Oh, okay. Be safe. I love you." She says, lightly touching my arm. I open my eyes and pull her into me, hugging her carefully so I wouldn't trigger any bruises or soreness.  
"I love you, petal. If you need me for anything just call me. And stay inside the house." I tell her and pull back a little to claim her precious lips. She wraps her arms around my neck, standing on her toes to kiss me back. I rub her back, kissing her slowly and passionately. I moan quietly, sneaking my hands under her shirt to caress the skin of her back. She moans, her arms tightening. I walk her back against the wall and slip my tongue inside her mouth. I find hers and caress it passionately, dancing with it. Her fingers get lost in my hair and my hands slide around to her front, finding her breasts. I massage them gently. She moans loudly. I furrow my brows deeply, feeling my restraint. I start shaking. Suddenly, Rose escapes from my hold. I open my eyes, just staring at the wall now. I swallow, breathing hard and then turn around. I go wide-eyed, seeing Rose sat at the edge of my bed without her shorts on and her legs spread wide open. I twitch in my restraints at the sight of her glistening petals.  
"You need your medicine before you go to work, daddy." She tells me and bites her lip. I look at the time. I have forty minutes to get to work. I look at her, feeling like some deranged animal and quickly unzip my pants and pull out my length from my underwear. I walk towards her and gently push her down onto the sheets, leaning over her. I squeeze my eyes tight and hold my shaft, easing myself inside of her. I groan loudly and thrust just my tip within her. My palms lay flat on the sheets as I hover above her. She moans loud, holding my biceps over my shirt. I thrust my tip rapidly to build my release quickly.  
"Please forgive me." I moan, looking into her eyes with guilt. She smiles.  
"Come here, baby." She whispers. My cheeks flame from her words and she holds out her arms, prompting me to hold her. I wrap my arms around her and she does so at my neck, our bodies pressing together. I feel tears stream down my face.  
"I love you." I whisper, trembling. I suddenly feel my release at the edge. I gasp.  
"Fuck!" I grip the fabric of her shirt on her back and start releasing, twitching and jerking inside of her, spilling my cum. She whimpers, grabbing my hair.  
"Oh, baby." I groan, thrusting slowly. I feel her clench around me and jerk against my body, moaning high pitched.  
"Yes, mama. Good girl." I whisper, rubbing her back, feeling her come undone, her sweet cream coating my cock. She jerks a bit more before finally relaxing. I sigh deeply in sexual relief and kiss her neck then up her cheek. I lean back with a smile on my face.  
"Thank you, Rose." I whisper. I pick her up quickly and go to the bathroom to wipe ourselves up. When we're all settled we express our goodbyes before I leave out the door and head to work.


	35. Chapter 35

After Michael left, I explored a bit. I walk out of his room and slowly walk down the stairs, looking at the pictures on the way down. I stop midway to look at one of them that catches my eye.  
       
I smiled with a curiosity. He was walking with a younger boy beside him. I wonder who that is. It's a sweet photograph. It looked like there was some sort of bonding going on between them. Michael looks so cute like he was caught off guard by the camera. I had never seen him in attire like that either. I started feeling sadness envelope me as I continued looking at the boy. I think I'll ask Michael about this later.  
I walk down the rest of the stairs and turn into the living room. He has a large, flat screen television sat on a nice television stand. I walk over to it and kneel down to look at all the movies he has. My eyes scope the line of cases and notice a lot of Disney films such as "E.T., Pinocchio, Peter Pan". I giggle to myself.  
I would have never expected this from him. This could also be for his younger relatives. I wouldn't know for sure. That is another thing I could ask him about.  
I saw "Star Wars, Harry Potter, The Elephant Man, Men In Black, Spiderman, Transformers". I see a few cases with the name Charlie Chaplin on them. I furrow my brows and pull one out called "The Circus". I've never heard of a Charlie Chaplin before. I pop the movie in and turn on the television. I look back towards the kitchen and scurry over to it. I make myself a bowl of popcorn and grab a bottle of water before heading back into the living room and plopping down on the leather couch. I found myself laughing instantly when the man that is walking funny with a flimsy cane sees a mother holding a child and makes silly faces at the child and then eats their snack right out of their hand.  
After a few of the Chaplin films my phone buzzes and I go to take my birth control pill. I sit back on the couch and check my texts and message back Elliot and Kelly that I'm okay and that I'm at Cherrie's. I told Cherrie to keep this from them because I didn't want anyone to be skeptical of where I was. I made sure Kristal knew I was still at Cherrie's and that I was doing fine. I got a worried text from Chad, though.  
Hey, sidekick. I heard the news. I hope to God you're okay. I miss you, by the way. Text me soon.  
I smile at his concern.  
Chad has been a really cool friend. We were always cracking each other up. We talk on the phone sometimes and just rant about school or talk about life in general. Sometimes we watched the same comedy channel together on the television while on the phone with each other and just laughed. I can still see his feelings for me even though they are small.  
I text him back.  
Hey, I'm safe. Don't worry. How are you? How's your day so far?  
He texts back.  
Yay! She texted back! Haha, sorry. And I'm great now that I know you're okay. My day is pretty boring so far. I'm in History. Blah.  
I laugh and text back.  
Blah is right, but you shouldn't be texting me. I don't want to be responsible for getting your phone taken away. How embarrassing would it be to have your parents pick it up at the end of the day?  
He texts back.  
I'm a rebel, girl. You betta recognize, muchacha.  
I laugh at his corny humor.  
You're so corny, Chad. That's why we're friends. You're fun and lighthearted, haha.  
He texts back a minute later.  
Everyone needs to have a little fun. I'm not down with drama or stressful people. That's why I really like you, Rose. You're fun, sweet, peaceful and so beautiful.  
I blush deeply, looking at the text.  
That's so kind of you to say, Chad. Really.  
He texts back.  
Rose, I never officially told you how I feel about you.  
Oh, no.  
I text back.  
Oh, what do you mean?  
He texts back a couple minutes later.  
Well, I was thinking you felt the same way at the beginning, but you've been a little deflective towards my hints. I guess I'll just be honest. I like you, Rose. A lot. Like... A lot a lot.  
I instantly facepalm. I cover my face with my hands  
"No." I groan quietly into my palms.  
"What the hell do I say to that?" I say to myself irritated. I sigh and text him back.  
You do? Are you sure?  
I'm such a bitch.  
Well, duh I'm sure.  
I have absolutely no clue how else to respond. He sends another message.  
I thought you felt the same. I'm sorry we didn't spend too much time together at the haunted house, Rose. I just thought it would be awkward to do anything with your uncle around. Is that why you've been a little distant?  
I text back.  
No, not at all. Chad, I just don't want to ruin a good friendship. I don't want anything to be weird between us if it doesn't work out.  
That's such a lie.  
He texts back.  
We'll never know if we don't try, Rose. Come on. I know you like me, sidekick. You kissed my cheek. It was so cute. Why don't we go out again? Just the two of us? We can have a proper date. I know I can get that sparkle back in your eyes. That sparkle you had at the arcade whenever you looked at me.  
I blush even more now. I feel nervous and anxious and so guilty. I have no clue what to say. I feel like I lead him on even though Michael and I weren't together when I liked Chad. And there's no doubt that Chad would be the perfect boyfriend for anyone, but, I have Michael. I love Michael.  
Chad, I don't think that's a good idea.  
He texts back.  
Really? I just don't understand, Rose. You don't even want to try? Once? I mean, think about it. We get along so well, we have the same humor, we have a lot in common. Why wouldn't it work out between us?  
He really has to make it difficult for me, doesn't he?  
I don't know, Chad. Maybe I'm just not ready for a relationship right now.  
He texts back.  
I suppose now isn't the right time, huh? I'm sorry for bringing it up. Maybe in the future something can happen, but, I'm happy to be your friend.  
I smile a little with some sadness. I remember my feelings for him at the arcade. It makes me feel sad that we both felt the same way and now we can't really do anything about it.  
I'm happy to be your friend too, Chad. I don't want anything to be weird. Okay?  
He texts back.  
Of course. Sidekicks before anything else. Oh! My parents finally decided on moving into the house they were interested. We're moving in a couple days. I've already been enrolled in the new high school I'll be attending. I start Monday.  
I text him back.  
Oh, wow. Now you'll be closer. Which high school?  
He sends me a picture of his papers and I see the name of my high school. I go wide-eyed, feeling a mix of emotions.  
That's my high school! You're going to school with me!  
He texts back.  
Really? Yes! We can finally fight crime together! I'm definitely going to miss my friends, but I've already made new ones like Elliot, Cherrie, and Kelly. They're all pretty cool. Besides, my high school isn't exactly in the best part of town, and I've heard such great things about yours.  
I text back.  
You'll definitely like it here, Chad. Everything is pretty relaxed here, besides the fact that my dumb ex is here too.  
He texts back.  
I got your back, Ro. I'll smack a fool that tries anything with you.  
I laugh and roll my eyes at his silliness.  
Don't worry. Elliot already did.  
He texts back.  
Really? Haha! Good. Uh, shoot. Alright, I gotta go. My teacher's giving me a look. Bye, pretty girl.  
I sigh and smile.  
Bye, Chad. Haha.  
I put my phone down and pop in another Charlie Chaplin film titled "The Great Dictator". I make some more popcorn and sit back down on the couch. I find myself, smiling, laughing, in awe, and finally, crying by the end of the movie as I listen to his speech. I hear the front door open and I gasp, looking back. I see Michael turning and locking the door, placing his suit jacket on the hook. He looks towards the living room and sees me. He smiles, but then his smile fades.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks with furrowed brows, walking over to me. I remember the tears streaming down my face. Before I speak, he looks up at the movie.  
"Oh." He says and smiles. He comes around the couch and sits beside me, bringing his arm behind me and rubbing my shoulder to comfort me.  
"I always loved this part too." He says, looking at the screen. I watch the side of his face. He looks a little tired now from work, but still as handsome as ever. I watch his sparkling doe eyes and the way his long eyelashes bat every few seconds. I look down and catch him licking his lips. I smile and look back to the screen.  
"This is what's got you crying, petal?" He asks quietly beside me, squeezing my shoulder lightly. I rest my head on his shoulder and nod.  
"It's a beautiful speech." He agrees. I feel his lips peck the top of my head. The movie ends with the woman looking towards the sun, smiling and then the picture fades out. I cry more and hug Michael beside me. He chuckles, cooing sweetly and rubbing my back.  
"Aww, baby. I'm happy this film has an effect on you. I think anyone with a brain and a heart has cried during this movie." He tells me, kissing the side of my head. I sniffle and relax in his arms. He has a magic touch. I pull back a little, feeling bad that I didn't exactly acknowledge his coming home.  
"I'm sorry. How was work?" I ask, wiping my tears with my sleeves. He smiles and swipes a tear from under my chin away with his finger.  
"It was good." He whispers, leaning in and pressing his lips to my forehead.  
"Have you eaten? Do you want me to make you something?" He asks. I shake my head.  
"I stuffed myself with popcorn." I say and chuckle. He chuckles and peers over at the bowl beside me.  
"May I join you?" He asks with a smirk, gesturing to the television. I nod, giggling.  
"Of course. It's your house, baby." I tell him, smiling. I'm excited to relax with him. This is something real couples do together.  
He chuckles and gets up.  
"But you're staying here. I must acknowledge my guest's wishes. Especially when my guest is my beautiful woman." He tells me and winks, placing his hands on his hips. I smile, raising my brows.  
"Well, your guest wants you to join her. Well, unless you're tired." I tell him. He shakes his head and walks over to the television, crouching down near the movies.  
"What do you want to watch?" He asks. I look at him shyly and smile.  
"You pick." I tell him. He smiles and looks at the cases. He hums while deciding.  
"Let's watch something more lighthearted. Something that won't make you cry." He says and pulls out a case. He puts in the movie and sits back down on the couch. I see the familiar opening and recognize it as "Peter Pan". I smile and look at him. He looks at me.  
"Do you mind this?" He asks, gently touching my knee.  
"No, not at all. You have a lot of Disney movies. Do you like them or did you figure a younger girl would enjoy a kids movie?" I ask and chuckle. He furrows his brows and shakes his head.  
"No, I love Disney movies. Really. I have a heart for them. This is actually one of my favorite movies. I haven't watched it in a while. And I don't think of you as some child that I need to put on a 'kids' movie for. That's ridiculous." He tells me. He seems a bit serious. I feel a bad for thinking it as a possibility. I touch his hand on my knee.  
"I'm sorry. I like Disney movies too." I tell him.   
"Don't apologize." He says and smiles, patting my knee. He takes off his shoes and then lays on his back, resting his head on my lap. I blush, looking down at him. His head is turned towards the screen.  
He must be tired. I would suggest going to bed, but I didn't want to by chance of annoying him.  
I rest one of my hands on his chest and with the other I gently message his curls at the top of his head with my fingers. He smiles faintly, his hands clasped atop his stomach and his ankles crossed.   
We watch the movie, chuckling at times and staring in wonderment at others and midway through the movie, Michael takes my hand from his chest and brings it to his lips, kissing my fingertips lightly with his eyes closed. I smile and he kisses down my middle finger to my palm, kissing it lovingly. I bite my lip, blushing deeply. I watch his sexy, strong jaw move as he kisses and I feel blessed to be in the presence of this man. He kisses back up my fingers and then gently places my hand on his chest again, covering it with his hands lightly. I feel his calm heartbeat thumping beneath my palm. He watches the screen while his eyelids bat sleepily. They slowly begin to close and soon he falls asleep. I watch him and lightly stroke his cheek with my fingertips. He looks like an angel.  
"Goodnight, Michael." I whisper, stroking his cheek lovingly.   
I look up at the screen again and watch the movie until I start nodding off as well. My eyes close and also peacefully drift off into the darkness of slumber.  
I feel pain. A cramping pain in my stomach and I feel nauseous. I groan and sleepily open my eyes. I wait for my eyes to adjust and then look around. I furrow my brows. I'm in Michael's room. I look beside me and see Michael sleeping on his side, his arm draped over my stomach as I am on my back. The pain thunders harshly in my abdomen. I clutch my stomach and sit up quickly. His arm falls to my lap. I look at him to make sure I didn't wake him and carefully take his arm to place it beside him. I lift the sheets and look down at my stomach, but instantly, my eyes catch the large red spot between my legs on the bed. I gasp quietly, going wide eyed. I quickly get off the bed and look down at my shorts. They are soaked red at the crotch area. My heart starts racing and extreme embarrassment fills my entire being. My cheeks burn with heat and suddenly I hear shifting on the bed. I look up and see Michael's hand reaching out over the sheets where I was laying. His brows furrow sleepily and then his eyes begin to open. I immediately cup my area, not touching it, with my hands as I am frozen in place. He looks at the sheets with confusion and then sees the large red spot. He blinks, sitting up quickly and then looks up around the room and then finds me standing near the bed.  
"Rose?" He calls out sleepily. I feel tears brimming at my water line as he looks down where my hands are covering. He looks down at the red spot and his eyes go wide. He looks back up to my hands covering my area and then at me.  
"Oh. Shit." He says and quickly jumps off the bed. He jogs over to me and guides me by my shoulders quickly to the bathroom. Tears stream down my face as I cry.  
"I'm so sorry!" I sob.  
"No, no, baby! I'm not mad. I don't care about the sheets. Don't cry. It's okay." He says and sits me on the toilet.  
"I'll be right back." He says and jogs out of the bathroom. He's only dressed in black, silk, pajama pants and is shirtless. He comes back a minute later and crouches down in front of me. He gently grabs the waistband of my shorts and underwear and pulls them down my legs and off my body.  
"Do you want me to throw these out?" He asks, holding them up. I nod quickly, sobbing quietly. He walks over and grabs a small plastic bag from underneath the sink and puts them in there, tying the bag tight and dumping it in the trashcan.  
I cover my face with my hands.  
I hear him come near me. I feel his hands rub the outside of my thighs gently.  
"Rose baby." He says in a low, soothing tone. I peek through my fingers and see him crouched down in front of me with a small smile.  
"I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry." I sob. He takes my shaky hands and holds them in his atop my knees.  
"Honey, I don't care about the sheets. Things just happen sometimes." He consoles. I sniffle and cry quietly, looking at him as he looks at me with a soft, loving smile.  
"You're menstruating, sweetheart. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He whispers in a comforting tone, rubbing my knuckles with his thumbs. I look at him and blush deeply.  
He really feels that way?  
He raises his hands and gently wipes away my tears.  
"You don't find this disgusting?" I ask incredulously. He furrows his brows.  
"Baby, again, five-year-long relationship. And also, I've lived with my three sisters. You don't think I've been exposed to all of this already?" He asks and chuckles. I look at him and smile small.  
"If anything, this is beautiful to me. You're a woman. A healthy woman on her natural cycle." He tells me in a quiet, calm voice. I bite my lip shyly and then release it, leaning in quickly and kissing him. I feel him smile and then I pull back.  
"You're so mature and understanding" I whisper. He caresses my cheek and pecks my chin. He looks in my eyes when he leans back.  
"Do you need me to go out and buy you some feminine products?" He asks. I shake my head.  
"I have some in my bag. I-I just forgot that it was coming so soon." I tell him shyly. My stomach cramps remind me that they're still here. I wince and rub my stomach.  
"Aww, ma." He coos quietly and gently places his hand over mine on my stomach.  
"I'll go get your bag from my room. Do you need painkillers?" He asks, getting up. I nod. He kisses the top of my head and quickly walks out of the bathroom, closing the door. I take the opportunity to pee and wipe myself up; Even though it's pointless since I keep pouring 'liquids' every few seconds.  
He comes back with my bag and two ibuprofen pills in his hand. He places the bag down beside me and hands me the pills. He fills a small paper cup with water at the sink and hands it to me. I take the pills and sift through my bag for my things.  
"Do you want to shower, baby?" He asks, gently stroking my hair at the back of my head.  
"Yeah, can I? What time is it?" I ask.  
"Of course. And it's ten. We only slept for about three hours." He tells me. He walks over to the shower and turns on the water to a steamy temperature. He walks back over to me.  
"Do you need me to stay?" He asks. I smile and shake my head.  
"No. But thank you for everything. I love you. Get some sleep. I don't want you to be tired in the morning. I know you were today." I tell him. He smiles and cups my cheeks in his hands.  
"I was drowsy from all that lovin'." He whispers and chuckles. He leans in and kisses me. He kisses sweetly, moving his lips slowly and lovingly. His long, slender, smooth fingers feel so nice on my cheeks as his thumbs rub delicately. We kiss for a few long seconds, but the second I moan quietly he pulls back. He clears his throat.  
"Sorry." He whispers. I blink and nod.  
"No, I know." I say and chuckle to keep the mood light. He stands up straight. I felt bad because he looked a little sad about restraining.  
"I love you, rose petal. If you need me just yell. I'll be in bed." He tells me in a calm, low tone. I smile  and nod.  
"Okay. I love you, Michael. Sleep well." I tell him. He moans, smiling and leans down once more to peck my lips.  
"Night, mama." He whispers and pecks my forehead before walking out of the bathroom. I pull out my own bathing things from my bag that I brought from home and shower quickly. I leave my towel dried hair down and get dressed in a white tank top and pink with white polka dotted pajama pants and pink fuzzy socks. I have a large pad on that is stuck to my most comfortable underwear that I brought. I also wore a sports bra. I wouldn't normally wear one, but I didn't want to torture Michael.

I put everything else away and slowly open the bathroom door, walking quietly into the bedroom. But then I look up and see Michael sat up against the headboard, reading. There were new sheets and a large, fluffy, white comforter at his waist that I recognized from the first night I slept here. I close the bathroom door and drop my bag beside it.  
"Hi, baby.  Are your cramps getting better?" He asks, looking up from his book. I smile and walk over to the bed, crawling onto it and getting under the heavenly, fluffy comforter. I sit beside him with my back against the headboard.  
"They're feeling a little better. Why aren't you sleeping? Was the shower too loud?" I ask quietly. He closes his book and sets it on the nightstand.  
"No. I wanted to make sure I was up if you needed me, by chance I don't awake from you calling for me." He explains quietly and then gently touches my face.  
"Are you hungry? You only had breakfast and popcorn." He tells me and smirks. I'm a little hungry, but not overbearingly. I can handle the night.  
"I'm fine. I'm just tired and achy." I tell him and smile reassuringly.  
"How are your hips?" He whispers, his face looking a bit sad now. I blink.  
"Uh, they still hurt when I touch them. Did you bring me upstairs from the couch" I ask, trying to divert the conversation. He smiles.  
"Mmhm. I laid you on your back because I didn't want to put pressure on your hips." He tells me. He knew I was trying to steer away from the subject of my hips.  
"Thank you. I appreciate that. And don't worry so much or feel bad about my hips, please. They're just love bruises." I tell him and giggle quietly. He looks down and sighs.  
"I've never done that to a woman before. I think restraining for almost four days just made me a little reckless. It wasn't my intention. Again, I'm sorry, petal." He apologizes, he was sincere like the other times he apologized.  
"I forgive you, Michael. I never held it against you." I tell him and quickly peck his nose. He giggles and looks down. He gently lifts my tank top lays down beside me, his forearms on either side of me on the bed, his face hovering over my stomach. He leans in and gently kisses slowly all over my stomach. I smile watching him.  
"No more cramps for my baby, alright Rose's tummy?" He asks my stomach I laugh and he smiles, kissing across towards my hip. He places the lightest kisses atop my bruise. He even delicately licks it. I bit my lip. He does the same on my other hip. I bite my lip harder. He kisses across my stomach and pecks my belly button. He rolls onto his side, propped up on his elbow. He looks up at my chest.  
"Isn't that uncomfortable?" He asks, reaching up and touching my bra strap. I shrug.  
"Not really. I'm just... you know, thinking of you." I tell him shyly. He frowns.  
"Take it off. I won't touch you." He tells me in a stern tone, turning over and resting his head on the pillow as his back faces me. I sigh and take off my tank top and quickly take off my sports bra. I put my tank top back on and lay down on my back, pulling the covers over my chest so that he doesn't notice my nipples through my clothes.  I cross my wrists above my head and look at him.  
"It's off, babe. You can turn over. I'm covered too." I whisper. He turns over on his side and faces me. He sees the comforter over my chest and chuckles, shaking his head. He sighs, scooting closer beside me and drapes his arm over my stomach over the comforter. He closes his eyes.  
"Goodnight, gorgeous." He whispers. I smile and bring one of my hands down to gently hold his bicep draped over me.  
"Goodnight, Michael." I whisper back, rubbing his bicep with my thumb. I could clearly feel the missing chunk of affection he would usually display to me, but I know it was something he needed to back off on in order to feel in control of himself. Even if just a little.  
But I believe in him.  
He-We can get through this together. Somehow.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this when Michael turns on the music in this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsvDmaUwMtk

"God, she is so pretty." The familiar, sultry whisper of my love speaks. I feel his warm, soft lips touch my forehead delicately. His lips kiss down just above my eyebrow and then once just below my eye. I feel his warm hand on the skin of my stomach, rubbing gently and soothingly. After a few moments of sweet kisses below my eye and rubbing, I feel a drop of wetness hit my cheek and the sounds of faint, trembling breaths. My body would not allow me to awaken.

"I don't deserve you." He whispers shakily. Another drop of wetness hits the corner of my lips and just as quickly, his presence is no longer near me.

My body takes me back to sleep.

I awake to the sound of the shower and open my eyes, my head facing away from the window. I see the nightstand on my side of the bed and smile at the crystal pendant Michael bought me. I stretch out long and yawn. I sit up and see that it is seven in the morning. I'm happy to be awake because I wanted to be with Michael before he left for work. I crawl over towards the nightstand and grab my necklace to put it on. I get up from the bed with a smile on my face and walk over to his dresser to grab a hair tie. I hear a buzzing sound and my eyes dart to the lit up screen atop the dresser. I furrow my brows and look down at it.

It's Michael's phone.

My eyes regretfully scan the text that shows up at the top of the screen.

__Stop ignoring me and call me, baby. I want to taste you again. I want to take all of that in my mouth again. God, you're so good to my body._ _

I grimace in disgust and see the name 'Lexi' as the sender of the grotesque text.

It shows that a media file was sent but I would have to go into his text application to see it. And I was  _ _not__  about to do that.

Michael wouldn't lie. I know he wouldn't lie. He told me I was the only woman he slept with as soon as he met me and from there on. He wouldn't hurt me like that.

He loves me.

The bathroom door opens and Michael steps out in black boxer briefs, his package  _ _very__  noticeable.

He looks up from drying his hair with a towel and smiles warmly. I blink and smile shyly.

Oh, my god. I'm  _ _really__  dating my dentist.

I blush deeply at yet again the same realization that I am in a relationship with a thirty-year-old man. A  _ _loving__  relationship.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greets in a deep, morning tone and walks over to me. His curls are so sexy the way they are damp and messy and long. His curls stopped at his bare collarbones. I watch the muscles of his toned thighs move and flex as he walks.

"Morning." I greet quietly and tie my hair in a low bun, stepping back and sitting at the foot of the bed. He smiles at me and slowly walks over to me, pushing me down against the sheets. He leans over, his hands on either side of my head on the bed and one of his knees at the edge. His other leg stands between mine. He dips in close to my neck, letting his lips touch my sensitive skin. He kisses upwards and starts sucking softly under my jaw. I shiver from the feeling, listening to each suck.

"Mmm. You're wearing the necklace I bought you." He groans against my skin. I bite my lip and nod subtly.

"It looks great on you." He whispers. He kisses my throat, moaning quietly. I let out a small moan from his sensuous aura.

"What do you want to do before I head out?" He whispers and slowly sucks down my neck and over my chest. His hand sneaks up over my right breast and tugs down my tank top to expose it. I breathe a little heavier.

His eyes dart up to meet mine as I look down at him. He just looks into my eyes and parts his lips, letting his bottom lip brush against my nipple. It instantly hardens them. I moan quietly and gently grip the sheets on either side of my head, watching him.

He moans in delight, pecking my nipple. He repeats and moans once with each peck. I moan and grab his curls, furrowing my brows.

He bites his lip, looking into my eyes. He parts his lips big and engulfs my whole nipple into his hot, wet mouth, letting his tongue slide over it passionately. I gasp quietly at the amazing feeling.

"Michael, baby." I breathe, moaning and looking into his eyes. He groans and starts sucking extremely slowly, opening his mouth after each suckling tug of my nipple. Each opening of his mouth to suck again makes a slow, erotic, wet sound.

"I love making your nipples hard, mama." He whispers. He moans and tugs my nipple with his lips again and releases it with a sweet moan. I moan louder.

"It makes biting more enjoyable." He says in a deeper voice. I've been trying to protest, but you would mistake it for total pleasure. He smirks and gently bites my nipple, looking into my eyes. I moan loud, gripping his hair tighter.

"Michael, pl-" I start, but he releases my nipple and leans up, latching onto my lips. He moans, kissing me fervently with deep want.

"Let's make out. I want your tongue in my mouth." He groans against my lips and immediately claims them again. I moan in meek, small way. I feel his slimy, smooth tongue slip inside my mouth, feeling mine lovingly. I pull back a little but he just pulls his tongue out and continues to kiss.

"Michael." I muffle against his desiring lips.

"Mmm?" He moans as he kisses fervently. I moan and turn my head to the side to catch my breath.

"I need to brush my teeth, Michael." I moan out of breath as he sucks on my cheek. He playfully moans in a 'Nu-uh' manner.

I giggle.

"Michael, baby." I moan in weak protest.

"No, baby." He groans sadly and gently turns my face to kiss me again.

"Baby, my breath." I moan and weakly hold his shoulder to push him back, but he's determined.

"I don't fucking care." He sings in a beautiful voice. I start laughing loudly and turn my face. He laughs too, but then, I suddenly feel something coming up my throat. I go wide-eyed and cover my mouth, scrambling underneath him. I frantically crawl and jump off the bed, bolting into the bathroom. I skid onto the floor on my knees and grip the toilet seat, vomiting.

"Rose!" I hear Michael call, his footsteps running quickly over to me. I feel his cautious and gentle hand on my back. Thank god, my hair is in a bun.

"Goodness." He says in a concerned tone. I vomit more, gasping.

"You're okay. You're okay. Let it out." He says in a soothing voice, kneeling beside me. I heave for a few moments, grabbing his free arm out of panic. 

"Baby, you're okay. Breathe. Spit out whatever is in your mouth." He tells me calmly. I breathe heavily and gather the vomit remnants in my mouth and spit them out into the toilet.

"I-" I start, but my stomach suddenly churns in pain. I groan and sit back on my bottom and clutch my stomach.

"Rose." He whispers. He sits beside me and rubs my upper arms with his large, warm hands. Tears fill my eyes from the cramping pain.

"I hate my period." I admit in a groggy, raspy voice. His arms wrap around mine from behind and I feel his lips on my shoulder once.

"I know, baby. I know." He expresses in a groggy, affectionate tone. I breathe deeply with my eyes shut tight to bare the cramps.

"I hate seeing you like this." He tells me quietly. I rub my stomach as tears drip down my cheeks. He removes my hands from my stomach and replaces them with his under my tank top and rubs soothingly and skillfully. He moves one of his legs over so that he is sat behind me with his legs on either side of me. He rests his cheek on the side of my head.

"Do you usually throw up on your period?" He asks quietly. I blush lightly from his gentle, caring nature. I nod and moan quietly in pain. He kisses my shoulder softly and repeatedly as he rubs. 

"I'm here." He whispers against my skin. I smile faintly with my eyes closed. After a few moments, he slides his hands away and gets up.

I hear the sink flowing, then, he shuts it off and sits in front of me. He brings a wet cloth to my lips and gently dabs them, wiping any nasties away. I look in his eyes as he does so. He's focused and calm. He stares at my lips, opening the cloth to lay flat in his palm.

"Spit." He says calmly. I blush and spit into the cloth. He bunches the cloth and wipes my lips again and gently takes my hand, standing up and helping me to stand as well. He walks me to the sink and rubs my back as I brush my teeth.

"I'll call out sick and take care of you." He says softly. I look up at him in the mirror before spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing my mouth.

"Michael, you have work. You can't just call out like that for me." I tell him quietly and shyly turn around to face him. Our fronts are lightly pressed together. I breathe hard, unconsciously looking down at Michael's erection in his underwear.

 

I quickly look back up and catch him smirking.

He looks down at my chest and then further down to  _ _my__  area and then back up into my eyes.

"Use the bathroom. I'm going to call the clinic. I've only used one sick day this year, and that was from observing you in school. This will only be my second. Plus, this will test how my assistant manages without me." He tells me and gently taps under my chin with his finger. I go to protest, but he pecks my lips and walks out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Michael..." I sigh quietly to myself. I use the bathroom then walk out to retrieve my bag. I hear Michael on the phone downstairs, but I ignore it and go to take a quick, thorough shower. I get dressed in a deep blue, long-sleeved, pajama shirt with matching shorts.

 

I leave my dark, wavy hair down and head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and find Michael seated on one of the cushioned island stools doing paperwork in a white tee shirt and red, plaid pajama pants. His hair is tied back in a low, curly ponytail. I walk over and sit on the stool beside him. He points to a couple of pills laid on a napkin next to a glass of water in front of me.

"Oh, thank you." I tell him and take the pills.

"How are you feeling, baby?" He asks, writing things unknown to me on various papers.

"I feel much better. Thank you for taking care of me, Michael." I tell him quietly, looking at the side of his face.

"I love you." I say shyly. A smile spreads across his lips. He looks at me, placing his pen down. He gently runs his fingertips under my jaw, looking me in the eyes with a sweet gaze.

"I love you." He tells me with his naturally soft tone of voice. He gently touches my ear with his thumb and then rubs my earlobe. I blush, looking at him. I glance at the papers on the island.

"Um-I don't want to distract you from whatever you were doing." I tell him shyly. He chuckles and turns to the papers and neatly taps them on the marble top and then sets them aside.

"I finished all the important stuff while you were in the shower." He tells me and then gets up, taking a gentle hold of my hand.

"What are you hungry for, my crampy baby?" He tells me with a cute smile. I giggle and get up, swinging our hands shyly.

"Cereal?" I ask. He chuckles and walks me over to the cupboards. He opens one of them and an array of cereals are neatly presented. I spot lucky charms and point to it. He pulls it out with a bowl and spoon and retrieves the milk from the refrigerator.

"Have at it, ma." He tells me in my ear and kisses my cheek. I smile and pour some in the bowl and pour the milk. I listen to his sweet, melodious humming as he walks around the kitchen doing things unknown to me. I put the milk away and the cereal and grab my bowl, turning around and taking my seat back at the island. Michael's humming comes close behind me. I feel his long, graceful fingers gently run through my damp hair. I smile and take a bite of my cereal, enjoying the feeling. I suddenly feel a hand patting at my bottom. I look back. He looks down at me with his large eyes and I feel utterly captivated. He smiles a little.

"Up." He says quietly. I blink and then get up. He sits on the stool and pulls me onto his lap sideways so that my legs are dangling at the knees over his thigh. I look up at him blushing and he clasps his hands at my waist. He lays his forehead against mine.

"Eat." He tells me in a low tone, looking into my eyes. I instantly develop goosebumps, feeling his breath tickle my face. I try my best to pry my gaze away from him and pick up my bowl, looking down into it and eating. He just holds me, slowly and delicately kissing the side of my head. He breathes in softly and long and then lets out a small moan.

"You smell so good, babe." He whispers and then gently bites the cartilage of my ear. I giggle from the feeling. I swallow my food and shake my head to make him stop. He chuckles and releases my ear. I playfully squint my eyes at him which makes him wink. I take a spoonful of cereal and bring it to his lips. He smiles small and politely shakes his head. I pout. He blinks and gives in. He opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the silverware, slowly pulling back before chewing. A droplet of milk remains on his bottom lip after he swallows. I stare at it and point to it.

"What?" He asks. I look up at him and smile.

"You have milk on your lip." I tell him quietly. He holds my waist firmer.

"And you have a mouth." He tells me in a low, suggestive tone. I blush, staring at his dark, gleaming eyes. Hey raises his brows slightly, expectantly. I blink shyly and then look down at his lips. They are so plump and smooth and inviting. I slowly lean forward. My parted lips gently touch his bottom lip and carefully, delicately suck the milk from it. I pull back and see his satisfied smirk. He bites his bottom lip and slowly looks down at my chest. His hand slides from my waist to graze his fingertips over my hard, tender nipple over my shirt. He feels it gently, making my womanhood tingle in delight. My breath picks up slightly. I watch as he licks his lips, staring at his hand movements.

"Now I want  _ _mama's__  milk." He tells me in a whispery tone. I blush deeply, feeling his hard erection against the side of my thigh. He gently gropes my breast and messages it slowly. I look down at his hand and moan quietly. He groans quietly against my cheek.

"I wanna fuck you so bad." He groans deeply. He gently bites my cheek. I grasp his hand.

"Michael, please. You're getting yourself horny." I tell him quietly.

"So?" He asks against my ear, his breath making me hot all over.

"B-Baby, you're making it harder to control yourself." I tell him and look up at him. He leans in and brushes his lips against mine.

"I don't want to control myself. I want you." He whispers. I go wide-eyed.

"Michael!" I yell in laughter. I look at him like he's crazy.

"What?" He asks with furrowed brows. I just stare blankly at him in disbelief.

"Um, I don't know if you forgot about everything that happened last night, but I'm bleeding like I just got shot in my vagina." I tell him with raised brows. He giggles and brings his hand down to rub my stomach.

"Sex is fantastic for cramps." He tells me in a whispery tone, looking down at me with sensual eyes.

I can't believe him right now.

I get up and sit on the stool beside him, continuing to eat my cereal.

"You're crazy." I say with my mouth full. He laughs and scoots his stool closer to mine.

"Why don't you want to have sex? There's nothing stopping us." He tells me, gently rubbing my thigh. I look at him like he's stupid.

"Michael! I'm not getting blood all over your dick! That's unsanitary and way too messy!" I tell him incredulously. He looks at me with a dull expression.

"Getting a little blood on my dick isn't going to kill me, petal. And I'll set down a trash bag and lay a towel over it." He tells me. I blink, speechless. He's actually serious. He's even planning it. He smirks and continues.

"Is there any  _ _real__  reason you don't want to have sex with me?"  He asks, watching me.

I didn't. I just didn't want him to be disgusted. I am shocked at his willingness; that  _ _he__  wants this. I wonder if he would still want this if he didn't have his disorder.

He notices that I didn't have any good reason to protest. He licks his lips and smiles.

"I'll be back." He whispers and gets up, walking out of the kitchen. I quickly eat my cereal and wash my bowl in his sink since I didn't know how to work his dishwasher. I sit at the island, playing with my fingers nervously. My face is very heated and I feel a little anxious. I have never experienced something like this before. This is completely new to me. And this is  _ _definitely__ beyond my comfort zone. This...

This will  _ _truly__  make us a serious couple. No boyfriend does this unless they are as committed and as mature as Michael. He's...

He's something else.

"Baby girl." I hear Michael calling from another area in the house. I jump from his voice, breaking me out of my thoughts. I get up and walk out of the kitchen and look around.

"Where are you?" I call out. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I look over and see him. He smiles and holds out his hand. I breathe a little harder and slowly walk over to him. I take his hand and let him guide me upstairs. He walks me to a door I had never seen before and gently opens it. My eyes widen at the gorgeous sight.

 

"Wow." I whisper in awe. He guides me forward and I take in the lovely heat from the fireplace. There is a calming aroma of vanilla in the air; My favorite scent. I breathe in deeply.

"I love the scent of vanilla in here." I moan quietly, breathing out. He gently cups my cheek and makes me look up at him.

"It's meant to relax you. Make you feel good." He whispers. He looks into my eyes with such love and desire.

"Hopefully, it will ease your aches some." He tells me and slowly leans in, delicately claiming my warm lips. I moan quietly at his soft kissing. We slowly break apart and I blush deeply under his gaze. I look around, still holding his hand.

"Is this your library?" I ask quietly.

"Yes. I come here often when I'm stressed out." He tells me and guides me towards the middle of the room where there is a large, plush towel laid on the floor. I look around more with my eyes, seeing all the books he has the and beautiful furniture arrangement. I spot a glass vase of red tulips placed on a round, wooden end table.

"You like flowers?" I ask quietly and look up at him. He smiles and nods, looking over to them.

"They're amazing. They all have their own wonderful smell." He says in a whispery tone and then looks back into my eyes.

"I like having flowers around. They remind me of you." He tells me and holds my cheeks in his hands. He lays his forehead against mine, staring at me with passion.

"My beautiful, sweet Rose." He whispers. My breath is taken away from his beauty and overwhelming love. I wrap my arms around his neck and suddenly kiss him with all my heart. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me back with just as much intensity. We moan desperately against each other's lips, listening to the sounds of their movement. The loose, silky curls that hang in front of his forehead sweetly tickle my face, almost like his hair is kissing me as well. I feel the curls of his ponytail with my fingers as I stand on my toes to kiss him better, pressing myself tighter to him. In doing so, my body rubbed upwards against his stiff length. He groans deeply, grabbing a firm hold of my bottom in his palms, pressing me tighter against his warm, throbbing erection. I moan high pitched, rubbing my body slightly up and down on him. He groans loudly and then suddenly breaks the kiss, tilting his head upwards and breathing heavily with his eyes shut tightly, still holding my bottom. His hands move up, holding my waist as I grind against him.

"Wait, honey." He groans breathlessly. I look up at him as he opens his eyes and looks down at me. I blink a couple times before stopping and stand back on my feet normally, loosening my arms around his neck. He smiles and kisses my forehead, breathing heavily. He sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls out a tiny remote. He presses a button on it and throws it to one of the armchairs. Beautiful, forest like music begins to play.

 

My heart flutters in enchantment and deep desire. He looks down at me and gently takes my hands. He sits down on the towel and pulls me down to sit in front of him. I blush deeply.

"Don't be embarrassed, please. This will only take our intimate bond to the next level." He whispers and sensually feels the side of my neck with his smooth fingers. I feel my heart pounding and I just nod subtly, looking into his eyes with anxious anticipation. He sits on his knees and slowly peels off his tee shirt. He takes the hem of my shirt and pecks my lips softly before pulling it up and off my body. I bite my bottom lip hard, instinctually wanting to cover my breasts, but I don't. He licks his lips, staring at them. He crawls between my legs and carefully lays me down on the towel, my hair sprawled around my head. The loose curls in front of his forehead dangle beautifully. He intertwines our fingers and holds them on either side of my head on the towel. He leans over me.

"Daddy needs some of mama's milk first." He whispers, looking into my eyes and biting his plump, bottom lip. I smile at his choice of words. The way he speaks to me is incredibly alluring and sexual. He smirks and kisses my chin, softly kissing down my jaw and neck then down over my collar bone and over my heated chest. His curls tickle all the way down and then rest on my breast as he hovers over my right nipple. I look down at him. He licks his lips, gazing at it.

"Your nipples swell and darken whenever I'm around you. I love that. Your body can't help but express how much it wants me." He tells me in a deep tone and looks up into my eyes.

"I-I've never reacted this way before with anyone else." I admit. He smiles and gently presses his warm, full lips against the plump underside of my breast. I tremble from the contact, slightly squeezing his hands.

"Mmm. Good." He groans and kisses up to my nipple. He pecks the tip and then slowly and ever-so-gently takes it into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. The smoothness of its texture gives me goosebumps. He suckles gently, moaning quietly like a nursing infant.

 

 I feel my bud throbbing with anticipation. This erotic gesture he is performing on me could nearly make me cum from the sight and the feeling. I tremble beneath him and moan, moving my hips in pleasure. Michael smiles with my nipple still in his mouth and suckles deeply, removing his hands from mine to slowly and carefully pull his pajama bottoms and underwear off. I moan quietly and look down at his ethereal, heaven-sent, caramel-colored, naked body. I watch his sprung length gently bounce in anticipation. The sight of his smooth, shaven balls turns my insides to mush. His loving hands seek the waistband of my shorts and slowly pulls them down with my underwear, tossing them to the side. He delicately releases my nipple and leans back on his knees. His lips part in awe as he looks down at my throbbing area. I nervously look down and see the glistening blood on my folds. I look up at him to catch his reaction, expecting him to be disgusted, but he isn't.

"This is perfection." He whispers, licking his lips. I feel more blood slowly pour out of me and I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment.

"This so beautiful and sexy, Rose." He tells me in a whisper tone. I feel his hands on mine, gently pulling them away from my eyes.

"Look at me. Look at  _ _us__." He tells me. I look into his eyes as he crawls over me again, one hand moving up to caress my cheek and the other traveling downward to grip his hard penis. He looks straight into my pupils with total commitment and love, and then I feel the warm head of his length gently rubbing against my bud. I gasp and move my hips with his tip. He furrows his brows in pleasure, watching my expressions. After a few moments, he looks down between us. I watch a smile spread across his lips.

"Gorgeous." He groans. I look down between us as well and see the head of his penis smeared with my blood. I feel my body heating intensely. He slowly looks up into my eyes and travels his tip down my slit as he does so. I jerk and feel his swollen tip nudging against my entrance. I gasp, shutting my eyes as it pops through and quicklyslips inside from all of the blood. I feel Michael hesitate.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Am I hurting you?" He asks in utter concern, starting to pull out. 

It didn't hurt at all.

I open my eyes and look at him.

"No! No, I didn't feel a thing." I moan. He watches me for a moment.

"Are you sure, Rose? I don't want to add pain to your cramps and aches." He tells me with furrowed brows. I shake my head.

"You're not. This feels amazing." I moan breathlessly. He takes caution for a moment and caresses my cheek, kissing my nose sweetly. I feel him dive further inside and then start slowly thrusting to the rhythm of the music. I moan loudly, arching my neck back. He moans deeply. I feel his soft lips kiss and suck on the sensitive skin of my neck.

"Oh, God." He groans against my neck. I grab his ponytail in my hands and curl my toes at every sensation running through me. I run my hands down his back and feel his smooth, manly, toned skin there, feeling the muscles as they flex beneath my young, naive fingers. I moan and listen to his quiet pants and groans. He quicks his pace a bit, but not enough.

"May I go faster, baby?" He whispers underneath my jaw. I nod quickly, listening to the erotic wetness of my blood. The scent was starting to arise, but we're both so caught up that we don't pay mind.

"Yes! Yes. Please." I moan. He pumps faster, but smoothly. He is cautious not to be rough. He leans up and latches onto my lips, kissing me with deep fervor and want. He cups the sides of my head with his hands and gently rubs my hair with his thumbs as he groans into my mouth. Our tongues seek each other's at the same time and dance together in heat once they meet. The feel of his thick, veiny shaft rubbing against my slimy, warm walls is the best feeling I had ever felt in a sexual experience. And the way his methodical hips roll orgasmically into mine makes my body melt like ice cream.

"Sweetheart." He groans against my lips. I blush intensely at the gentle, orgasmic tone of his voice.

"Aw, baby. Your body is so sweet to me." He groans and rests his forehead on the side of my neck. I whimper, feeling my orgasm at the edge. I gasp, jerking beneath him.

"Michael! I'm cumming!" I scream through my moan. He gasps and looks up, watching me as he thrusts a bit faster. I moan loudly and look into his eyes. I reach up to feel his beautiful, smooth face and start to cry at how lovely he is.

"Michael, I love you!" I cry as I bounce gently from his fast pumping. He was not pounding me or going hard whatsoever. He was just smoothly slipping in and out. He furrows his brows deeply and then squeezes his eyes tight, groaning loudly. I feel his warm, creamy stream shooting inside me as he holds my face to his.

"Rose. I love you, baby. I love you so much." He grunts with passion, trembling in orgasmic fervor. We jerk against each other's naked bodies until our orgasms begin to subside. Michael collapses on top of me, resting his head on my chest. I cradle his head as we both breathe heavily and try to calm down. I suddenly feeling more blood pumping out of me around Michael's length that still rests within me. I moan quietly, noticing that I am no longer cramping or feeling nauseous. I feel Michael slowly sit himself up. I look down and watch as he slowly pulls himself out of me. I go wide-eyed at the splatters of blood all over his shaven pelvis. His penis is  _ _covered__  and is dripping with the dark, crimson liquid. My vagina is spattered in blood as well.

"Oh, my God." I whisper.

"This is so fucking hot." He says in a low tone. I look up and catch him staring at his dripping length. I slowly sit up and shakily smooth down my hair. I look at his veiny, red length in awe. Even covered in my blood it is still an erotic spectacle. He looks up at me and smiles softly.

"How are you feeling, honey?" He whispers and gently holds my hands. I smile.

"I feel good. I-I'm not cramping now. I feel relaxed... and tired." I tell him a chuckle shyly. He chuckles sweetly. He takes a moment to wipe his penis off with the towel and then my area gently.

"D-Did you enjoy it?" I ask nervously. He looks up to my eyes, catching my expression.

"Of course, I did. It was amazing, sweetheart. I wouldn't want this with anyone else but you. It was perfect." He tells me in a genuine tone and then leans in to peck my lips. I blush and bite my lip, smiling small out of happiness. I'm so glad he isn't disgusted.

"I'll go grab your bag from upstairs so you don't have to travel too much. I have a shower down here." He tells me quietly.

We soon shower together, the water running a light red down the drain for a few moments before we are completely cleaned off. I feel complete bliss and he takes the initiate to message my back as the steamy water pours over us. Michael should have taken an occupation in making people feel incredible with his touch. How is Michael not a porn star? It's such a silly question, but, why be a dentist when you can fulfill your desires as well as someone else's as your day job? I do remember him saying he was embarrassed of his disorder. Maybe that is the reason why. And I know he truly enjoys his job in dentistry. I won't pry. It's not important. I should just be grateful that he isn't a pornstar because I probably would have never met him or formed this irreplaceable, incredible relationship with him.

"When we go upstairs, grab any junk foods you want and we'll play video games together on the couch." He whispers playfully in my ear from behind. I smile wide and turn around, squealing in excitement under the shower head. He giggles sweetly.

Ice cream, chips and chocolate!


	37. Chapter 37

I scan through the Mario Kart characters as we are sat on the couch in front of the television, playing on the Nintendo. I pop a Hershey's Kiss into my mouth as Michael's arms are around me from behind, holding his controller in my lap. My hands are in front of his in my lap as well and my back rests comfortably against his torso. He rests his chin on my shoulder as we take our time, determining the best racer each of us should choose.  
The girl in me gravitates towards Princess Peach who's person and kart are colored pink.  
"I'm choosing Peach." I state with a nod of approval to myself. He hums in acknowledgement of my choice. He moves his blue, player one square over across the screen, diagonal of Peach.  
"Then I'll be Bowser." He states, and gently pecks my shoulder. My skin tingles from the contact. I am in a black, spaghetti strap tank top and black, spandex shorts. My hair is in a messy, damp, top bun.  
"Why 'then'?" I ask, and sink more into the warmth of his being. It feels surreal, the way his mature, handsome and dangerously alluring presence is surrounding and holding my young, naïve one. He chuckles once. I feel his warm lips peck my neck. His affection sends surges of magic through my nerves.  
"Bowser's the only character who gets Peach all to himself." He tells me, his lips smiling against my skin. I chuckle quietly. I look back at him and he lifts his head to look at me and smirks.  
"What about Mario?" I ask curiously.  
"What about him?" He asks, looking into my eyes with a playful glint.  
"He loves Peach. Why wouldn't you choose him." I ask. I watch as he looks down and chuckles.  
"Mario chases after Peach. Bowser takes what he wants. Mario needs a third player in this case." He explains and looks into my eyes again with a cheeky grin.  
"Third player?" I question, looking at him in confusion with a small smile.  
"Who would be the third player?" I ask and watch his eyes move to my lips. He leans in and softly claims them. His warm, plump flesh moves sensually against mine. I moan quietly at the transfer of love energy. He slowly releases.  
"Chad." He replies quietly, still looking at my lips. I just stare at him. I roll my eyes.  
"You're so childish." I tell him, shaking my head and looking at the screen again. He chuckles once, again, bringing my back tighter to his front.  
"You asked." He reasons in a playful, whispery tone in my ear. I bite my lip, smiling and shaking my head. He chuckles and cuddles me lovingly, wrapping his arms around my stomach, the gentle air from his nose tickles my cheek.  
"You started it." I reply quietly, turning my head to raise my brow at him. He laughs sweetly.  
"Who's 'childish' now?" He asks, referring to my cliche 'You started it'. I laugh and grab another Hershey's Kiss. I unwrap it and look at him, placing the chocolate against his lips. He takes into his mouth... As well as my fingers. I blush deeply, watching as I slowly pull my fingers out, holding back a smile. I look at my fingers, some smeared chocolate still on them. He moans quietly and grabs my wrist in his smooth, large hand. He brings my index finger and thumb to my mouth, looking into my eyes.  
"Suck." He whispers, pressing my fingers lightly to my lips. I open my mouth and take my finger in, sucking the chocolate off it, then my thumb. He lets go of my wrist once I finish and lightly licks his lower lip. I look at his lips and see a bit of smeared chocolate on them as well. I slowly turn around and straddle his lap. He smiles lightly, sexily as he adjusts himself better in a more comfortable position, placing his controller aside with mine. I feel his eyes on mine even though mine are on his lips. He lightly tugs his bottom lip between his teeth, sliding his hands up my thighs and pulling me closer to his front. My pelvis sits on his now, our noses barely touching. I breathe out quietly against his lips with a hint of anxiety. I slide my hands up his bare chest and then the back of his neck, softly feeling the nape. He smiles faintly, sensuously. His hands slide around my back, lightly slipping under my tank top and rubbing my bare, smooth skin. My heart pounds slightly. His warm hands are so loving, soft, and so gentle on me. I lean in and press my anxious lips to his gently. An angelic, sweet moan escapes his throat. His loving fingertips run up my back, the hem of my tank top hiking up just under my breasts, scrunched up over his wrists. He brings one arm down and wraps it around my back to hold me closer. I moan quietly and feel the smooth skin at the back of his neck as he moves his lips slowly, softly. The alluring sounds from our lips makes my heart race and flutter with swirling emotions of the most beautiful significance. I moan quietly and slowly wrap my arms around his neck. He slightly deepens the kiss but keeps the sensuous, slow pace as we nod gently into it.  
"Baby." He moans in a whispery tone against my lips. I moan in response and lean in more, pressing harder against his warm flesh. He slowly wraps his arms around me and just hugs me dearly. I open my eyes slightly as we kiss and stare at the long, dark eyelashes that line his closed, caramel eyelids. A single, silky curl of his dangles between our faces and lightly tickles the bridge of my nose.  
I moan and shut my eyes, kissing him more with abundant passion and increasing fervor.  
"You're so beautiful." I moan against his lips. He moans back in response. I open my eyes and see his still shut, but his brows are furrowed now with the increase of passion. He scrunches his fingers wantingly on the skin of my back and then suddenly, I feel myself being lowered and my back being caressed by the couch cushion as he lays me down on top of it. He runs his hands along my arms from around his neck and slips his fingers between mine, bringing them down and holding them above my head on the couch. I squeeze his large hands and feel our kissing become slower in pace. He gently squeezes my hands back and then I feel his smooth, warm tongue slide through my parted lips. I moan quietly as he seeks my tongue, and then caresses it lovingly, passionately swirling with it and feeling it. I feel the warmth of his body as it lightly covers mine, laying between my legs. I smile and giggle sweetly. I feel him pull his tongue out of my mouth. I open my eyes. He's smiling down at me, panting quietly.  
"What?" He whispers. I smile, looking at his precious face. I sigh under my breath.  
"We're crazy." I whisper. I watch his eyes for his agreement with my statement, but, instead, see disagreement. He slides a single hand down my arm and lightly feels my cheek with his fingertips.  
"We're in love." He tells me, looking into my eyes with sincerity. He feels my cheekbone with his thumb, watching me with his large, dark irises. He leans in towards the side my face, his lips touching my ear.  
"Love never felt so good." He whispers. He lightly pecks my ear and kisses across my cheek.  
"Doesn't it feel good?" He asks in low, deep tone against my cheek, his eyelashes tickling my skin. I bite my lip and close my eyes in bliss.  
"Yes." I moan quietly. He moans back and begins kissing down my neck. He takes his time, planting one, slow, meaningful kiss on my warm, tingling skin every couple of seconds. He then lightly sucks the skin in the crook of my neck.  
"Doesn't this feel good?" He asks in a husky tone. I moan, squeezing his hand harder. I suddenly feel his smooth, wet tongue slowly lick the area he sucked on. I breathe a little harder.  
"It feels so good." I moan.  
"What feels good?" He asks. I swallow hard and answer.  
"This." I moan.  
"Tell me what this is." He commands in a rugged tone. He starts suckleing the crook of my neck with more passion. I moan slightly louder.  
"Love." I answer breathlessly. He groans as he sucks and then kisses slowly and lightly up my neck. He pecks my cheek and then my lips once.  
"Love." He repeats in a whisper, gazing into my pupils with his dilated ones. I smile, feeling that familiar feeling of completion.  
I suddenly flinch at the harsh sound of knocking at the front door.


	38. Chapter 38

Michael's smile fades as he looks back, over to the front door from his view on top of me on the couch. He slowly leans back to sit on his knees, pulling me up gently by my forearms. He grabs my controller and places it on my lap before looking into my eyes.  
"Play." He whispers and pecks my lips before getting up. He walks around the couch and makes his way towards the door. The person on the other side knocks harder. My heart is oddly racing. I really should not be here right now, but...  
I look back at Michael briefly and his hand is already on the door knob. I quickly look back at the screen and start the race in the game, listening with keen ears. I hear the door unlock and get pulled open.  
"Michael!" I woman's voice squeals in a whiny, sad tone. My eyes widen as I hear some stumbling and a grunt from Michael.  
"Lexi." He grunts as if he is holding something heavy. I gasp to myself and look back as my heart pounds with anxiety from recognizing the name; the name of the female who texted Michael this morning.  
My eyes widen as I see a voluptuous blonde with her legs wrapped around Michael's waist and her arms tight around his neck.  
My core ignites with a ferocious, jealous anger.  
She moves her head back from over his shoulder to look at him and places her forehead against his.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were sick sooner, baby?" She asks in sensual, baby voice, bringing her hand to the back of his head and scrunching his curls in an affectionate way, rubbing her nose with his. My brows furrow deeply and I bite my bottom lip harshly. I look at Michael's face and he just looks jaded and unamused, like he's used to this kind of treatment. He looks her in the eyes, but I can't read his expression exactly. He just seems unfazed.  
"Get off of me, Lexi." He tells her quietly, looking in her eyes. She squints at him. She smirks and looks at his lips, starting to lean in, but I stand up, about to throw my control on the ground, but he turned his face to avoid her lips before I did.  
"Lexi. Please." He tells her in an exhausted, yet, stern tone, like he's dealt with this for years.  
Eight years to be exact.  
Eight years of forming multiple amounts of sexual relationships and attached women.  
Michael's hands had been holding her forearms from around his neck as if he was psychically telling her 'Okay, it's time to get off now'.  
She, of course, ignores those psychic demands. I scan her outfit: Light-wash booty shorts and a white, thin, ruffled tank top with a plunging neckline and white, open-toe wedges. Her amount of cleavage showing is overwhelming. The simple fact that Michael hadn't once looked down to stare at her cleavage was impressive and honorable. I notice her soft, short, blonde curls made with a wide-barrelled curling iron. Her hair stops at her shoulders. I study her face. She has that angelic-porn star looking face that I'd like to slap.

"Oh, baby. I know you want me to help you feel better." She moans against his cheek and lightly kisses it, her eyelashes batting gently against his cheekbone. I clench my jaw tightly and finally throw the controller to the ground, making them both snap their heads in my direction once it smacks against the wooden flooring. I look at Michael as he looks at me slightly startled, but then discreetly shakes his head at me so I wouldn't go crazy on this woman. I look at the woman and she smiles wide, her straight teeth showing and her bright, blue eyes piercing through mine. I furrow my brows at her as she slowly slides off of Michael's body, her feet touching the floor and removes her arms from around his neck.  
"Hmpf." She hums once and places her hands on her hips.  
"I guess you're not so sick after all." She says.  
"Remember when I was the only one you used to fuck? For what, a good year and a half?" She asks and looks up at Michael beside her. He looks down at her with colder eyes than before.  
"Would you mind watching your mouth around my niece?" He tells her in a stern tone. She blinks at him and then drops her mouth open in surprise.  
"Niece?" She giggles.  
"Well, gee! Sorry, sweetie!" She apologizes to me sarcastically. She laughs and places one hand on his shoulder and her other on his bare belly, rubbing it sensuously. She looks up at him, smiling.  
"She's like seventeen, eighteen years old, honey. She's can't be that naive to think her uncle doesn't have sex." She tells him. My eyes widen. I look at Michael in a way that reads 'Doesn't she have any filters?'. He rolls his eyes in annoyance and grabs her wrist, pulling her hand away from his stomach and pulling her into the kitchen. My brows furrow deeply in irritation and I walk around the couch quickly and quietly walk towards the kitchen, but stop just shy of the open doorway, standing just behind the wall to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
"Ooh. I like it when you take control, Mike." She giggles.  
"Lexi, I don't have time for you right now." He retorts quietly. She dramatically groans in dread, but in a playful way.  
"You can't kick me out, daddy." She tells him in a low, affectionate, baby voice. She giggles and soon, I hear a small thump. My heart races and I daringly peer into the kitchen, holding the side of the wall. I grit my teeth harshly as I see her holding Michael's wrists on either side of his head on the kitchen wall. She scans his bare chest with her eyes and I see Michael just staring at her with bored eyes.  
"See, you invited me because you knew I could take care of this godly body perfectly." She moans quietly and leans in on her tippy toes near his neck, breathing hot air over it.  
"I never invited you, Lexi. Stop putting words in my mouth." He tells her in a hushed tone, probably so I wouldn't hear. The music of the Mario Kart race was still playing which helped with my secret listening.  
"Oh, so, when you texted 'I'm sick' after I asked why you weren't going to work, that wasn't an invitation to 'take care of you'?" She asks him. He smirks, squinting at her.  
"Maybe if you didn't take every rejection as an invitation, there would be less confusion." He tells her. She leans away from his neck and giggles dramatically.  
"I love how you're pretending like just a few weeks ago you weren't begging me to come over almost every night." She tells him. He chuckles.  
"And I love how my ignoring you hadn't once made you think that maybe I don't want you to come over anymore. That maybe I don't want to have sex with you anymore." He tells her quietly. She giggles.  
"You're so full of shit, Michael. What, did your penis fall off or something? Because, there's no way that Michael Jackson, the sex maniac himself, has lost his drive to slide his thick, hard, long cock deep inside of a woman." She tells him, as if seeing through his bullshit and annunciating the last, few explicit words in a husky tone. He smiles at her.  
"I haven't lost my drive." He tells her, looking in her eyes. She licks her lips.  
"You're still having sex? Since you've been ignoring me?" She asks quietly with a small smirk. He looks away from her. I watch her step closer to his body.  
"Is she better than me?" She asks and chuckles, smiling up at him adoringly. He peers down at her with just his eyes and raises his brows slightly with a small smile in a way that reads 'I'm not engaging in this topic'.  
"Aww." She coos and leans in, pressing her lips against his jaw. I bite my cheek hard to not say anything or make a scene.  
"Lexi, please. That's enough." He tells her and looks into her eyes, shaking his head at her. She chuckles.  
"Before it was just me, we used to fuck other people besides each other. We can do that now. You don't just have to fuck her." She persuades with raised brows and a wide, sly smile. He squints, shaking his head and looking away from her again.  
"You're too much." He chuckles and slowly pulls his wrists from her grasp and places his hands in his pajama pants pockets. She has an amused yet surprised look on her face.  
"You're too much! I can't believe how you're not even touching me right now!" She giggles. He looks at her and then looks at the ground.  
"I'm-" He starts. He sighs and then slightly shrugs, walking around her.  
"I don't know." He admits.  
"I'm changing, Lex." He reasons. I see the side of her face and watch a small smile form on her lips. Their backs are facing each other and they are both looking at the tile floor.  
"Did you fall in love again?" She asks with her smile still remaining. I look at Michael and see him smile at the ground and slowly bite his bottom lip. There's a short pause of silence as Michael slowly releases his bottom lip from his teeth's hold.  
"The point of this conversation is that you can't come over anymore. It needs to stop." He says and turns around. He looks at the back of her head. He seems to have a slight respect for her. But, she said that he fucked only her for a year and a half. If that's true... Why only her?  
"I have to look after my niece, Lex. I think you should leave." He tells her quietly. She smiles again. She slowly turns around to look up at him. She looks down at his bare abs and slowly runs her hands over them and then up his neck. She gently holds his cheeks. He looks in her eyes.  
"You've always been good to me, baby." She tells him in a low tone. He slightly raises a brow with a small smirk.  
"A gentlemen. Not like any of the guys I've hooked up with. Are you sure you aren't roleplaying right now?" She asks and rubs his cheekbones with her thumbs affectionately. He laughs lightheartedly.  
"No, Lex. No more roleplay. I'm being serious." He tells her and grabs her wrists, slowly pulling her hands away from his face. She looks at him for a few moments and then sighs. She pouts slightly.  
"One for the road?" She asks in a sad, playful, baby voice. His smile fades. He shakes his head slightly.  
"No, Lex." He whispers. She pouts even more.  
"Just the cheek, big daddy?" She asks. He rolls his eyes.  
"Lexi." He says in an exhausted tone. I watch her bottom lip tremble.  
Is she really trying to guilt him into letting her kiss his cheek?  
He looks up at the ceiling, shaking his head. I watch her get on her tippy toes and lean in, pressing her lips into his cheek. She stays there, kissing it multiple times. Michael sighs deeply. My heart pounds with impatience towards this boundary-lacking woman.  
"Lexi, girl, please, alright." He says in that same, tired tone, carefully holding her shoulders and slightly pushing her back. She stands normally again and giggles.  
"Wow, you really are changing." She says. She lightly taps his nose.  
"Fine. Good luck, sexy." She tells him in a husky tone and pats his chest, biting her lip.  
"Call me if you and the other chick aren't working out. If she isn't satisfying that dick good. I'll be there. For sure." She whispers and winks, giggling. He shakes his head looking away.  
"Goodbye, Lexi." He says. She looks at him and then chuckles, sighing and pulling her keys from her pockets. I quickly race back to the couch before she turns around to see me. I hear the sound of her wedges as she walks out of the kitchen. I hear the door open and then another pair of footsteps leaving the kitchen. I look back and see Michael standing halfway out the front door.  
"Goodbye, daddy." I hear the woman say and then hear her blow a kiss. Michael steps back and chuckles, shaking his head. He turns and closes the door, locking it. I instantly turn off the television by the remote and stand, folding my arms. Michael finally turns towards the living room, standing by the front door, facing me, his cheek stained with lipstick. I fold my arms and feel tears brimming my waterline.

"Rose." He calls out with shame in his tone.


	39. Chapter 39 - Through Michael's Eyes

I watch deep, internal frustration and concern contort Rose's face. Her eyes look from me to around the house almost as if she is embarrassed. She finally looks behind me and quickly runs towards the stairs. I watched for a moment as she came closer to me before grabbing her shoulders so she wouldn't evade me. I lower my head down to look at her with shame in my heart.

"Baby." I call in front of her so she would look up at me, but she kept her eyes on the stairs behind me whilst tears slipped down her cheeks. My brows knit deeply and I sigh, closing my eyes and bringing Rose into my chest. She struggles against me, weeping quietly, but I hold her tight within my arms. I bring my hand up to gently caress her worried head against my warm skin.

"Get off of me!" She murmurs loudly as she cries. I shake my head and sigh. I gently rub her head but then I let go of her and hold her shoulders again, kneeling down in front of her to try and provoke her to look at me more.

"Look at me, Rose." I command quietly and carefully so as to not discourage her. She shakes her head violently and tries to wrestle her arms from my grip. I hold them firmer.

"Rose, please." I plead, trying to hold her steady. Her expression becomes angered.

"Not until you wash your face!" She says loudly. I blink, staring at her distress features and momentarily loosening my grip.

"What?" I ask confused. The next moment I blink she is somehow out of my hold and running up the stairs. I stay there with my hands still up as if I was still holding her, looking up the stairs and hearing a door close moments later. I release a dreadful breath, just staying there for a moment. I finally drop my hands and slowly stand up on my feet. I tiredly rub my eyes and forehead and slowly trudge towards the downstairs bathroom. I step inside and turn on the light before stepping in front of the mirror. I look up at my reflection and instantly notice the deep-colored stain of lipstick printed by Lexi's lips on my cheek. I grunt in annoyance and quickly grab a hand towel from under the sink and dampen it. I scrub my cheek vigorously. I throw the towel in the clothing basket once my cheek is clear but red from the rubbing.

"This is what I get for not properly cutting ties." I groan quietly in annoyance. I shut off the light and exit the bathroom, making my way up the stairs. She's definitely in my room. I walk down the hallway and stand in front of my room door. I knock lightly.

"Sweetie." I call quietly. I wait a few moments before I take initiative and slowly open the door. I peek through the opening, hoping to spot her, but she isn't there. I furrow my brows and walk inside the room. My eyes move towards my closed bathroom door. I sigh. I walk over and touch the knob, trying to turn it, but it's locked from the inside.

"Rose, let's talk." I command, knocking on the door. I wait a few moments then hear a huff on the other side and the patter of her bare feet on my bathroom tiles. The door swings open and I am met with my gorgeous, adorable, tear-stained faced girlfriend. She folds her arms staring at me and then at my cheek. I look at her with shameful eyes. I am a rehabilitating, former manwhore. I know.

"Babe, Lexi is who she is. She's always been that way. I've known her for a couple of years now. Please, please don't take what happened personally. She never thought I'd ever get back into a serious relationship again after everything went down with Anastasia." I explain. She scrunches her features slightly and scoffs.

"You didn't even try and stop her from being all over you, Michael! How can I trust you when we aren't together somewhere. How am I supposed to feel safe if you're somewhere I am not and something similar to this happens? You used to fuck her!" She argues. I knit my brows together. She doesn't get it.

"Rose, you don't know what she-" I start but she cuts me off.

"I'm obviously not important enough for you to consider how I am feeling when I am in the same fucking room witnessing all of that shit!" She yells. I just watch her. She is so angry. So...

Jealous.

"Rose, I told you not to take it personally. You don't underst-" I try again, but cuts me off. Once again.

"Don't tell me not to take it personally, Michael! I am hurting and I can't control that! How about you watch Chad or Dexter come onto me and kiss my cheek and we'll see how you feel! We'll see if you can take your own advice and not 'take it personally'." She retorts. I shake my head in frustration.

"Did you even consider my feelings?" She asks, her eyes tearing up again.

"I got rid of her didn't I?" I tell her, feeling myself shut down emotionally. She stares with angered eyes.

"'Goodbye, daddy'. Yeah, you got rid of her alright. Good job doing so. Your method was so stern." She tells me sarcastically. I look up at the ceiling and sigh deeply.

"Baby, I know you're pissed off because you feel like I wasn't paying attention to your feelings, but I was. But you know what else? I was paying attention to her feelings too. If you let me explain why I think you will be less upset." I tell her and finally look back into her eyes. She is pouting now. Her sweet, bottom lip slightly sticking out with plump jealousy. I smile slightly.

My baby wants to be the only woman whose feelings matter. For the most part, they are. That is why Lexi is gone and I will no longer be seeing her. Rose means more to me than any woman I've hooked up with or any woman in general. But...

"Come." I command, stepping closer and taking a gentle hold of Rose's hand. She's shaking a little from all the emotions she's gone through today. I soothingly rub my thumb over her fingers as I guide her towards the bed. She looks at me, still pouting as she plops down on the bed. I sit beside her, still holding her hand and turn my body to face her.

"When I first met Lexi, It was at a nightclub in New York. I had to fly over there for job-related stuff and I had spent three days in the city. When I had the chance I'd go out and look around. I went inside the club just to check it out and dance a little. I was in the crowd of people dancing against one another and I saw her in the middle of it all, just smiling and having a great time. She was a little tipsy and I was a little concerned because it seemed like she was a floater. She wasn't with anyone specific. I tried to be friendly and smiled at her and walked over to her." I explain. I remember the night clearly. She was wearing a snug, black, short dress with a slit in the middle of her cleavage. 

She caught me smiling and smiled back flirtatiously, dancing against a random guy  
She caught me smiling and smiled back flirtatiously, dancing against a random guy. Her pink, glossy lips were curved to entice, but I wasn't going to take advantage of a woman under the influence. Even if it was only a little. I felt better once she ditched him and sauntered over to me. I wanted to take her to where ever she lived safely.

"I asked her if she was alright and where her friends were, or her boyfriend." I tell Rose. She's listening attentively.

I relive that night, remembering how she bit her lip and said 'I'm alone.'. It made me scan the length of her thin, curvy body absentmindedly until I rested on her bright face, her blue eyes of infinite waters worrying me. They were so naïve. She ran her hands over the front of my black, button-down shirt and grabbed it, pulling me in towards her face. She breathed slowly over my cheek and then leaned in towards my ear. 'I know you wanna fuck me' She whispered. I looked down at her bare, pale, smooth shoulder and smiled.

"She said she was alone and..." I continue.

I saw a rough, masculine hand forcefully grab that very shoulder and yank her away from me. I watched her gasp and fall into his chest. He grabbed her arms and made her stand.

"Her boyfriend at the time showed up and took her away from me, pulling her towards the bathroom." I go on. He was yelling at her 'So you break up with me to do this shit?'.

"Or at least I thought he was her boyfriend." I explain. At the moment in the club, I figured maybe he was her boyfriend and was pissed that she was flirting with other men. My mind went back to Anastasia so... I let him drag Lexi away. As soon as I heard the word 'break up', indicating he was not her boyfriend, I instantly grew angry and pushed my way through the crowd to get to her. I watched him pull her into the men's bathroom and I quickly pierced through the wave of people. I remember one person's drink getting spilled on me, but as soon as I entered the restroom I blacked out with rage. All I can recall is seeing that piece of shit strike her across her cheek with his hand before I 'allegedly' beat the man to a pulp. The next thing I heard once I came to my senses was crying, and the fragile hands of a woman trying to pull me away from the man that was knocked out beneath me. 'Please, No. He's an asshole. I'm so sorry I got you involved. Just stop.' She pleaded, weeping. My hands had already stopped and I was staring at his beaten, bloodied face. My hands were burning and bloodied as well. I scoffed, emotionless at the situation.

"He put his hands on her in the bathroom and I lost control. I really fucked him up." I say. I remember standing and turning around, staring into her reddened, teary eyes, sending a mental message that read 'what the fuck are you doing with men like this?'. I kept my eyes on her as I bent down and reached for her hands. She shakily took mine and I helped her stand. My eyes caught the forming bruise on her cheek and I reached up with my hand to gently hold under her chin with my fingers, softly rubbing her skin there. I guess in that way I was trying to show her the gentleness that should be displayed to her. Not abuse. 'I'll take you home' I told her. She watched me with fear and distress. 'Where do you live? I won't hurt you, I swear. I'll call a friend to get you if that makes you feel better.' I offered her. She shook her head. 'N-No, I'm just scared. I-Will you come home with me? And stay?' She asked. 'I don't want to sleep in my apartment alone.' She whispered with her voice slightly trembling. She was afraid he'd find her even though he was clearly out for the count. But she was still tipsy so I knew she was more worried in that state. 'I'll call the cops if you want to feel safer. You can explain yourself to them an-' I started but she yelled. 'No! You can't!' she soon started to whisper. 'There are things he knows about me that could ruin my life. I can't risk it.' She told me, tearing up again. I looked back and forth at both of her eyes. I nodded. 'Okay' She quietly sighed but held her worried features. 'Would you like to come to my hotel with me?' I offered. I figured if she had a past and had been around shitty people, she probably wasn't so strict when it came to who she went home with at any given time.

"She was afraid of cops and didn't feel safe at home so I brought her back to my hotel for the night." I tell Rose. I'm seemingly becoming engrossed in my own memories. Once I got her out of the club and got her into my hotel room I quickly made her something to eat with a tall glass of water. She sat on the couch against the foot of my bed and eat while I washed my hands and then changed out of my clothes into a white tee-shirt and black pajama bottoms. When I came back into the room from the bathroom (The bathroom door completely opened in case she needed me) she had eaten all of her food and was crying. I remember it being maybe midnight. Not that late since I had just gotten to the club when everything went down. So we weren't that tired. I was just a bit achy from the fight. For the next couple of hours, she poured her heart out to me. She...

"She was raped by that man when she just twenty-years-old. She was a virgin. She was with him for a year, but he raped her one month into the relationship. He told her if she loved him she wouldn't hesitate to give herself to him. And she listened to him. She didn't know better. She grew up with an abusive father and a passive mother." I explained to Rose. It made total sense. Why wouldn't her future relationships model that of her parents? That's all she knew. All she had to go by. While others were happy in relationships she was left feeling alone and confused. She wanted a taste of that. She wanted someone to love her. She'd get beaten to have that. Rose stares at me, completely engrossed in my memories as well.

That night, even though I begged her to take the bed while I'd take the couch, she wouldn't have it. She said to take the bed, but then she went back on what she said and said 'Actually, come in with me' I looked at her with concern. 'Please. It will help me sleep, feeling safe with you.' she pleaded quietly with her broken cried out voice. I didn't argue further. I wasn't going to make this young woman feel worse than she already had been. So I slept beside her in the bed. I watched her instantly fall asleep and once she did I felt safe sleeping as well.

I woke up to the morning sun rays pouring through the large window. My eyes adjusted to the room and I looked down at myself, my eyes instantly catching something poking up against the sheets. I lazily rolled my eyes and then heard a giggle. My head snapped to the side towards the bathroom door and my eyes found Lexi leaning against the frame, wrapped in one of the hotel towels, her hair dripping wet as well as the rest of her body. 'That's no way to treat an erection' she giggles. I watched her, feeling aroused by the sight of her, seemingly fresh from the shower. She sauntered over to me, her blonde hair tucked behind her ears. I cleared my throat and slowly propped myself on my elbows. My mind was screaming to stop what was bound to happen but my hypersexuality wouldn't listen. I wasn't just out to 'look around' that night. I was out to get laid, primarily. And...

Her face.

The way she rode me that morning will forever be engraved in my memory  
The way she rode me that morning will forever be engraved in my memory. The way she took control. As if it was the first time she had ever taken control in her life. And then when I took control...

It wasn't something she'd internalize as something I was doing to her, but more so something she was letting me do  
It wasn't something she'd internalize as something I was doing to her, but more so something she was letting me do. That morning was something important to her. It was a morning she felt she had taken back her life. She was in charge of her body and she would be from then on.

"We had sex that morning. Afterward, she expressed to me that she had never met a man so careful and respectful. She felt her worth when she had sex with me. I gave her my number and came back here and about six months later she came down here as well. Her small-business job wasn't doing well so her boss filed bankruptcy. I told about the job opportunities around here and she took my word for it." I explain. I squeeze Rose's hand gently. She blinks, watching me with a much calmer, understanding expression than before.

"I care so much about you. I never want you to think I don't care as much as I should because I really do. I just didn't want to be one of those men from her past. I didn't want to treat her as something disposable. I ignored her and every other woman as soon as I met you. But today, I suppose, was her closure. She's not important and the past is the past. I just had a bit of compassion. I'm sorry if I hurt you, sweetheart." I apologize sincerely. I raise my hand to feel under her chin. She watches me shyly. I smile, looking into her eyes.

"And you bet your sweet ass I'd be livid seeing Chad or Dexter trying to get up on you or kiss your cheek." I chuckle. Rose giggles, rolling her eyes. She gets on her knees on the sheets and hugs me, pressing her lips into my cheek.

"I forgive you." She mumbles against my skin.

"You're just a beautiful person. I can't punish you for that." She tells me. I smile and wrap my arms around her, nuzzling my face in the space between her neck and shoulder. I kiss her warm skin.

"Do you still love me?" I ask quietly against her skin. She makes a smacking noise with her lips and laughs.

"I never stopped." She giggles and pulls back slightly so I'd look at her. I look at her and smile. She bites her lip. She tackles me down onto the bed, melting her lips onto mine. I caress her thin, young body, loving every minute of this resolve.

Communication is key.

Lord.


	40. Chapter 40

"Turn around for daddy." He whispers gently with husk. I blush deeply, staring at him sat at the edge of the bed, his forearms resting on his spread knees and his hands clasped between them. The ethereal, early-morning, blue light pours over his entire back through the window behind him. The dust particles look like twinkling glitters, floating and falling in his angelic aura.

 

His long, fashionable eyelashes line his large, dark, intimidating and flamboyant eyes. Eyes of steamy, black coffee because at times, they can be bitter.

 

I am in a dream-like reverie, staring into his pupils that are like miniature, black galaxies; infinities in this silent room that is just  _ _filled__ with his divine, sexual presence. The air smells of his sweetness and dizzying charm and I am awe-struck by all of it, standing in only his large, white tank top without a bra on with my long hair laid naturally down my back. I travel down his petite, elfin nose towards his seductive, mauve, king-like lips complimented by his squared jaw and cleft-engraved chin.

  

His succulent tongue peaks between his lips as he drags it across them to keep them moist. My heart throbs and my skin flames at the simple yet alluring gesture. A small smile graces his features as he turns one of his hands upwards and raises his index finger, rotating it in circular motions, prompting me to turn around. My body heats up in bliss and I do as commanded. I slowly look away from the face of the man I am in love with and turn my back towards him.

He hums quietly, sensuously with approval at whatever he seemed to be looking at now that my back faced him.

"Look at that sweet ass." He whispers. His voice sends orgasmic chills down my body. I chew on my bottom lip, noticing the control he has over me.

"Good morning to  _ _me__." He chuckles quietly. I release my lip, suddenly losing control of myself and turn around, abruptly walking up to him and getting on my knees between his legs. I reach up to fumble with the waistband of his pajama pants.

"Rose-" He almost stutters, surprised at my haste. His hands move to stop mine, but I finally get his penis out, watching it spring free. I grab his hands and place his palms over my cheeks, looking up at him in the eyes. He looks down at me with deep concern and confusion. Even with that look, he is insanely beautiful, but I can see that he didn't expect this. I watch his expression as I gently rub my thumbs over his hands to ease him.

"You work so hard to keep me happy, daddy." I whisper. He looks all over my face trying to read me. I watch before I slowly move my hands towards his penis. I gently hold it, it's warm, smooth flesh. He groans quietly, looking at both of my eyes, still sweetly holding my cheeks.

"Baby," He whispers with furrowed brows of pleasure. I gently start to stroke him in my hands and watch as his breath becomes more choppy as moments go by. I momentarily look down from his eyes to notice the way his foreskin slides up his hard, caramel shaft. The way it glides over his thick, engorged head and, if I give it a soft squeeze around the head, a clear, gooey bead of precum oozes out of the top. He moans breathlessly at the squeeze.

I look up at his orgasmic expression.

 

In this perfect moment where his eyes are closed, I go in for the kill and open my mouth, looking down at his throbbing tip and slowly take it inside of my mouth. He trembles and gasps quietly as my lips close around it.

"Rose." He moans with slight concern. I look up with my eyes and see him turning to mush at my actions. I look in his eyes and softly suck the head of his penis, letting my tongue rub against it with each bob of my head. He pants more heavily, watching me. I feel him nudge and twitch in my mouth and feel his flooded, prominent veins as I take him further in my mouth. He releases an orgasmic sigh, still holding my cheeks delicately and watching my mouth please him.

"I can't believe this." He says under his breath. His thumbs gently rub my cheeks as I continue on him. I smile with my eyes to encourage him to understand I am doing this because I want to. Not because I feel I should or that I have to.

He softens his expression and I reach up with a hand to gently caress his cheek as well, momentarily rubbing it with loving intention. He smiles softly, but it is quickly replaced by an erotic expression once I bring my hand back down with my other to stroke him as I suck.

"Baby!" He groans loudly. His hands slip from my cheeks to the sides of my neck. He gasps choppily and slides his fingers through my hair in the back of my head and gently holds it. He looks from my mouth to my eyes and I try to be extra sexy, taking him further in my mouth. His mouth drops open in ecstasy while watching me. I almost gag but I come back up before I do.

"Fuck, babe." He mouths inaudibly. I smile proudly and watch him as I kiss down the side of his length. He bites his lip, looking at my mouth. I kiss back up his shaft and slide his head back into my mouth.

"Mmm. Good girl." He sighs. I moan quietly, sucking him slower while keeping my eyes on his so he knows this is all about him whenever he decides to look up from my mouth. His legs slightly quiver as I make more pressure with my lips and tongue. I slide my mouth up to his tip and gently kiss it.

"I love you, daddy." I whisper against it, staring into his eyes. 

I smirk as he mouths the words "Oh, my god".

I stroke his strong, wet penis with my hands and just watch him.

"Guide me. Show me what you like." I say quietly with a small smile. He scoffs quietly with still that orgasmic face.

"You're already giving me what I like." He moans and bites hard on his lip, momentarily looking down at my hands pleasuring him. I hold his length close to my face and slowly glide my tongue up his shaft. It twitches harshly, tapping my lips.

"Guide me. Tell me what you want." I whisper against the throbbing flesh. He pouts his lips, quietly sucking in air through his teeth. He looks in my eyes and suddenly releases my hair. He takes his penis and gently holds my jaw. His smooth thumb glides over my lips softly.

"Open." He whispers. I blush deeply, looking up at the gorgeous, caramel-colored man taking control. I look in his eyes as his are focused on mine and open my mouth. I see his jaw visibly clench. He seems hesitant for a moment, but then, he slowly feeds his penis into my mouth. I keep my eyes sensual on his. He rubs my jawline with this thumb, acknowledging my calm, willing aura.

"Suck, sweetheart." He whispers. My heart races and my body heats up. I close my mouth around his length and start suckling, bobbing my head slowly up and down. I take him as deeply as I can in my mouth. My beautiful motivation is his stream of groans and moans and loving eyes encouraging me as he nods for me to keep going.

"You're perfect, Rose." He moans. I moan on his length as I suck and watch him breathe choppily. I reach with my other hand and gently massage his balls. He groans louder.

"Ah, fuck." He breathes, with deeply furrowed brows, looking in my eyes. His body starts trembling a little more.

"Baby?" He moans, watching me carefully. I moan, sucking harder. He holds my jaw again and wraps his other hand around his penis. He starts rapidly stroking his length while his whole, throbbing tip is nudging about in my mouth.

"Keep your eyes on, daddy." He groans, stroking faster. I moan quietly, watching him. He releases my jaw and grabs my wrists, bringing my hands quickly to his balls. I start playing with them again. They are so smooth and plump and large.

"Just like that. Don't stop." He whispers, holding my jaw again. His breath becomes heavier. He keeps stroking for a few moments more until I hear him groan loudly and suddenly feel warm cream shoot inside my mouth. I whimper, feeling it slide around in my mouth and some of it shoot down my throat.

"Ah, baby." He groans out long and breathlessly. He keeps shooting and soon the build up is so much that is spills out from the corners of my mouth, running down my chin and neck.

"Ah. Yes, baby." He moans, breathing heavily as the shooting slows to a stop. He sighs quietly in sexual relief and slowly pulls his penis out of my mouth. He remains a hold on my jaw.

"Do not swallow." He whispers. I blink, staring up at him, holding and tasting his sweet cream in my mouth as it continues to spills from the corners. He pats his thighs and I instinctually stand and straddle his lap. He grips my thighs and pulls me closer to his body and then gently holds my cheeks in his hands, looking into my eyes. My forearms rest on his chest.

He looks down at my lips and licks his own. He slowly leans in.

"Open." He whispers. My heart jumps anxiously and I do as told, watching him lean in quickly and press his mouth to mine. I feel him slide his tongue inside, half the liquid instantly transferring into his mouth. He licks and slithers against my tongue, tasting his love-induced cum with me. I whimper quietly as he groans. I feel my body pulse with love as he plays with my tongue.

Both of our mouths now are coated with his cum. I hear him swallow a little and I do the same. His hands slide down and around my body, holding me delicately against him. I lightly touch his neck with my fingers. I listen to the wet noises our lips make and taste the gooey feeling between them. I feel him smile as he kisses me and soon we both slowly release each other's lips. I slowly open my eyes and find his dark infinities once again staring through mine. His long eyelashes bat gently over his gaze. I look down to his lips and see them connected to mine by a few strings of cum. One pearly stream of the liquid ran from the corner of his mouth, making me blush heavily.

Tasting his own essence clearly  _ _does not__  bother him.

He licks his lips and brings up his hand, gently wiping the cum from the corners of my mouth with his thumb. He brings his thumb to his mouth and sucks it clean.

"How do you feel?" He whispers, stroking my back smoothly with his other hand. His eyes never left mine. He was taking note of every expression on my face in hopes none of them would turn negative. I bite my lip and smile shyly.

"Dizzy." I reply quietly and chuckle timidly. He chuckles sweetly. I bring up my hand to wipe the cum from his lips and suck it from my finger. He moans quietly.

"You're so sexy." He whispers and slowly leans back on the bed, taking me down with him. I giggle quietly as I am now laid atop him, straddling his stomach. I look down at his smooth, masculine face, his black curls sprawled over the sheets.

"This..." He starts, looking at my lips and then my eyes.

"Has to be... forever." He whispers.


	41. Chapter 41 - Through Michael's Eyes

I watch love formulate behind the blue reflection of the windows in her dark brown eyes at the moment I offer her 'forever'... But then her phone rings, making the offer forgotten and the adoration swirling within her tender pools of chocolate vanish.

I roll my eyes deeply as she hurriedly gets off of me and grabs her phone from the nightstand. She tries to walk away towards the bathroom (I assumed for extra precaution), but I sit up at the edge of the bed and grab her waist, pulling her back towards me. She looks back at me with wide eyes, as she had already accepted the call, giving me a death glare. I smile wide and wrap my arms around her stomach and fall back onto the sheets, taking her with me. She gasps and struggles to get out of my arms whilst mustering a 'normal' greeting.

"Hey, Hello?" She answers, a bit panicked by my antics. I smirk and take the phone from her hand, quickly putting the call on speakerphone. She flinches at the sudden action and then tries to grab for her phone, but I hold it high in the air and look down at her as a familiar voice speaks on the other end. If eyes could kill, I would be brutally murdered by now.

"Rosalicious, guess what!" The boy's voice greets. I chuckle quietly. Rose shakes her head at me in deep irritation, pleading with her pupils for me quit my games.

"Good morning, Elliot. What's up?" She greets, trying to keep a light, friendly tone. My baby's voice is so precious, but she never takes her ominous eyes off of me. I offer a playful facial expression, curiously looking at her phone to hear what her friend is calling to tell her, interrupting our intimate morning. I hold her tightly against my body with my other arm as she tries quietly to get out of it.

"Okay, well, I know it's butt-fucking early in the morning and this is mad late notice but, I'm throwing my Halloween party tomorrow! Please, please, please come!" Elliot announces with a hopeful tone. I look down at Rose as she listens.

"Really? Oh, wait. Tomorrow's Halloween." She says.

"Yep! You are the last person I had to tell. I didn't forget about you. I've just been all over the place at the moment with a certain...  _ _you know who.__ " Elliot hints mysteriously. Rose furrows her brows at the phone.

"Wait, what?" She chuckles. Elliot grunts playfully.

"Come on, Rosie! Don't make me say it!" He whines. Rose's laughs and sits up on my pelvis and takes the phone from me. I smile at her as she looks down at my face with a smirk and winks. She wins. I gently grab her thighs and shift them over on either side of my hips to straddle me. I rub her smooth, young thighs softly as I watch her. She unconsciously bites her bottom lip, enjoying my touch.

"I'm sorry, Elly belly but, I don't know  _ _who__  you're talking about." She tells him. Elliot whines louder.

"Okay, okay! You know Chad's best friend? Joe? That guy that came with us to the haunted attractions?" He prods. Rose raises her brows.

"You're dating Joe?" She asks, happily surprised. Elliot squeals and I suppress a chuckle of my own as Rose laughs; the harmonious sound of rich bells.

"When did this happen?" She asks excitedly. Elliot calms down after a few moments then answers.

"Hey, listen. I'll give you all the details later. My gram-gram is coming over in an hour to say her goodbyes to us before she flies back home to North Carolina. I gotta clean the house again and help momma with breakfast so, I'll get back to you on dat another time, love. Kay?" He tells her. Rose smiles and nods even though he can't see her.

"Alright, boo. And oh! About the party..." She remembers and then looks down at me. She seems to be contemplating whether or not I'll be keen on her going. I keep a calm expression.

"What about it? You ain't gon' say no, girl! I know you ain't finna try an' say no. You gotta be my rock when Joe be dere. My right-hand slut!" He tells her and laughs. I give her a weird look, furrowing my brows deeply. Rose clamps her teeth on her top and bottom lip and blushes, wide-eyed. She suppresses a giggle.

"Elliot!" She finally breaks, laughing. He joins her.

"I'm not anybody's 'right-hand slut'" She announces, chuckling.

"Girl, you know what I mean! Hey, Chad's gonna be there." He sing-songs. Rose shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She doesn't respond.

"And some of Kelly's brother's friends... Some guys Cherrie knows... Some girls from school. So if you ain't feelin' the Chad meister we gotta broad selection of otha fine specimen." Elliot informs. I sit up, giving Rose a sharp look of disapproval. She looks intimidated under my stare.

"Uh, Elliot, I'll go for you but, I'm not trying to talk to any guys. Okay? I'll just stick by Cherrie and Kelly." She tells him. I slightly squint at her, surprised that she accepted the invitation.

"Ugh, girl. You needa let loose. Whatever. We'll see what happens when you get here. It's at my place tomorrow at seven in the evening like every year so, go shopping for a costume today!" He tells her. She smiles timidly at me, but my annoyed expression remains unmoved.

"Okay. Bye." She says quietly and ends the call before Elliot could reply. She slowly places her phone down beside us. I just watch her, awaiting an explanation.

"He throws a party every year on Halloween." She says quietly and shrugs. She is inches from my face.

"I don't feel comfortable about it. And the way he talks about it doesn't  _ _sound__  very appropriate to me _ _.__ " I tell her, mockingly shrugging back. She rolls her eyes.

"I go every year. Nothing really happens. We just hang out and listen to music and play games" She says. I chuckle with no humor.

"That's bullshit." I know parties. It's definitely not just playing games and hanging out and music. People drink, smoke, make out, have sex and do stupid things they wouldn't normally do on their own. 

"Michael, it's not bullshit. It's just a party. This isn't my first one." She tells me and folds her arms. 

"You sure are acting like it is." I tell her with a dull expression and a bland tone. Rose makes a smacking noise with her lips and gives me an annoyed look. I shake my head and lift her chin with my pointer finger.

"I trust you, but you _ _know__  how parties  _ _truly__ are." I tell her lowly. She stares at me with her beautiful, glistening irises. She looks down at my chin.

"I understand your concern..." She starts in a quiet, low tone.

"But this is my best friend and I'm going to be around my other close girlfriends. Elliot wouldn't ever allow anything weird to happen at  _ _his__  house." She explains and looks up into my eyes again. I roll my eyes, exasperated and move Rose off of me.

"This is ridiculous. You aren't going." I say as I get up from the bed. I walk towards my dresser and pull out a white tee-shirt. I hear her scoff and move.

"Michael, you can't tell me whether I can go to my friend's party or not. It's  _ _my__  decision." She tells me. I put my shirt on and turn around.

"You're not going to a party with a bunch of 'guys Cherrie knows' and some friends of Kelly's brother. Are you that naive?" I question with a raised voice. Rose looks at me, hurt, and then gets up.

"You know what's naive? Giving my virginity to my thirty-year-old dentist the first day I meet him!" She yells and stomps out of the room, running down the stairs. My lips part as I stare at the swung open door in disbelief. I stand there for many long minutes just taking in what had just happened. I scoff to myself, feeling annoyed by her words but then... an unfamiliar emotion envelopes my entire being. My whole body feels like it is being driven deep into a pit of dirt.

I did something wrong...

Something  _ _so__  very wrong.

"I took her virginity." I mouth breathlessly. I slowly become engulfed in horror.

No.

What did you do?

What did you do to _ _her__? You thought this was love. You thought she wanted this. You thought you _ _knew__ what she wanted...

You thought... wrong.

I... am everything I've been trying to  _ _protect__  Rose from; someone that wants to use her for her body. I'm keeping her away from boys  _ _her__ age and my head is so far up my ass that I thinkthat _ _I__  am what's good for her.

I've  _ _stolen__  from her... a precious experience.

A priceless, life experience, ripped away by the careless personality of a sexually frustrated, older man...

...On the  _ _cold__ and  _ _hard__ leather of a dental chair...

An experience she would have otherwise waited for if I hadn't pressured her or hadn't come onto her so strongly...

If I hadn't used my mature presence and sexual manipulation to get what I wanted.

What is wrong with me? This young girl is living in my house for my own sick pleasure!

I shakily rake my fingers through my hair, staring blankly at the carpet. I feel unbelievably monstrous as my heart pounds against my chest and tears sting my eyes. I can't keep doing this. If anyone found out about me having a seventeen-year-old girl stay at my house I would... I would be marked as a predator and Rose would have to live on with the weight of embarrassment on her shoulders for the rest of her life. I can't let that happen. I can't even think straight. I don't even know if I ever loved her, or if I am just some sick bastard, trying to convince myself and this girl that we are in love.

That's it...

This unfamiliar emotion I couldn't identify before... is guilt.

I quickly look up at the door with scattered, nervous breath and walk over to it and go down the stairs. I swallow, trying to shove some of the guilt back down my throat but it doesn't help. I carefully walk and peer into the kitchen, but she isn't there. I look towards the living room but she isn't there either. I go towards the hallway where the bathroom is and see the door shut. It's usually opened. I walk towards it and knock quietly. I sheepishly clear my throat.

"Um, Rose?" I call out uncomfortably. I listen for a response.

"Can I not use the bathroom? Or be alone for five minutes?" She calls out angrily. I nod quickly even though she can't see me.

"Ye-I'm sorry. C-Can you come to the living room when you're finished?" I ask in a careful tone. I can't speak to her like I have been. In my mind, she is no longer my 'baby' or 'petal' or 'woman'... In my mind, she's a young girl that has been taken advantage of... by me.

She doesn't respond. I swallow again and slowly walk back towards the living room and stand beside the couch. There is absolutely no way I can try to feel comfortable enough to sit. I wait for what seems like an eternity, but it was probably only three minutes more until I heard the bathroom door unlock and pull open. My heart jumps at the patter of bare feet coming closer. I hesitantly look up and find Rose with a slightly calmer, but still irked expression. My eyes didn't dare scan her pantless legs, or the bare breasts hidden beneath  _ _my__  tank top on _ _her__  body. I feel disgusted with myself.

I simply, timidly stare into her eyes and begin to speak.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper. Rose's irked expression morphs into slight weirdness at my apparent shift in demeanor. She blinks and looks at me awkwardly. I try to cut to the chase but...

"A-..." I start.

"T-There's no words-" I get cut off by a lump forming in my throat and the hiccup-like intakes of air my body couldn't help but produce. Tears blur my vision of the young girl standing before me.

"I'm so sorry." I tell her in a worn, broken voice that sounds like I had been crying for hours... but I had only just begun.

"I'll bring you home." I whisper, tears slicing down my hideous cheeks. I blink quickly to clear my vision as I turn to grab my keys. The jingle of them kills me inside...

Because a deafening noiselessness follows.

I stare at the white, front door.

My eyes are dead.

She's still here, but my soul knows she's gone.

Whatever sick image of love I thought we had... is gone.

The confirmation is in her solemn footsteps, slowly treading across the glossy, wooden floors, echoing in the "empty" house... and thumping almost soundlessly up the stairs.

Goodbye, Rose.


	42. Chapter 42

I am undoubtedly in every way emotionless and jaded as I make my way up to Michael's bedroom to gather my belongings. And I thought of absolutely nothing more than the words:

__I am ready to leave. I am done with this stress. I am ready to leave. I am done with this stress. I am ready to leave. I am done with this stress._ _

I threw together all of my things into my bag, got dressed in jeans and a hoodie and then walked back down the stairs. I don't think my eyes had shut once since being told I would be brought home. My eyes had been kind of... _ _dead and unfazed__. They still are. I move right past Michael without acknowledgment as he stands motionless in front of the door and pull it open with ease, but just a crack; enough for me slip through and escape. My eyes lock on his car as I walk without once stopping. I hear the doors unlock by Michael's hand pressing the unlock button on his car remote and open the one in the back right and get inside.

Michael is still in the house. He hasn't budged. But I have no impatience to care either way. A year can go by without him moving once and I will still be here all the same; unmoved. My soul has resorted to autopilot, and there is unquestionably nothing I can do about it. I'm going to have to feel this one out. I sit, loosely holding the loop of my backpack for possibly over a half hour when I hear the front door shut. My dull eyes couldn't be bothered to seek the source of the noise. They settled to rest their sight on the black back of the passenger seat. The driver side door opens and a weight settles like death in the car. The door shuts with barely any force and immediately the engine comes to life.

It's only about seven in the morning. This can still be a dream. My brain can't comprehend nor piece together the reason for what just happened but, it doesn't matter anyway. For some reason, my body at this very moment is just  _ _ready__ to leave. It seems like this was supposed to happen.

The car ride is unbelievably quick, as it seems in only a matter of moments I am entering my street.

"Stop." I breathe in hollowness. I wouldn't have been surprised if he could not hear me because I could barely hear myself but, he did, and he slowed down for a few long seconds until the car softly came to a stop. I, without hesitation, opened the door, shut it behind me and drifted away with empty steps from the vehicle, still loosely clutching my bag. A gray world passes me due to my eyes remaining restlessly agaze and everything looks mushy and sparkly as my feet carry me to my front door like stop-motion. I pull out the key hidden within a crevice in the door frame and unlock the door. I somehow make it inside my room and instantly fall deeply asleep, forcing my thoughts of anything to die.

A few creaks, a couple of steps...

A presence...

And steady breath... along with gentle light warming and brightening my eyelids,

I moan groggily, and feel warm, smooth lips press tenderly against my forehead. A soft hand runs through my hair with compassion and care.

"Michael," I mumble sleepily. I hear a feminine chuckle.

"Hm?" A familiar voice hums softly. My eyes shoot open and find Kristal giving me a small, confused smile. I blink at the sight before me, puzzled by the setting.

I'm home?

My memory, without fail, hits me, flashing images of my argument with Michael and then the torturous, silent ride home. Tears tickle my eyes and I suddenly pop like a balloon, wailing in agony.

"Rose," Kristal says startled. She is frozen for a few moments and then immediately lays in bed with me, holding me tightly and cradling my head into her chest. My sobs wouldn't end but Kristal was patient. I cried and cried until the sun was at it's brightest; around noon. And after I cried all that I could, we went downstairs and she made me hot tea. I sipped it with a puffy face, wrapped in a warm blanket and sat in front of the television in the living room. Kristal sat right beside me with her arm around my shoulders, hugging and rubbing my arm. I hadn't expressed the reason for my sudden outburst and she didn't push me to. We just sat and watched cartoons until the evening came.

"Are you going to Elliot's party this year?" She asks, still rubbing my arm. I shrug slightly.

"Do you want to go shopping for a costume?" She offers. I stare at the screen blankly for a moment and just simply nod because I just didn't care anymore. I was still in my jeans and hoodie from when I left Michael's this morning so I just slipped on some shoes as Kristal got dressed. When we got to the mall, we scoped all over the store to see what we could find for me. She ended up buying a few things for herself and by the end of the trip, all I had purchased was a couple of bags of fake blood and a knife accessory that you stick on any part of your body to look like you got stabbed.

 

When I came back home, I realized I hadn't checked my phone all day. The only time I had seen it was when my birth control alarm went off, but I didn't check my notifications. I put my shopping bag down on my room floor and grab my phone from my stuffed backpack. I see all sorts of text notifications and social media alerts.

Chad, Cherrie, and Kelly were all asking if I was coming to the party tomorrow. I honestly wanted to ignore everyone and stay home in bed and lay there for all eternity but, I decided that it would, if nothing else, keep my mind somewhat occupied _ _.__

I _ _still__ don't understand what happened in its entirety but, my mind isn't ready to dissect all of that. All I  _ _know__ is that my heart feels empty and my body feels heavy like a tank.

I sent a simple  _ _yeah__ to each text and turned in early. I curled up within my thick comforter in a fetal position and cried for a few minutes before going to sleep.

The sun beams through my windows and I wake up to the subtle sounds of Kristal vacuuming about around the apartment. I still feel heavy and pretty dead.

It doesn't help that I dreamt of his smile last night.

I  _ _zombied__  through the morning and afternoon until seven came. Elliot's party had just started and I was still at home, sulking and moping around. I threw on a white v-neck tee shirt and worn, ripped, medium blue jeans with medium brown boots.

     

I let down my messy, unwashed hair to add to the disheveled look and take my knife accessory, sticking it right over my heart, slightly above my left breast. I then go crazy with my fake blood and splatter it all over my chest. I watch in the mirror as the blood soaks my clothing and stains my skin grotesquely.

This is an accurate representation of how I feel right now: Killed.

Kristal was on the couch when I went downstairs and said goodbye, mentioning I would take her car. She, like always, was totally okay with it. I believed she was waiting for Shaun to come over and hang out with her.

I would usually play music as I drove but, today I simply had the window down, listening to the air wipe past me, feeling engulfed and sucked in by the dark night. I pull up onto the street with a couple of other cars, since Elliot's driveway was packed, and park. I turn off the car, hearing and feeling the vibration of the music from inside the house.

Elliot is _ _especially__  turned up this year. He isn't usually this obnoxious with his parties but, then again, he has a boyfriend now so, I know he's just excited and happy, even if he  _ _is__  overdoing it just a bit. I get out of the car and lock it, walking around it to make my way to the front door. I walk onto his front lawn and see a couple stumble out of the door, laughing. I walk past them and slip inside the shutting door. I am immersed in purple and red lighting and electro house music blasting through the speakers.

"Rose!" A couple of girls scream and grab me into a hug. I groan slightly in annoyance. It's, of course, Cherrie and Kelly. They pull back and I scan their costumes. Kelly is a voluptuous, female devil and Cherrie is Catwoman. She looks amazing. I am actually slightly jealous at the way the glossy, skin-tight outfit hugs her thin body. Her blonde hair is below her shoulders and is poofed with hairspray.

"Hey." I greet, loud enough to hear over the music. They sense the off-ness in my presence.

"Alright, I know you  _ _just__  got stabbed in the chest but, you  _ _actually__  look dead." Cherrie tells me. Kelly nods with concern. I shrug and look around the crowded house, seeing people I don't recognize immediately since they are all dressed up. I spot Chad, standing by the stairs with Joe, Elliot, and another girl, talking and laughing. He looks really handsome but, I can't tell what he is supposed to be. He is wearing a white dress shirt with black trousers. He has black suspenders on and a matching, undone bow tie paired with shiny, black dress shoes. His smooth, boyish face is clean shaven and his hair is neatly combed and styled.

 

I hear Cherrie and Kelly chuckling. I snap out of checking out Chad and look at them, pretending like I was just spacing out.

"Hm?" I hum. They smirk.

"Nothin'." Kelly giggles. I roll my eyes. Kelly pouts.

"What's wrong, Ro? Why are you so irritated." She asks. I shake my head.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just want to get my mind off things." I tell them. They both nod and give me side hugs. Cherrie leans into my ear.

"You wanna come with us outside? There's a game of charades going on out there and it's pretty hilarious." She urges. I fake smile and shake my head. I honestly just want to zone out by the music. Their smiles fade and they acknowledge the space I want.

"We'll be around, Ro. If you need anyone to talk to we'll be here." Kelly offers. I nod subtly and smile again before they walk away towards the back patio doors. I clear my throat and walk into the living room where people are chatting and bumping to the music. I find a spot on a tan couch against the wall where a couple on the opposite end of it are making googly eyes at each other. I sit down far from them and pull out my phone, playing some mindless game. I become immersed until I suddenly feel a body gently plop down next to me. I look beside me and see chad offering a smile. I smile back faintly and then look down at my phone again.

I'm being rude, I know.

"I'm glad you came. I think Elliot and Joe wanted some alone time by now." He chuckles, making light conversation. I nod and look at him again. He has such a kind and sweet aura about him that makes me feel a little better. He sports a comforting half-smile as he looks into my eyes with his crystal blue ones. He looks down at my bloodied, knifed chest.

"That doesn't look too good." He says with a cringing face. I laugh lightly. I look down at his shirt and shake my head.

"It's a fresh wound." I shrug, playing along. I feel sadness slightly overtake me as  _ _his__  face comes to mind again. I feel a soft nudge on my arm. I look at Chad. He smiles considerately.

"Can you guess who I am?" He questions, obviously trying to steer me away from my thoughts even though he doesn't know the cause of my gloomy mood. I hum and squint, contemplating.

"A hot waiter who just got off his shift?" I ask, smiling. He laughs, his brightened features slightly shy from the unintended compliment. I feel heat rush to my cheeks, realizing I just called him hot.

"That's a satisfying guess. " He laughs. I laugh sheepishly.

"But no, I'm Jack Dawson from Titanic." He chuckles.

"Ohh! I see it now." I laugh.

"Nice choice." I praise. He smiles.

"Thanks. And... I'm guessing you're not anyone in particular?" He asks and chuckles. I shake my head.

"I'm just dead me." I shrug.

"All I had to do was die to get this costume." I tell him, nodding my head with a thumbs up. He laughs.

"Halloween on a budget." I add and wink. We giggle together.

"They're playing horror films on the wall projector in the garage. Wanna come watch one with me?" He offers. I think to myself for a moment and decide it will probably be better than staying here by myself. I nod with a smile. He makes a victory fist and stands up. He walks in front of me as I trail behind. I saw a couple of angels, a batman, a banana, a cheerleader, a kitten, a greaser, a monk, police officer, Elvis and many others as we made our way to the garage. There was only one guy dressed as Yoda watching a movie on the beat-up, green sofa in the dark garage. Chad sits down and I settle next to him

We watch for a few seconds unfazed while Yoda shields his eyes from an expected jump scare. He gasps and flinches while we sit still and quietly chortle. I watch the movie for a bit before Chad leans into my ear.

"I haven't asked because I didn't want to upset you but, is there anything you wanna talk about?" He whispers. I look at him and he continues.

"You look really sad." He says with his concerned, handsome face. I chew on the inside of my lip. I slightly shrug, shaking my head and look down, playing with my hands.

"There's... Just a lot going on. You wouldn't understand." I whisper back. He lightly, comfortingly rubs my arm with his knuckles for a moment and then gently stops.

"I'll listen if that's all I can provide." He whispers. I look up and see his sincere, clear eyes. I want to talk. I want to unload everything I feel on  _ _someone__! But I can't just tell someone that I just broke up with my thirty-year-old boyfriend and how that makes me feel!

But, maybe I don't have to.

"Well, I had a bad argument with my best friend yesterday and... he made me leave his house... I don't think he wants to see me anymore." I explain and feel tears starting to produce. I look up and see Chad listening without an ounce of judgment.

"I-I said something I shouldn't have. I think." I choke out in a whisper and feel the tears stream down my cheeks. Images of Michael crying before I left flood my brain. I shake my head quickly to escape it and then feel Chad's palms holding my head.

"Hey," He whispers and rubs my hair with his thumbs.

"We make mistakes sometimes. I'm sure you didn't mean it and I'm sure he knows that too." He tells me. I shake my head in disagreeance in his hands.

"He doesn't like me anymore. He thinks he's to blame for something that happened when we met. He doesn't want to be near me. I think he thinks that's what's best for us." I tell him quietly as I breathe sporadically. He furrows his brows and shakes his head. He wipes away a few tears with his fingers.

"No, he wants you to be there. You guys are best friends, right? I think you should talk to him and have a heart to heart with him." He suggests. I shake my head again.

"He's so irritating sometimes!" I tell him with raised brows. Chad laughs.

"Shh!" Yoda hushes us in an annoyed display. Chad rolls his eyes, smiling and gets up, leading me by my hand outside. We walk to the front yard where we can be alone and sit in the cool grass in the dark. The lawn is subtly lit by scattered landscape lights.

     

It's a beautiful vision.

"Alright. Now that no one can disrupt us... Why is he irritating? Is he mean or..." Chad trails. I shake my head.

"He's overprotective. He gets jealous too when I... uh. When I talk to my other friends. He doesn't want me to be taken away from him... or something." I explain, trying to not sound full of crap. Chad smirks and hums as he contemplates.

"Well, you want to work things out, right?" He asks. I nod and sniffle. He smiles and swipes a tear from under my chin.

"Then you should express how you feel. And also let him know that what you guys have can't be replaced... so he shouldn't be so insecure." He suggests. I blink as my mouth slightly hangs open.

"He's insecure." I whisper to myself.

"Probably." Chad agrees quietly. I look at him and sigh deeply.

"I don't know. It's like no matter how many times I tell him not to worry he doesn't listen. Maybe we just need some space." I say and fall back into the grass, looking up at the stars. Chad lays beside me, propped up on an elbow, looking down at me.

"Don't wait  _ _too__  long. If you wait too long the connection can wither. You might not be able to salvage it. Or... you just might not  _ _want__  to." He tells me like a wise father.

"You might... move on." He finishes. I look up at him and take a deep breath. He smirks and lays on his back to look up at the stars.

"Thank you." I mumble. I feel a kick at my foot. I look down and then back at Chad to catch him smiling.

"Anytime, sidekick." He winks. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"You're so corny." I giggle.

"Hey!" He says and tickles me. I succumb to a fit of laughter.

"I listen to you and that's how you repay me? With an insult?" He jests. I scream in laughter and flail my limbs. I twitch and jerk on the ground with my neck arched back. I suddenly push him and roll him onto his back, holding his wrists to his chest. I notice the first two buttons of his shirt having come undone from our wrestling about. I breathe heavily, smiling as I stare at his face. He has a wide smile as well.

"You're so beautiful, Rose." He breathes, his smile fading as his gaze pours heavy into my eyes. I blink and loosen my grip on his wrists. My smile fades as well. He slowly sits up and slides his hand through my hair, caressing the side of my neck. He strokes his fingers upward to feel my jaw and runs his thumb over my cheekbone. My face heats up excessively and I swallow, feeling nervous and slightly confused. I find his blue eyes gleaming with the dim lights and his features painted by contouring shadows.

"We haven't known each other very long but, I really care about you and my friendship with you." He expresses in a low, whispery tone. I swallow again and subtly nod.

"I-I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, though. Do you want me to stop?" He asks, gently stroking my cheek. The affection feels great but, my mind is everywhere right now. I can't do something that I know I'll regret later. I shake my head and sigh quietly, moving forward to wrap my arms around his neck and embrace him. I feel his arms come around me and hold me tight with value. I feel my hand, with a mind of its own, run through the hair on the back of his head and scrunch it affectionately.

"Don't ever leave me... And don't ever tell me to leave. Be my friend forever." I whisper.

I don't need sex.

I just want love.


	43. Chapter 43 - Through Michael's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this for Michael's song "I am a Loser": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mb06d4wdqvA

I wrote a song last week... and I can't stop singing it.

 

I come home every day and sit here, in front of my piano, and play in pain.

"I'm born to lose," I sing in a groggy, tired voice from my excessive crying. I hold my foot on the peddle and listen to the chords ring out in gloom. I wait until the sound turns to silence. My fingers lazily find the keys I want to play next.

"You know it's true. A-And here I stand-" I continue as my voice quivers and a tear slips down my face.

"I'm losing you." I whisper, trembling.

"I am a loser."

"I am a loser..." I put my elbows on the keys and cover my face with my hands. I haven't cried this much since my ex-fiance and I ended. I've been through the emotional process of a breakup... and it's best not to pretend like it doesn't hurt. Shoving away the feelings only makes the depression last longer. You never really get over it if you keep running away.

It has only been a week since she left.

The day I drove her home, when the car door shut and she walked away, I went back to my house and sat on my shower floor in my clothes and let myself get soaked with water. After hours of grieving and telling myself how much of a monster I am, I turned off the water and fell asleep on the wet shower tiles. I awoke late that night and stayed up, writing a song at my piano and called it "I Am A Loser".

I hate to even notice or give attention to it, but, my libido is completely gone.

Completely.

I haven't felt aroused since the breakup. It's probably due to the insurmountable stress I have been dealing with because of it.

I also don't socialize at work or with my patients. I just get the job done and leave. My coworkers have always known to keep their distance when I am not feeling well. There's not a moment that goes by where I am not thinking and over-thinking about my relationship with that seventeen-year-old girl. I just feel disgusted with myself. How could I have ever taken her virginity the way that I did? How could I?

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I whisper in my wet hands. I grit my teeth and stand, knocking the piano stool over and swiping my sheet music across the room. Tears pour down my face and without even thinking, I turn and punch the wall beside me with an agitated grunt.

"Fuck!" I yell and pull my hand back. I breathe heavily and look at my knuckles. They flood with cherry-red blood at the surface that soon drips down my forearm. I don't feel any pain, but as I look at the wall, I curse at the hole I made in it. I shake my head and drop my arm, turning to walk out of the music room. I go into my dark bathroom and look at my shadowy reflection. I flick the light switch up and squint from the brightness. When my pupils adjust, I raise my brows at the man I see before me.

I apparently haven't seen myself in the mirror for a week as well.

 

I see my jaw and chin and above my lip dotted with stubble. My hair is all kinked and frizzy and falling out of its ponytail. I have puffy, red eyes with no life left in them. My lips are chewed and dried up. My bare chest is bruised from pounding it with my fists out of frustration. My cheeks are hollowed since I haven't had the desire to eat. And my overall appearance is just  _ _emaciated__.

"I-" I stutter.

"I just wanna die." I whisper.

I look at my bloodied hand and watch the crimson run down my fingers and into the sink as I hold the edge of it.

My tears fuse with the blood as they swirl down the drain. I stand there for about ten minutes more before I wash my knuckles and tape gauze over them. I decided to wash my face as well but it didn't improve my appearance much. I go up to my room and see that it is ten at night. Tomorrow is Sunday and my mother and sister invited me to come to church with them since they are in town until Tuesday. I haven't seen them in a couple of months. They would call every once in a while like my brothers, but I haven't seen or heard from my father in a while.

I lay in my bed and instantly drift off.

I awake to the loud chime of my door bell. I furrow my brows and slowly open my eyes, clearing my throat and sit up. I look around and run my hand through my knotted hair. The windows are letting in light which can only mean it is the morning.

The doorbell chimes again.

I look at the time and it is eight in the morning. My brows raise and I quickly get up.

"Shit." I whisper and look down at myself. I am only in my boxer briefs. I quickly put on a white tee and pajama bottoms that were on the floor and jog down the stairs. I almost trip near the bottom but I catch myself.  I clear my throat again and smooth my unruly hair down in an attempt to look presentable before I open the door. I twist and pull the knob and find my mother and sister dressed nicely and neatly, all ready for...

"Oh! Church!" I remember out loud. I blink and squint from the daytime light. Janet and mother look at me with wide eyes and slightly surprised features. I smile to try and ease them and come closer to hug and kiss them both.

"Hi, mom. Janet." I greet. I pull back and their brows knit together in confusion. I scratch the back of my neck.

"I was up all night with paperwork. I overslept. I'm sorry." I lie. Mother steps inside the house and touches my cheek.

"Michael, are you okay? You look terrible." She tells me with worried eyes.

"Are you growing a beard?" Janet asks, half joking, half bewildered. I feel my rough, prickly jaw for a moment and then drop my hand. I shrug and step back from my mother's hand on my cheek.

"I work five days a week from nine to five. It's just a little hectic right now. I guess I haven't been keeping up with myself, but It's nothing you guys need to worry about." I explain and smile again. Mother and Janet look at each other and then at me.

"If you're overworked, we can just visit you here, Michael. Janet and I can help you tidy up the house." Mother says as she looks around momentarily at my slightly unkempt living space and then down near her foot, finding a torn envelope and kicking it away.

"You didn't come all the way over here to clean my house, ma. I'll go get dressed." I chuckle and turn to walk up the stairs. My mother grips my arm.

"Michael." She announces in a tone that lets me know she's not buying my bullshit. I close my eyes and then turn back around to look at her.

"I came all the way over here to see that my baby is doing okay on his own." She tells me. I shake my head.

"I'm thirty, mom. I've been on my own for over a decade now." I tell her and gently pull my arm from her hold.

"But you're still my baby and I'm always going to worry about you." She tells me sternly. I look in her eyes knowing I can't win this one. She walks over and closes the door and locks it.

"Go shower and clean yourself up. You smell like Joseph after a gig." She tells me and smacks my bottom.

"Go." She commands. I roll my eyes and chuckle, turning to go upstairs.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" She says. I grunt and look at her. She grabs my hand.

"What's this?" She questions, examining the bloodied gauze over my knuckles.

"Fuck." I mouth to myself.

"Michael, what did you do?" Janet asks surprised and takes my hand to look at it. I quickly try to come up with something.

"Janet, mom." I sigh, feeling agitated. Mother looks up at me and raises a sharp brow, clearly not appreciating my tone. I soften up.

"I was just fixing a table the other day and I cut myself. I only scraped the surface. It's nothing serious." I lie. They look at me and seem slightly relieved. I take my hand away.

"Can I go shower now? So I can change the gauze?" I ask, desperately trying to escape their interrogation. Mother nods.

"Oh, yes. You don't want it to get infected." She shoos me up the stairs. I quickly go to my room and grab a black button up, black jeans and fresh underwear. I take a cold shower to wake me up and then get dressed. I brush my teeth and comb through my hair to get all of the tangles out. I tie it in a low bun with some loose curls dangling around my face. I decide to shave my face as well because before my shower I was starting to look homeless.

My eyes are slightly less puffy but I still look noticeably thinner. I sigh and walk out of the bathroom and slip on my black penny loafers. I head downstairs and immediately smell eggs and pancake syrup. I walk into the kitchen and find Janet fixing breakfast plates and mother pouring orange juice.

"You guys..." I moan. They both look at me

"I should be the one catering to you and Janet. You shouldn't be going out of your way like this." I tell my mother. I feel guilt for my mom being so concerned about me. 

"Not another word, Michael. You hear me? Now sit and eat. I haven't eaten yet, anyway." She tells me. I give in and sit at the kitchen isle. Janet places down a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes.

"Damn, Janet. Do you want me to explode?" I whisper so our mother doesn't hear.

"Boy, you look like you're about to  _ _cave in__  with your skinny ass. Eat." She whispers back and pushes the plate in front of me. I smirk at her and hear my stomach rumble. She raises her brows at me like 'See?'. I roll my eyes and start eating. Mother comes around beside me and sits down, setting down a couple glasses of juice. Janet brings mother her breakfast and then gets her own plate. She stands and eats in front of mother and I.

"How are you doing, mom? Did you guys get here alright?" I ask. Mother nods.

"We got here fine. Janet's fashion line is really kicking off. She's selling clothing in almost half the states in America now." She tells me. I raise my brows and look at my sister.

"Wow, I'm so proud of you, Janet." I praise. She smiles and sips her juice. My sister has always been a hard worker and it's finally paying off. 

"Thank you." Janet says and then nods towards me.

"What about you, Michael. What's new?" Janet asks and folds her arms. She has always been incredibly skeptical too...

"Nothing. Work, sleep, work, sleep." I shrug, taking a bite of my bacon.

"Hmpf. Yeah, right." She says sarcastically. I just continue eating.

"Michael, do you really want me to keep worrying about you? Because we  _ _all__  know that you're not happy. Look at yourself, son. You're miserable. I've never seen you so depressed looking since Ana-" My mother stops herself. I stare at my plate, feeling her and Janet's eyes burning through me. I look up at Janet, in hopes she would know not to question my situation further, but I should've known better...

"Mom, he's heartbroken!" She gasps. My eyes widen and my body flares with annoyance and anger. I stand up abruptly, looking at her and then stomp out of the room. I go into the downstairs bathroom and lock the door.

I just ruined everything. I just confirmed to our mother that Janet was right. I shouldn't have walked out of the kitchen. Now they know what's wrong.

A few moments later there's a knock on the door.

"Michael, sweetie. Come out." I hear my mother call for me. I rub my face in irritation and look at the ceiling for a second before walking over. I open the door.

"Mom, I don't wanna tal-" I start, but she grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. I blink in confusion and then hug her back.

"Baby, you have such a beautiful, golden heart and I hate...  _ _hate__  seeing it get crushed because of a woman." My mother says. I smile slightly because she's so short that her head has to rest on my chest.

"Tell me what happened, baby. I don't want to leave you here feeling like this for god knows how much longer." She tells me. I look up at the ceiling again.

"I'm dealing with it, mom. I know you're worried, but some things you just have to let me deal with on my own." I say. She lifts her head from my chest and looks at me.

"You don't have to do it by yourself." She tells me and caresses my cheek. My eyes look away from hers.

"What, did she breakup with you? Did she cheat on you?" She questions. I shake my head and sigh.

"I broke up with  _ _her__." I admit quietly.

"Why? What did she do?" She asks. I chuckle without humor.

"She didn't do anything." I tell her. I look at her and she looks puzzled.

"Michael, I'm not following what you're saying." She tells me. I see Janet emerge in the doorway.

"Hey." She smiles shyly, clearly apologetic that she upset me. I smile slightly and look past her.

"Let's go back to the kitchen." I tell them and wriggle out of mother's embrace. I walk past them as they follow behind. We all sit down again.

"I'm just being a big baby right now, Janet. I'll be back to normal soon. Thank you for breakfast." I tell her and mother. I can see them both in my periphery looking at each other and hear quiet sighs from each of them as I finish eating. We end up talking about how my brothers are doing and catching up on the small things. By the end of the visit, Janet kisses me goodbye and waits in the car while mother finishes her conversation with me about the art class she's taking. She looks out the door at Janet in her car and then back at me.

"Listen. I know you don't want to talk about it, but know this. You are such a handsome, intelligent, charming, sweet, deserving man. I don't want you beating yourself up over some mental facade you have of yourself. You know how  _ _good__  you are. Don't  _ _ever__ let anything tell you that you aren't." She tells me sternly, looking straight through my eyes.

"We are all works in progress. We make mistakes, but it's crucial to forgive  _ _ourselves__  as well as others." She tells me. I blink as my lips slightly part. Mother smiles and grabs my face, kissing the tip of my nose numerous times. I laugh.

"I love you, mom." I tell her as she lets go of my face. I kiss her cheek.

"You guys drive safe, okay?" I say.

"Yes, baby. And you remember what I said. Oh, and eat!" She tells me with a pointed finger. I smile and nod as she walks out the door. 

"I will." I chuckle. She winks and walks down the stairs to the car. She get's in and they both wave goodbye as they drive off. 


	44. Chapter 44

It's been two weeks since Elliot's Halloween party and a lot has changed: Chad finally started going to my high school, and we seem to grow closer every day, our friend group is tight and intact, my wardrobe became a little more girly than usual, and my grades are improving pretty nicely. I mean... have no distractions.

It's Sunday, and today, I am at the public library with Chad, working on our group History project. We had been working on this project for two days straight and today is the third and final day. All we have left to do is grab two more bullets of information about the Civil Rights Movement of the sixties and paste down all of the pictorials corresponding to the important headlines on our poster.

We chose our seats on a cushioned bench against the large floor-to-ceiling windows and sat together, reading through our opened books that we found in the American History section.

We chose our seats on a cushioned bench against the large floor-to-ceiling windows and sat together, reading through our opened books that we found in the American History section   
We studied the pages as Chad gently swung his leg from side to side. I'd giggle whenever it would hit mine. I look over and smile at him. He gives me a mean look.

"Stop distracting me." He hisses. My jaw drops and I scoff. He instantly breaks out of his faux irritation and laughs, pulling me in close and hugging me. I shake my head and bite his arm wrapped around my neck.

"Ow, Rose." He giggles and quickly releases me. I coo and grab his arm.

"I'm sorry." I chortle and kiss it. I look up at him and catch him smiling wide. His cheeks bloom lightly with a hint of pink. My cheeks flame up instantly from my sudden action and I look down at my book and try to focus on finding more information. I feel him looking at me for a few moments, and then he scoots closer to my body. Chad's hand gently covers mine that holds the edge of our book and pulls it to rest equally on both of our laps.

I bite the inside of my cheek as my heart races at the simple feel of his warm hand over mine, holding our book open together  
I bite the inside of my cheek as my heart races at the simple feel of his warm hand over mine, holding our book open together. I have the urge to look at him, so I quickly take a peek, just seeing his profile, smiling softly whilst silently reading.

I have the urge to look at him, so I quickly take a peek, just seeing his profile, smiling softly whilst silently reading  
He looks incredibly handsome.

"Oh, I think this is what we were looking for." He says quietly and removes his hand from mine to point at a certain paragraph. I quickly look back down at the book and squint, reading it.

"Oh, yeah. Right." I say and grab a marker from the desk in front of us and jot down the important parts onto paper. I go to cut it out when Chad puts the book back on my lap and leans into my ear.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be back." He whispers. I look up at him and smile small, nodding. He winks and walks away. I watch him disappear into some bookcases and smile shyly before continuing to cut out my information. I take my time, seeing where I want to place it on the poster and then pop the cap off of my glue stick and start gluing it down. In the distance, I hear the faint sound of someone clearing their throat and turning pages. The white noise in libraries really relaxes me. I just feel safe and calm and at peace. Everyone just comes and looks for something to read, or study, or they come to work in a quiet environment. Libraries are a blessing. I think it's pretty neat how everyone just knows to keep their voices down and to be considerate of others. 

I take a deep breath and slowly release it, smoothing out any air bubbles on the newly pasted information. I look around momentarily as I do so, and suddenly my heart stops.

I look around momentarily as I do so, and suddenly my heart stops  
My eyes widen, 

and I try to decipher whether I am actually seeing what I am seeing or if my mind is playing a cruel joke on me  
and I try to decipher whether I am actually seeing what I am seeing or if my mind is playing a cruel joke on me. I swallow hard, frozen in place, seeing Michael (atleast I believe I am) in this very library, reading on a light blue, cushioned chair in the distance. I breathe hard, seeing his curls hang in front of his face and glasses I've never seen him wear before resting on the bridge of his nose beneath his silky, black ringlets. I blink a couple of times, trying to get him to disappear... or to turn into an old woman, but he doesn't. He's really there. I focus my gaze on the book in his smooth, delicate, caramel hands and then look back up at him. He turns a page, licking his bottom lip and just as he is about to look up, I gasp and dive underneath my desk. My heart pounds and my breath is harsh but silent. I look in horror at the ground. I hear some footsteps and look back, seeing Chad walking back over to our area.

Oh, no. What if Chad sees Michael.

Chad comes closer to the desk.

"Ro-" He starts but I quickly grab his arm and pull him down under the desk with me.

"Woah-Hey." He whispers looking at me with a slightly startled expression. I smile to ease him, but then see movement over his shoulder. I look over it and see Michael walking by. My heart stops again and I quickly pull Chad into a hug so that he can't see what I see. I watch as Michael walks away with the same book by his side and disappear out the door. He looked oblivious to anything suspicious and it seemed like he didn't notice me at all. He just casually left. I sigh in relief.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Chad asks with utter concern. I pull back quickly and giggle nervously.

"Yeah, sorry. Uh-I think I saw my friend... the one I told you about at the party... I-I freaked out and decided to hide." I cringe and shrug, thinking about how stupid I am and wondering what would've happened if they saw each other. I had been free from anything related to Michael for a while now and this... this isn't what I wanted right now. A reminder of him...

A reminder that now has me starting to think about what he's been up to...

If he's moved on...

If he's still hurt...

Or if he's having sex like a maniac without a care in the world.

I suddenly turn away from Chad on my hands and knees and throw up from the overwhelming thought.

"Oh, crap." Chad says out loud. He quickly gets up and runs over to grab tissues. He rubs my back as I spit up the excess and then hands me the tissues. I moan and wipe my mouth off.

"What the fuck, man." I whine. I look up at him.

"I'm so sorry. I got too excited." I joke and shake my head. I stand up and we both go to tell someone and soon pack up our things as a custodian cleans up my bodily fluids from the tile floor. They're thanking god right now that it wasn't on their carpet.

We go back to Chad's place after jotting down our sources and finish up there. I was even able to brush my teeth there, which I was so grateful for. We look at our completed project with pride and then bump fists in victory. With my artistic ability, I was able to make it look really cool. Chad did more of the organization and we both sought out the information. It was an equal effort. A perfect project duo if I do say so myself.

We find ourselves chatting in his room, me in his spinning chair and him on his bed, messing around with his acoustic guitar. He wasn't really playing it, just holding it as we talked.

"You seemed so much happier recently, and then you saw your friend and now you look sad again." He mentions, looking down and plucking a few strings. I stay quiet, holding my foot on the chair. He looks up. I shrug. He puts his guitar on the floor and leans forward, pulling the chair close to the bed.

"Why won't you just talk to him." He says, looking in my eyes. I smile and look away. His concern is cute to me.

"It's awkward. The argument wasn't pretty..." I admit. It's silent for a few moments as I feel him looking at me. I look at him.

"Let's get your mind off of it. I want to see you happy again." He says. He grabs my hand and gets up, pulling me up. I moan in laziness. He chuckles.

"I've got a craving for ice cream. What about you?" He says as he leads me to the kitchen. My eyes light up and I race to the freezer and see chocolate ice cream inside. I laugh like a maniac and pull it out (Chad's parents are thankfully out of the house for a few hours so they don't have to witness to my craziness). Chad laughs and gives me a look like I'm wild. I grab a spoon and eat out of the pint-sized container. I take a seat on top of his island and watch him pull out the vanilla container and eat, leaning on the refrigerator.

"You know, my parents really like you." He chuckles. I smile at him, licking my spoon.

"I like your parents. They're so nice." I tell him and take another bite. Some of the melted ice cream on my spoon slides off and drips down the corner of my lips.

"Ah!" I squeal and laugh. Chad chuckles and walks over to me as I lift my hand to wipe it off, but he grabs my hand and swipes his finger up the melted chocolate trail to the corner of my mouth and licks it clean. He smiles at me, licking his lips.

"It's cute how messy you get when you're happy." He laughs. I blush deeply, laughing shyly, trying to play off my nervousness. He stares into my eyes with a playful glint and genuine kindness.

He stares into my eyes with a playful glint and genuine kindness  
I smile wide.

"Ugh, it's annoying how cute you are! How do you not have a girlfriend, Chad?" I ask him, looking at him as he raises his brows and smiles. He shrugs and looks down at my lips.

"I'm selective with who I wanna be with." He says in a lower tone and looks up in my eyes. He steps closer beside my closed legs.

"The real question is, how do you not have a boyfriend?" He asks with a raised brow, smiling in front of my face. I roll my eyes and smile, looking down. He lifts my chin with his knuckle.

"You're so funny and gorgeous. You're nice, smart, humble. What more can a guy ask for?" He asks.

Well, a guy can ask for me not to go to my best friend's party and ask for me to not be around other guys as if he's my father; even though I'd given up my virginity and social acceptance to be with him. But, of course, that didn't matter. He still thought there was a possibility that I could've been unfaithful.

"You know, it might sound arrogant, but I really don't know what more a guy can ask for of me." I tell him and look up at him with a lazy smile. He chuckles.

"That doesn't sound arrogant at all. Just sounds like you're secure with who you are." He tells me and lets go of my chin. I watch him as he gently feels up and down my arm.

"That's called confidence." He says in a hushed tone. My cheeks heat up as he comes closer.

"And you make it look sexy." He whispers, leaning in closer and sliding his hand down my arm over my hand on the island. His breath is warm against my lips and the outside of his thigh is firm against mine. I feel my heart jumping wildly and my body rising with anxious heat before I feel his lips sweetly brush against mine.

But, before anything escalates, I hear the front door being unlocked and I instantly push Chad away from me and get off of the island. I grab my ice cream and sit at the breakfast table, eating away.

"Chad, honey. We picked up Chinese for dinner. Will Rose be staying long enough to eat with us tonight?" His mother, Ruby, called for him. I look over at him and he smiles shyly. We look at the kitchen doorway as his parents come into view.

"Hi, sweetie." Ruby greets me. I smile and wave.

"I am actually having dinner with Kristal tonight. I'm sorry, but thank you." I tell her, feeling bad and slightly awkward from what had almost just happened between Chad and I. I smile apologetically.

"That's alright, dear. We're glad we could see you before you left." Chad's father, Bill, says. I smile and nod. We all talk for while about Chad going to my school and about their new home before I say goodbye and hop in Kristal's car to head home.

I thought about everything that happened today during the ride home: Seeing my ex-boyfriend at the library and almost kissing my best friend in his house while his parents are out. I don't even know what my life is about right now. Should I even be considering a new relationship right now? Do I even want a new relationship? Did I even want to kiss Chad? Was I just going through the motions? Do I even like him? At all? I don't really know.

All I do know... is that I don't want to fuck myself over any more than I already have.


	45. Chapter 45 - Through Michael's Eyes

"Ivana Demka." I whisper, looking at the assistant application form. I see a wide range of skill sets and an impressive GPA as well as honors and awards such as Dean's List, Recognition in Student Leadership and Student Mentoring and so on. She has all Relevant Coursework required and a humble work history and her Objective makes her seem promising as a professional dental assistant. She is a certified assistant with a licensure and seems to be very charitable as well. I hadn't gone through any applications in a week or so and I'm glad that I hadn't since this one had just come in yesterday. It seems like most of the other applicants aren't as pleasing as Ms. Demka seems for this position.

I spend my after hours setting up interviews for tomorrow since I need an assistant as soon as possible. My last assistant, which I am very much disappointed about hiring, wasn't compatible with my efficient and intricate work ethic. I am adamant about being stern with who I hire this time around. I don't have the time nor patience to babysit a grown adult that should be of use to me rather than hindering.

I end the last phone call for the night and punch out, wishing everyone a goodnight as I make my way out of the clinic. I step out the door and look ahead at the sun setting behind the stark trees. I take a deep breath and notice how the released air turns into a smokey steam. It's already nearing that time of year again and the weeks seem to be flying by, especially ever since...  _ _her__. I think the only  _ _good__  thing that came out of that experience is the fact that I am no longer prisoner to a constant desire for sex. I mean, I haven't even had an erection since then and it's not concerning at all to me.

If I never have a single erection ever again in my life, so be it. I am totally at peace with that. Sex had only ever caused me great anguish and regret. I can only hope that one day I will forgive myself for what I've done with that young girl. I can only hope that one day she can find it in her heart to forgive me too... as well as herself.

I bite the inside of my cheek, looking down and subtly shake my head. I raise my head, spotting my car and walk over to it. When I come home I turn in early and wake up to a new work day. I conduct a few interviews early in the day and near my last one with Ms. Demka.

"Thank you so much for the interview, Dr. Jackson." Nyll Jones, another great candidate for the position, graciously says. I smile, shaking his hand.

"Of course, thank you for coming. I'll follow up with you in a couple of days." I tell him with a nod. I walk him out of the building and go back to my office to pull out Ms. Demka's application and so forth to prepare for her interview. About five minutes later, I get a call from the front desk.

"Dr. Jackson, I have an Ivana Demka here in the waiting area ready for an interview." Sandra, a front desk employee, informs me. I smile.

"Okay, thank you. I'll come get her." I tell her and hang up the phone. I get up from my chair and straighten myself out in my closet mirror briefly.

 

I head down the hall to the waiting area and open the door.

"Ivana?" I call out in the doorway, looking at about six seated people. A woman stands and smiles, coming forward to shake my hand.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you!" She greets in a soothing, feminine voice. I could hear the faint hint of a Russian accent as well. It wasn't overbearing at all. It gives a nice, subtle flare to her speech. I smile and take her hand, looking into her caesious irises.

 

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Jackson." I greet.

"Ivana Demka." She replies and lets go of my hand. I hold the door open wider and let her walk in. She is an inch or two taller than me in her heels and the air as she graces by me smells of jasmine.

"Follow me and we can start the interview in my office." I tell her and lead the way. I let her in the office and close the door behind us.

"Take a seat. Would you like some water before we start?" I ask as I guide her with a hand at the small of her back to the cushioned chair in front of my desk. She looks at me as she takes her seat and smiles.

"No, thank you. I think I'm alright. " She assures. 

"Of course." I nod and smile. I come around to sit at my desk and place her papers in front of me.

"I was very impressed going through your application. Was the process manageable?" I ask her, being mindful of my notepad whenever I need to make a brief note. She nods.

"Oh, yes. It wasn't difficult to navigate." She assures.

"Good. I'll be taking notes during this interview, so you're aware. And I want to remind you of what I'm looking for so I can hear your thoughts." I tell her, briefly noticing her patient, full lips. They curl into a smile. She nods.

"I'm looking for an assistant that can communicate and take direction well. How efficiently can you work under pressure?" I ask her. Her eyes remain in full contact with mine as she crosses her legs. My eyes absentmindedly wander downward, where a misplaced, white thread lays over her black undershirt. It catches my attention as everything else about her seems so perfectly in order. I hear her clear her throat, making me immediately realize the focus of my gaze.

I had been staring at her chest for far too long.

I quickly look up at her with her brows now raised and an amused smile playing on her lips.

"I-I apologize. Ther-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"No, no. Don't be ashamed. It is natural for a man's eye to wander." She reassures and recrosses her legs. I blink with my lips parted and look down at my desk and chuckle once. I look back up at her.

"Ms. Demka, I wasn't looking at-" I start again but get interrupted once more.

"Dr. Jackson, just carry on. Don't worry about it." She tells me, leaning forward to place her hand over mine on my desk. My brows furrow slightly and I shake my head looking in her eyes. She watches me.

"Ms. Demka, I concern myself with how my coworkers, clients, and interviewees see me. I have to tell you. There is a loose thread on your shirt. That's all I was looking at." I tell her honestly. Her lips part and she looks down at herself. She hums, noticing the string. She picks it off and giggles as she looks up at me again.

"Well. It looks like you yourselfwork pretty well under pressure, Dr. Jackson. How the tables have turned." She jokes, momentarily feeling the back of her neck. I could see the slight pink tone of her cheeks. I chuckle and smile, trying to ease the aura in the room.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. It was sincerely unintentional." I apologize again, looking in her eyes with genuine sentiment. She swats her hand and chuckles sweetly.

"Don't worry yourself, sweetheart." She tells me with confidence to show she is unfazed and doesn't see me any different. I nod and look down, trying to get back on track.

"To be fair, I think we both displayed how efficiently we work under pressure. Let's move on." I chuckle lightheartedly.

The rest of the interview ran smoothly. I quite enjoyed Ivana's charisma and conversational charm. She seems like a very level headed individual with a knack for remaining calm and compassionate in uncomfortable and stressful situations. Her intellect is through the roof and her ability to quickly process information and give me meaningful, to the point answers is outstanding. I honestly don't believe I need to organize a second interview. She has already had previous experience with dental assistance and that makes my decision much more comfortable to make in terms of hire. She informed me that her decision to move here was for personal reasons. She made it clear that she didn't  _ _want__  to leave her other job, but she had to due to the inescapable demands of her family situation at the time. Regardless of all of that... I am pleased that she  _ _did__  end up having to leave her job, because the circumstance led her right to me in  _ _my__  time of need.

"I think we've covered everything I hoped to cover with you during this interview, Ms. Demka. And I have to say, there is no one else looking more fit for this position than you. I want to give you this job. I'm hiring you." I tell her as I stand from my chair. Her face lights up but she remains composed as she slowly gets up.

"I am so grateful, Dr. Jackson." She breathes with a wide smile. I come around my desk in front of her and offer my hand. She takes it graciously in both of hers and shakes it kindly.

"Thank you so much." She says happily, looking in my eyes. I put my other hand on both of hers.

"Thank  _ _you.__ You're gonna make my headache go away." I joke, laughing. She laughs with me as we both let our hands fall back to our sides.

"I hope so! I'll do my best." She promises with a nod.

"So, what's next?" She asks. I smile and turn to my desk, putting her papers back into her folder.

"Well, of course, the process of getting you in the system will take a couple of days. And during that time you'll be in my office on a laptop and I'll help you through putting in your information and signing contracts and checking your records and anything else. But, for right now, I'm going to give you a tour of the building so you can get a feeling for everything." I explain and look at her, smiling politely. She nods in agreeance with everything.

"I'm ready when you are." She tells me, holding her own small notepad in her hand that she used to take notes with during the interview. I put her folder away and head towards the door, opening it and letting her out first. I lock my office door behind me and proceed to give her a tour 

 

of the whole building, showing her where to punch in and getting her familiar with the staff and the people she can go to for certain things like scheduling etc. I show her the operatories and where all the equipment is and she had a spark of wonder in her eyes through it all. When I finally finish the tour I take my time bringing her down to the lobby.

"What do you think? Not too scary I hope." I chuckle as we walk side by side.

"No, not at all. I am actually very excited. I had been collecting unemployment, working hard to find another position in assisting and it took a few months, but now, I'm so happy to have been given this opportunity. Because of you, I'm able to be where I am most comfortable; working with a dental team." She informs me. We reach the entrance, stopping shy of it.

"That's what I love to hear; someone passionate about their work." I tell her as I turn to her. She faces me as well.

"I'm sure you're just as passionate as I am." She tells me, briefly licking her lips. She looks at me as though she sincerely wants to hear about how I feel about dentistry.

"I-I'm kind of obsessed with my work." I chuckle and look down at the ground, running my hand through my curls. I look up as she giggles.

"You're very charming, Dr. Jackson. I have a feeling we'll work just fine together." She tells me, touching my arm briefly. I smile.

"I was thinking the same about you. Let's get the next few days behind us first. Is tomorrow morning at ten okay to start everything?" I ask her. She jots it down on her notepad.

"It definitely is. Thank you again, Dr. Jackson." She affirms. I nod, the aura allowing for me to gently bring my arm around her waist and pull her in for a hug as a farewell. She smells incredible. She slightly pulls her head back and sweetly, but suddenly, brings her warm, full lips to both of my cheeks in the midst of the embrace, kissing them. I blink and as we pull back she catches my expression, seeing that I wasn't expecting that kind of farewell.

"O-I'm sorry! I've been around my family for far too long now! We kiss each other's cheeks as a greeting and sometimes as a goodbye. It's an old, traditional Russian thing." She explains, her cheeks slightly turning pink again as she chuckles. I laugh and pat her back gently as I open the door.

"No, it was sweet. Don't worry about it, Ivana. Thank you for coming in. It was a pleasure, honestly." I tell her, looking in her eyes.

"Yes, it was. Thank you, Doctor. I will see you in the morning." She tells me and nods with her bright smile. I nod back. She walks out the door and down the steps, heading towards her sleek, white Prius.

     

As she opens the car door, she looks back and waves goodbye. I wave back and step back inside the building as she goes inside. I turn around, letting the door close and put my hands together in a mock prayer.

"Thank you, lord." I whisper, looking up at the ceiling.


	46. Chapter 46 - Through Michael's Eyes

I walk through my front door and glide up the stairs to my room. I immediately stop at my opened room door, looking at Rose's back facing me. My heart races.

"Rose?" I speak up quietly. She quickly turns her head and looks at me. A big smile touches her lips.

"Sophie, daddy's home!" She cheers quietly, looking down, her back facing me again. I furrow my brows and then she finally turns around, revealing something that makes my heart stop- A small infant wrapped delicately in a plush, white towel, suckling gently on her exposed breast. My eyes widen.

"We've missed you so much, Michael." Rose whispers. I look into her eyes as she smiles at me with so much love in her soul and then looks down at the tiny being cradled within her arms. I stand there stunned. Moments go by as I watch Rose's face, filled with unconditional love, watch the child feed. My heart steadily races and I unconsciously take a step forward, standing right in front of Rose and look down at the face of the baby. My heart flutters, noticing as she shares Rose and I's light, caramel color with eyes sweetly shut, adorned with long, precious eyelashes. I hesitantly and slowly raise my hand to feel the newborn's face. My heart sings and I immediately fall in love, feeling the smoothness of her cheek and watching the grace of her innocence. My lips part and I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

"Aw, I guess daddy missed us too." Rose whispers beautifully. I look up at her face and she looks at me. I get lost in her dark, brown eyes of forever before I slowly lean in.

"I love you guys so much. I would die for you." I whisper, getting choked up as tears continue to fall and finally, softly press my lips to hers. The baby suddenly screams in a piercing whistle tone and I wake up, sitting up straight in my bed. I breathe hard, heart racing, feeling sweat all over my body. I look around my room looking for Rose and our baby... but they're gone. I clench my teeth confused and pound my fist into the mattress.

"What the fuck?" I seethe, looking at the door for a few long seconds before totally breaking down and crying into my hands. I haven't dreamt about her in almost a month. Why the hell is this happening to me now? Why the hell am I even crying? I thought I went through this awful, grieving process already. 

It's just a hiccup. Whatever. We just broke up and I'm still hurting apparently. Fuck it. Let it rain.

My brain starts waking up the more I cry and suddenly, I stop, sitting upright. I look for my phone and grab it from the nightstand, sitting at the edge of my bed and looking down at my contact list.

She's still in there.

I heart pangs with an awful anxiety and my head starts to hurt. I look at the time on my phone and see that it is three in the morning. I shake my head and shrug my shoulders in irritation.

"I can't go to fucking sleep unless I know." I say to myself and impulsively press the call button.

Fuck.

It rings three times before someone picks up. I hear shifting and quiet, gentle breathing.

"Hello?" Rose answers in a soft, sleepy voice. My heart bursts with all kinds of emotions. She certainly hasn't checked the caller ID. Either that or she deleted my contact after we broke up because I guarantee she would not have picked up if she knew it was me. I stay silent a long while, hearing her breathe. This is all surreal to me. I never thought I'd ever talk to her again. I stare weary-eyed at the darkness in my room. I feel her about to speak again, but I finally say something.

"I need to talk to you." I say, my voice tiptoeing in and out of a whisper and a normal tone. I wait for a response and suddenly I stop hearing her breathe. Please don't hang up on me. I give her time to respond and patiently sit with the phone clutched in my sweaty hand. A minute goes by and then two minutes go by but the call hasn't ended. I'm sure she can hear my breath, but I still can't hear hers.

"I know you don't want to talk to me... and we haven't talked in so long," I breathe out, feeling as though I had held in a lot of air.

"But I just have to know something." I whisper shakily. I hear her breathing again. It relieves me some.

"I have to know if you've had your period, or if it started... or-" I tell her and she starts speaking.

"I'm having cramps now. I'll get it soon." She whispers. I blink, feeling my heart racing. She probably  _ _will__  get it soon, but, my mind won't stop telling me that her cramps aren't from her coming period.

"Rose?" I call for her quietly. It's silent for a while... again.

"Hm?" She answers quietly.

"Will you take a pregnancy test? I'll buy it." I ask quietly. I wait for her response.

"I-" She starts and then scoffs quietly.

"I'm not pregnant, Michael." She affirms. I squint.

"I'm not saying you are." I tell her.

"Then what are you saying" She asks with an annoyed tone. I shake my head.

"I'm saying be an adult and take a test because the last time we had unprotected sex besides being on your pills was  _ _on__  your last period." I tell her.

"Be an adult? Fuck you, Michael." She scoffs.

"Wait! Don't hang up. I didn't mean it like that." I plead.

"I just meant that you should take a test so we can be sure. That's all." I say considerately, patiently with a soft tone of voice. It's quiet again. I rub my forehead and then drop my hand.

"I know the last thing you wanna do right now is be here on the phone with me, of  _ _all__  people, talking about a pregnancy test..." I say.

"I just want to be certain..." I explain. She's still silent. I wait for a moment.

"Do you understand?" I ask her patiently.

"Yeah..." She whispers. My body slightly relaxes from its tension. I chew on my lower lip.

"I'm sorry about the 'adult' thing. It was rude of me. I've just been on edge lately... I didn't mean it." I assure quietly. She doesn't respond. It's silent again.

I don't want her to hang up...

"Y-" She starts.

"You don't think I'm pregnant, do you?" She whispers quietly. My body heats up. I shake my head slightly.

"You said you're having cramps. I don't think you're pregnant... I just want to be sure, though." I comfort. She sighs lightly.

"I know." She says.

"I'll buy the test. I'll send you a picture of the results later." She tells me. I make a slight cringing face.

"Rose... it's none of my business, but, I don't think it would be a good experience going into a store as young as you look and buying a pregnancy test." I explain softly, thinking about the looks she would get.

"Oh, right." She agrees. I think for a moment.

"I have an idea if you're open to it." I offer. There's a pause.

"What?" She asks.

"I'll buy the test, okay? I'll pick you up, you can take the test in my bathroom and we'll look at it together. And then we can throw it away there so you don't have to worry about Kristal or anyone seeing it." I explain. She's hesitant on the line. She hums inaudibly as she thinks.

"I should be getting my period today... so. Yeah. Kristal has college classes in the afternoon at twelve. She'll be gone for four hours and it's Saturday so  _ _I__  don't have school." She explains. I nod.

"I only have a meeting in a few hours this morning. I'll be done before twelve. I'll text you before I come get you." I tell her.

"Okay..." She agrees. I look at the darkness hiding the carpet, noiselessness reigning once again. There's nothing left to discuss, yet I don't want the call to end. I don't know why either.

"I'll see you soon." I whisper. Another pause.

"Bye." She says and hangs up. I stay with the phone to my ear, feeling shitty. Shitty on a new level. That call brought me feelings I didn't want to deal with right now.

"Just go to sleep." I tell myself and put my phone on the nightstand. I get back under the covers and fall asleep.

I wake up and shower and then head to my meeting. When I get in the meeting room I find Ivana seated and go to sit beside her. Ivana has been an amazing assistant for the time she has been working with me. I couldn't have been more satisfied with my decision to hire her.

"Goodmorning!" She greets, smiling up at me. I smile back warmly.

"Goodmorning. This is your first meeting with us." I enthuse. She nods.

"Yes, it's great to be a part of the experience." She states. She has an optimistic energy that is incredibly refreshing. She certainly makes the day easier. The meeting starts and as it goes on all of the key points of frustration towards our technology are targeted which makes me ecstatic. There are some minor, annoying flaws in our system and utilities that I would love to have fixed and made better. Later on, I excuse myself and head to the restrooms. I really just needed to stand and move around because I was getting bored. Besides, I'd gone to countless numerations of these meetings and what I really wanted to hear had already been discussed.

I step inside the men's restroom and stretch before walking over to the mirror. I smile. I'm not the unkempt, hollow, emaciated troll I was a few weeks ago. I look healthier. I feel better too.

 

I wash my hands and hear someone walk into the bathroom. I turn to leave but then bump into the person. I grab their arm before they fall.

"O-I'm sorry!" I hear the feminine voice say. I look into the person's eyes when they look up and notice it is Ivana.

"Ivana?" I say confused. Her eyes widen and her face becomes pink.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm in the wrong restroom!" She panics and quickly adjusts herself upright. I try to hold back a smile but I fail. I can't help but laugh. She looks even more embarrassed now with a mortified look on her face.

"I'm sorry!" I chuckle. I grab her wrist and turn away, laughing into my forearm. I take a moment to calm down.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm sorry. It really wasn't that funny. Are you okay?" I ask and look her up and down. She chuckles quietly.

"Did you get hurt?" I ask softly. She shakes her head and then covers her face with her hands and moans in shame. I chuckle and coo. I grab her and pull her into me to hug her.

"That was adorable." I laugh, trying to ease the moment as I rub her back. She laughs into her hands while held in my embrace.

"I don't even know how I missed the sign. I just walked into the first restroom I saw. I think I just have a lot on my mind. I wasn't paying attention." She expresses. I smile, soothing her and shrug my shoulders slightly.

"It happens. I've done worse." I comfort. She pulls back and smiles at me.

"Thanks, I feel a little better now." She admits. I grin and chuckle looking into her eyes. She  _ _is__  a really sweet woman. I look down at her lips, noticing a small smudge of her nude lipstick. I raise my hand, hooking my index finger under her chin and gently wiping away the smudge with my thumb just under her bottom lip. Her lips part and I look into her eyes again. I am internally taken aback by the look she has on her face now. She seems... somewhat enamored of me. She places her hand on mine that holds her face.

"You are a very kind man, Michael. I've never met a man so warm and compassionate." She smiles, looking at the different areas of my face. I find myself sort of becoming shy. Ever since the breakup, I haven't felt comfortable around women in the amorous sense of the word. I smile small and look down at the floor.

"Thank you." I say quietly and gently remove my hand from her face. It's silent.

Why did I have to make it awkward? Christ.

"Uhm, I'll see you back at the meeting." She tells me. I smile and nod, looking back up.

"Of course." I say and watch her nod and leave shyly. I watch the door close and then roll my eyes at myself.

"Goddammit." I say under my breath.

After the meeting, I drive to the store and buy a box of the best pregnancy test on the market. The box has three tests inside, but I doubt we'll need the other two. The first one, I am almost certain, should tell us she's not pregnant. I leave the store and get in my car, pulling out my phone. It's ten minutes before twelve. I'll text her now.

_It's Michael. I have the test. Tell me when it's safe to pick you up._

I wait for about fifteen minutes in my car before I get a text back.

_You can come. Just stay in your car when you get here._

She says.

_Okay. I'll be there soon._

I text back.

I put my phone in my pocket and start my car, heading towards Rose's apartment. My heart rate increases and my nerves slightly rise. Again, this feeling is surreal. But I have to keep my head on straight. It's just a simple thing we have to do. It'll take ten minutes at most.

I pull up in front of her apartment and text her.

_I'm here._

Soon her door opens and she comes out, spotting my car. My body tingles from head to toe. She keeps her eyes on anything but me as she walks to the passenger side. My heart drops and my mind becomes a cruel villain, emerging with all of these past emotions. She looks so...

 

I shake my head before finishing the thought, slipping into a pit of self-hatred. I try to dismiss it. It does no good. I have to get over the fact that I made a huge mistake in life and let my disease take over so much so that I ended up having a sexual relationship with a seventeen-year-old. I just have to fucking get over it. I also have to talk to Rose about it, though. It's so disgusting to think of... but I have to make sure she doesn't tell anyone. I have to be on good terms with Rose. I have to make sure that there isn't any animosity between us. I won't fake being kind either. I genuinely want to be on good terms with her. I just hope she wants the same.

The car door opens and she slips in, buckling her seatbelt. It's silent for a few moments until she finally looks at me.

"Thank you for picking me up." She says quietly and then looks down at her hands in her lap. My heart steadily pumps fast.

"Of course." I say in a soft, considerate tone. I don't want her to be scared of me.

"How are you?" I ask, trying to keep an open, light energy in the car. She quietly clears her throat.

"I'm fine. What about you?" She asks, peering at me briefly. I smile slightly.

"I'm well. Is school going okay?" I ask. She nods and looks back down.

"Yeah, my grades are improving. How is work?" She asks as I start the car. I look at the road and start driving.

"It's a little stressful, but that's normal." I admit. She hums quietly in acknowledgment. Noiselessness. A few minutes go by without a word.

"Michael." I hear her say. I look over at her almost  _ _too__  eagerly. She looks in front of her through the windshield. I take note of her calm face before looking forward at the road again.

"I-" She starts.

"Okay." She sighs, seemingly trying to gather her thoughts.

"The day I met you, you came on to me, right? But,you were dealing with your disease. And I-I knew what I was getting myself into, Michael. You tried to stop what we were doing. You gave me opportunities to leave before we ever did anything. I-" She blurts out and then pauses before she continues.

"I just want you to know that you-whatever I said a few weeks ago... when we broke up... I just- please don't take it personally. I think that you took it really badly that day. I don't want you to think that you hurt me o-or stole anything from me. I gave you complete permission to... to have me. Please, just don't think that you're a monster. You're not. You're not at all." She desperately tries to explain. My eyes were fixed on the road. I'm speechless.

"I respect you so much and I know you feel the same for me. I would  _ _never__ speak badly of you or tell anyone about us. What we did together was consensual. One-hundred percent." She states. I feel her look at the side of my face.

"Do you agree?" She asks. I take in all of what I just heard from her. But I don't know how to take it. I had been beating myself up for the past few weeks, and having this new perspective coming from her is a total shock to all that I had made myself believe about the situation. I thought she hated me.

"I don't even know what to say." I admit. She continues looking at me.

"I feel like you've been killing yourself over this..." She whispers.

"Am I right?" She asks. I stay silent, shaking my head to myself.

"You don't have to justify my actions, Rose. I shouldn't have gone there with you either way." I tell her and pull into my driveway. I park the car and grab the test.

"Michael, what's so wrong about what we did?" She asks, still looking at me. I give her a look. She rolls her eyes.

"We had sex. Big deal." She says annoyed, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Big deal? You were a virgin and a minor. You still  _ _are__  a minor." I tell her.

"I think that's a pretty big deal. Ask a sheriff." I say sarcastically and get out of the car. I walk to the front door and unlock it. I open it wide enough for her to walk through without once looking at her. I walk in behind her and lock the door. When I turn around she's staring right at me with her arms crossed.

"But an  _ _eighteen__ -year-old virgin wouldn't be a big deal?" She asks. I sigh, shaking my head and walk past her towards the bathroom.

"I'm not arguing with you." I say quietly. I hear her follow behind me. I turn on the bathroom light.

"I'm not trying to argue. I'm just trying to get you to understand that it's not that big of a deal." She says. I ignore her and look at the box in my hands.

"Do you want to read the instructions with me?" I ask. She sighs heavily and walks over to look at the box with me. I open it and pull out a paper with one of the tests. She takes them and reads over the instructions. I read the instructions on the box. They're simple.

"That's easy." She mumbles. I look at her. She looks up at me chewing slightly nervously on her inner cheek.

"Do you want to try one?" I ask softly. She nods. I smile small and rub her shoulder to comfort her. She closes her eyes. I feel my body heating up so I stop touching her.

"Do you want water?" I ask and she opens her eyes. She looks at the test and then nods.

"Okay, I'll be back." I tell her and quickly go get her a cup of water, letting everything she said sink in. I come back and see her looking in the mirror, touching her stomach over her dress. She looks at me in the mirror and then turns around to face me.

"Thank you." She says quietly. She takes a sip. She looks up at me as she places the cup on the sink counter. I watch her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks. I nod. She looks down and rubs her arm for a moment before looking back up.

"When we were together, did you mean it whenever you said 'I love you'?" She asks. I freeze, my jaw clenching. I haven't heard those words from her own voice in so long. I let the question sink in and I truly think about it. I can't leave her question unanswered. It's too precious and fragile to ignore. I exhale the breath I was apparently holding in and look at the cup of water, reliving moments in my mind from when were together.

There's no way I couldn't have meant it. Those feelings were all too real. I would be lying if I said I didn't mean it.

"Yes." I admit and look down at the floor. It's silent for a few moments. She shifts before speaking again.

"I did too. There was nothing disgusting or malicious about our relationship." She says quietly.

"I wanted to lose my virginity, Michael. I would have given it to someone else if it wasn't you. So don't think you manipulated me. You made it clear that we were going to have sex and you also made my options clear. You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. I knew I could leave, but I wanted to do it. If I were eighteen you wouldn't be so down on yourself. I threw that in your face because I was insecure about my own actions. It had nothing to do with you." She says. I just listen.

"The age of consent in some states is sixteen!" She asserts, desperately trying to get me on board with what she is saying.

"I'm almost eighteen, Michael. Please, just let this guilt you're killing yourself with go." She tells me and steps closer to me with a pleading expression. I breathe deeply as I look all over her sweet face. She suddenly hugs me. My face and body heat up. I hesitate for a few moments before giving in to her warmth and wrapping my own arms around her small, compassionate frame. She holds me tighter, which begs I do the same. I am in complete bliss. I haven't felt peace like this since we were together. I sigh quietly in relief, feeling her nuzzle into my chest. I close my eyes and enjoy the sensation. I bring my hand to the back of her head and scrunch her hair softly.

"Thank you." I whisper.


	47. Chapter 47

"I missed your hugs" I chuckle shyly, my cheeks burning hot as I bask in the gentle serenity of Michael's warm embrace. His cologne brings tingles to my body. His scent never failed to keep me captive in its alluring essence.

I hear his muffled chuckle in my hair. I blush deeper. I missed his voice too. He slowly pulls back and gently brings my hair behind my ear with his graceful fingertips, momentarily stroking the cartilage with his smooth thumb. He looks at me with his tired eyes, but somewhere (not hidden) in his eyes there is living affection for me. Maybe even...

"I love you." He whispers, a weak smile on his numb expression. My smile fades. He leans in, cupping my cheek with his hand and kisses my forehead.

"I never stopped." He says quietly, releasing a silent sigh through his nose. He leans back, looking at me for a moment.

"Take your test. I'll be outside the door." He says, his hand sliding off my cheek before walking out the door. I am breathless as I watch him close it behind him. My heart flutters with all kinds of emotions, but I forcefully shove them down so they won't inflate or distract my focus.

I take the test on the counter and look at it, then look at myself.

I'm only seventeen... I'm not pregnant. I'm on the pill. It's impossible. I'll just take the test so it can confirm the truth.

I swallow hard and quickly tie my hair in a bun. I sit down on the toilet and follow the instructions. After I finish up and flush I set the test on the counter and stare at it for thirty seconds.

I counted...

It takes three whole minutes. I rip my eyes away from the test and quickly walk over to the door and open it. I blink as I see Michael leaning against the wall in front of me, waiting patiently. He looks up, but before he could say anything I grab his hand and drag him quickly into the bathroom.

"Woah-" I bring him to the counter.

"Stare at it for two more minutes! I can't look at it!" I tell him and let go of his hand. I sit on the closed toilet seat with my head in my hands. I feel his warm hand take one of mine, intertwining our fingers.

"I'm watching." He reassures softly. I bite my lip hard, anxiously. It feels like forever until he finally talks again.

"Uhmm." He hums quietly and gently lets go of my hand. My eyes widen. I look at him but his focus is on the test in his hands. He's squinting and moving more towards the light to get a better look, but after some seconds, he seems more like he's stalling.

"Michael." I say impatiently. He squints a little harder.

"Michael!"

"It's not that clear, Rose." He says softly and looks at me. I get up and grab the test.

I stare at it furiously.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I yell. I grab the box and read the instructions word for word, carefully.

"The second line is-is faint, but..." I breathe anxiously. I feel him behind me.

"It's not a clear result, Rose. Don't freak out yet. Let's take another test tomorrow and compare. They say they're not always accurate." He reasons, rubbing my upper arms. I blink quickly, looking at the test and breathing quite hard.

"Breathe, Rose. Please?" He whispers.

"You know that whatever happens, I am here for you. No matter what." He tells me in my ear affirmingly.

"Right?" He asks, prodding me to respond. I swallow hard. I slowly turn my face and see him watching me intently. I nod with fear newly brought forth in my eyes.

"Don't be afraid." He whispers, slightly shaking his head, looking deeply into my eyes.

"You're not walking into this alone."


	48. Chapter 48

I look into his sincere eyes as tears build up in mine. They run thick down my cheeks, dripping onto the floor with full, ample _smats_  against the hard, creamy tile.

"But, I'm not pregnant..." I whisper, shaking my head, looking at his chest. He pauses his motions and then slowly continues rubbing my upper arms from behind me.

"Let's not feed this more energy, Rose." He tells me in a low tone, watching me. My brows furrow deeply. I push away from him and sit on the ground, bringing my knees to my chest and burying my face in them.

"I can't be pregnant!" I sob loudly. I hyperventilate and just let it all out. I couldn't keep it inside any longer. It was all too overwhelming. And I don't care if I'm making a scene. My logical, critical thinking mind can't process this mess of a situation right now. I just feel doom. Complete impending doom. My life is  _ _over__.

I bawl and tremble into my knees, breathing sporadically and heavily.

"Sweetheart," He whispers. There was no going back. I could barely hear him through my panic attack, never mind trying to answer him... with  _ _anything__.

"Okay..." He breathes gently. He kisses the side of my head and then lifts me off the ground. I gasp, cradled in his arms and look up at him. He remains looking forwards as he walks me out of the bathroom. I look down at his hands holding me, one secured under my thigh and the other holding my rib cage. My body tingles in his arms. He has this extraordinary way of comforting me yet making me feel incredibly special. I just curl up and cry into his chest, holding his neck with one hand and the other, closest to his torso, gripping his shirt. I grip it unknowingly too hard and undo the top button. He looks down at it as we enter the living room and I quickly apologize.

"I'm sorry." I croak out with hiccupy breaths. He looks at me and shakes his head dismissively, smiling.

He walks me towards the leather couch and carefully sets me down, my head laying on the armrest. He sits at the edge of the couch near my feet and takes off my shoes. He sets them down on the ground, placing a warm, smooth hand on my shin as he leans back up, weightlessly grasping it. He gently rubs it up and down, trying to relax me. All of the hairs on my body stand up from his touch... especially because I am in a dress with bare legs. It's the skin on skin contact that gets me...

It puts me back.

I watch him through my teary vision as he looks at me patiently. His calm face soothes me yet makes my heart skip a beat. I can't ignore how handsome he is. He is a natural-born charmer that could make a woman do  _ _anything__  for him. I blink shyly and look down at his hand on my leg, only to worsen the effect, feeling my face prickle with heat.

He scoots up gently beside my waist, his hand following suit, gliding up my leg delicately then leaving only his middle and ring finger to travel the rest of the way. He has the smoothest, lightest contact going up my thigh, over my dress, towards my waist. He only touches it with light fingertips, his hand representing a dainty, collapsed, caramel cage. It only stays there for less than a moment, although it feels like I am in a slow-motion movie scene, before it comes up to rest on my forehead. I instinctively close my eyes at the feeling of his plush palm. He hums quietly in approval. His thumb strokes upwards of one of my eyebrows softly. I hadn't realized how calm my heart had become throughout this realistically short sequence of tender moments.

I hear the couch slowly creak and then blush immediately when I feel his warm breath on my ear.

"I don't want you to worry anymore." He tells me with his sultry, mind-numbing cadence. I clench my jaw, feeling so encaptured by his presence. His other, unoccupied hand finds mine and slowly brings it to his lap, holding it there. He rubs over my index finger with his thumb whilst continuing to talk softly into my ear.

How is he capable of this.

It's like his hand on my forehead totally erases my fear, his other hand on mine keeps my body's fight or flight response at bay, and his warm, gentle voice in my ear just calms my every nerve.

He's like a hypnotist.

I sigh deeply, yet noiselessly at his stream of pleasant words, feeling totally relaxed.

"We're going to figure this out," He whispers. My eyes flutter open. I turn my head slightly and watch him look at me. His hand leaves my forehead and touches my face. My face heats up again, staring at his attractive face... his dark, cherry brown eyes; long, black royal lashes adorned.

"Together." He tells me, his eyes looking back and forth between mine. He smiles. I watch his mouth. I mentally begin to rediscover his full, mauve-colored, boyish lips. Plump and perfect. Even when you think you've seen it all from this man... he can make what you already know about him interesting _ _again__.

Heartbreaker.

"Right?" He runs his fingertips down my cheek and smiles. I close my eyes again at the feeling and nod. He chuckles.

"Good." He says. His lips lightly press against my forehead.

"Do you want me to keep talking?" He asks quietly, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I open my eyes and see him staring at me with such a pure, innocent look.

 

"I... I should get home. I'm sure you're busy... and I-I've got things to do around the house before Kris gets home." I lie. I just don't want to waste his time. I'm going to see him tomorrow anyway. He nods and leans back up, his hand gently leaving my face. He gets off the couch and I sit up slowly and put on my shoes.

"Thank you for everything, Michael." I say and look up at him, adjusting my feet in my boots. He offers his hand and I take it, standing up.

"You don't need to thank me." He says kindly and bends over to grab his keys from the coffee table. He walks with me out the front door to his car and we start driving back home.

As we cruised down a road and turned a corner, he speaks up.

"You can call me whenever you need to, okay? Or text me. Whatever. If you have any updates or feel anything different please, just let me know immediately." Hey says, yielding at a stop sign and then passing through when he sees no cars coming around.

"Sure. I will." I tell him and pull my hair out of its bun. I scrunch my hair at my scalp with my fingers and then rest my hands in my lap, playing with the black hair tie around my wrist. It's silent for a few moments and then he speaks up again.

"Did they ever find out who threatened your high school?" He asks in a rugged tone that I believe was unintentional, but it was so sexy...

Deep.

"Yeah. They didn't reveal names, but a kid Elliot knew in his art class hasn't been seen since that week break. That's the only person that comes to mind. No one else I know was caught. It was just one big, unnecessary headache." I explain, rolling my eyes.

"I agree." He states. I appreciated the conversation straying away from the stress at Michael's house moments ago. I started to feel normal... even if at home I would totally break down and freak out again. I just have to lean on Michael... I'm going to have to. I can't mentally handle this on my own. He's being great.

Absolutely great.

"So, how has your assistant been? He still pissing you off?" I ask and chuckle, looking at him. He chuckles, shaking his head.

"No, I have a new assistant. She's great." He says, smiling at the road. I blink, staring at him and then quickly look back at the road.

"Oh, good!" I force out of my mouth. I clear my throat quietly and then look at my hair tie again, fidgeting with it.

Shit... he has a new assistant. Like, a  _ _girl__ assistant.

I mean...

She's just an assistant. Don't over think it, Rose.

Regardless, you two are over. It ain't none of your business anymore who's in Michael's life.

...

Hell nah! That's my possible baby daddy! The fuck you mean 'she's great', boy?

"Rose? Everything okay?" I hear Michael say. I gasp a big load of air and then look at him. He looks at me concerned and then looks at my hands. I look down and see them clenched into fists, my knuckles pale white. I look at them surprised and then quickly relax them.

"You weren't breathing for a few seconds." He states as I try to catch my breath. He reaches over and wipes my forehead gently and shows me.

"And you're sweating too." He says.

"Are you still worrying, hon?" He asks. I clear my throat again and swallow, combing my hair back with my fingers. I lie and nod my head as he rubs my shoulder.

"Just a little." I mumble with a raspy voice.

Well, I guess it wasn't _ _exactly__  a lie... I  _ _was__  worrying. He hums quietly in acknowledgment.

"You know if you're ever feeling overwhelmed and stressed, you just pick up the phone. Or even if you just want to talk." He tells me, placing his hand on my knee.

"I'm here for you. You're my priority. Promise." He affirms, squeezing my knee gently. He releases it and puts his hand back on the wheel. I smile at my knee, blushing lightly and then look at him.

"Thank you." I whisper.


	49. Chapter 49

When I got home, I finished up my leftover homework from yesterday and then relaxed on the couch with Kristal. I had to hold up my composer for that whole afternoon, but I was a mess inside. I did, however, remember to set my alarm for tomorrow morning so Michael could pick me up again and we could take a second test... I'm just hoping tomorrow will be my saving grace. I pray the first test was just some whacked-out faulty one.

Later that evening, around seven, it started to rain lightly.

I look out the window from the couch in the living room, watching the gray clouds matte the still, dimly lit sky, hearing the subtle patter of the raindrops on the streets. It brings a faint smile to my face.

 

I look down at what I'm wearing: a purple, polka dotted nightgown with a Peanuts graphic design on the breast.

 

I look down at my feet as well, scrunching and releasing my toes. I hum a little. It was sort of a low-energy chuckle. I get up and tread over to the coat closet and pull out my gray beanie, slipping it onto my head. I grab my umbrella as well and then head out the door. I close it behind me quietly and look out onto the street, watching the water as it tap dances against the asphalt. I look up and squint, blinking as the rain spatters onto my face. I open up my umbrella and walk down my apartment steps, feeling the wet stone beneath my fleshy soles. I smile down at my feet as I begin down the sidewalk. I breathe in deep, bringing my head back, feeling so relaxed and calm now. There's a nice musky scent in the air from the dampness too. It's a beautiful, refreshing smell. Overcast weather is really actually quite amazing. I'm usually one for the sun... But I can get down with this.

 

The wind gently blows through my gown and hair against one side of me as I listen to the  _ _tip tap__  of my wet feet padding the ground. Was I crazy for going out like this,

Without shoes?

I shrug lazily, not having the mental energy to give a rat's ass.

Speaking of...

I gasp, jumping onto one foot and then the other as a rat runs around my feet and then takes off, skidding across the street at lightening speed and drifting sideways, tumbling onto its back for a moment and fighting to get back up to turn and run down the opposite sidewalk; like he was an illegal race car driver. I hold my chest with my free hand and try to calm down. At least I didn't scream and wake up the whole neighborhood!

I shake my head and look in the direction of where the rat had come from and my eyes find a dank, misty alley right beside me. I stare at it, feeling uneasy and squint at the fog, watching it curl and blend into itself. My ears perk up as I hear the subtle, wet echo of tiny foot steps. I see a paw ominously pierce through the blanket of gray and touch the ground. Then suddenly, I am met with carnivorous eyes. My lips part as a coyote emerges from the steam, slowly stalking forward. I freeze in place, chills enveloping my entire being and my heart racing like a horse. I look at its mouth, dripping with blood, seeing a dead baby rat crushed between its stained red, sharp jaws. My eyes widen as it begins to emit a gnarly, guttural growl and somehow...

I just take the fuck off, bolting down the sidewalk. I abandon my umbrella aswell and just  _ _run__. I go as fast as I can, feeling my feet stamping the ground, making vibrational waves through my soft flesh. I cut corners and (terribly enough) cross streets without looking. My breath is heavy and rapid as I look back and I smile, seeing I've lost it. But my smile fades when I see it skid around the corner I had just come from, accompanied by two other coyotes. I gasp sharply and quickly look forwards again, the rain pouring now and the sky growing darker. 

 

I curse as I enter a back alley with a dead end, my eyes wildly but diligently searching around for anything that can help me. Soon, my eyes find a retractable, metal fire escape ladder attached to the side of an apartment building about five feet above the ground. I look back again and see them getting closer. 

"Oh, my God!" I shriek. I look forwards and sprint closer to the ladder, expecting that I would  _ _not__  make this jump but I take a leap of faith anyway, catapulting myself off of the ground, and somehow, by the grace of God, latching onto the slippery, cold metal bars, my feet dangling for a moment before I struggle to lift myself, pulling my leg up - my soaked nightgown clinging skin tight to my body - placing my foot onto the metal bar. It slips just as quickly and I look back and see the coyotes just a few feet away now. I scream and quickly put my foot back on the bar and somehow, get enough grip from my hands and feet to hoist myself up and climb hastily up the ladder. I reach the top, right next to the first metal platform, and cling onto the ladder bars for dear life, my bottom sitting in between two of them, my ankles crossing around the side of the ladder and my hands also clasping around it tightly. I look down and breathe harshly, watching the coyotes jump up and down with vicious eyes; slobber and blood whipping around out of their mouths. I flinch a few times as they intimidate me. I soon hear a speeding engine and get blinded by an increasingly intense set of high beam lights. I squint, gasping and looking over, my drenched hair slapping across my face as I do. I see a car whip into the back alley, screeching to a halt just before it nearly hits the rabid animals. They yelp loudly, throwing themselves back in surprise and then instinctively taking off, dashing out of the alley. I blink profusely, trying to understand what had just taken place whilst catching my breath. I look down as the high beam lights switch into low beams and then see the door swing open.

I feel immense relief as Chad climbs out.

"Rose? What the heck just happened? Are you okay?" He shouts through the roughness of the rain. I shiver violently, my body trembling and the bones in my fingers shaking even tho I'm gripping the ladder as hard as I can. My hands were already numb and my teeth chattered as I looked at him frightened. 

I really don't know _ _what__  just happened.

"Goodness." He says quietly looking at me concerned, blinking as rain hits his forehead. My chest rises and falls heavily as I watch him.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay now, Rose! Those guys are  _ _long__  gone!" He says out loud enough for me to hear and walks closer to me, extending his arms out to me.

"I'm right here for you, Rose! Start coming down! I won't let you fall!" He reassures. I look at him, my eyes bugging and then I squeeze them tight to try and calm them down. I swallow hard from the phlegm that had formed in my mouth whilst running like a mad woman, taking a moment to compose myself before starting  _ _anything__. I sigh deeply, taking a few deep breaths and then open my eyes, looking at him. He looks patiently at me with a sweet, kind smile. I look down at the nearest, next step and slowly, carefully release one of my ankles from around the metal bar, placing my foot on it. My heart pangs with anxiety as I take one of my hands and swiftly grab onto a horizontal bar. I grab the same bar with my other hand and sigh deeply, focusing. I place my weight on the foot that's on the nearest step to try and unhook my other ankle but my toes slip off and I gasp, swaying backward with momentum, only my hands supporting me now and then swinging forward, smacking against the solid, metal ladder, making a loud, bellowing  _ _ka-chung__. It bangs hard against my knees, compromising my grip from the suddenness and making me fall straight down. I scream, watching the rain shoot down on me like a pack of fallen stars, soaring past me like a shutter speed, light painting.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this when the radio turns on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqt8Z1k0oWQ

I squeeze my eyes tight, not having any expectation of a definite outcome, but soon become embraced by his strong arms, wrapping securely around my waist... Which is the outcome I had desperately prayed for. He reassured me that he'd catch me and I didn't doubt him... I just didn't hold it in my mind as set in stone. Life is life and anything can happen. But that doesn't matter anymore. I'm safe. I open my eyes wide, breathing heavily and grasping his forearms with my hands shakily. I bend over, coughing a little. His grip slightly loosens. I feel his torso press against my back and hear him reassure me.

"Hey, hey. I've got you, babe." He says softly, affirmatively to me. He lets my feet touch the ground but I buckle at the knees. 

"Woah." He says startled. He grabs underneath my pits and pulls me back up, turning me around and holding my rib cage firmly to keep me steady. I shiver, pushing my body forward into his, searching for warmth. He groans affectionately, bringing his arms around me and rubbing my body. He opens the driver side door of his car and then scopes me up into his arms, sitting in the driver's seat. He closes and locks the door and I curl up into his lap, hugging him around his neck and shaking as I nuzzle into the crook of it, trying to keep warm. One of his arms holds me dearly while his other hand turns on the heat at full blast, his head nuzzling into my shoulder. I feel him reach back and suddenly, I am wrapped in a big, fleece blanket and being held once again, tight to his body. His hands rub up and down over the fuzzy fabric, producing heat, and it feels wonderful.

My super hero.

He snakes his hands underneath the blanket and travels down my body, searching for my feet. He grabs my toes and warms them in his hands, rubbing them gently. I moan quietly in pleasure from the warmth of his hands. He hums in approval.

"What the hell were you doing outside in the rain, babes?" He asks in a hushed, rugged tone. I shiver, blushing and shrug slightly. He lightly kisses my damp, bare shoulder where my gown had slipped down. 

"Hm?" He questions again, but not really expecting an answer. My face prickles with heat. His warm lips felt good on my skin. I hug him tight and he brings his arms back around me over the blanket and gently rocks me side to side.

"Are you feeling warmer?" He asks against my skin. I nod into his neck.

"T-thank you for helping me." I mumble against his toasty flesh. He chuckles quietly.

"Something  _ _real__  bad could have happened if I wasn't there, Rose. You need to be more careful. You're not even wearing shoes." He tells me, pulling his head back a little, prompting me to look at him. I blink shyly against his neck and then slowly move my head back and look at him, face-to-face. We were just about an inch apart. I notice his crystal blue eyes immediately, staring at them for some time as he looks into mine, piercing through mine rather... With deep concern and affection.

He really  _ _really__  likes me.

I look down at his light, blonde stubble and then at his damp hair. I find his eyes again.

"I-I'm sorry... For being stupid." I tell him sincerely, looking at him with guilt in my heart. He looks down at my neck and chuckles before carefully wrapping the blanket tightly around me and hugging me into him, my forehead resting on his cheek.

"You're not stupid." He tells me, gently rocking me again. I knit my brows subtly.

"I wasted your time... Causing you trouble..." I murmur, curling up more into his body.

"It wasn't any trouble. I don't take any moment with you for granted. No matter  _ _what__  kind of situation it is." He tells me, rubbing up and down my arm over the fleece, laughing lightly. I think about the time he met Michael around Halloween, and how awkward that was. Especially when he confronted Chad after we got out of the haunted house. And then when Chad and I talked out on the front lawn of Elliot's house about my "friend"... And remember how we almost kissed... Twice. The first time at, once again, Elliot's and the second time being at Chad's, just before his parents came in, making me quickly push him away before they saw us getting too close. And now that he goes to my school, we've been seeing each other every day and chatting and texting and hanging out with Cherrie, Kelly, and Elliot, and doing projects for our classes together... And...

He's just such  _ _perfect__  boyfriend material... I just...

"Come. I'm going to bring you home with me. Sneak you in." He tells me in a daring voice. My brows raise and I look up at him.

"W-what?" I ask, even though I heard him clearly. He laughs. He has a cute laugh.

"What? Come on, can't be  _ _that__  crazy of an idea. Especially because of what just happened." He reasons.

" _ _Nothing__  can top that." He laughs. I laugh, shaking my head and hide my reddened face in his neck.

"Aww," He coos, snuggling me tighter. I breathe in deeply and sigh, clearing my throat a bit.

"Fine." I mumble and shimmy out of his arms, hopping over to the passenger side. I buckle my seat belt as he does the same, turning on the car radio and putting the volume on low.

   

He starts backing out of the alley and when I recognize the song...

"Aw, hell naw! Turn that bitch up! This is  _ _my song__!" I exaggerate, spinning the dial up. He laughs loudly as he starts driving. I laugh too, nodding my head while waiting for the artist to sing.

I start to sing.

"And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb!"

I watch the heavy rain thump against the windshield.

 

Chad soon decides to join in, enjoying my silliness.

"She told me, don't worry about it! She told me, don't worry no more!" We sing, looking at each other for a second and laughing. We sing increasingly louder until we finally get to the chorus and then bump back and forth together in our seats.

"Ooo! I can't feel my face when I'm with you!" We yell, pointing to each other and giggling.

"But I love it, but I love it! Ooh! I can't feel my face when I'm with you! But I love it, but I love it! Ooh!" We sing the whole car ride until we reach his street and he quickly turns down the volume.

"Shh..." He hushes, placing a finger to his mouth. I look ahead as he drives slowly down his street. My heart races a little with an adventurous excitement as he pulls up into the drive way. He comes to a steady stop, parking. He turns off the car and sits back. We both sigh. We look at each other. He smirks and raises his brows. I giggle quietly into my blanket, looking at him. He chuckles and taps my nose lightly and then nods his head forward, prompting me to get out of the car so we can try to sneak into the house. We both get out and he guides me to the front door. We stand there and he whispers close to my face.

"My parents always fall asleep at seven exactly, so they won't catch us around the house. We just need to be quiet when we get inside. Just follow me." He instructs. I nod. He carefully opens the door. It's smooth and silent as it does. He lives in a nice house so I'm sure he can afford doors that aren't annoying as fuck when you open them. We slowly walk in and he closes it behind us. My toes grip and knead the soft carpet as I wait for him to finish locking up. He places a hand on my back and starts guiding me up the stairs. As we get closer to the top, the sound of his parents snoring becomes more audible. I smile at him and he chuckles silently, rubbing my back. We make it upstairs and he quickly but soundlessly brings me to his bedroom, trodding goofily inside, trying to hold back our giggles. He slowly shuts his door and locks it, sighing. He looks back at me with a big grin and I hop back and forth giddily between my legs, doing a silly dance from our accomplishment. He laughs quietly, scrunching his nose at me and then comes at me, suddenly grabbing me and picking me up over his shoulder, wrapped up in the blanket and then slams on top of me on the side of the bed. He laughs into my chest as I look down at him, trying to hold back my laughter. I pull my arms free from the blanket and tousle his slightly dampened hair around. He breathes in deeply with eyes closed and then breathes out. He slowly raises himself off of me, looking me in the eyes as he did so and helps me up to sit, the blanket falling off of me. He looks down at my damp gown and then at me.

"Cute." He says and winks. I look down blushing, touching my hands. He combs his fingers through my wet hair, simultaneously stroking his thumb across my forehead. He caresses the side of my head and delicately pulls my head back enough to look up at him. I bite the inside corner of my bottom lip, looking at him.

"Do you wanna have a shower? So you can feel fresh?" He asks, then stroking my cheek with his thumb. He looks like he wants to take care of me. I clear my throat quietly and nod. He walks over to the door across from his bed beside a dresser and opens it. He puts some things together and then comes out, rummaging through his drawers.

"My older sister, Sharon, left some clothes behind before she left for college. She might be a little bigger than you but for the night they'll be fine." He says and pulls out a spaghetti strap, black tank. A pullover, gray college hoodie, and some yoga pants. He hands them to me and smiles.

"So... I'm sleeping over?" I ask him, hesitantly taking the clothes.

"Duh! I wouldn't just bring you over and then bring you home. It's mad late and I'm pretty sure you're tired. I mean... I'll bring you home if you really want me to..." He trails. I shake my head.

"No. I just didn't want to be a bother. Thank you, Chad." I tell him. He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Anything for my sidekick." He says in a lowered tone. I blush and smile, looking at him.

"There's a big, clean fluffy robe in there that belonged to Sharon too. This actually used to be her room but I moved into it when she left." He says shrugging. I get up and give him a side hug.

"Thanks again." I tell him and walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I lock it and quickly go take a shower. It's nice and relaxing. The hot water warmed me right up and I felt super refreshed. I put on the tank, yoga pants, some clean socks I found rolled up together in the linen closet as well as the comfy, plush, white robe and decided to leave the hoodie in the bathroom. I open the door, dramatically holding my robe around me and flopping my foot onto his room floor. I give him a diva look with my big white robe and then strut into his room, twirling around once before posing in three different ways.

 

He laughs, clapping his hands quietly.

"Vogue, Madonna. Vogue!" He cheers. I start voguing as I step onto the bed and then death drop onto my back fabulously.

 

 

"Yas, Vladonna!" He praises, wagging his finger at me like they do at drag shows. I giggle, pushing his shoulder playfully as I am laid out.

"You've been watching too much Ru Paul's Drag Race." He tells me, tickling my stomach. I roll over laughing hard into his pillow. I look at him, wheezing infectiously.

"The shade!" I cry silently. I start coughing from laughing so much and then just play dead. I'm in one of those silly moods tonight. He pokes my cheek. I fight back my smile but it isn't convincing. I feel his face come close to mine, which makes me nervous... And then I hear him sniffing my cheek loudly. I cover my mouth laughing.

"What the f-" I laugh, not being able to finish from laughing so much... But I also stopped myself because Chad doesn't seem much like the swearing type. He's so kind and sweet. He doesn't curse much  _ _at all__.

He giggles and squishes my cheeks between his fingers, kissing one of them. I all of a sudden tackle him, pinning him down on the bed.

"Imma cut dem lips off, boy. Feed them to Dexter's snake-ass." I tell him. He's wide-eyed, holding back a smile, biting on his top and bottom lip.

"You would feed me to  _ _him__! That's cruel!" He says. I hiss at him.

"Welcome to the jungle, baby!" I antagonize, flicking my tongue at him rapidly. I chuckle, shaking my head.

"I'm just joking. I'm sorry. That was stupid to bring him up." I tell him sheepishly, sitting on his stomach. He grabs my wrists, casually swinging them back and forth. He shrugs.

"It's no biggie, cutie. I knew you were playing around." He giggles. I smile down at him and then maneuver off of him, sitting beside him Indian style. He props himself up on an elbow, looking at me with his sweet face, his cheeks a light, pale shade of pink. He's too adorable

"You wanna watch something?" He asks, grabbing his remote from the nightstand. I nod, smiling and sit back under the covers. I take off my robe and neatly place it on the ground beside the bed as he flips the TV on, finding us something to watch. I lay down and snuggle into the pillow, looking down at the flat screen attached to his wall above the dresser. I watch him flip through channels for a little while, but then I quickly succumb to slumber's innocently enticing ways.


	51. Chapter 51

I wake up, wrapped in warm, strong arms with the morning light gracing over my cheeks and skin. My eyelids peek open just slightly, seeing the glow of the gorgeous gentle sun over the sheets that lay bunched over us. There's a subtle tickling breeze in the crook of my neck, sending tingly shivers down my body and throughout my skull.

I moan quietly, extending my neck back, my head softly nudging into the pillow. The arms around me tighten, pulling me in closer. I notice their placement; one running under my breasts and the other laying over them, almost like in protection. And with every breath, we are in sync, bodies rising and falling together.

The calm restfulness of this moment has me weaving in and out of a lucid dreamland.

And I see...

 

Chad.

I sink deeper...

 

 

Michael...

 

 

I watch as his image becomes clearer... more vivid. I smile wide.

"Michael." I whisper. He stares at me with such knowing eyes... and then smiles...

He looks down upon me, his hands laid in his pockets. He steps closer and raises a hand to my cheek. He holds it delicately... looking into my pupils, spheres glistening in beauty. He chuckles once, the melodious sound echoing enchantingly in my ears like the deep timbre of a large hollow bell. He leans in slowly, bending down towards the side of my neck, body numbing scent wafting into my nose. I close my eyes as my body tingles. He snakes his hand over my waist and grasps it gently, but possessively, drawing me in closer to his body. My heart pounds as his warm breath tickles me. He smiles against my skin and then kisses it tenderly, sucking lovingly and lustfully on my neck. My eyes are wide. I breathe heavily, standing there hesitantly. I try to think but, loving the way he feels, my hands find themselves shakily coming around him to grasp onto his shirt. He holds me tighter against his body and my heart thumps against his chest. My hot, prickling face softly brought to his collarbone. I make a quiet meek noise against it. His hands rub my back soothingly. I rest my chin on his shoulder as I feel every sensation of his mouth and tongue playing on my sensitive spot. My eyes roll back in ecstasy and I moan. He moans back, his fingers digging into my ribcage. His lips glide up my neck, kissing sparingly all the way up to my cheek.

"Baby." He whispers into my hot, flushed red cheek. I blink a few times as he smiles against it and begins kissing it. He pecks it softly, over and over before he leaves a trail of kisses all the way to the corner of my mouth. He brushes his lips against mine and then sinks his teeth into my bottom lip. My eyelids flutter and I moan again. He moans back again too. He releases my tender flesh and softly kisses my it... once, slowly releasing. I open my eyes and look at him. He looks at me with the same feelings that I have. One of them...

True love.

I reach up and grasp his face and stand on my tippy toes to kiss him. I kiss him fervently and desperately. I love him so much and in this moment, I've known him my whole life. We kiss deeply, his tongue sliding in rhythmically everytime my lips part. I meet his tongue with mine now and slowly begin to french kiss with him. His arms wrap around me as we explore each other's wet, gyrating raw tongues and I start to feel a warm stiffness pressing against my pelvis. I press myself tighter against it and hear him groan into my mouth.

"Rose."

...

My brows furrow in confusion at his voice.

I open my eyes.

My eyes shoot open and I am looking down at Chad's closed eyes, laid on top of him, my hips grinding against his pelvis and my lips moving with his. My eyes widen in horror and I gasp loudly, bulleting my body off of him. I scramble away from him to the corner of the bed. My breath is rapid, staring at him as his eyes shoot open and he blinks at me in confusion.

"W-W-What's wrong?" He stutters in utter shock, hesitantly sitting up. I swallow hard, looking all over his face and seeing his lips glistening with my saliva. My whole body heats up in embarrassment. I look down at myself, my clothes all disheveled and the straps of my tank off my shoulders.

"I-I-" I stutter, slowly getting up from the bed.

"I have to go, I forgot I have an a-appointment this morning!" I tell him I look around anxiously for my phone and see it on the nightstand. I quickly grab it and see that it's nine-forty-eight in the morning. My alarm for Michael to pick me up would go off at ten. I run to the bathroom connected to his room.

"C-Can I b-brush my teeth?" I yell.

"U-uh, y-yeah, of course, there's new brushes in the medicine cabinet!" He yells back.

"Yes." I whisper to myself and quickly brush my teeth. I look around for the college sweater he gave me last night and put it on. I look in the mirror in my sweater and yoga pants. I looked mortified, my face completely flushed red like I ran a mile and my hair all kinked and messy. I comb through my hair with my fingers and tousle it to look cuter. I snoop in the closet inside the bathroom and find some black flip flops. I put them on and look down at my phone: Nine-fifty-five.

I quickly disable my alarm and text Michael. I tell him to pick me up at ten-thirty and I give him the address of the street right before Chad's street.

I walk out and do not  _ _dare__  to look at Chad as I rush towards his room door.

"Sorry! Text you later! Had a great time! Bye!" I yell, waving behind me. I shut the door and run down the stairs and out his front door.

"Phew!" I sigh, shaking my head, cringing at myself to  _ _no__  end.

I take some deep breaths and make my way over to the other street,

And the only image I kept seeing in my head was his...


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this as Michael's car pulls up: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kp7eSUU9oy8

My body is bombarded with the overwhelming feeling of mortification. I can't believe I kissed Chad. I really  _can't_  believe it. As much as I pray to God that it was just a dream... It wasn't. I was  _literally_  dry humping him! How did that even happen? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why!

What a mess.

I send a group text to Kelly, Cherrie, and Elliot.

_Y'all... some shit dun went down._

_Between... Chad and I._

_Lord be with me..._

No longer than a minute later my phone vibrates in my hoodie pocket a gazillion times. I'm an idiot. Of course, they're going to blow me up. I roll my eyes and keep my mind on my destination.

I make it to the next street over and check the time. It's only Ten-O'Eight.

"Goddammit." I roll my eyes. I take my phone from my pocket and go into my texts. Michael replied with a simple  _ _ok__  from my text that I sent while I was getting ready in Chad's bathroom.

I text Michael quickly.

_I'm already here. If you're not busy you can come sooner if you can. If not, I can wait._

I sigh and crouch near the curb, watching my breath turn to fog in the brisk morning air. I look around at the empty street in front of me and sit on my bottom, arms resting on my knees, phone settled in my fingers between them. I watch a car pass by, the only one I've seen on the road this morning, and then feel my phone vibrate. I look down.

_I'll be right there._

I read the text from Michael and look at the time: Ten-Ten.

My heart actually jumped a little. I feel nervous. I anxiously open my phone camera and look to make sure I look good. I comb through my hair again with my fingers and straighten out my sweater. I look down at my yoga pants and my eyes widen at the small wet spot on my crotch.

"Fuck!" I whisper. I take my sleeve and hurriedly try to dry it up, vigorously scrubbing it. The leggings are black but still. When Chad saved me, I didn't have any underwear to use when I showered at his place, and I wasn't going to use his sister's even if they  _ _were__  clean. I was goin' commando today... it felt like something was missing but it was oddly thrilling. I roll my eyes and shrug.

"Fuck it. My life's gone to shit anyway..." I mumble to myself. I grimace at the not-so-much less noticeable wet stain.

Talk about a wet dream...

A familiar beat gently vibrates the street as I hear an engine starting to slow down nearby.

   

I look up and see Michael's BMW pulling up right in front of me. I blink a few times, quickly getting up, my heart panging with anxiety again. I look through the passenger window that is rolling down and see him with his shades on. I feel my body heat up instantly.

 

I stare at him... feeling so oddly surreal in this moment as he smiles at me; surreal because I had just been with him... In my dreams. We touched. We kissed. And now?

We're back to normal, like nothing happened... because...

Nothing _ _did__  happen...

I smile back shyly.

"H-Hey." I greet. He takes his sunglasses off, placing them in the cupholder and presses a button on his door, unlocking mine.

"Hi." He says in a deliciously, deep morning voice. I reach for the handle and open the door, climbing in. I settle in and put on my seatbelt. I look at him and he's looking at my outfit. His brows furrow slightly. It was...  _ _really__  cute.

"Aren't you cold?" He asks, looking at me. I hesitate to say something under his gaze as I discreetly cross my legs, making sure he doesn't see the stain between them. He blasts the heat on for me. I look at my toes and see them pale as a ghost, feeling a little embarrassed. I slip my feet out of my flip-flops and put my knees up. I grab onto my toes to warm them. He chuckles.

"I thought so." He says. I look at him and see him pulling his jacket off.

"Lean forward." He says. I look at him, staring at his face in slight awe and trepidation. His eyes finally meet mine after seeing I hadn't moved... and my heart stops. I blink a couple of times ( It's one of my nervous ticks ) and look down and away, quickly obeying before things got more awkward.

He leans over and slips the jacket over my back and in seconds... my whole body rushes with tingling heat. A delectable flow of cologne welcomes itself into my senses, making me weak-spellbound by its enchanting, warm scent. I hum inaudibly under the noise of the car heater, eyes softly fluttering shut, sinking into the leftover body warmth from Michael. I suddenly remember where I am and I timidly turn my head slightly... looking briefly at his thigh before having the courage to look into his eyes again.

"That feel better?" He asks, smiling. I blush, holding my breath for a moment whilst looking into his eyes. He has the purest eyes when he looks at me.

I-

My heart races and my whole body begins this odd... heating-cooling sensation... and light sweat begins to form under my clothes.

I swallow hard and nod shyly. He reaches over and lightly picks off a small fuzzball from the jacket. He gently swipes the spot clean.

My lips part a little as my increased heart rate has me silently panting through the minuscule slit formed by my mouth...

...especially when noticing how his gaze became softer looking back into my eyes, trying to accommodate my sheepishness in this moment.

I nervously tug on the inner flesh of my lip, just... looking at him. The gentle expression on his smooth, cinnamon-colored skin and his virtually  _ _fucking__  perfect features.

I... I can't stop staring at his eyes, and eyelashes. And the way the pale morning light exposes his usually well hidden, dark, fine, cherry wood irises. I see... every line, every dip... every shadow, like sand dunes in the desert. And I...

     

I can't stop.

     

I can feel... my heart is breaking.

And...

My world is blurring

     

Around him.

     

...

 

I'm in love.


	53. Chapter 53

He's looking into my eyes, unsure of my trance. He has no idea what's going on inside of my head... or maybe he does. My body sizzles in the heat of embarrassment as anxiety rises, causing me to snap out of my daze and blink, looking in every direction, avoiding him, and then quickly facing forward again, curling up and letting my hair hide the side of my face.

It's silent...

A few moments go by, and then I hear him gently clear his throat and start the car. He puts the gears into drive and soon, we ease away from the curb, starting down the long road ahead of us.

At this point, I am no longer cold and actually sweating a little. I slowly... ever-so-secretly peer at him over my hair, just barely moving my head. He's calmly looking at the road... like always. I look at the heater knob... wanting to turn it down a little...

but too afraid to reach over.

For the strangest reason, I feel immobile;  _ _trapped__ in this car. I want to get out. I want to get  _ _away__ from him. I want to...

 _ _Run__ away.

This is such a fucked up situation...

I have these feelings... and...

I don't think I can handle them.

There are too many things happening to me. All at once. But what is right? What should I do?

What is going to make my life better and not more complicated than it  _ _already__  is?

"I feel tortured." I whisper. My eyes widen and I hold my breath, staring at the dashboard. My heart thumps loud and hard in my ears.

I didn't mean to speak.

I pray that the heater sound hid my words.

"What?" He asks, but clearly, he heard me. My eyes widened further and begin to water. I feel him look at me, but I can't bring myself to dare meet his eyes. In seconds of me being unresponsive, the car steadily picks up speed. It wasn't a super urgent shift, but it was troubled. I could feel the aura was now that of total unfamiliarity, confusion... and estrangement. Sadly, this estrangement was inevitable and its inception started within me... the moment I realized-

My thoughts are halted.

The car somewhat abruptly parks. I wasn't startled. Somehow, what was happening seemed fair; seemed right on time. Perfect. Almost like I knew this was what we would be led to.

I see green in my periphery. I think we are in the woods.

 

He turns off the heat.  

"What's going on?" He asks, looking at me. I listen to our breaths as I let my heart, mind, and mouth prepare to say something. I look down at my knees, still hiked up and slowly, idly sit up straighter, hands lightly on the tops of my feet. I slightly shake my head, sort of unsure of what to even say.

"Do-" I start, but I decide to rephrase the question.

"Would you want me to... keep the baby?" I ask, voice falling into a whisper towards the end. My heart subtly races again and my body gets warm. He's still looking at me, not in a creepy way, just, probably so fucking lost, wanting to understand me and what's going on in  _ _my__  world.

"It sounds really stupid, but I just want you to be happy. I don't care if you keep it or not." He says in a calm, straight-forward tone that helped me to feel more relaxed. I still didn't look at him. He sighs, laying back in his seat, looking forward.

"If you  _ _are__ pregnant, and you want to get an abortion... you know I'll pay for it." He says softly. I blink, still staring at my knees.

"If you want to keep it... then..." He slowly sits up. The leather seat creaks a bit as he turns his head to look at the side of my face.

"Well... we'll figure it out." He tells me. He looks around at the scenery before looking back at me.

"It's all up to you... I'll be prepared for us whether we have a baby or not." He explains. There's a couple of moments of silence before he speaks again.

"Do you want to keep it?" He asks.

I gently close my eyes and breathe in, trying to think.

I blink a couple of times, feeling his attentive eyes on me.

"I-"

"I'm too young to have a baby..." I whisper. He gently slides his hand over my cheek.

"Yeah." He says lowly, stroking my heated, tender skin with his thumb. I find myself melting in the warmth of his palm.

"T-There's too much at stake..." I say. I sigh, trying to come back to my senses... to be more in control from Michael's sedating caress.

"I just want this nightmare to be over." I whisper, leaning off of his hand. He carefully takes it away.

"It will be..." He says faintly.


	54. Chapter 54

Michael clears his throat and starts the car again.

"I think that planned parenthood is our smartest option right now. They do walk-ins and you can get blood work done there for free. We'll get a clear answer. No iffy, store-test bullshit, you know?" He offers. I look at him and he looks at me for a moment. I hadn't looked at him for quite a while it seemed.

"Hi." He smiles. I blush and chew on my bottom lip, hiding my shy smile. I look down.

"That sounds like a good idea." I agree sheepishly.

He brought me back to my apartment so I could come a little prepared with some information and when I came back to the car, we made our way over to that seemingly controversial, taboo establishment; although undoubtedly feeling quite relieved that my questions would finally be answered...  _Clearly_ this time!

I shiver and shake internally... walking in with him. I feel like such a dirty, dumb little girl. This is the worst feeling I think I've ever felt in a public setting. I just feel so damn gross and awful about myself. Like, why did I have to get myself into this stupid situation?

I shake my head at myself.

I feel Michael gently place his hand on my back comfortingly as we walk towards the desk.

I kind of blanked-out out of fear and insecurity at this point, only remembering that Michael had taken the reins as I stood there awkwardly beside him, feeling ashamed as he talked to the woman about my situation (obviously without the... 'specifics') and soon enough, I found myself with my arm bandaged up, sitting in the waiting room with Michael.

I snack on a small packet of Oreos that Michael bought me from the vending machines outside while I was getting my blood test done. He wanted to make sure I didn't faint. He bought me water as well.

"How are you feeling?" He asks in a nice, warm tone, his legs crossed and body facing me as he gently stroked the back of my head, looking down at me. I'm looking at my Oreos. I sigh and lean over, resting my head against his chest whilst chewing.

"I'm okay." I mumble.

"Just a little drained." I say, trying not to use too much energy. The lady that did my test told me the results would be ready within a couple of hours. They had this new system which made it quicker, and only a few clinics had it. I'm so lucky. I probably would have gone insane if I had to wait two or three days for an answer back.

He strokes my back gently now, sliding his hand over my shoulder and calmly rubbing and squeezing it, letting me curl up against his chest more. He brings his other arm around me.

 

Before we came here, Michael brought me to my house to get my insurance information and such and I also had a chance to change out of Chad's sister's clothes. I changed into some jeans and a warm sweater and slipped on some sneakers. It feels good being in my own clothes again.

I bask in the lushness of Michael's embrace, feeling so safe and protected. He wasn't going to let anything hurt me.

"Thank you for being here." I whisper. I feel his gentle breathing on the top of my head. It gives me such nice, sweet tingles. He squeezes my shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asks back in a low timbre that vibrates in his chest against my head. I close my eyes blissfully and sigh inaudibly to myself. I really can't mistake or disregard this feeling that awakens inside of me whenever he's around.

I really do love him.

"I don't know. I'm just grateful that you're here." I whisper. I gently rest my bandaged arm on top of his stomach, my fingers slightly grabbing his shirt.

"I'm always gonna be here." He says quietly.

"Mmm" I moan quietly against him with my eyes closed.

I don't know what to do with him. He's perfect.

He chuckles and kisses the top of my head so softly.

"Go to sleep" He whispers into my hair and pecks it again before resting his cheek on it.

He didn't even have to tell me...

I was already dozing off.


	55. Chapter 55

I wake up to Michael's quiet humming and gently bouncing leg. I blink, squinting at the brightly lit room. I look up at him and he looks down and smiles.

"Did I wake you?" He asks, rubbing my arm. I shake my head, lying. I didn't mind being awake.

"How long was I asleep. Did the nurse come by?" I ask, slowly sitting up and stretching. He shakes his head.

"You were only sleeping about half an hour."

"You wanna go do something and come back? It'll probably be a couple more hours," He suggests. I look down from his eyes shyly and rub my jeans, picking at a stray string sticking out of the seam on my inner thigh.

"Uhmm," I contemplate.

"A movie? Best time waster," I giggle and look up. He nods smiling and puts his hand in his pocket, playing with his keys.

We leave and drive to the cinema not too far away. We stand a bit away from the empty ticket counter, browsing the movie titles.

"They all look boring," I mumble. I pull out the money I brought with me when I went home to change and walk to the counter. Michael gently holds my hand with the cash in it walking with me.

"You know never have to pay when I'm here." He murmurs into my ear, rubbing my knuckles. I smile at his sweet voice in my ear and look up at him beside me. I stand on my toes and kiss his cheek, my hand briefly cupping his face before silently chuckling and turning back, leaning my forearms on the counter.

"I know, but I want to," I say, counting the money.

I feel him a little back beside me, his hand gently ghosting over my lower back. I sigh and clear my throat, resting my cheek in my palm, waiting for a worker to come around. A moment later I see someone in uniform daintily jogging into the ticket area with a broom and dustpan in hand. She places it down smiling and apologizing before coming over to tend to us. I stand up straight, Michael's hand leaving my back, as I ask for the girl to pick a movie she likes. I didn't care what it was, I just needed a distraction for a few hours.

Michael offers to buy me popcorn and I smile and agree. We make our way to the theatre and there were only five people sat randomly throughout the seats. I grab his wrist and pull him up the stairs to the furthest row. We choose our seats and notice how over the next thirty minutes people start filling in the empty chairs. I was happy to be alone in the back with Michael as the movie began. The last three rows were empty as a matter of fact, everyone watching from the middle and front rows.

Twenty minutes into the uninteresting, cliche flick the young-adult girl at the counter chose for us, Michael and I exchanged dull glances at each other, rolling our eyes at the dumb script and over-acting. He nudges me and I look at him. He reaches for my popcorn, taking a piece and squinting at the people below us. He raises his hand, aiming and tosses it into an older man's unruly, frizzy hair. I gasp, covering my mouth as his hand flies to his head instinctively, patting it confused before fingering the popcorn out of his hair. He goes to turn around but in a panic I grab Michael's shirt and pull him with me to the ground, hidden behind the theatre chairs. Michael grabs my shoulder, leaning into my neck and quietly laughing. I try to hold back my smile but I can't. I push him, trying to look annoyed but he's laughing so hard I end up cracking and grabbing his shirt, looking him straight in the eyes, silently wheezing along with him, tears forming in our eyes. He tosses his head back as I struggle to wipe my eyes with my sleeve. I quietly slap his chest with my hands trying to catch up with my breath but I can't stop giggling.

He looks down at me and I give him a daring, silly face as I grab another piece of popcorn and his mouth forms an 'o' shape in surprise. I get on my knees and carefully, oh-so-sneakily peep up from behind the chairs, just enough to see and look for our next victim. Michael slowly emerges beside me and I could have burst right then and there at the subtle movement but I not-so-convincingly try to hold back my smile with a chuckle threatening to puff out from my nose and just briefly glance at him with only my eyes. I had to look away holding my mouth because he was already staring at me like a creep. I cry silently and regain composure, sitting up again and focusing.

"Get that kid," Michael whispers, his finger secretively pointing over the chair. I squint, looking at a young boy annoyingly tugging at his assuming mom's clothes, quietly arguing with her. The mother is passive as he angrily yanks at the fabric pretty harshly and the mother noticeably sighs, trying to ignore him.

"Fuckin' brat," I mumble, digging into the popcorn and whipping a kernel at his head. We quickly hide, our backs against the back of the chairs, eyes wide, hearing the kid suddenly scream in a high pitch. I look at Michael and we have the same 'Oh, My God!' expression and we turn away from each other, nearly pissing ourselves.

"We're fucking evil." I sigh deeply wheezing. He bumps his head a little bringing his head back to laugh.

"I love it." He croaks, smiling and looking up at the wall, his arms resting on his knees and his hands dangling. I smile happily, genuinely, looking at the side of his face, feeling so much pleasure and glee. I blink and scoot closer, pressing my lips to his cheek and pull back. He looks down at me beside him, a short breathy chuckle leaving his lips.

 

I smile shyly. He looks down and chuckles again and briefly grabs my arm, pulling me closer to him. He carefully puts his arm around my shoulder, bringing me into him, his other arm coming around to hug me. I snake my arms around him and hug him tightly, breathing him in, becoming encapsulated in his amazing boyish scent. I listen to his heart beat against my ear and revel in this moment. He brings out the very best in everything that I am. My joy. My silliness. My affection. I haven't been on this earth super long but I'd challenge the world in saying that there is no one else like him.

There is no one else like  _us_.

I loosen my grip around him and look up. He leans back a little and searches for my eyes in the dark. He finds them, naturally falling into the sweet aura as the air pulls him close again.

I look in his dark eyes, lurking through mine, gleaming by the light of the projector up above. His face calm and steady, breath tickling my skin. I swallow, watching him, his lips subtly curved. My heart hitches in my throat when he barely tilts his head. Seductively. His mouth falling alluringly placid, pupils holding taut to mine by a robust, metaphysical rope.

 

He entrancingly holds all of my attention.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This helps set the mood for the chapter <3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZynpwOfEOSM

I feel a little confused here. I spent all this time away from him and now all I want to be is here. But it's not like so much wasn't going on to begin with. With the stress of how we met, his previous disorder, our break down and finally break up... and now this mess of a situation. Somehow, all of that has me feeling so much more closer to him. I look into his eyes and now I can't imagine there being anything else but  _him_. I couldn't leave him. I couldn't stop talking to him. Goddamnit, I admit it every time and I'll admit it again.

"I love you," I shutter, blinking and swallowing and looking down from his eyes, tears slightly stinging to come out. I look up at his hand in his lap and grab it. It turns open, taking my hand in it. I watch as he raises it to his lips and kisses it gently.

"I love you so much, Rose," He murmurs, rubbing my knuckles. I smile shyly, looking at our hands.

"What's going to happen to us?" I whisper, tears slipping down my face. He pinches my chin, his forefinger and thumb, raising my face up. He places both hands on my face to wipe away my tears.

"I don't know, baby," He whispers, looking at my cheeks.

"All I know is that I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you."

"Thi-" I start, but look down at his chest with only my eyes as his hands still held my warm face.

"This isn't the time nor the place... but I want to be with you," I say, and look up to his eyes.

"I can't imagine my life without you anymore." I breathe, tears streaming down and along his fingers. He smiles so sincerely. He brings my head to his shoulder, embracing me deeply. I sigh through my tears, burying myself in his neck as his hand scrunches my hair messily, the other rubbing my back with so much loving intent.

He pulls back a little, still holding me, kissing my cheek sweetly a few times. He sighs.

"Fuck this movie, let's go get food," He tells me low in my ear. Both of our stomachs simultaneously rumble. We giggle into each other's necks.

We ate lunch at the cafe in the cinema as I sat leaning against him, feeling happy and giddy inside. In a dumb way, I felt like I was reunited with my army husband. Regardless of that sentiment I just felt like I was whole again. No matter how crazy the adventure has been, this is us and I'd be damned if anything gets in the way of that. We sat and talked about everything. It came out easily, flowing rightly. How we started. How we acted together. Why we were the way we were. How we ended. Why we ended, and what we went through during our time away from each other.

I've never seen a man's eyes so pure when talking to me about his mistakes.

The conversations showed me how embarrassed and guilty he felt after we broke off. I expressed how frustrated and confused I was. We sat in silence, taking in everything we discussed, breathing deeply. We toss our trash and go to Michael's car in the parking lot.

"When we met, it started as unwavering lust," He says, looking at his steering wheel.

"That appointment was... weird. And even though it was, talking with you... teasing you... I saw the real you that day, going along with my shenanigans," He chuckles, and sighs.

"I was so out of my head, Rose." He tells me, looking into my eyes. He looks ahead at the greenery in front of us.

"I was hurt, lost and so out of it when I met you. That time we were together... I was trying to battle my own demons. It was totally inappropriate and immature," He shakes his head looking out his side of the window.

"And wrong... I should have never,  _ _ever__  came on to you," He says lowly. He looks at me again.

"I can't express how sorry I am, Rose... for ruining so much in your life. For being so unforgivably selfish," He tells me hoarsely, shaking his head, looking genuinely distraught and hurt. I smile with my lips tucked in a little, hearing the emotion in his tone, placing my hand over his arm.

"We're treading on unsteady water because I chose to do what I wanted to in that moment. Because I stopped taking my medication, thinking I could maintain my illness, putting your mental health at risk," He says, a little anger seeping into his tone and expression.

"All I can do now is be here for you in absolutely any way that I can."

He looks down at my knee as my hand laid there.

"I jeopardized everything in my life for the past eight-nine years for sex. I-" He blinks tears back.

"I can't take back what happened between us. I can't give you back your virginity." He turns, his hands covering his face, leaning forward against the steering wheel, lightly crying. My brows knit together sadly. I reach over and rub his back.

"Michael, don't say anything. I want to talk," I say in a low tone.

"That night you took my virginity, I may have been impressionable because of my age to want to drive over there when you told me to meet you at eight. Because you're so handsome, of course." I say next to him, trying to lighten him up and chuckle, scratching his back. He sighs.

"But after we did what we did... the way you held me at the end, before I got up to leave. When you grabbed my shaking hands from my hair because I made myself nervous... even during the act, when you were slow and patient and even asked if I wanted to continue..." I scoff quietly with a small smile, looking at the dashboard, rubbing his back.

"You're not a monster," I smile, looking at his curly hair gently quivering as his silently cries.

"You made mistakes, I allowed myself to get involved... but you're no monster."

"Not in the slightest," I whisper close to his ear. He stills and suddenly turns and hugs me. Tightly. I close my eyes happily, grabbing the back of his shirt.

Closure.


	57. Chapter 57

Michael and I talked so much that we were surprised we missed a call from Planned Parenthood, listening to the voicemail on my phone now.

"Hello, Rose. This is Rita from the clinic, your results are ready for you to pick up or you can call back and we'll tell you over the phone. Reach us when you are available."

My heart pangs in my chest as I look up at Michael. He looks up to my eyes.

"Do you want to head over?" He asks considerately.

I nod. If things go wrong... I'll be with professionals to help guide me. I'll feel like a lost duckling on my own.

"Let's go," I say.

We walk into the clinic and my palms are sweaty, my heart is racing as fast as my thoughts, and I try to hold back the nausea creeping up into my throat.

"Hi, it's Rose Vlaire. They said my blood results are ready," I tell the woman at the desk I saw not too long ago quietly. She looks intently at her computer and clicks something.

"Someone will come get you in just a moment," She tells me sweetly. I nod, not having enough extra thought to smile back. I'm in a bit of a daze. Michael grabs my hand, holding onto it firmly. I was just trying to steady my breath, waiting. It felt like forever but it was only five minutes until the lady that did my blood work comes to get me and brings me to a small room with Michael, closing the door. Only one medium-sized window was in the small room, pouring the afternoon light through the closed shades.

"So, Rose," She begins, eyeing me cautiously. I squeeze Michael's hand tight, biting my lip so hard tears threaten to fall.

"You're not pregnant, sweetheart," She smiles at me. My eyes fly open wide. I hastily look at Michael. He smiles wide with raised brows due to my reaction.

I look at her and then Michael and then her again and then Michael again and then her.

"W-I-I-" I can't form words.

"YES!" I yell, jumping onto Michael. He catches me laughing, holding me by my waist as I hug him tight. I quickly get off him sighing heavily in relief.

"Oh, my God!" I laugh, my hand at my forehead. I look up at the nurse.

"Are you sure you were late on your period?" She asks. My smile turns to a thinking face as I try to think back.

"When was the last time I had my period?" I mumble to myself, rubbing my chin. After a moment my face pops up surprised.

"It was a couple days before Elliot's party!" I exclaim looking up at Michael.

"No way, I'm a fucking idiot!" I say out loud laughing into my hands. I start crying and crouch to the floor.

"Oh, my God," I shutter. I feel the nurse and Michael beside me, their hands on my back.

"I'm so dumb, I'm so sorry."

"My period is supposed to come in a few days. I'm not late," I laugh hysterically through my tears and look at her. The nurse laughs with me lightly. She and Michael help me up.

"It's okay though because the test is still valid and now you can be sure there's nothing wrong," She tells me, stroking my hair gently.

"Can I hug you?" I ask with my wobbly voice. She giggles and embraces me warmly. I sigh deeply again, pulling back.

"Thank you so much," I tell her. I look back at Michael and smile wide showing all my teeth and raised brows. He chuckles, rubbing my shoulder. The nurse briefly sends us on our way with a goodbye and Michael guides me by my shoulders out of the office. We reach the car and I just scream happily.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" I yell. I flop my back against the car seat with my eyes closed and my chest heaving, smiling, bringing my hands to my chest happily.

"You don't even know how relieved I am. I'm way too young. Way too young..." I breathe out, catching my breath, but I suddenly jerk forward, holding his forearm in both my hands grinning wide.

"I don't have to stress anymore! I can focus on my life again! I can feel normal! I'm not a freak! I'm not a freak!" I cheer. He giggles, taking his hand to the side of my head and bringing it to the side of his face as we silently exchange celebratory energy.

Michael drives a couple of streets away from my apartment, as directed, and parks along a vacant curb beside a wall of vines and moss.

I blink and look up from my lap, turning my head to look at him.

He sighs through his nose, hands loose on the wheel. He looks at me.

A smile stretches across my lips.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and lean over the center console, gripping it, coming face to face with a beautiful man adorned with a wonderfully surprised expression.

     

My love grows wider, and I close my eyes, pressing my lips to his. We both sharply inhale at the connection. My heart tingles and races with happiness and desire. I grab his collar, coming closer and moving my lips, breathing shakily through my nose as I tried not to be too nervous in my rhythm. His hand gently holds the underside of my arm, the other snaking in between my neck and my hair, holding my head delicately. The sounds of our flesh are so sweet, especially as we pull apart, eyes closed, chests heaving, opening them not a moment later to see our raw aftermath unfolding within us... 

Behind our pupils.


	58. Chapter 58

I just left him dazed, shocked and rushed out of his car. Confusing feelings of anxiety and love swirl in my brain as my legs feel like jelly, carrying me home to my room. I'm breathing harshly at the edge of my bed, bringing a lone hand to my chest. My other hand comes up to my parted lips.

"I can't believe I just did that," I whisper.

I haven't kissed him in so goddamn long. I've missed him. Everything. His touch. His affection. The words that seem to spill out of his mouth when he holds me. Those words that punch me in the gut with meaning.

And I just left him.

I'm not pregnant. I kissed Michael and I ran away.

Do you know what that means?

He's not held down to me anymore by the situation. I possibly fucked everything up, and, no, actually, that's it.

Have I just  _ _actually__  fucked everything up?

My hands slowly come to my eyes.

"Fuck."

My phone starts buzzing long in my pocket and I know it's a call. I pull it out and I drop it on the mattress, dive my face into my comforter, cheeks burning with heat. I look at the blackness.

The buzzing stops a minute or two later and not long after a voicemail notification chimes. I reluctantly move my head to peak at it with my hair in my face. I slide it close to me and raise the volume, pressing it to my covered ear.

"Hey," His voice is so quiet. My neck and face tingle anxiously at the strange tone.

"I can't do this with you anymore," He whispers.

My heart drops.

"You know how I feel about you. You know I'd do anything for you," I start to feel dizzy. He breathes in so deeply I feel like he's trying to steal my air.

"I can't hurt you anymore."

"You need to grow without my distraction. I know your young, I'm not abandoning you. And don't take this as I'm sick of you or whatever. It's not that." 

He pauses for a moment.

"You need your life back."

The voicemail beeps and ends. My eyes are wide staring across the room. I jolt up, looking down at my phone. I get up immediately and walk to the bathroom, calling Michael, slamming the door shut behind me.

It goes straight to voicemail.

I scoff and stare at the phone in disbelief. I dial it up again, only to get the same result. 

"Yeah, you're not abandoning me but you shut off your phone? Really, Michael? No closure? You were just going to end it there? Seriously!" I fume into the receiver. I instantly get a subtle pang of guilt in my stomach, remembering running away from him after our kiss but I'm too angry and hurt to go back on my contradictory complaint.

So I just end the voicemail. He's probably not even going to listen to it anyway. His voice sounded so  _ _final__.

My face contorts, staring at the heater. My face drips with tears and I look at the tub beside me. I crawl inside and cry laying back against it. 

I gasp and sob to no end and turn on my side to curl up, shaking. After about half an hour I start to fall asleep.

Suddenly I'm pulled out my dream by the shower curtain being abruptly drawn.

"Rose. What the fuck is going on?" I gasp, sitting up. I blink and squint at the lights that are now on.

"What, what?" I ask, bringing my hand up against the brightness. She crosses her arms.

"What is going on with you recently? Are you depressed? Everything other time I see you, you look like you've gone through war! What's wrong?" She says with animated arms. My heart rate picks up.

"I-I-"

Shit. The jig is up.

She sighs with a fallen frustrated face and reaches out her hands to me. I take them and she hoists me out of the tub. I look down at her jeans, shaking my head.

"I'm just going through a phase, I guess." Kristal shifts weight on her other foot and cocks her head at me.

"I've seen you go through 'phases', Rose, when you're really deep in something it's not because of a  _ _'phase'__ , it's because of a guy. You acted this same way with Dexter but you're  _ _way__  worse now." I look up at her with a grimace. She raises her brows as if asking 'am I wrong?'. I roll my eyes at her, still shaking my head. It's all I can do. I feel like she has found something out.

"This has been going on for like two months now, Rose. Do you think I'm stupid?" She says in response to my objecting gestures. I'm taken aback.

"I know you've been keeping something from me and it's not fucking cool! I'm worried sick-"

"Well don't be! You're not my fucking mom, Kris! If I wanted to talk about it then I would but I don't! So back the fuck up off my life, dude!" I shout and storm out of the bathroom.

"Are you serious?" She shouts. Kristal is hot on my heels, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around. She pins me to the wall looking down at me with so much anger and hurt.

"You listen to me, Rose Vlaire. Your mom put  _ _me__ in charge of  _ _you__ and I won't be caught responsible for failing to keep you in fucking check. She's out there risking her life, thinking about  _ _you__  and you're standing here acting like a fucking disrespectful brat. I've given up so much to take care of you while she's gone and to make sure you're fed, have a place to sleep and that you're safe." She tells me, her fingers slightly digging into my shoulders.

"I may be your friend but I am also your legal fucking guardian until you turn eighteen. Grow up and cut the shit." She releases me, looks away and starts down the hall towards her room.

"Oh, and my car is off limits." She slams the door shut and locks it. I stare completely dumbfounded at her door. I scoff and pick my back up off the wall, blinking. I shake my head and suddenly go into my room looking at the time on my phone in a daze. It's seven in the evening.

_You busy? I miss you_


	59. Chapter 59

I'm in James's bedroom in the basement of his parent's house while they're out at the casino getting drunk and gambling; like I've known them to do in the past. He's sitting beside me in the sunken cushions of his couch and his eyes are kinda glassy and red.

He's a little high.

He smiles at me sweetly.

"I want some," I say quietly. He smirks, gets up and goes to his computer desk beside the door.

"Do you want a pipe or joint or?" He asks, looking at his stash of drug paraphernalia. I've never smoked weed before.

"Joint?" I couldn't help but make it sound like a question. He looks over, chuckles softly and takes out a joint from a wooden case. He takes his lighter. He hands the joint to me and sits down, holds the lighter to the twisted end and lights it.

"Go ahead," He says, airy. His deep boyish tone goes straight through me makes my stomach warm. I haven't been here in so long. Not since Dex and I were still together. Around that time I decided I was going to really try to make things work with Dex so I completely stopped seeing James. And then when we finally broke up I聽 _ _still__ 聽didn't hang out with him. I was on a total boy strike.

I breathe in as much as I can.

"Not too much," He chuckles, pulling the joint away from my lips.

"I know you don't smoke." He smiles, placing it between his own lips as I blow out my smoke, coughing a little. He thumps my back and laughs. His two fingers come around the joint and he blows out his smoke seamlessly, a perfect stream of translucent grey spilling from his lips.

The corners of my mouth tug up a little. I look at the side of his face. His cheekbones, elfin V-shaped jaw, glossy dark brown hair that is always loosely styled back, like he just wakes up and runs his hand through it and knows it's enough. 

He looks like a young John Travolta, extremely handsome. Instead of light, piercing eyes they're a deep, dark blue. 

He catches me looking at him and looks over my face. He leans over my thighs and opens the mini fridge beside the couch, taking out a water bottle. He gives it to me, sitting back down.

"Thanks." I smile shyly and crack it open. "Yeah," He replies, knocking his knee gently against mine. He has that boyish charm. It's no wonder all of his exes are crazy. He can enchant any young teenage girl. He gets up and crosses the room and turns on his radio. I watch his tall frame in his white t-shirt and worn denim. Slow, industrial rock starts playing.

"You should wait a little before you take another one," He says low. He runs his hands through his hair, coming back, leaning back against the couch and then grabbing my legs, pulling them up onto his lap. He has the joint loose, dangling between his lips, running his finger lightly up and down the seam of my jeans. I bite the inside of my lip. I scoot closer to him and lean my side against the couch, watching his hand. He looks at me, smoke tumbling out of his nostrils. He smiles lightly around the rolled paper.

"Beautiful," He murmurs. His eyes move past my shoulder.

"Grab me that," He nods behind me. I look back and see an ashtray atop the fridge. I hand it to him. He places it on my thighs and taps the ash into it. My body heats up a little. I feel relaxed. My mind is becoming lighter. He sighs through his nose

"Now that you're more comfortable, what do you miss about me?" He asks, circling the ball of my ankle with his middle finger. I left my shoes beside the fridge when I came in, feet only in socks now. He watches his finger go around and around. I move closer and wrap my arms gently around his bicep. I smile and hum quietly, thinking.

"You don't know?" He teases and looks at me. I scoff and smack his chest, his bright teeth out for show as I take his joint. I take another (smaller) hit before putting it out in the ashtray and setting it back on the fridge. He laughs. I grab his arm a little tighter and pull him closer to me, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I miss your laugh," I mumble, closing my eyes as I sigh smoke from my nose. I hear him swallow and I open my eyes to see his smooth neck move with it. He brings his arm around my waist and grabs my thigh, pulling me in closer. I squeak a little involuntarily into his neck, bringing my arms around it. He squeezes my thigh lightly and rubs my waist softly. I giggle shyly.

"What else." He scratches my thigh.

"This," I mumble. His calm breaths in his chest moving against my body are really turning me on. I forgot how sexy he is. Goddamn.

"Yeah?" He breathes against my ear, my face pressed between his cheek and his shoulder. It makes my face flush deeply. He pulls back a little to look at me. I raise my head a little to meet his gaze. He smirks a little, looking down at my lips. He squeezes my thigh a little tighter.

"You miss this?" He mumbles, leaning in, pressing his full lips against mine. I breathe in sharply through my nose, my chest rising with it as he slides his hand from my waist to my ribcage, grabbing me tighter. I moan quietly. His lips move sweetly with mine. My heart races and the area between my legs starts to get warm and my insides flutter all over. My hand slides over the side of his neck, feeling up and down the strong tendon there with my thumb.

He holds my thigh and leans forward, bringing me down against the couch. My hands go up into his thick hair. A nice buzz is starting to envelop me, and I can barely try to recall how shitty my day was.

God, he tastes like how every teenage boy should taste. 

He gets between my legs and holds my calves, pressing my knees into his hips. I reach down, rubbing up and down his sides. I tug his shirt up a little. He breaks the kiss and looks at me, pulling his shirt off over his head. My chest rises and falls with quick breaths and I reach up and lightly touch his abs. He leans down again and kisses me gingerly, sending shocks of tingles all over my body.

"You okay, Rose," He whispers against my lips. I can smell the weed in his breath. I nod in response with a meek moan, hands gripping his muscular biceps. His hand runs over my torso. He pulls up my shirt slowly, raising it mid-breast. The fabric tickled across my skin, making my toes curl. I'm wearing a white bra. He scrapes his short nails up my side and over my ribs, giving me goosebumps. He cups my boob lightly, thumb making contact with the soft skin there. He looks at me and gently squeezes. I bite my lip, fingers slightly digging in his muscles. He kisses my cheek once and releases my breast, reaching down to hook his finger in my belt loop, tugging upwards, lifting my hips. My body undulates beneath him in response. He pulls at my button and opens it with my zipper. He squeezes his hand inside over the white lace and gently rubs me. My brows knit together, my mouth hanging open. He rubs up and down my warmth, the soaked fabric creating friction. His finger tips come over my bud and rub there. He rubs me in sensuous, moderate circles, running his other thumb over my lips, dipping inside my mouth. I close my mouth and rub my tongue against it, moaning quietly.

"God, Rose," He whispers, pressing harder against my bud. I whimper, my lips opening but gently biting his thumb. He pulls it out of my mouth and yanks my pants and underwear down. I gasp as he's between my legs, propped up by his hand on the cushion. His other feels over my wetness and my warm, swollen lips. He circles my entrance and brings the moisture over my clit. His other hand gently pushes my bra up, running tenderly over both of my breasts, each finger bumping against my nipples, hardening them. He inserts two fingers inside of me. I gasp, my hand coming down on the edge of the couch, grasping it, my neck arching back. My other hand holds his strong, toned bicep hard. He pushes deep inside of me. I moan brokenly and breathily. He thrusts in and out with perfect force. His other hand slides down my stomach, his thumb capturing my clit in fast circles. He lowers his head and moans for the first time against my skin, kissing my neck. He moves down, wrapping his tongue around my nipple and guiding it into his mouth. He sucks on it and it makes me so fucking wet. I feel his tastes buds rub against it deliciously and it makes me jerk against his hands. And they follow every one of my little movements, increasing speed and going harder. I suddenly gasp and grab his wrist tightly, coming hard in his hands, guttural, loud moans escaping my throat.

He groans, coming up and capturing my lips, gently thrusting and rubbing me through my aftershocks.

I'm a wet mess beneath him as he grabs my chest with his slick, glistening hand and kisses my cheek as I come down from my orgasm. I sigh, my eyes calmly shut.

I weakly bring a hand between us in search of his hardness. I stroke him over his jeans, feeling desperate and dirty.

I love it.

I feel a rush of freedom. Rebellion that tastes so fucking good. My engine is revved up and I want to be a slut.

He leans back a little and takes my hand, bringing it to his pants button. I undo it with the zipper.

"Condom?" I whisper. He gets up and I pull off my top and bra, rubbing my myself, staring at his back. He comes back with it, shoving his pants and underwear down and off. My mouth waters at the sight of length.

Why have I never given him a chance?

Oh, right. Because I was caught up in dumb as fuck situations.

He rolls the condom over it between my legs and suddenly my heart spikes. I remember this is the second person ever that will have me.

He covers his length in his saliva, stroking it as he comes closer, leaning over me, propped up by his hand again. He looks at me, running his tip between my folds, wasting no time to push. We both gasp, eyes squeezed shut. He grabs the underside of my knee, pushing my thigh up, sinking in deeper, walls engorged around his hot, thick flesh. He groans, thrusting hard.

"Shit," I whimper, rubbing myself in fast circles. My eyes peek open at him watching himself slide in and out. He slowly looks up, sex and pleasure written all over his face gorgeous face. He brings his hand to my neck, lightly grasping it, holding my other thigh open.

"I wanna fuck you all night," He grits, going harder and faster. I'm almost screaming, rubbing with an inconsistent rhythm.

"Fuck me!" I whine as I feel my orgasm suddenly on the edge and I come as he comes, tightening his grip on my neck, my breasts bouncing from the force of his hips. We groan brokenly as water spurts out of my vagina. I gasp, crying.

"Fuck!" I wince as he's jerking against me.

Our bodies are soaked and James gathers my weak limbs in his arms, carries me into his own personal bathroom. We shower together, him holding me delicately at my waist as he presses soft, gentle lips all over my neck. 

We go back to his room and he gives me a cozy hoodie that smells like him and reaches just below my bottom. He's in boxer briefs, wrapping his arms around me and tumbling down onto his bed with me. We fall asleep calm and clean without a single negative thought ever invading my mind.

You think I need my life back?

I think I found a new one.


	60. Chapter 60

I wake up startled that I wasn't in my bed, almost forgetting all of yesterdays events: Finding out I'm not pregnant, kissing Michael, fighting with Kristal, fucking James.

Am I trapped in a lucid dream? This just doesn't sound like my life anymore.

A certain someone knocks me out of my thoughts, holding me tighter, staring deep into my eyes.

We fuck, me riding on top under the thick blanket and we shower together. I wear his same hoodie I fell asleep in and my jeans, tying my hair in a damp messy bun and he gets dressed in a navy blue sweater and denim pants.

He assures me his parents are dead asleep and guides me by the hand through his house. I eat a bagel with cream cheese and he snacks on an apple with a protein smoothie before we leave for school. We cruise through the neighborhood holding hands and at a stop sign, he pulls a joint out of his pocket. He releases my hand a moment to light it up, cupping the flame. He takes quick puffs like a cigar and I giggle. He smirks at me, his blue eyes sparkling in the morning light. He offers it to me. I give him a look.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a pussy." He nudges me. I've never been to school under the influence of anything. He winks at me and I stare at him in internal awe. I take it from him and he scrunches my shoulder, pushing me playfully before driving again.

He's got some good eighties music playing as I smoke out the window, my chin laid on my arm, the wind whipping my hair back. I smile, looking up at the sun, holding tight onto his hand. We stop by the public library to kill some time outside and air off any weed smell that may linger, and by the time we walk into school, we're as high as kites.

We giggle, feeling like space aliens as we stumble hand in hand through clusters of students to get to my locker, but I spot Kelly and Chad standing right there in front of it. I blink frozen for a moment. My slow brain tries to recalculate my route as my feet turn in the opposite direction, big red letters in my head flashing: **ABORT MISSION**. I grab James's hand hard, starting to pull him away when Kelly looks over and smiles wide, waving me over. I curse under my breath as Chad looks up. I fake smile and walk, my head slightly lowered as I approach them with James. I slip my hand away from his hoping they won't notice, but he puts his whole arm around my shoulder. My body flushes with heat as I stare at Kelly under my lashes.

"Oh."

"Hey," Kelly says surprised, smiling at me in an 'I didn't expect this on Monday morning' kind of way and then looks at Chad who looks, regretfully and painfully, blind-sided. I quickly look back to Kelly, feeling way too intensely in my stoned state. It's uber awkward. I start spacing out, going through a rabbit hole of every possible way I've fucked up in the past two months. I realize I'm staring unwaveringly into Kelly's eyes as she snaps in front of my face. I blink and focus.

"What?" James is laughing beside me, bent over, holding his stomach. Kelly knits her brows looking down at him and then at me.

"Are you guys high?" She asks, totally weirded out. I shake my head quickly.

"No, no! I-We're just like, funny people. You know?" I try to reason with her. Yeah, that sounds good. Slight disgust crawls into her features.

"Alright, weirdos," She says quietly, eyeing us as she turns to walk away, nudging Chad. He hesitates for a moment, looking into my eyes. My heightened state is confused by the hurt that seems to lurk in his gaze.

"Bye," He says and finally tears his eyes away and goes with Kelly. I watch them disappear into the rush of teens.

"What did I say?" I turn to James, confused. He giggles.

"You look like a little space cadet."

He gently pushes me against my locker and captures my face in his hands, delicately kissing me. I hum quietly against him, my hands light on his wrists. He releases my lips smiling down at me. I smile wide, biting my lip. He takes my arm, twisting me around and puts his hands on my hips and chin beside my temple. I laugh as we waddle past people down the hall, his front against my back.

When lunch comes around, I start my way over to my usual table... but I see Chad and Kelly again. By now my high is over and the reality of how they saw me this morning sets in and it's unbearably embarrassing. I will not be caught dead in that awkward silence. No, ma'am. I worry as I look outside and decide to eat in the school garden that they might have gossiped to Elliot and Cherrie and wonder how they would interact with me.

"Baby!" I hear a shout over near the large windows. I look over at the familiar voice and James has his hands cupped around his mouth like a megaphone. He smiles at me. I freeze for a moment as some people look at me and walk with slightly wobbly legs as I fear my group of friends may be staring too. But I just keep my eyes on James and his group of friends talking and laughing.

I feel a little self-conscious as I sit with these new people. When I used to fool around with James during breaks with Dexter, it was more of a secret and I wouldn't really hang out with him much during school but I worry with Dexter's big mouth apt to lying that he may have spread rumors about me; that these people already have made their own judgments.

But I mean, would they even be wrong?

James introduces me to his friends and they all seem friendly enough. No signs of contempt for my existence. That's good.

One guy, in particular, seems to be a very jolly stoner; super giggly and talkative. His name is Gary. How could it not?

I actually have a good time eating with him and his friends. Everyone seems super chill and accepting and the two girls there aren't catty in the least, which is a new experience.

James drives me home and Kristal knows I'm fine even though she hasn't seen me since our fight. I texted her yesterday before James and I fell asleep that I was at a friend's and they'll bring me to school. Of course, she didn't reply. I didn't feel the need to text her that I'll be driven home too. She knows if I need her I'll contact her.

I kiss James goodbye and walk into my apartment, curious for a moment what James and I are but the thought quickly passes because I frankly don't care. I've screwed up so much in my life. I'm just going to prioritize fun from now on. I guess.

Kris is out because her car isn't in the driveway so I feel more relaxed. I sigh and head upstairs, pulling out a joint James gave me in a cigarette carton with five others. I drop my bag and go out on my balcony. I sit on a cushioned seat and put one foot up on the metal railing. I smoke, enjoying the now overcast weather and put on some Janis Joplin from my phone.

I moan to myself, feeling calm joy slowly envelope me. I close my eyes and paint a beautiful picture with my imagination. I'm transported to the sixties with her pleasant vibes and I think up rainbows and flower dresses.

"Fuck yeah," I mumble, kicking my other foot up.

My phone buzzes a couple times. It's been buzzing all damn day. I've been ignoring it.

I wait until the song is over to look.

_Elliot: Hey babe. Idk apparently weed and dating is something that hits home to Kelly. She needs to chill._

 

_Cherrie: You know you don't have to avoid us like the plague right?_

Kelly: You know it's really fucked up how you group texted us that you made out with Chad and dry humped him and now you and your "baby" are a thing. Why would you lead him on like that? You know he came to me asking if you were okay because you basically ran out the door. He didn't tell me personally that you guys did anything but he was so upset and worried that he did something wrong and then you showed up with James like it's nothing. You haven't even talked to Chad since Sunday! Were you just going to leave him wondering?

I take a huge breath.

"Goddamn, there's more?" I huff.

_Kelly: And really? You're a stoner now? Is that just your thing now? You know if there's something you need to tell me you can pull me aside and just tell me. I am your friend you know. All me Cherrie and Elliot have been worried about your mood swings and how low you've looked the past while. Are you just numbing something you don't want to deal with? It's taking a toll on your friends dude. It's not cool. It's okay to have problems but it's like you don't even care about anyone else but yourself. We've tried so hard for you, and if you can just replace us with weed and your ex... that's mad fucked up man._

I slightly grimace at it.

_I can't be a good friend until I find myself. Just leave me alone._


	61. Chapter 61 - Through Michael's Eyes

It's been a week since I ended things with Rose and December is just about here. So, I bought a new phone and locked away my old one in the closet. Same contacts, same number but no backed up messages or photos or anything to clutter my brain. I want a clean slate and a free mind.

I am currently hauling a few bags into my car. My brother called me and we got talking. I told him how I'm going through some girl troubles and work stuff, so he offered to have me stay with him to clear my mind. He's not that far away from here so I can still get to work easily.

Marlon welcomes me in when I get there and helps me bring in the bags.

"Hey, bro," He laughs happily. I hug him tightly.

"Hey," I reply.

We talk a little and catch up before we bring my bags up to the guest room I'll be staying in. I spend my time unpacking, feeling a huge weight lifting off of my shoulders from being in a new environment. I take a deep breath and feel normal again. I'm with my brother, my family. This is the best place to get away and feel like me again.

Later on, Marlon tells me his girlfriend is coming over for dinner and jests not to steal her.

"I'm not Jermaine," I chuckle, drying my curls with a towel.

"Yeah, what about Maribel," I give him a look.

"Maribel from elementary school?" I laugh. He gives me a pouty face.

"You idiot," I giggle. He gasps, pretending to take offense and messes up my hair. I stare at him with those eyes that can only mean one thing. I give him a head start to run while I wind up my damp towel. I go after him and whip him on the ass.

"Ah! You mother fucker!" He laughs out loud. I crouch over hollering and holding my stomach. Marlon's on his stomach rubbing his butt with this hands.

Around dinner time, the doorbell rings.

Marlon opens the door and I immediately hear a feminine scream. I look over from the kitchen table to Marlon hugging a petite woman with long black hair and medium toned skin much like mine.

She has a sweet giggle and from the sound, I already feel like I'm going to like her. I get up and make my way over. She looks over Marlon's shoulder and smiles up at me. She releases my brother. He looks back and pats my shoulder.

"Shy, this is my little brother, Michael," He introduces, she comes in and gives me a hug.

"And Michael, this is my baby, Kishaya." She has a subtle, seductive scent. I can feel the confidence and integrity vibe from her. I was worried she'd be young and trashy but I get a good sense from her.

"I'm glad to meet you," I smile. She laughs.

"Ditto, little bro. I wanna talk but I smell the food and I want some now," She announces, sniffing her way around me into the kitchen. Marlon gives me an amused look and rolls his eyes following her. I smile wide. I walk in behind them and she's already piling food onto her plate.

"No disrespect, Michael. I would love to get to know you and connect with you. We should all go out for drinks!" She says excitedly, looking up. Marlon and I look at each other and shrug in agreeance. I grab a plate and walk beside her.

"I'm definitely in need," I say, mostly to myself. She looks up at me. I look down into her deep, playful eyes.

"Good, we have a plan then."

At the bar, Marlon is zenned out and drunk, dancing a few feet away while Kishaya and I are buzzed and talking about life. I'm dressed casually with my cheek laid in my palm, looking at the lights moving on the small dance floor.

Kishaya is swirling her water left from the melted ice cubes in her glass on the table.

"So why did you need a drink tonight?" She asks over the music. It's not very loud so she doesn't have to try hard. My eye flit to hers. She smiles knowingly. I sigh through my nose, looking down at my bouncing leg lazily. My cheek sinks deeper into my hand.

"I needed to forget," I mumble. She heard me. She scoots closer, her knee an inch away from mine.

"Well I'm sorry to bring it up again," She tells me, patting my back softly. She folds her arms, one elbow supporting her on the table as she faces me.

"I think you'd better tell me. Or suffer when you wake up tomorrow," She prods. I smile with blank eyes at the table. I shrug and then lean back against my chair, hands casually clasped in my lap.

"I fell in love-"

"Yeah, I know that, dummy. What happened though," She cuts me off. I give her a look and then laugh quietly. I lean forward a little, looking down between my feet.

"I don't think she knows what she wants," I say.

"I _know_ she doesn't," I tell her and look up at her.

"What about you?" She asks quietly.

"I've never been more sure about anything," I tell her, my voice falling deeper and more gentle as the alcohol sinks in. She pouts deeply, her eyes watering a little bit as she pinches my cheeks.

"You are the cutest baby brother ever!" She groans in a raspy baby voice. I laugh, looking away, her fingers slipping away from my face. She giggles.

"You know what you need to do? You need to show her what she's missing," She says in a mischievous, low tone. My brows knit together as my eyes look back to her. Her brows are arched and her eyes are slightly squinted like some sneaky mastermind.

"Let's get you a date. I'll hook you up with one of my friends and-" I'm already clocked out of the plan.

"No, no, no," I shake my head.

"I'm too old for games, Shy. I don't want to hurt her. I'd rather her figure herself out on her own terms." I tell her.

"I don't need to stress her out more."

She looks all over my face.

"You think that she's stressed but she might just be playing _you_ ," She tells me before getting up, looking down at me with sharp eyes that tell me 'don't fall victim' and then walks away towards Marlon. I watch her leave. He grabs her and kisses her and they dance the rest of the night away.


	62. Chapter 62

It's Friday, Christmas! Mom is going to appear any moment at the airport and I'm holding a big sign and pink roses, tears running down my face as I'm bouncing in place. Kristal is rubbing my back and cooing at me. It's the first time since our fight that she's shown affection but I don't think about that right now.

I'm waiting for mommy!

I see crowds of people moving in all directions while I'm in a little clearing, surveying each person that goes by. I spot blue camo and a pixie cut looking around and I scream.

"Mommy!"

She turns around, her face brightening up.

She runs towards me and drops her bags to grab me, squeezing me tight.

"Mommy!" I cry, wrapping my limbs around her tightly. Momma is crying too, shaking.

"Baby, I love you," She whispers crying.

"Merry Christmas, momma," I choke.

"I love you!"

We talk the whole way home. Kristal and I both know to steer away from my new (ex) boyfriend James and the rough patches I've gone through this school year. Kristal wouldn't dare ruin my bliss. Mom is only here for three days. I have to make the most of it.

Kristal and I prepared a feast at home and we all stuffed ourselves good and now, we're sitting in front of the tree, holding hands in a circle.

"Let's all take this in and feel this moment," Momma says.

"We're home safe. We are fed. We have love and gifts.

"I smile, tearing up under my closed lids thinking about dad being here with us too.

We start opening and mom gives me her present. I tear it open and there's a little white box. I open it...

There's a gold necklace inside with angel wings as the pendant. My mom looks up when I look at her.

"For you, baby," She smiles. The tears come down my cheeks.

"I bought it overseas. I thought it would help you when you feel," She pauses, sniffing and collecting her self.

"Lonely," She says, her eyes watering as well. I reach over and hug her.

"I'm going to wear it every single day of my life," I whisper.

I know it's a symbol of my father.

Mom puts it on me and then opens her gift. It's a sterling silver ring with the word 'Mother' engraved in it. She can wear it while she's overseas and still feel my love and encouragement with her.

The next day at midnight, mom is watching television and Kristal is asleep in her room. I join mom on the couch with some wrapped up chocolates and cuddle up next to her in the onesie pajama Kristal gifted me yesterday. Mommy hugs me tightly into her, both of us watching some Christmas movie reruns.

"Oh, I actually forgot. I have one more gift I didn't give you yesterday," She whispers to me, patting my arm around her. I look up as she shifts to face me. I sit Indian style facing her. She does the same. I look at her confused.

"What gift?" I ask. She's smiling so big and happy.

"My contract is up in November," She looks at me with big eyes, awaiting my reaction. My face falls in shock my heart racing.

"What?" I say, barely a whisper.

"I'll be home forever in eleven months.

"I feel lightheaded like I'm going to pass out...

and I do.

I wake up a couple minutes later to my mom fanning me. My face is wet. She probably dragged a wet rag across my face.

She laughs.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know how you would react," She coos.

"I'm so happy, mom," I breathe, laid down on the couch with her sat on the edge looming over me.

"Your father was just as fragile as you are in intense situations," She giggles. I smile lightly, still trying to regain composer as she fans me with an envelope.

"Really?" I ask. She nods.

"I remember the first time he met my parents he had a panic attack at the dinner table and fainted," She laughs. I laugh too.

"Was he that scared?"

"Well, I was eighteen and my parents didn't expect 'Glenn' to be a thirty-year-old white man.

"My eyes pop out of my head.

"Dad was thirty when you met him?" I ask quietly.

"Actually, he was twenty-eight and I was sixteen," she admits.

"But we kept it a secret until I was a legal adult." My shock grows. I sit up a little too quickly and close my eyes for a second to regain stability.

"Tell me everything! How did you meet him?" I ask her, my mom is a little confused by my intense intrigue but happily obliges me.

"Well, Glenn was fishing in a pond at the park I used to go to as a kid. I asked him if I could try and catch something and he let me and showed me how to fish. He was so sweet and handsome. He looked really young for his age," she explains. I watch her and listen in awe.

"In Massachusetts, it was legal for sixteen-year-olds to have relations with an older man. It still is there."

"And it was a different time back then. Age gaps were much more accepted than they are today. And Glenn was an amazing man. Polite, educated and hard working. My parents were more concerned about him having a job than me being young. They were happy I was with someone that made money!" She chuckles.

"We were poor. All they wanted was for me to be supported by a good man even though I never wanted that. I loved that Glenn could support me, but I've always been independent. So he never had to." She tells me with a wink, rubbing my knee.

"When did you know that you loved him," I ask softly, staring at her with unwavering eyes. My heart feels warm with involuntary thoughts of...

"Well, when I think back, that first day at the park, there was some kind of special energy present between us. There was a connection that just felt so comfortable. So right," She tells me, looking over my head whilst daydreaming. She suddenly looks down at her hands limp in her lap.

"We loved each other so much, but he never agreed with me on going into the army. I think that's when we started to drift apart." She swallows.

"He wanted us to be a happy little family. And we were-are," She sighs, shaking her head and tears slip from her eyes. I scoot forward and hug momma tightly.

"I love you so much, momma. You did what felt right in your heart. You should never regret that. Daddy loves you and he knows your heart. He's so proud of how strong you are," I say with muffled words into her shoulder.

"B-But if I stayed maybe he wouldn't hav-"

"No!" I tell her sternly, holding her shoulders back and looking at her straight.

"No, you can't think that. Ever! You can only do the best that you can, momma! You can't know what's going to happen in future. No one can!" I tell her, crying now too.

"No one can know _everything_."


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in order  
> *1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9C3EJnOLIkA  
> *2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ntYCQculZo  
> *3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNcDkT_AoHQ

It's May and I'm tipsy, stumbling through the club on my eighteenth birthday in a tight long-sleeved black dress that ends just below my bottom with a plunging neckline. My hair is laid out long and natural and I'm here with James and his friends. They gave me this fake ID that I've taken full advantage of.

The past few months have been a blur and the only thing on my mind is _now_.

James emerges, carefully squeezing through sweaty clubers with a drink in hand. He looks so stupid drunk with heavy eyelids. I love him. He grins and grabs my dress, jerking me towards him. We dance sensually together.

_*1(see notes up top)_

His eyes sparkle as they look down on me, his wide smile making me light and feathery. He pushes my hip to turn me around and holds my stomach with his free hand. His steamy breath against my cheek moistens my skin as he rubs his lustful desire against my ass. I rest my forehead on his cheek, feeling the alcohol really start to set in.

"Happy birthday, princess," He whispers breathlessly into my ear. He trails his nose down my cheek and neck and lightly kisses it. He sucks on it, his soft, tactful tongue licking me in a way very similar to the way he licks me elsewhere. He's doing it on purpose. I feel his teeth scraping and his moans vibrate through my throat. I move symbiotic to him, feeling it all. My eyes are hazy, looking up at the pastel lights, moving around and morphing in shape and intensity. I grab the drink he's holding around my chest and take it all like a shot. My face scrunches up. He gasps and laughs.

"Baby, that was all vodka," He tells me. I look at him in surprise.

He laughs more.

_*2(see notes up top)_

"Don't worry. I'm here with you," He says in my ear, holding me tighter against him. My heart flutters. He takes the empty glass from me and drops it the girl's open purse next to us. I gasp and laugh. He brings his hands down to the front of my thighs and drags them up slowly to my tits, he squeezes them a little. I bite my lip, holding his hips from behind me, pulling him closer.

"Mmm," He groans quietly. I can feel his smirk against my ear. My lower regions warm up, throbbing in my damp panties.

One of his hands grabs my face and turns my head fast, his lips crashing onto mine. I moan and melt into his kiss. My hand holds his over my tit and my other dives into his chocolate locks, exploring the silky waves down to the base of his neck, tickling and circling the baby hairs there. I squeeze my eyes tight as his hands grip me harder. I breathe heavily through my nose, feeling him open his mouth, spreading my lips open with it. His tongue dives into my mouth and I sharply inhale through my nose, feeling dizzy and horny.

"James. James!"

Suddenly James is being shaken. We both look to see the disruption. It's Gary. He whispers something to James and James lets me go, fumbling for something his pockets.

"Come on, come on!" Gary hurries him.

"Baby, stay here! I gotta take care of something," He tells me, looking into my eyes for a moment before rushing out of the crowded dance floor with Gary. I stare dumbly as people fill in the empty space they left. He said he would be here with me. I look down at my feet and start falling in that direction. I quickly look back up and rebalance myself.

I'm getting really drunk now.

_*3(see notes up top)_

I gasp, "This is my song!" I jump up and down wiggling my hands in the air and try to move closer to the sound of the music. I don't want to hear anyone talking over my song. I shuffle my way through people dancing all around me. Suddenly someone bumps into me from behind, bumping me right into the person in front of me.

"Oh shit," I breathe, my cheek squishing against their jacket. I drunkenly clutch onto the fabric and try to stable myself and look up.

My eyes go in and out of focus and I squint hard against the harsh club lights.

"I'm ssorry, ssir-"

Is that?

No, way. I'm just too wasted, even my vision is doubling.

I begin to turn away but quickly cover my mouth and gag.

"Rose?"

I gasp and look up at the person behind my covered mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asks over the music, looking into my eyes with all six of his.

No.

Way.

"Come on." He grabs my wrist firmly and pulls me through the crowd.

It _is_ Michael.

My stomach and heart flutter uncomfortably at the same time as he rushes me through the club. He pushes a door open and pulls me inside a restroom. I quickly run on my heels into the nearest open stall and fall to my knees, vomiting. I feel my hair being lifted as I heave all of the alcohol and food out of my system. I puke for what seems like forever and feel a hand rubbing my back. It helps just a little.

I breathe heavily and sit back on my knees. I hiccup and it burns up my throat and my chest. It tastes disgusting.

"Ew," I mumble.

"You drank a lot tonight?" I hear a soft voice right behind me. I look down at the gross fluid in the toilet and nod slowly. Everything is in stop-motion.

I slowly look back at him and he's kneeling, watching me cautiously. It looks like he's a still portrait; like time has stopped. It's scary.

"I haven't seen you in forever," I mumble. He's expressionless for a moment before his eyebrows raise a little and he nods.

"Yeah, it's been a while," He says in a gentle tone, letting my hair go and resting his forearm on his knee. Sadness floods my brain.

"Oh, no," I say, covering my face with my hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm so gross right now," I groan, my words coming out slowly and blending into one another. Tears effortlessly slip out of my eyes. I can't hear myself cry, I can only hear his voice.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not judging you," He tells me closer, rubbing my back and holding one of my wrists, rubbing his thumb over the bone. It takes a few minutes to finally stop crying. I wasn't trying to. It all just came out.

"Do you wanna stand?" He asks, holding my wrist securely. I nod behind my hands and then take his, slowly standing up, slightly shaking. He guides me to the sink on my wobbly legs and turns on the water for me. I rinse my mouth and wash my hands to the best of my abilities in my somewhat otherworldly state.

"Are your friends here?" He asks. I look up at him in the mirror. My vision's getting more vivid and weird.

"James," I barely whisper, my voice is so faint as I stare at him in awe. I can't believe he's here. I reach up to touch the mirror. I watch him come closer, leaning down towards my ear.

"I can't hear you, honey. Say that again," He says. My cheeks bloom and my body tingles so intensely it's almost uncomfortable.

"James," I say again, finding it almost impossible to speak up. He furrows his brows a little.

"James?"

"M--My boyfriend," I say. He pulls back a little and sees me watching him in the reflection.

"Oh," He says. I can't read his face.

"Where is he?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know," I breathe, feeling my eyes tear up a little. I try to hold back as much as I can. I can't stand him seeing me like this after all this time. I sniff sharply and keep it in. He visibly softens and touches my shoulder.

"Do you want me to bring you home?" I shake my head fast.

"No, no, no. Kristal doesn't know. She'll tell my mom an-"

"Okay, okay." He nods."Let's go to my car. You can sit and calm down," He says, faintly patting my shoulder. I nod slowly pouting and turn towards him. We leave out of the emergency exit in the restroom, my heels clacking on the asphalt of the parking lot. I grab his forearm for balance and frustratingly take them off my feet.

"Careful, there might be glass."

"Oh," I murmur, watching my step extra carefully.

As he helps me get in the car, I make a sudden move and the top of my sleeve drags against the seat, making my tit pop out of my V-cut neckline. I scream. He quickly pulls my sleeve back up. I hear him chuckling as I hold my chest protectively.

"Oh. My. GOD," I huff in disbelief, staring wide-eyed at the dashboard. I can't hear him laugh when my door closes but catch him smiling when he gets in the driver's side. He reaches in the back seat and hands me an unopened water bottle. He smiles gently.

"D--Don't look at me," I say quietly and embarrassed, turning my whole body away from him and drinking my water.

"What's wrong?" He asks. My skin crawls at the sound of his voice... but not in a bad way. There's something about the boyish yet husky man tone of his voice. It tickles through my eardrums and all over my mushy brain even after so long.

"You laughed at me," I pout, pulling my legs up on the seat and hugging them.

"I'm sorry."

I stare at the parked cars through the window.

"I just laughed cause you had an accident," He tells me.

"You don't think it's weird?" I mumble.

"What?"

I turn my head and look at him.

"Does my tit look weird?" I ask insecurely. He looks shocked and then laughs again.

"Heeey!" I whine, pushing him.

"No, of course, it doesn't. You asked that so seriously," He giggles.

"Well, it's serious!" I hold my boobs again defensively.

"Mmm, I guess it is pretty serious, huh?" He says with a faint smile on his face. I look at him and see his eyes for the first time, really see them, in four months. He looks into my eyes too. There's a soft look about him. Cool, calm, silent.

I follow the swirls of his warm iris beneath the car light, going around them and around them in abstruse patterns until my eyes roll back inside my head and everything goes black.


	64. Chapter 64

I find myself staring blankly at white linoleum, sitting on a closed toilet seat. I gasp quietly and look up.

Where am I?

My heart races but I try to stay calm. Where was I before this? I get up and go to the large oval mirror with dated designs over the porcelain sink beside me. Memories come back to me as I stare at my black dress.

I went out to the club for my eighteenth birthday...

But then what?

My mouth tastes minty.

"What the hell," I whisper, looking at myself perplexed. I recognize the brain fog I have right now. I think I'm still kind of drunk.

Did James and I go to a friend's place?

Freaking out inside, I walk towards the bathroom door.

"James?" I call out sheepishly.

I struggle to open the door until it finally creaks open heavily. My heart stops when I see Michael sat on the edge of a messy bed with a jacket carelessly placed over his knee.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks. My whole body freezes. What the fuck?

Am I dreaming?

Am I black out drunk right now?

What the fuck is going on?

"Wha--Where am I?" I step forward, looking around before looking down at him again.

"W--Why--What are you doing here? Why am I here?" I stutter.

"I haven't seen you i--in months. Wh--I-" I'm at a complete loss for words.

He looks completely and utterly confused. I look at the sheets behind him.

"Rose, you-"

I gasp loudly. "Did we fuck?" I ask absolutely devastated and appalled. My heart races with fear and awkwardness as I hold my hands over my chest.

"No, Rose! Of course, we didn't fuck. Do you not remember anything?" He asks a bit annoyed, standing up. I shake my head in disbelief looking around the small room with nothing else but a bed and the attached bathroom.

"Is this a motel? How the fuck did I get here? Where's James? What the fuck happened?" I yell and walk over to him and push him. He barely moves. What did this guy do? He suddenly grabs my wrists.

"Hey, I don't know what you think is going on here but all that happened was you bumped into me, literally, alone, unsupervised and drunk at the club about to puke everywhere." He tells me with scrutinizing eyes. I watch him completely dumbfounded. I have no recollection of anything.

"I brought you to the bathroom and I asked where your boyfriend was and you said you didn't know. You said you couldn't go home because of Kristal."

"This wasn't exactly a better option but I wasn't going to let you go home with a loser that can't even keep his eye on his girlfriend while she's three sheets to the fuckin' wind." He tells me.

"And there was no way in hell was I going to bring you home with me." He says. He releases my wrists to turn around and grab his jacket off the ground. I breathe heavily as I watch him stand.

"Is that true?" I ask quietly. He looks back at me with a combination of hurt and slight distaste.

"If I fucked you, you would know." He says and pulls out the inverted sleeve of his jacket. I scoff. He looks at me briefly before fixing the collar.

"That hickey definitely isn't from me either." He says dully, slipping the jacket on.

"What?" I touch my neck lightly. He rolls his eyes lazily as he walks into the bathroom. I hear the sink run. I look down at myself, feeling totally out of my element and embarrassed. I look around again and spot my black purse is on the nightstand. I quickly walk over to it and grab it. I look inside and my fake ID is in there with a couple of twenties and my joint tin and some other things. I unzip the inside pocket and find my phone. I wait for it to turn on.

It's 3:20 am.

Suddenly notifications blow up my phone. All of them are from James's number and some from Gary and Lena. The texts are insane and I have so many voicemails. I quickly call James's number. It picks up after the first tone.

"Rose? Rose! Where are you? We've been looking all over for you!" He says worriedly. He sounds mostly coherent. I think the scare of me going missing sobered him up a bit.

"H--Hey, I'm okay. I--I'm with a friend." I lie.

He's silent for a few seconds.

"Wh-A friend? What do you mean? You didn't tell us anything! You just left without telling anyone? No way." My heart pangs with anxiety.

"Who the fuck are you with?" He tells me getting increasingly suspicious. I feel bad but I don't even know how I-

Suddenly more memories come back to me.

Making out with James's. Gary telling him to come with him somewhere. Me not knowing where he was or why they left. I get slightly ticked off.

"Excuse me? You left me," I tell him.

"I told you to stay where you were! I didn't tell you fucking run off and find some 'friend'."

"It was my freaking birthday! And you and your friends got me drunk for the first time! You just left me alone! Drunk!"

"So you didn't even try to go find Lena or Zack instead?"

"I was with you the whole time! We all drank when we got in and then everyone scattered! I was so fucked up I couldn't even see straight!"

"Where did this 'friend' come from?"

"I bumped into them!"

"Oh, yeah. You bumped into them and call me fucking hours later and you're all right now. You fucked someone didn't you?" He accuses angrily. Tears well in my eyes as hurt pierces my heart like a spear.

"Go fuck yourself," I whimper quietly and hung up, looking down at my phone. Teardrops pad the screen as it goes black and I slam it on the nightstand. I look to my side and Michael's standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching me.

I turn around and walk towards the other door and open it. I look at the surroundings. It's the dead of night and it's chilly. I step out and close the door behind me and sit on the steps. My bare feet are bruised from the heels I had on and they're really sore. The cold of the steps makes it feel a little better. I fold my arms over my knees and put my head in them, staring into darkness.

Even after everything, and in the condition I'm in, somehow this moment is comforting. The silence, the cold air.

After a while, the door opens slowly behind me. Footsteps calmly come up beside me.

"You should get some rest," He says. I look up at him. He's staring out at the street, his hands tucked in his pockets. I breathe out long through my nose.

"Why didn't you just leave me be? At the club," I ask quietly. He looks down at me. I hear a car coming and we both look up as it goes by. Then it's silent again.

"You were drunk and had no one looking after you," He says.

"I couldn't let a girl surrounded by a bunch of older, inebriated men be alone like that. What if someone snatched you up?" He asks and looks down at me. I look up. Naivety washes over my stuttering expression. I look down at his pants in thought. He's right. If he didn't take care of me who knows what would've happened. I could've been off way worse. Even if someone didn't take advantage of me I could have gotten really hurt. I could have fallen trying to find a bathroom to vomit and cracked my head open. I breathe deeply, trying to calm down the anxious thoughts.

"Thank you," I offer meekly, feeling really stupid for jumping to conclusions, but it's hard not to when everything in front of you looks so... bad. He barely hums in acknowledgment. He's probably so done with everything.

"I'm sorry. For everything," I say almost soundlessly, not knowing if it's the right thing to say at the moment. I honestly think after everything... we're just broken beyond repair.

"Let's go back in. It's cold," He says quietly and opens the door. My heart sinks a little. I carefully try to get up and wince once I put my weight on my feet again. I walk towards the door and he's already far inside. I close it behind me and lock it. I watch as he grabs a pillow from the bed and drops it in the corner of the room. He sits down and lays his back against it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Going to sleep," He says. He folds his arms and closes his eyes. I furrow my brows.

"You can't sleep like that. Use the bed," I tell him.

"I'm letting you have it. I'm fine," He mumbles.

I smack my tongue quietly.

"But you got this room, right? You've done so much for me already." He looks at me through one eye.

"It's one night. Just go to sleep," He sighs. I squint at him as annoyance crawls up my back. I grab the other pillow on the bed and drop it on the floor and lay down, resting my head on it.

"Oh, my God. Rose," He breathes.

"I ruined your night, I don't deserve to sleep on the bed," I tell him curled up with my back facing him. I definitely still have a buzz on. I hear some shifting and footsteps from behind me and suddenly I'm lifted from the ground. I squeal and get plopped onto the bed. I look up and see his expressionless face lent over me, his hands on either side of me on the mattress.

"Stop. Go to sleep," He says tiredly. He starts leaning back up but I gently grasp the arm that hasn't lifted from the bed yet.

"You're so tired, just sleep on the bed. I'll sleep in it too-" I plead softly but he cuts me off.

"I'm not sleeping on the bed with you." He rolls his eyes. I give him a look.

"Why? Now you're just being dumb," I roll my eyes back.

"And you're just being drunk," He quips back and leans up again.

"Wow, okay, you know what? I'll just fucking walk home then," I say and sit up and look around for my shoes. He grunts deeply in frustration.

"Oh, my God. Rose, you're so dramatic. You have a fucking boyfriend. I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you!" He argues.

"I have a boyfriend because you fucking abandoned me!" I shout back, slamming my hand on the mattress, tears instantly well in my eyes. He breathes in deeply, shaking his head furiously.

"We are not talking about this at 4 am." He grabs his keys from the nightstand and walks towards the door.

"I'm sleeping in my car. I'll bring you home sometime in the morning," He slams the door shut behind him.

I stare at the door, with my mouth hung open,

My whole being feeling completely shattered.


	65. Chapter 65

I open my eyes and feel like death, almost forgetting where I am again. There are no windows. Only one dull orangey light cast from a tall lamp at the far end of the room. Even that is too bright and makes my head pound even harder. Can you die from a hangover? I limply reach for my phone. I can hardly move. I just want to pass on and never be found. It's better than being as immobile and as pitiful as this. My fingers brush against the alloy and I grasp it weakly, pulling it in. The screen lights up and makes me flinch. I fumble to lower the brightness in irritation, also naturally ignoring the abundance of notifications bombard me.

It's 12 pm.

My eyes pop out of my head but I quickly put them back in because it hurt my whole being.

Where's Michael? Didn't he say he was going to bring me home in the morning? Did he leave?

I go through the worst case scenario in my head and remember I can just Uber if I really need to.

The door instantaneously flies open.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I overslept," Michael announces with a deep, just woken up tone.

I groan loud and long at the pain that shoots through my head. I don't even think my voice has ever been this gnarly before, even in the morning.

"Oh, did I wake you?" He asks quietly, slowly closing the door behind him.

"No," I groan, sounding like a broke down, chainsmoking cow. He walks over to the bed.

"I can't move."

I haven't even looked at him yet and I don't plan on it. I'll have resting zombie bitch face until I have the strength to change it.

He hums in acknowledgment.

"You can bring me home I don't want to be a bothersome drag I just need five or ten minutes to get up," I mumble in a long unintelligible monotone.

Somehow, he heard some parts.

"No, it's fine. I'm tired too," He says, stretching and yawning.

"I'll get food and drinks, kay?"

Wow, is he God?

"You can just kill me if you want instead."

"Huh?"

My brain laughs that he didn't understand me.

"Okay," I groan a little more clearly.

He's probably holding back from cackling at how disgusting and sad I am right now. Relishing in the karma that's haunting me every second of every day.

No. He's not that kind of person.

I'm more likely to be that petty than he is.

"Mind if I use the bathroom before you?"

See?

"I'm not getting up."

"I figured."

After he's finished, he tells me he'll be back and just like that I'm alone again in my own misery.

Thirty minutes go by and Michael isn't back yet.

I take a deep breath and decide I want to get up. I slowly peel my sticky cheek from the mascara tear-stained pillowcase and it's a while before I manage to get to the bathroom on sore, unstable feet. I leave the light off and just keep the door open to let the dim light in. I look up at the mirror and immediately cringe. I look like the reincarnation of Medusa.

I need to fucking shower and wash this ugly off.

I brush my teeth with one of the two toothbrushes I found in a little holder on the sink. One of them is damp so I assume Michael used it. I find a few clean towels on a shelf and cheap white slippers.

I can't wait to get out of this fucking dress.

I strip and step into the shower and make it cold. My body is so achy and my brain is so mushed up I need it to wake me up. The residue of makeup, sweat, and alcohol runs off my skin as I wash myself with the complimentary gel soap. I try my best to untangle my hair once the shampoo is in and then condition the ends. Once I rinse off, I dry myself and step out into the slippers. I wring out the remaining water from my hair in the sink and dry it with the towel as much as I can and then take a clean one and wrap it around myself.

I gasp when the door in the other room opens.

"I'm back!"

My heart races.

I realize it probably looks suspicious that I'm not in the bed and all the lights are off. I quickly turn on the bathroom light and peek my head out of the open doorway.

"Hey, I just showered," I greet shyly. He looks over with a couple of bags in his hands.

"Oh-"

I interrupt him feeling a little anxious.

"I don't have anything else to wear and I don't really want to put on my dress again, so," I step out so I'm completely visible, holding the secured part of my towel tightly.

"I hope that's okay," I say. He closes his mouth and clears his throats.

"Yeah."

He rips his eyes away from me to put the bags on the tiny round table against the wall.

"That's fine," He says. He doesn't seem bothered by it.

"You were stuck in it for a while. How are you feeling?" He asks, taking things out of the bags. I walk over and grab an apple juice. I look at him for approval.

"Have at it," He chuckles, gesturing to the rest of the things.

He doesn't really seem to have a grudge over last night. Maybe he wrote it off as drunken nonsense, not to be taken seriously.

"I feel terrible, but the cold shower helped my head a little," I say, grabbing a delicious looking sub sandwich. I question if I should say thank you but he hasn't really been receptive to it since yesterday so I just turn and go to the bed. I scoot back to the middle of it and sit mermaid style so nothing shows. I chug my apple juice, my eyes rolling back because of how dehydrated I've been since last night. I don't know how I survived without anything in my system.

"Here."

I look up and he tosses a cold water bottle to me. I crack it open and chug it just as fast but leave it half full.

"Oh, my God," I breathe.

We eat in silence. After, I walk over to the table where he's putting the trash in one of the bags. I put mine in there too. My cheeks flare up and my heart subtly runs faster. I know I always seem to ruin things after I try to apologize but, I can't get last night out of my head. I don't want to settle with the fact that whatever's happening now is just niceties and coexistence until he brings me home and I never ever see him again.

"Hey," I say quietly. He turns his head. I look up into his eyes and feel intimidated all over again.

He looks into mine, waiting for me to speak. He smells like cologne and the club still. My body heats up with tingles.

"Sorry about last night," I unintentionally whisper. I seem to have lost my voice from the anxiety his presence brings me. He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

How the hell do I break through to him?

I know I've infinitely fucked up with him in every single way possible, but God.

What can I possibly say to get him to take me seriously right now?

"Do you want to get ready to go?" He asks, walking past me. I knit my brows as my eyes follow him, pulling his keys from his pocket. I walk a few feet behind him as he checks around for anything he left. I pat his back to get his attention.

"Michael," I say. He turns around. He has to be able to see I want to talk.

"What's up?" He asks. I give him a subtle face and gesture like 'hello?'. I hold back a large portion of my attitude because I don't want to incite anything major. I'm trying to get him to listen to me.

"Can we talk about things?" I ask quietly, my heart clenching as I have it laid out for him on a table. He shifts weight on his other foot.

"What things?"

"Last night?" I say, wrapping my arms over my stomach. My hair is still damp. It drips cold down my collarbone.

He furrows his brows in confusion.

Are you kidding me?

"The argument?" I continue.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I'm over it," He says nonchalantly, seeming genuinely unaffected. My bottom lip curves down a little bit.

"Well, I'm not," I express vulnerably.

Silence reigns over the room as we stare at each other. His eyes are unwavering and I'm feeling uncomfortable yet stubborn inside. It feels like he's swallowing me whole, like there's no air left to breathe but honestly, I'd rather have this moment forever than for him to be unbothered by my existence.

"What do you want me to do about that?" He asks. The underlying coldness of his tone is unnerving.

I swallow, my mouth severely dry all of a sudden.

"Sit,"

I place my dainty hand on his stomach.

"Please?"

The muscles underneath are tense.

I take a step closer and he takes a step back, watching me, before turning towards the bed. He sits on the edge.

I stand a couple of feet from him, looking down at my toes in my slippers, nails scraping over my wrist. I look up and he's still statuesque, eyes boring into mine like shotgun pellets.

"What I said," I start with a small, wimpy tone.

"Was true."

My heart feels like it's going to explode out of my body. He shows no sign of interest. I really have to work for this right now. Once upon a time, my presence was invaluable to him. Now I feel comparable to Lexi, (thinking of that name makes me cringe and feel pathetic) begging for his attention, his time,

His affection.

"I'm only with James because I tried to get over you," I admit.

"Well, it looks like it worked. Good for you." He smiles disingenuously.

"It didn't!" I step closer between his legs.

He grabs my arm and pulls me down close to his face, his other hand pressing the sore bruise on my neck.

"Then what's this," He whispers over my lips without connecting. I stare into his eyes shocked, my whole face in flames.

"Don't manipulate me. You're only saying these things because I'm not being soft for you." He tells me in a contrastingly gentle tone before releasing me altogether. I almost lose my balance as he leans away. I'm speechless.

I shake my head, looking in his eyes

"You don't know me," I say, swallowing a big lump in my throat.

I'm losing him.

I take deeper breaths to try and calm my heart and start to unravel my towel as tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

"Stop." He grabs my hands, keeping the towel in place.

"You don't know how much I love you," I breathe weakly as wetness drips down my cheeks.

"Ros-"

"Kiss me," I beg. His grip is stronger, preventing me from getting any closer.

"Why? So you can run away again? Do you like playing this game with me?"

That hits me hard.

"I won't run away this time. I know what I want now," I plead.

"Hmph. You put out pretty easily for someone with a boyfriend."

I feel myself start to shut down. There's no use trying to convince him with words anymore. If I'm as pathetic and classless as he makes me out to be, then I'll play up to that.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I give in, and step back from his hands and drop the towel.

He freezes.

I quickly take my chance to come forward and grab his face, forcing my lips onto his. I climb on top of him, pushing him down with my weight on the mattress. He grips my forearms tight as I grind down on him. His lips aren't moving. I moan against them and kiss them sensually but he doesn't do anything. His grip loosens a little and I detach from his lips to look at him.

His eyes are watery and he's looking at me like I'm a complete succubus.


	66. Chapter 66

He looks away.

"Use your words. You don't have to do all that," He says. My face burns with heat and I quickly get off of him, feeling embarrassed. I grab my towel from the floor and wrap it back around me.

He sits up as I'm staring down at my hands on my knees.

I'm such a fucking idiot.

Of course, he doesn't want that. I just cheapened this whole moment by trying to pull that shit on him. He probably thinks I literally only want him for sex and that I'm not serious about anything that I said.

He doesn't deserve that.

Whether he accepts me in the end, or not. That's something I'm going to have to be willing to give up. I have to convey my feelings without expecting reciprocation.

If he decides I'm worth it, it's all up to him.

I can only be real.

"I really did a terrible thing, kissing you back then, and leaving," I start. I try to gather my thoughts but decide to just let it all spill out exactly how I feel it.

"We had already tipped over the breaking point when we broke up, and then when we came together again as friends to figure out the pregnancy issue, I ruined it all over again," I say.

"You didn't really."

My eyes widened a little and I look up at him. He's staring at the floor.

"I expected a lot from you. At seventeen. I left because I felt I was ruining your life," He says quietly.

"I was controlling, I made you keep secrets from the people close to you and I put you in so many compromising situations."

"You're so stuck on me now, I don't know what to do." He shakes his head.

"I've been trying to push you away since yesterday so you would give up and think about forgetting about me."

"This situation is so fucked up," He whispers and looks away.

My face scrunches up.

"F--Forget abou-?"

"Stuck on you?" I repeat.

"Is this your realization that you had me at seventeen and now your scared and don't want anything to do with me?" I ask looking at the back of his head, feeling anger and pain shoot through my chest. He looks at me.

"No, I just feel like an idiot for thinking that a seventeen-year-old could actually love me. I should go to fucking hell," He tells me and gets up, aiming for the door. I'm surprised and get up, hot on his heels as he opens it. I slam it back shut and lay my back against it.

"Rose, move," He tells me, staring into my eyes with searing heat. It looks like he's trying to put fear in me.

"I'm eighteen now. No one knows about our past. That shit for all anyone knows doesn't exist anymore!" I tell him, standing my ground.

"Rose, I just picked you up from the club piss drunk smelling like weed with a missing boyfriend."

"Try to convince me that you're in your right mind."

I should've known he could smell the weed. None of this looks right.

"Just give it a rest," He rolls his eyes sighing and opens the door forcefully but I grab his hand and push the door shut with my foot.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me-"

"I've talked! I have nothing left to say! I have nothing I want to hear!" He yells.

I stare at him totally broken with all of my person, tears flooding my eyes. He looks all over my face. His features scrunch a little.

My lips part as droplets run over them and down my chin, shaking my head with nothing left to offer him.

"I'll be more fucked up without you," I whisper, sliding down onto my knees.

"Please, I--I already lost you once for real. I need you in my life," I sob quietly looking at him, holding his hand in mine tightly, looking up through the blur of my sadness. His face is fuzzy too, but I can still see the deeply disturbed expression painfully stamped onto it.

"I'll forget you, I promise. Just," I choke and stutter.

"Just stay in my life a little longer."

"You at least owe me that."

"I can't cut you cold turkey."

"You're right. I have been a fucking mess.

"I put my forehead to his hand.

"Because I need you."

"I need you."

_Michael and Rose for some reason, cannot see eye to eye. Both of them are caught in completely different feelings. Both of them are emotionally stuck on completely different situations.After seeing Michael for the first time in four months, Rose realizes how much she needs him. She believes the reason her life has flipped upside down is that he hasn't been by her side. She blames herself for making him too stressed out. She thinks she made him want to leave._

_Michael, on the other hand, loved Rose so much that when she kissed him and ran away, he thought it was a sign to leave her alone for good. He believes he's caused her too much trouble for a young girl to endure. And even though he has that belief, it doesn't stop the fact that he is still completely, and irrevocably in love with her. Her boyfriend drove the point home for him, believing she should be dating boys her age anyway._

_There is only one way this can go._

_One must either give up or give in._


	67. Chapter 67

He slowly gets on his knees, wrapping his arms around me. In my shock, I hastily grab onto him and hold him for dear life. I look over his shoulder graciously, in heaven. I sit up higher on my knees and press as much of my self into him as possible. My heart races a million miles a minute.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear it but I love you."

"I love you. I love you."

"I love you," I repeat over and over again, holding him tightly. His arms squeeze me a little.

"I know, I get it," He softly murmurs into my shoulder that is pressed firmly against his mouth. I need this closeness.

All the sex in the world could never feel this great.

Unless it was from him.

I end up redressing into that disgusting dress and steal the motel slippers. I give him my phone, thinking that he has a new number and he reluctantly mentions his phone number hasn't changed.

He blocked me.

All of the times I spent high and alone (When I wasn't distracting myself with James as usual), leaving Michael lengthy voicemails...

Some angry and resentful, some mocking, snippy, sorrowful at times.

I wonder if any of them went through.

He assures me he'll unblock me and I am content enough for that.

He drops me off a street before my own and I wave goodbye as I step out of his car. He closes his eyes and smiles briefly before looking forward and driving off. I watch him leave, feeling the difference in my reality in comparison to the last four months.

There's a small amount of hope, but it's not much.

When I step inside my apartment the hairs on my back stand up and I internally cringe as Kristal stares at me from the couch. I slowly look away and make my way over to the stairs, feeling her eyes burning through me.

We haven't been getting along well, even since after mom came home for Christmas. I feel unwanted in my own home and it makes me exhausted. I exhale heavily when I'm finally in my room and lock the door. I have the sudden urge to call Michael already.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I'm home," I reply. It's quiet for a second.

"Oh, that's good," He says. He sounds calmer than when we left the motel. The car ride itself was silent. I wonder if he's still driving.

"Are you home too?"

"No, almost."

I nod even though he can't see. I watch my pathetic self in the mirror and decide to undress. I walk to my closet and take out a thin, loose spaghetti strap tank and light denim shorts with small white flowers embroidered into them.

"What did you call for?"

I stop and then hum quietly in thought, feeling a little stupid.

"Just,"

"Missed you," I murmur and bite my inner lip. He probably thinks I'm dumb too. I end up putting on the clothes I picked out and walk out onto my balcony with a joint. I light it up and smoke, leaning over the railing.

"Are you busy? Do you want me to hang up?" I breathe through my smoke.

"No, I'm not busy," He says.

"I believe you are."

I scrunch my brows.

"Huh?"

"Did you want me to be here while you get stoned?" He asks. My mouth hangs open, the joint almost falling out.

"How did you know?"

"I have ears, Rose." I could almost hear him rolling his eyes. I smile a little. His tone wasn't too serious.

I hum in acknowledgment.

Silence falls over the conversation. His connection regardless is all I need.

"I'm home now. You should go and tell everyone you're alright. I saw all the missed calls when you handed me your phone."

I groan in annoyance.

I take an even longer drag and blow it out smoothly, watching it cloud into the air.

"Everyone hates me. Kristal wants to kill me," I mumble around the rolled paper.

"What happened to your friends?" He asks.

"I ditched them."

I hear his quiet sigh.

"Don't do that," He says.

"What? I get to talk to you now so it doesn't really matter anymore," I tell him and stub out the roach in my ashtray.

"I'm only here for a little while. You need to talk to them."

I roll my eyes deeply. Why does he have to say it like that?

It's a privilege to talk to him. I know. But am I stupid for thinking that he might have wanted to stay in my life forever?

I want to argue but I don't want to fuck this up.

"They probably don't even want me back anyway," I mumble and walk into my room agitated, feeling the effects start to kick in. Maybe if I get loose enough, I can try to talk to them. I missed them a little up until yesterday when Michael came back into my life.

Now, it seems no one really matters to me.

I have tunnel vision on him.

Only him.

"Even if they don't, try," He tells me.

"Good luck."

I raise my brows.

"Wait."

He hung up.

Damn, he really isn't being soft for me anymore.

Maybe I'm too old for him. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Rose," I scold myself for being terrible, haphazardly taking out another joint and lighting it. As I hold it to my lips I notice something strange.

It's a cigarette.

James must have accidentally grouped it in with the rest. I check my tin and there's nothing left.

"Fuck, I need something." I go back to the balcony and decide to smoke it anyway. I go through my notifications and sigh heavily.

"Why do people care so much?"

I group text Cherrie, Kelly, and Elliot. None of the concerned messages came from them. So I'm basically reaching out to them out of the blue.

_Hey, we should be friends again._

I don't know what else to say and frankly, I don't care.

I reach out to James's friends, texting each of them individually, apologizing for ruining their night by making everyone look for me. They surprisingly apologize for James's negligence and for pressuring me to drink. I overly express how I wanted to drink and that it's no one's fault but mine's and James's.

That's good. At least they're alright with me.

Fuck James for now. He knows I'm fine.

I already finished my cigarette. I should just go to sleep, even though it's 2 pm.

I wake up to the sun pouring in through the open balcony and groan, stretching and sitting up.

"Hey."

I gasp and look up.

It's James, leaning against the balcony door frame. Usually, in the past, he would sneak in through there but I didn't expect it after everything that's happened.

"H--How long have you been here?" I ask and wipe my eyes.

"It's only 9. Got here like 10 minutes ago," He says. His voice is low and rugged. He slowly comes in, eyeing me. The heaviness of his boots thud against the wooden floor. His white tank glows in the light and his black jeans absorb it. He sits on the edge of my bed close to me, looking at me. His eyes bore into mine, deep blue pouring into my body like rain into a gutter. I look at his fingers splayed on my blanket and just as easily he leans in, his other hand lacing into my hair. I shiver at the contact and place my hands on his chest, stopping our lips from connecting.

"Come on, baby," He whispers.

I close my eyes, remembering yesterday. I just wish it was Michael doing this to me.

"I need more joints," I mention quietly, trying to distract him.

"Yeah? I'll get you some. I promise."

"You can add some cigarettes in too."

"Huh?"

"You left one in the batch on accident. I didn't mind it."

"Oh. Okay," He says softly, running his fingertips gently over my cheek in circular motions. I smile faintly. My desire for him is no longer present.

"I hate when you look like that," He whispers.

"I'm sorry, I fucked up. I was still drunk when I called you. I'm sorry." He begs quietly, using a manipulatively alluring tone, getting closer to my face.

"Yeah. Hey, I wanna be alone," I say, turning my face with my hands still holding him back. He smacks his tongue.

"Stop," He says annoyed and grabs my hands. I push against him but he suddenly pins me down on the bed. I look up at him.

"Stop!" I say sternly.

"I said I'm sorry! I know you didn't fuck anyone. And I know I shouldn't have left you alone." I look away from him.

"Can I just have a kiss?"

"I'm not in the mood. I'm still recovering from my birthday." He releases one wrist and turns my face to look at him.

"Just one," He says and leans down again but I hold his chest with my free hand. He squints at me.

"What's your problem? You ignored me all day yesterday. Can't I get a freakin' kiss?"

"I ignored you for a reason! I wasn't ready to talk and you came in here on your own. Don't expect me to kiss you on your terms," I huff. He leans back sitting and rolls his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Ro."

I stay laid down and fold my arms, looking at the ceiling. He suddenly grabs my arms and jerks me up, planting his lips on mine. I gasp through my nose and try to use my strength but it's no use as he raises my arms up, holding them tightly in his grip and lays me down again, kissing me. I squirm beneath him and he forcibly brings my hand down and flattens it over his abs beneath his tank and makes me feel them. My heart races fast and out of impulse I knee him hard in the groin. He groans loudly, falling over to his side. I quickly get up and run towards the door.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" He shouts. I hear him come behind me and he pushes me hard against it.

"Ow!" I yell. I turn around and he forcefully grabs my wrists and spreads my knees with his own so I can't close them.

"Babe, I'm not going to fucking rape you. Would you fuckin' relax? I was trying to kiss you."

"I said I'm not in the mood!" I yell back.

"If I say no then I mean it! It's not a game! I'm a girl that can't defend herself physically! Stop using that to your advantage! It pisses me off!" I shout.

"You're so fuckin' dramatic, babe. My, God."

"You know what? I don't want to be with you anymore.

"He looks at me with a frozen expression, like he didn't even hear me.

"Hello?" I say.

"I think we should break up," I repeat.

He gives me the most dumbfounded face I've ever seen.

He stutters for a moment like he can't believe his ears.

"Wh-" I cut him off.

"I can't trust you! Your restraint sucks and you don't value my boundaries. We're done!"

He looks like someone fucked his mother right in front of him.

"Are you fucking with me? Do you know how in love I am with you?" He suddenly starts laughing and shaking his head.

"Come on let's just go to the park and smoke." He actually doesn't believe me.

"James. You heard what I said.

"My whole body jerks harshly when out of nowhere his fist blows through the door beside my head. My mouth falls quiveringly agape. Only my eyes slowly look at his arm beside me and then meet his. Everything within me snaps and I slap him hard across the cheek.

"Get out!"

He stares at me shocked and the next thing I know he has my tank bunched in his fists, slamming me hard against the door. My head hits it but it doesn't hurt too much. I look down and watch the blood from his knuckles seep through the fabric. I wince from the pain all over my back.

"What? You gonna kill me?" I whisper through a shuttering breath, slowly looking up at him. I'm shaking from all of the excitement but my intent is clear and strong. His hands wrap around my neck. I watch as tears fall down his eyes.

"You just killed me. Again," He whispers, looking into my eyes. I see the brokenness. It breaks me too. It's the same brokenness he had when I rejected him in gym class. And it's the same brokenness I had when I failed to do similar things to Michael, forcing myself on him, trying to make him love me again.

Tears well in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm going through a lot. You need to leave," I explain, watching his jaw clench. He's so passionately aggressive over me, but it's a sad aggression. He looks in my eyes and tightens his hands once before letting my neck go. He steps back, stumbling a little before he turns around and walks to the balcony. He climbs over the railing and hops off. I quickly run to make sure he landed right and watch him leave.

I look down at my bloody shirt.

"Fuck's sake."


	68. Chapter 68

Ever since the incident with James, I kind of shut myself out from everything. I couldn't handle the guilt and the self-loathing that plagued my heart. I'd ruined every relationship I cared about. Whether it was James, my friends, Chad, Kristal... Michael.

Will I always be this mess of a person deep down inside?

I feel so jaded as if I don't care but there's a crack inside me that is so disappointed with myself. The dissatisfaction I have for my life cuts deep and it feels like a five-hundred-pound weight on my spirit.

"Rose, what's your question?" The professor asks. I drop my hand.

"How much will the test affect our grade?" I ask.

"Ten percent."

I hum to myself.

I'm a Liberal Arts major, only a couple of weeks in now. College seemed like a good way to leave everything behind and isolate myself, so I signed up for financial aid and here I am. I have a plain single dorm room and studying has been the focus of all my attention. It may seem sad but being in a new environment where no one knows who I am or anything about my past is refreshing beyond words.

I even cut my hair just a little below my collarbones and the summer sun seems to have naturally lighted my color to a light-medium brown. I'm not too concerned with my looks now. I always find myself in comfortable-fitting jeans, sneaks, and plain sweaters over tees.

When class ends, I start off towards the campus' coffee shop, falling into a state of unsolicited rumination. It's still the beginning of September and I can't help but think back to where I was just a year ago, a senior in high school where the craziest, most outrageous things awaited me. It was the most cringe-worthy time of my life and the realest rock bottom I've ever known.

I shake my head as I enter the shop and pay for a coffee and a donut. Thinking for a moment, I go and take a seat next to a window and decide to just work on my paper since I took the energy to walk here.

_The Difference Between Love and Lust._

I squint, having just read this prompt for the first time. This is what my term paper is about?

All of a sudden, all of my motivation to work flies out the window. I sigh deeply with a heavy heart. I think I'll study for my test instead. I have all term to write this paper, there's no rush for it.

By the time I notice how late it is, a staff member makes an announcement that the shop will be closing in ten minutes. I look outside and all of the street lamps are lit bright orange while the sky is dark. I yawn and stretch before packing up my laptop and notes. I think I'll Ace this test for sure. I walk a long while back to my dorm and drop my belongings once inside. I toss my phone on my desk and just as I plop down on my bed, it vibrates. I look over with sleepy eyes, and sigh and get up, grabbing it again.

It's Kristal.

_Don't forget your dentist appointment for your wisdom teeth Friday. Do you want me to pick you up or are you going to uber there?_

My eyes pop out of my head.

Dentist appointment?

My heart freezes for the longest time before I can respond.

_When the hell did you make this appointment???_

_Rose, I asked you if you wanted me to set it up like two months ago. If you were high or drunk when you agreed that's not my problem._

"Fucking mother fucking goddamn shit fuck!" I spit under my breath.

I cover my eyes and lean my head down on the desk. I groan and then snatch my phone again.

 _I'll uber. Night_.

Of course, I can't have her come with me. I don't even know if Michael still works there or if he's still my dentist. He's probably still there. It's probably not easy switching offices. And it's not like we left on a particularly bad note but after my terrible break up with James, I didn't contact Michael ever again...

And he didn't reach out either.

I didn't specifically decide to never talk to him again. Oddly, life just went on. I was anxious if James would harass me for dumping him, but he didn't and then graduation happened not long after. Me, Kelly, Elliot and Cherrie began talking again for a little while... but then things fell through quite fast. Kelly went on to University in another part of the state. Elliot moved in with Joe, working two part-time jobs and I don't remember what Cherrie ended up doing. And so, as everyone seemed to disperse, I figured I should busy myself as well, maybe try to start over.

Or convince myself that it's possible.

I plop back on my bed with a huff, an ache between my brows. I turn on the cheap radio I found in the back of my dorm closet (the previous owner probably forgot about it when they left) and put it on a low volume to distract my thoughts as I fall asleep.

On Friday after taking my big test, I realize I have twenty minutes before I need to call my uber. I quickly rush to my dorm and change into dark jean capris, a grey-green tee, and a light grey zip-up hoodie. I tie my hair in a low ponytail, internally enjoying the shorter length and send for an uber.

I wait outside, kicking pebbles with my grey converse until I hear a gentle beep. My heart pangs anxiously as I get in, and nervously make conversation with the driver just to clear my mind a little. It didn't help though. My heart is racing subtly but fast because I'm trying to control it but it only makes me feel more uncomfortable. I'm so scared that I'm going to see him. I'm so afraid that if he's still there, what should I do? What do I say? How do I act? Can I even look him in the eyes? Will it be thick with awkwardness?

The last time I saw him, I was the messiest person I'd ever been in my life. Now, I haven't smoked or drank since sometime before I started college. Well, weed, I mean. I stopped that. I grew a small habit for cigarettes, it's not the healthiest thing in the world but It's helping me cope... with whatever I need coping with. I'm an adult anyways. Whatever I choose to do will only affect me.

...

...I didn't smoke today though.

And I brushed my teeth before I left...

I realize my impending doom as I stare at the glass double doors in front of me. I hesitantly grab a handle and go inside. After checking in, I wait.

And I wait.

And I wait.

And just as I'm about to fake an emergency phone call to escape:

"Rose?" I look up but was immediately eased that the voice was a woman's. I nod and quickly get up, walking over to her, rubbing my hands.

"I'm Ivana. Nice to meet you." She smiles warmly as I walk past her holding the door open for me. It closes behind her as she holds out her hand. I take it.

"Rose," I smile and nod in response. Her soft hand and feminine scent calms me a bit.

"Let's go down here and I'll fix you up for X-rays," She says and leads the way. My heart starts feeling uncomfortably hot again and a sharp wave of angst shoots up my chest and throat. When we make it inside the operatory, I thank the heavens it's not the same one I was in a year ago. This one is pink and way more comforting, especially with a female here with me. I take my seat in the dental chair as she moves around the room, gathering certain things for me.

"Are you in school?" She asks somewhere from behind me. I hum in acknowledgment before speaking.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman in college," I state, playing with my hands, the toe of my shoes rubbing over one another absentmindedly.

"Oh, wow that must be very exciting. Which college?" She seems really friendly and she's making me feel a lot more comfortable with her womanly presence. She has a slight accent as well. Maybe it could be Russian? I tell her my college and adjust my self in the chair.

"Ah, my sister's son goes there! He's studying computer science. He's a real wiz with technology."

"I'm going to be right back, love. I need to get your lead cape," She says as she leaves the room. I sit and start to feel my anxiety creep up a little again and I take a deep breath. Soon, I suddenly hear a familiar voice I sincerely wish I hadn't.

"Ivana, are you doing X-rays?" The distant voice asks.

"Yep, I'll call for you in a bit," Ivana replies. Her footsteps get closer and closer until she enters the room again. Meanwhile, my whole asshole puckered up like someone squirted lime juice on it.


	69. Chapter 69

My teeth remained clenched after the woman did my cleaning and put my X-rays up on the monitors. I could hardly stand to sit any longer, my nerves have been crawling all over me since I heard his voice.

"I'm going to go call for the dentist right now. Sit tight," She's smiles with a scrunched nose before she leaves. Again, doom is filled into my head. It's one of those moments I wish I still drank and smoked. I can feel my canines sinking into the corner of my lip as my heart pounds and I try to take deep breaths, but it hurts so much and it feels like sharp metal is going in and out of my lungs. Maybe I really should just get up and leave. I suddenly hear a gentle knock at the open door and my eyes fly open wide and I immediately get up.

"I think I should leave," I say quickly. I didn't even look at him, I'm not even facing him, but from the silence, I know it's really him. I feel a little better though, having finally got up.

I hear his calm breathing.

"Can I close the door?" He asks quietly. My heart pangs. I'm at a loss for words, I thought he would just let me go.

I hesitate before responding, "Why?"

"I just want to talk," He says softly. My brows come together slightly, unsure of how I feel. I give a reluctant nod and he slowly and soundlessly closes it. He walks over, grabbing a stool.

"Can you sit, please?" He asks, standing in front of me now with the stool behind him. I still haven't looked up, but I can see his shoes, and I can smell him. Smitten is just one word of many to describe the way I feel right now. So I obediently sit back down, and so does he. He scoots just a bit closer to me, the front of our knees about half a foot apart, and I watch his hands clasp loosely between his legs.

"I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable here. I know that this situation is strange and it feels weird and confusing, and I don't want to make you feel anxious or afraid. That's the last thing I want to do. I want to do everything in my power to make you feel safe. Okay?" He expresses, I can feel his aura and attention boring into me. The independent path I wanted to go down, and the whole idea of leaving everything behind, and  _really_ believing that to be the end all be all somehow just so easily crumbles away when I'm facing the situation I thought I was going to be better prepared for. It's so frivolous the way life can just place you back at square one whenever it feels like it. I felt like I was doing the right thing, going to college, setting up for a better future, leaving old stories behind, but it's like a current keeps pulling me back in the opposite direction. I so desperately want to move forward and not look back. That's what I've been doing! I thought I was doing so good. Why do I have to look?

"Are you with anyone?" I ask so quietly. I surprisingly find myself breathing easier now. I close my eyes and silently take a deep breath. It's silent for a few seconds, and then I hear his gentle inhale.

"No," He replies quietly, his voice low and gruff. My eyes open but I'm still just looking at my thighs.

"Are you?" He asks. I look up and see his face for the first time, and the brightness and innocence catches me off guard. I can only see the slight somber look in his eyes by looking long enough.

"No," I answer.

"You didn't call," He almost whispers, his eyes stuck on mine. A pain aches between my eyes.

"I wanted to give you space. And you didn't either," I say, just as quiet.

"I wanted to give you space too," He says. He looks down and sadness waves over the atmosphere.

"I don't know what's right anymore."

I listen to him, trying to empathize with his feelings but also feeling slightly happy. Even while wading through grey water I at least feel like we're not going to drown right now.

"Can I see you after work? Or anytime? Please?" I ask, looking hopefully at him with my conviction showing clearly on my face. He slowly looks up. He looks like he wants to say yes but then there's also slight reluctance, like he doesn't trust me. His eyes suddenly look away and my spirit cracks a little.

"Just once, and if you aren't happy during then-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Okay."

I stop altogether, looking at him. I try to control my happiness as my lips want to curl into a smile, but I nod, biting the inside corner of my lip to stop it.

He ends up turning around to look at the monitors and we get to talking about the next steps for my wisdom teeth removal. He gives me a referral to a surgeon he trusts wholeheartedly and when we get up after everything was said, I confirm our plans.

"So, when is convenient for you?" I speak up, standing across from him while I rub my wrist. He knows I'm talking about the thing he agreed to earlier. He stops and thinks to himself as he tosses his gloves away.

"Come at five. From here I can take you where ever you want," He answers calmly. I look at him and I smile. He just looks at me back but the expression he gives me is softer than I expected. I nod and then walk with him to the door. He opens and holds it for me.

"I'll see you," I murmur and look up at him, slowly moving past him. Looking down at me, the corners of his lips gently lift.

"I'll see you," He repeats, his eyes warm and lovely.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For outfit pictures, check the Wattpad version! The writing is the same, just with pictures! :) <3  
> https://www.wattpad.com/740797643-the-dentist-book-2-michael-jackson-fanfiction

After I went home to shower, I changed into a blue tee-shirt tied in a low knot at the front with a long, white knitted cardigan and ripped jean shorts. I paired it with white sneakers and put a few things into a drawstring bag.

 

When I make it back to the clinic, I have ten minutes to spear so I just sit on a stone ledge where there are flowers growing in dirt not too far from the entrance. I swing my legs and wait patiently. It’s still bright and sunny but it’s not too hot. I enjoy the feel of the wind when it blows through my damp, shoulder length hair, just looking up at the clear blue sky. A little while later, a stream of people starts to pile out of the building. My heart suddenly races as I look at the people that seemed to be workers going home for the night, but they’re dressed so casually. I squint trying to see if Michael is in there, hoping I didn’t already miss him, slightly scooting off of the ledge.

“Hey.”

I look beside me and It’s him walking towards me. I smile and slide off, dusting off my butt.

“Hi,” I greet, trying to tone down the happiness within me. I notice that he’s dressed casually too, wearing a loose, light blue button-up shirt rolled up to his forearms, gray fitted yet light pants and white sneakers as well. I guess it’s casual Friday. And it’s almost like we unconsciously copied each other’s outfits. I hope he doesn’t think  _I_ copied him. I had no clue what he was wearing underneath that big lab coat.

 

“Are you ready?” He asks, pulling his keys out of his pocket. I nod smiling and we head to the car, settling in as he starts the engine.

“It’s Friday so the roads will be busy, but I don’t mind. Did you have something in mind that you wanted to do?” He asks me, looking over. His curls gently swing with the motion. His hair is in a low, loose cute ponytail. Cute because he has some singular curls that pop out or fall loosely in front of his face and around it. They look really soft. He really just embodies the essence of sultry royalty. I ignore my thoughts for a minute to focus on a reply. I did think about something we could do while I was getting ready, just so I could be a little prepared for my on-the-whim invitation.

“Let’s take a walk on this path I found a while ago.” I show him on my google maps and direct him as he drives.

“Oh, I didn’t even ask about food. Are you hungry? You just got out of work, you must be starving. I’m so sorry,” I worry.

“No, I’m actually okay. After the walk we can grab something if you want,” He offers.

“Are you sure? I asked you out so last minute.”

“I’m fine, I promise. I ate enough on my breaks,” He assures.

We comment on things we see during the drive until he parks near the entrance of a baseball field.

“This is where the path is?” He asks, turning off the car.

“Mhm!” I affirm and get out. He gets out as well and I walk over to his side. I lightly tug his sleeve.

“Come on, follow me. I’ll show you,” I smile. He follows beside me as we cross the field towards the woods. I find the path “closed off” with a short metal gateway and just walk around it.

“Oh,” He comments, looking up at the tall trees that surround us on both sides, a tan dirt path beneath our feet. Everything is still green and gorgeous this early in September, and as we slowly walk forward to take it all in, out of nowhere a bicyclist comes whirling towards us. Michael suddenly grabs me.

My brain scatters for a moment. After a second of staring into his chest, his grip loosens and we look back as they disappear. I look up at him and he quickly releases me.

“-Sorry,” He says. “I don’t know what’s wrong with people.” He shakes his head. My heart races subtly. I smile and shake my head.

“It’s okay! Thanks,” I say. He looks at me.

“Sure,” He says politely, looking down. I tug him again and start walking, he catches up with me pulling him along. The hidden brooks with trickling water make the atmosphere so peaceful as we walk on the secluded, tight path. I hear him sigh.

“It’s really beautiful here. Do you come here a lot?” He asks as we look around.

“Maybe only three times, but we’re not even at the best part yet,” I tell him. We walk onto a bridge with water running under it and I go to the side and hold on to the edge, looking down. Beyond the stream are just more woods and greenery. I take a load of the fresh air and breathe out, staring at my reflection below. I feel pretty content. Especially being in the company of Michael. I smile to myself. Suddenly, I see something shiny in the water. I lean closer with my brows furrowed. When I focus on it, my eyes widen and I inhale sharply. He calmly walks up beside me, not having noticed my change in energy and I quickly sprint back off the bridge to go around it.

“Rose? What are you doing?” He asks urgently. He quickly follows me and just as I’m about to run into the water I feel two strong arms come around me, pulling me away, making me stumble back. I fall into Michael and wince.

“What’s gotten into you? What are you thinking?” He huffs. I pant, taking a moment to recover from the fall. He tries to sit up from underneath me and I try to go towards the water again but his arm pulls me back to him.

“Stop!” He says. Tears well in my eyes.

“Michael please, let me go. There’s something in there I lost a long time ago. I just found it!” I struggle against him.

Months ago on a very low day when I was drunk, during the period Michael and I stopped calling each other for good, I was here and in an intoxicated fit, I threw the necklace Michael gave me into the stream. I woke up the next day absolutely devastated. Brokenhearted. I couldn’t believe I did that, but I wasn’t conscious when it happened. I only remembered when small snip-bits of that night came back to me after my hangover subsided. I lied when I told him I’d only been here three times. I came back every day and cried on this bridge when I couldn’t find it. That was the time I decided to go to college. That was one of the moments that made leaving everything behind feel right. And now it’s back.

“You’re so impulsive sometimes, Rose. Where is it? I’ll get it myself,” He says, still holding me back. I don’t want him to know what it is. I don’t want to hurt him.

“I’ve already gone in before to look for it. I’ll be fine, I promise,” I plead. He sighs and then takes off his shoes and socks with one hand and empties his pockets.

“Take off your shoes and leave anything important here. We’ll go in together, if you seriously need to get this thing,” He tells me.

“But-”

“Come on, let’s get it quickly, I won’t let you go in there alone even if you’ve done it before,” He says, pulling me up with him, his tone is clear. I hesitate for a moment because I still don’t want him to see, but I need to hurry because it’s now or never. I quickly kick off my shoes and leave my stuff behind and he grabs my hand firmly, stepping down into the stream. It reaches below his chest once he’s fully in. He turns around and holds out for my other hand and I take it, carefully stepping in. It reaches my chest exactly. I look for the place I saw it and panic when I don’t immediately find it. I pull him along and look all around the specific area.

“Maybe it’s the light. I could see it reflecting on a certain angle,” I huff worriedly.

“What is it?” He asks. Suddenly I see a flash of silver in the water again. I gasp and I trudge towards it carefully so I don’t lose the reflection. I completely ignore his question and put my foot on it to grab it with my toes. I pull but it’s stuck! I pull again but it’s really holding onto something and I don’t want to break it.

“It’s stuck, hold on,” I tell him. I take a deep breath, pinching my nose and go underwater. I completely get chills all over my body but I can’t focus on that now. I open my eyes and I can’t see a thing! It’s so murky and blurry and my eyes start to sting. I try to sink down deeper but it’s useless, I don’t even remember where I’m supposed to look anymore. I quickly stand back up to catch my breath. I cough and rub my eyes with my free hand, Michael still holding the other.

“Are you okay?” He asks. I nod, panting and shivering a little. I take another deep breath when I find the shine again but Michael pulls my hand back to stop me.

“Stop. I’ll get it,” He tells me.

“Huh?”

“Put your foot on it and I’ll do it quickly. You’re going to get sick,” He tells me. What do I say? I know how stubborn he is, if I try to do it again he’s just going to keep stopping me, and not only that but he’s right. He’ll do it quickly. I can barely hold my breath in general, especially after smoking for as long as I have, and how the hell am I going to jigsaw puzzle that necklace out from whatever it’s stuck to if I can’t stay under long enough  _ _or__ see. I give up.

“Just don’t look at it! Give it to me right away! It’s personal!” I tell him sternly with clear worry on my face like I’m hiding something, even though he doesn’t know why. He looks at me with a kind of weird expression.

“Okay,” He says quietly. I turn away, putting my foot on it and close my eyes. I take a deep breath, feeling trouble and dread.

“Go,” I say. I suddenly hear a small splash and I look behind me. He’s under.

“Shit,” I whisper. I bounce while shivering impatiently. Not a second later, I feel a hand on the back of my thigh and I freeze. My eyes shoot open. I look down but I can’t see him at all.

     

The hand glides down my leg, fingers brushing over my calf and the tendon beneath my ankle, then over my foot, gently running over my toes and then tracing around to the inside curve of my foot. I notice his shoulder pressing against the back of my knee as he gently curls his fingers under my sole, lifting with the most delicate touch, as if I’m Cinderella having her glass slipper put on.

At this point my face is red hot, a little sweaty and my facial expression is contorted into embarrassment and bafflement. My brows knit upwards and my heart feels so sensitive that it could just leak out of me at any moment. Not to mention the involuntary warmth that spreads out over the lower part of my body.

I feel knuckles from his other hand brush against the pads of my toes, I assume from trying to untangle the necklace from whatever it’s clinging to. Seconds later, the hand gently places my foot back down and I feel the water move. He suddenly breaks through the surface of the water and takes a big deep breath, panting heavily. He tries to catch his breath, wiping his face over his arm, and when he opens his eyes, he looks straight at me with a bewildered look on his face. Breathless, clutching the chain in his hand, shaking slightly from the cold, water dripping all down his body, his shirt soaked and rumpled and fallen off one of his caramel shoulders, leaving it wet and bare.

He knows.

How did he know?

The feel was probably obvious after touching it for long enough.

Fuck.

“Michael, it was an accident. I didn’t mean to, I swear on my life. I was drunk and I wasn’t even conscious. I went searching for it every day. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” I plead, tears bubbling my vision.

“Please don’t hate m-”

My words get cut off by him grabbing my face and covering my mouth with his. I go still, my breath going shallow. My eyes widen but somehow, I can’t see anything. It’s like everything went white. I feel the tears finally run down the outer corners of my eyes, and then I finally start to come back to my senses, just as Michael begins to slowly pull away. His breaths are heavy and he’s still so close to my face, just looking at me, almost pained, but so much emotion clouded in his irises. The droplets of water that run from his hairline down his face and the red, swollen lips that are so mesmerizing, dripping off of his curls, his ponytail now even lower, stuck over his collarbone with his hair tie inches from falling off. I take all of this in, all that is presented before me, and something suddenly snaps within me. I grab his head, bringing my lips to his. I get on my toes trying to kiss him with everything I have, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding the back of his head, tenderly sucking on his lips. My mind barely registers him grabbing my back and lifting me a little to reach him better. All I have my focus on is the feeling of his lips on mine. We’re so quick and rushed like we only have seconds to do this together. His arms slip under my butt and he holds me tight against him like he doesn’t want to be separate from me in any way possible. I barely notice us moving but then I feel my butt touching the grass. I open my eyes and quickly get up and help him out of the stream. I sloppily throw all of our socks and stuff in my bag and shove my feet in my shoes and he does the same. I drag him by the wrist, running across the bridge towards the place I was meant to show him in the first place. We’re dripping, heavily panting as we rush into the gorgeous, large area of grass secluded by majestic trees and an enormous sparkling pond that could be mistaken for a lake for how far it stretches out of view. We don’t even give it much acknowledgment by the time I push him down onto the grass and abuse his lips heavily, rubbing them red and sensitive. His hands swim all over my back, still shivering a little from being wet head to toe. I coo quietly in a hum against his lips and release for just a moment to look at him. He’s panting and his eyes are glazed over with passion and eros.

The scene before me is truly a blessing. His lips slightly parted and puffy, his eyes hooded and lazy, the tops of his cheeks heated with blush, running across the bridge of his button nose. Water drips down his chin and neck, droplets all over his half-exposed chest from a few buttons having come undone, his bare shoulder looking so vulnerable. I wish I could put this on the cover of a magazine. He takes my breath away. His hands run down my back, slipping under my shirt and he sighs, his breath almost unnoticeably speeding up. His hands come out again and run over my thighs, gently squeezing. My heart and all around my body get electrocuted with tingles as I stare at him.

“I want you,” He whispers, almost desperately.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check my wattpad version for a chapter picture :) everything written is exactly the same. Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Shmoney811

I sink down, gently moving away the fabric covering the rest of his chest that wasn't already exposed and kiss the center of it, then down at the bottom of his sternum, gently, sucking on it and moving up, leaving wet kisses all over his rising, anxiety-ridden chest. I drag my tongue as I suck up to the crater between his collarbones and gently kitten-lick inside. I hear him moan quietly and stretch, his head moving back. I latch on to the base of his throat, sucking, my knees scooting up closer without hurry, sliding my clothed, tender area over a warm, pulsating bulge. Our breaths stop in our throats and a hot current runs over my entire body, my skin prickling and sharp against the breeze and beneath his hands. I feel him swallow beneath my mouth and I rub over him, more breaths getting caught and I feel every shudder of breath come through his neck. I'm gripping the grass above his head and he grips my shirt tight, really tight, pulling it with two fists in opposite directions. I look up at his face and his eyes are shut, his expression straining like he can't handle it. He suddenly huffs out a puff of sharp air, a tiny moan escaping. I hear the back of my shirt start to rip and I gasp, reaching behind me to gently grab his wrist. He opens his eyes, his face flushed and damp with water and sweat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," He breathes heavily, his foggy eyes barely focusing. He slowly releases his grip on my shirt. He wipes his forearm over his face. I look at him just being so unconsciously sexy. I really just want to keep kissing him.

"Should we take it slow? Are we going too fast again?" He starts, looking at my stomach and then mindlessly up to my face.

"I ... I don't want to just think about now. I want to think about after too. Is this going to ruin everything we just fixed?" He asks breathily. My ears perk up and I look at him, suddenly registering his serious question, tearing my eyes away from ogling his bare kissed chest and neck.

"It's not that our relationship in the past didn't have value but, I'm wondering if we should be respecting it more..." He says, his chest subtly rising and falling a bit quickly from our shenanigans. I start to feel a little self-conscious, my cheeks tingling. I look at him and feel a little disappointed.

"Um, well," I start meekly.

"If you want to stop, we can," I answer. He looks at me and then slowly turns his head in the grass.

"I don't want to, but should we?" He asks quietly, staring across the green blades at the glittering pond.

I look down.

"I don't know..." I say just as quiet.

"I know I'll still want you, even if we do this kind of thing..." I say, looking up at his cheek. My heart softens looking at his profile. I lean down gently and press my lips to it. He briefly closes his eyes and opens them once I release.

He moves his head just a little to look down at my knee beside his waist. His hand finds it, gently touching it with his fingertips.

"The love I feel for you is something bigger than I can put into words. I don't even understand it myself. But I would leave you alone forever if it meant you'd have a healthy life. A stable life. Mentally... everything," He says, shaking his head, dropping his hand back on the grass.

He's internalizing everything again.

I sigh soundlessly to myself and put up my knee to rest my arm and cheek on it.

"I'm sorry for kissing you, only to say something like this," He apologizes. I close my eyes, rubbing my neck with my other hand. I sigh again through my nose.

"You should be sorry because I'm not wet anymore," I roll my eyes under my closed lids. When I open them, he suddenly turns his head and looks at me, caught off guard. I smirk a little and he suddenly turns his face again, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, laughing.

"Oh, my God. Rose."

When he calms down and I bring my hand down from my neck, he takes it, holding it in the grass. We look at each other, the sun shining down on us. His thumb rubs over my fingers and we smile at each other. A dream-like state washes over us. I pull myself off of him and lay down beside him, still looking at him.

The birds, the air, the warmth. How many times can someone fall in love in a different setting?

I love him. Holding hands, fingers stroking each other, the earth beneath us.

I remember this feeling.

The first time something moved in me, mischievously doing heavy things in his car, and everything seemed to freeze.

When those feelings don't die, and they happen more than just once, how can it not be real?

I squeeze his hand. I watch his hazy eyes and his brows slightly, almost unnoticeably crinkle, before gently squeezing back. He releases and puts his arm around me.

"Come here," He whispers, pulling me into him. My heart and my face tingle, my leg slightly resting over his and my hand on his chest. He holds me so close and I breathe in deeply, pressed to the side of his body, gripping his bare chest. His other hand comes over, holding my hip, his lips near my forehead. His breath tickles down my face. I squeeze him closer, nuzzling my face into the side of his chest.

"I love you," I whisper. His hand on my back reaches over a little more to grip my upper arm, scrunching my shoulder up with a firm squeeze, pulling me in more.

"I love you more," He whispers warm against my forehead, so softly, so lightly kissing it with his lush lips. My face flushes and I feel sensitive to the touch all over again. That's not true... I love him way more than he can ever imagine. My breath gets heavy, worried I'll start something up again, but I can't help it as my hand goes towards his neck and shakily feels it, then up to his face. I look up and his nose runs down my forehead from the motion and he looks down, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. I release the breath I was trying to control and push up, claiming his lips softly. His breath halts for a second, our lips just lightly connected, and his hand slowly comes to my face so gently. I breathe out through my nose in ecstasy. He moves his lips and I lose my head, following his unrushed pace.

I think this is why I started smoking weed, because I needed to recreate this feeling.

But nothing could recreate this. Nothing.

His tongue creeps in and I allow it, moaning and immediately feeling a rush of warmth roll down my legs. We start panting into each other's mouths, slowly becoming ravenous. I grip his pecs, feeling the bounciness of the muscle, rubbing over his nipples firmly. He moans quietly and lightly into my mouth, sounding so cute. His hand travels from my face down over my chest. I feel him inhale a bit sharply as he gently grasps me. I close my eyes as they immediately roll in the back of my head.

Oh, God. He touched me.

He finally touched me.

His other hand slides down a bit impatiently and clumsily down my back, gripping my waist hard, pulling me tight against him. His head comes over me aiming for my neck, fingers digging into my waist, his other hand squeezing and groping my breast. My neck arches back and my eyes go wide open as I gasp at him totally having all of me. His kisses are hot and yet soft on my neck, my hazy eyes looking up at the sparse, slow cruising clouds. I moan breathlessly, gripping his back as he's practically on top of me now but I barely realize it. He pulls my shirt up over my chest, revealing a single bra-less breast and when he looks down to take a look, he almost looks like he wants to pound his fist into the ground.

"Why don't you ever wear a bra? Do you want to kill me?" He breathes with his brows knitted upwards, staring at it, his chest rising and falling as he's hovering over me. He looks up at my face, holding my gaze and I just can't handle it. His face is red and he looks destroyed and defeated. He looks down again and slowly and shakily exposes the other breast, my shirt now scrunched up above them.

"I'm gonna lose it," He whispers.

"It's okay," I whisper back. He looks up again.

I bring my arms around his back.

"Lay down," I whisper against his chin as he looks down at me like I'm his master, like I hold everything he needs within me, just so obedient, almost naive. He lays on top of me, but conscious not to crush me, and I let his leg sink between mine, and I start to rub against him. I gasp and close my eyes, my head moving back.

"Fuck," He curses quietly and painfully, wrapping his arms around my body tightly, burying his face into my neck. Soon, he can't help but rub back, starting to grind deeply and slowly against me. His area and my area are stuck together like glue with no space in between. I notice us holding each other tighter and tighter like we can't get enough. Like we're grasping for all of each other.

"Haa-, Michael," I moan, his shoulder pressed to my mouth. His hot breath in my ear dizzies me.

"Rose," He breathes. The sensation grows stronger.

"More," I whisper, almost inaudibly. I can barely think right now.

His hand comes around and undoes my shorts button, unzipping a bit ungracefully and sliding his hand inside. I gasp, but he's only over my underwear, his fingers lightly touching it, almost like he's reluctant to do any more. I pant and look down before bringing my hand down to take his and pull it out.

I put it inside my underwear.

He looks at me, nose to nose as his hand is over the area it hasn't been for a very long time. We both look a bit stunned and frozen, breathing heavily over each other. I look down at our hands in my underwear and after a moment he slowly looks down too. He hasn't moved at all. I take notice of his hesitance and try to guide his hand closer. His fingers slowly open up, lightly cradling the area. I arch my back with my hand over his at the simple feeling of his palm cupping my lips. My other hand holds his forearm, digging my fingers into it. He's still looking down, watching everything below as he finally moves his hand, slowly moving up and down. He moans, turning his head into my neck while rubbing me.

"You're so wet," He sighs in breathless pleasure. His two middle fingers come up and slide over my bud in circles. I gasp and look down, watching the veins in his arm and hand move under his skin as he rubs me. He bites my neck hard and I squeeze his wrist and gasp again. He goes faster. His sweat drips down from his neck and face onto me. I watch as it runs down my breasts and I can't do it anymore.

"I'm-"

"Do it," He grunts.

My heart pounds wildly in my chest. I weakly fumble for his pants button and manage to undo it and quickly unzip his pants, looking down. His cock strains between his underwear and his stomach, the head poking out with clear liquid connected from the red, swollen tip to his drenched abs. His shirt had come undone a long time ago, just clinging to his elbows, not even around his shoulders. He finally pulls himself a little more back into what's happening and releases my neck, looking down hazily. My hand grips him and he gasps, looking straight forward above my head, wide-eyed. I look up confused for only a second before I realize he's already coming. His body is tight. I look down at his abs as they contract and twitch as sperm shoots onto my stomach and down my hand. I breathe heavily, watching in awe. It comes onto my breasts and when no more can come out, I look up, his eyes a little more hooded after the initial shock from his sudden orgasm. His head drops just above mine, hanging above me, his hair dangling around us like a barrier from the rest of the world. His hand is still moving seemingly unconsciously but it's just enough to make me tighten up too. I gasp and grip his forearm with both hands, clutching as I shake and come.

"Aah!" I grab his wrist tight, squeezing my legs together over his hand, grinding it against my area and I suddenly feel him petting it, cooing. When I finally open my eyes after what seems like forever, his face is over mine, smiling gently. He slowly leans down and kisses my lips softly. He rubs his fingers up and down my slit, the wetness slicking up the area heavily. His other hand comes around my head, putting it against his, softly kissing my cheek and rubbing my hair. I moan in listless happiness.

"I'm sorry for being a minute man," He giggles in his whisper, his nose pressed to my cheek, kissing sweetly. I shake my head barely registering reality.

"This is the best day of my life," I breathe, looking past him straight up at the orange sky, my chest rising and falling. He freezes slightly before he seems normal again, I almost didn't even notice it. I finally notice him in front of me as he continues to stare. I look into his brown eyes, his long, damp eyelashes sticking together, his cheeks pink and dewy, his hair falling from his shoulders over me. The way he's looking at me right now is something out of this world. I look down to his lips as they slowly part.

"Better than any day with him?"


	72. Chapter 72 - Through Michael's Eyes

I stare at her as jealousy and envy take over me. I look down and slowly rest my forehead on her shoulder, feeling ashamed.

Just shut up. Don’t say anything more.

But I can’t help it.

“You… broke up, right?”

“Yes, yes. Of course. The day after you brought me home from the motel,” She replies instantly.

That soon, huh? That should be relieving.

“We had a fight,” She admits. I slowly sit up between her legs, fixing myself in my pants. I take her hand to help her sit up as well. She wipes herself off with some tissues from her bag. I help by zipping up her shorts and buttoning them.

“A fight?”

“Yeah, it was bad. So I kind of… slapped him and ended things,” She admits, rubbing her thigh. A tinge of satisfaction sparks inside of me but it doesn’t show on my face. Sadness quickly washes it away. I turn my head.

“When did it start?” I ask quietly.

Go ahead, ask all of the questions you really don’t want to know.

She takes a while to speak.

“After your voicemail, when you told me you had enough and that I needed my life back,” She answers in a bit of a somber tone.

Shit. The one thing I absolutely hate to think about was probably caused by me.

“Did you love him?” The words come out like fire searing my throat. It’s so painful.

“He was just a rebound. Whatever I felt wasn’t real,” She tells me. I can feel her eyes on the side of my face.

“How do you know?” I ask, staring at the grass beside me with my hands loosely clasped in my lap.

“Because as soon as I saw you again for the first time at the club, all of my feelings for him vanished like they were nothing. Because they  _ _were__  nothing.”

“He tried to kiss me the morning after you brought me home and I stopped him. Long story short that was what made me break up with him. I was going to do it anyway, but noticing that I stopped him because I didn’t feel anything for him anymore just quickened my decision.”

“So you did feel something for him.”

“I thought I did at the time but I didn’t! He’s nothing to me! Like I said those feelings weren’t real. I was just filling up a hole you left inside me. But the pieces  _ _didn’t__  fit.” She sounds desperate to make me understand.

“He’s nothing to me,” She repeats.

“Can you answer one thing for me?” I ask, looking in her eyes.

“How far did you go?” I ask, watching any subtle changes in her expression.

“U-You mean-” She starts.

“Yes,” I interrupt. She’s hesitant as she looks in my eyes, seeming a bit… I don’t even want to dissect it anymore. She slowly starts to try to get up.

“Maybe we should get out of here first,” She says as she looks down at her feet and grabs her belongings. She begins to walk past me. I grab her arm but not harshly, she looks down at me.

“I can’t wait that long. It’s going to eat me alive,” I tell her.

“I don’t want to make you wait, I just think it’s smart to get out of here. This is… a deep subject. We’re wet and it’s getting cold and we haven’t eaten. The mosquitoes will come out soon. I sound like I’m stalling but I’m just trying to think of what’s best right now.” She says quietly, looking at me carefully yet wanting to move her eyes away. I can’t think straight even though, I have no place to demand such a thing. I asked her a question out of the blue about an ex she was with while we were broken up. I don’t have the right to be cold and anxious about something she may have done when we were apart.

Even though I know that, it doesn’t stop my emotions from dizzying me. Holding onto any rationality is really goddamn difficult right now.

“Do you want to come home with me or is that a bad idea? I don’t really know up from down right now so you’re going to have to make the calls for me,” I tell her, slowly getting up, trying to stabilize my own weight with my legs. My hard pounding heart and slightly raised blood pressure is almost knocking me off my feet.

“I’ll come. If anything goes wrong, well, I know you have a guest bed. And if anything goes  _ _really__ wrong I have Uber.” She answers, not really intending it to sound humorous.

“Alright then,” I reply a bit numbly.

I somehow made it to the car and all the way back to my house with her but in a complete daze. I had to force myself into autopilot because I was right, I wasn’t going to be able to wait this long unless I completely put myself on dead mode.

We walk inside and I’m already taking off my shirt.

“Go ahead and shower. I’ll make something for you and I’ll shower afterwards,” I tell her in a sort of short, spiritless tone as I mindlessly walk into the kitchen. I suddenly feel a hand on my forearm. I look back. Rose drags me away, pulling me through the hallway and into the bathroom. I stare at her as she releases me and walks out, closing the door in my face.

“Shower,” She says, and her footsteps follow, fading down the hall.

I stand there for a few moments before I finally turn away and shower. When I get out I’m surprised when I see a dark tee-shirt and boxer briefs folded on the sink counter. I look at the door. Yeah, I didn’t lock it. There’s no need to. I’m surprised I didn’t notice her come in.

I change into them and leave my hair wet and down.

As soon as I open the door, I smell pasta sauce. I round the corner peering into the kitchen and see Rose with her hair up over a pot.

“What are you doing?”

She looks back a bit startled by my presence.

“Oh, come here.” She says as she turns back and opens the oven to check on something. I slowly come over and look at everything. There’s pasta cooking in one pot and meat sauce in another and garlic bread in the oven.

“Watch over this while I shower,” She tells me, scooting past me but before she disappears,

“Wait,” I call.

“Stay here. You don’t have any clothes,” I remind her.

“Oh, right. Do you have anything?” She asks.

“Yeah.” She comes back to the stove and I go upstairs. Janet stayed over at some point and left a couple of things in the laundry basket. I washed them and they’re on a shelf in my closet. I don’t know if any of it will fit. I grab the thin tank knotted in the front and the thin sleep shorts, both a sort of see-through white. I’ve never seen Janet wear this shit and thank God. I think she kept it strictly for sleeping and not for roaming around or lounging. Should I be giving her this? That’s all she left behind and all I have are my big tee-shirts and my tanks that will probably expose too much.

I’ll just grab a tee.

I come down and give her the clothes and apologize. She waves me away and heads to the bathroom. I look over the food and a little while later pull out the bread from the oven. I drain the pasta and mix it into the sauce. I take out the plates and silverware and set out napkins and when I turn to grab the food off of the stove, she suddenly bumps me out of the way and turns off the stove and takes the food to distribute it onto the plates. I watch her, dressing up the plates with this kind of tender aura. I feel a softness inside of me, even if my exterior is quite emotionless.

“Get me some water. And get whatever you want,” She says without looking at me. I step away and pour her a glass and without really thinking about it I pour myself some wine. I take a few gulps before she drags me onto a stool at the island. I set her glass down and keep drinking. With the wine in my left hand, she takes my right, putting her fingers through mine and bowing her head. I look at her a little confused.

“Father, thank you for this meal and for our health--” She goes on praying and I just watch her with my mouth slightly open, her eyes closed and holding my hand tight. I didn’t even notice the candle that is lit in front of us until I see the light glowing against her skin, casting a shadow from her eyelashes onto the tops of her cheeks, illuminating her hair, making the movements of her lips as she speaks look so holy and angelic.

She opens her eyes and looks at me, smiling.

“Amen.”

I stutter for a moment, having not realized she was closing the prayer.

“Amen,” I mimic her. She nods contentedly.

“Let’s eat,” She says and releases my hand. She starts and I have to tear my eyes away from her to start to eat too.

When we finish, I get up to take our plates but she grabs my shoulder and sits me back down.

“Huh?” I look up at her. I had long finished my glass of wine. She looks at me and smiles, taking my plate from my hands and she gathers all the dishes. She brings them to the sink and starts washing. I watch her from behind, feeling a little buzzed. I lean my chin in my hand and just look ahead, seeing her arms as they move and her legs as they shift side to side, and her back beneath my tee-shirt. It’s long enough, covering Janet’s shorts. My hand slides from my chin to my cheek and I just stare. My vision is a little blurry. A little while later the sound of the sink turns off and I don’t know my eyes are closed until Rose rubs my back, I look up beside me and she’s still smiling, grabbing my arm with both of hers and pulling me up. We make it up the stairs into the bedroom and she takes off her shirt, just leaving Janet’s tank underneath. I didn’t know she would wear both. I take off my shirt because I was getting warm from the alcohol. We get into bed and she gasps when I yank her into me. I wrap my arms around her tight. I put my face into the nook of her neck, squeezing her. Her arms wrap around my neck and I just hold her until I can’t think anymore.


	73. Chapter 73 - Through Michael's Eyes

I wake up in cool, fresh hair. My eyes slowly open to the back of Rose’s head, my arms around her stomach. I close my eyes, and bury my face in her gentle scent.

I stare sleepily into her locks, our bodies pressed together. Even with the looming remembrance of yesterday depressing me, I can’t help but feel a little aroused, the way our bodies breathe against each other. I feel it as her stomach expands beneath my hands. I tighten my hold. I lay my head against hers. Rose’s head turns back and her weight leans on me. I lean back a little in the pillow and look at her. She’s sleeping with her soft skin, her slow breaths, her parted lips. Her arms over mine.

My eyes move past her face at the room.

Will I get over it?

Her bottom gently brushes against me. I bring my eyes back to her face. Her brows lightly twitch and her eyelids open, looking dazedly at nothing before slowly turning in my arms and loosely wrapping hers around my neck. The air from her nose tickles the sensitive skin on the crook of my neck. I hug her tightly. The pressure against my groin doesn’t help the arousal but I just ignore it. My thumbs rub her back and I start to drift off again. I don’t know how long had passed when Rose sits up, leaving my arms empty, one across her thighs and the other behind her on the sheets. I watch her with tired eyes, my cheek against the pillow. She turns her body to sit at the edge and my eyes travel down to her bottom, the shorts sucked into the crevice of her cheeks, leaving the plump skin at the bottom squished against the mattress. Two of my fingers raise from the sheets but slowly fall back down as she gets up. She takes a couple of steps forward before she looks back. I look up at her face and she slowly smiles, almost like there’s nothing wrong.

She comes back, pressing a knee into the bed and taking my wrist. I look at her and her hand gently squeezes. After a silent while, she releases. I turn away from her, and then put my arms over my eyes. Moments pass and she walks away into the bathroom. After a while, I peak and look through the bathroom door. I see Rose’s butt gently shake as she brushes her teeth. I finally get up and go in there. I stand beside her, doing the same. I feel her eyes on me in the mirror. When I’m finally done I look over at her. She’s just looking at one particular spot. I look down and see the problem. All of a sudden, she pushes me against the wall and sinks to the ground, pulling my underwear to my thighs and without any hesitation, she starts sucking my dick. I freeze in place.

“---” I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to find any words but she slides her mouth up and sucks hard on my head.

“Ah!” I moan, hitting my head against the wall. I breathe heavily and look down. I look at her furrowed brows, performing determinedly.

Why, why is she doing this?

For a short while, my mind goes blank.

I look up hazily at the shower glass.

“Rose. Rose,” I moan through heavy, fast breaths. I slide down the wall and my dick pops out of her mouth.

“Ah,” I moan. My hands squeeze her upper arms.

“You’re cumming,” She says.

The cum pumps down my shaft and shoots onto my underwear around my thighs.

She stares at my ruined orgasm, looking a little depressed.

“I didn’t finish you properly,” She says, catching her breath.

I huff, looking between my legs, still holding her arms as the intensity subsides. I look up at her.

“I didn’t want you to,” I tell her. She looks up.

“Huh?”

“I didn’t want you to suck my dick,” I tell her. She looks at me stunned, her face blooming red beneath her skin.

“Wh-” Before she finishes I force her to the ground, turning her on her stomach.

“Who the fuck said you could suck my dick?” She freezes beneath me with the side of her face to the cold floor. My hand holds the back of her neck and the other holds her arm against the tile. I stare at her and switch my hands on her neck, yanking her shorts down and slapping her ass hard. She gasps, raising her head from the ground. It’s so hard it echos into the shower. She looks back in shock, the impact leaving tears in her eyes. I look at her. I coo softly. I lean in slowly and run the hand on her neck down her back as her breath hitches. I smile. I look at her lips, sliding my hand back up and the other caressing her cheek.

“What’s wrong?” I whisper. I gently kiss her. She breathes heavily against my mouth, totally lost.

“Hm?” I hum. I squeeze her cheeks together with my hand, pouting her lips. I kiss them and suck on them.

“Mmm,” I moan.

I gently tug the straps off her shoulders and pull her tank down just enough for her breasts to pop out. I deepen the kiss and slide my arm between her chest and the cold floor, my hand grasping the breast at the end of my reach, the other squished against my forearm.

“I can feel your heart racing.”

“Are you okay?” I ask in the kiss.

I want to be the one you run to…

and the one you’re afraid of.

I look at her lost face and capture her attention by staring in her eyes. I slowly lay my lower body over her. Her eyes widen just a bit. My hard, wet cock rests between her tan and reddened cheek. I don’t do anything, I just rest it there. Her brows knit and her hand, although trembling, comes up to lightly touch mine that squeezes her face. I instantly release it and get up, pulling my underwear up and leaving the room.

“A-” I hear in the distance behind me. I walk to the nightstand and pick up my phone and a few moments later, a trembling hand touches my back. My skin prickles from the sensation.

“W-What are you doing?” She asks breathlessly. I put my phone down and grab the hand on my back, pulling her in front of me and pushing her onto the bed. I look down and yank her shorts down again and throw them away. I grab her thighs and she falls back into the sheets, my hands separating her legs wide and leaning down.

“I’m doing what you did to me.”

She gasps as I put my mouth on her. I feast relentlessly. I look up at her arching her back and squirming about. My eyes catch the piece of cloth still clinging to her chest. I reach up and tear it apart. The rip immediately has her thighs clamp around my face. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around them, sucking her and listening to her screams and wetness in the darkness behind my lids. I put pressure on her, her cum’s taste all over my tongue, moistening all around my mouth. It tastes so good. Her thighs jiggle against my face and I breathe hard through my nose, trying to focus on her. My hand goes down to my cock. I start to stroke myself, squeezing her thigh with my fingers, my whole arm tightening around both of them to suffocate my face. I feel her jump and jerk against my mouth, grabbing my arm and pretending to want to pull it away. Suddenly, with the musk of her scent enveloping my senses and her contractions, I gasp into her and start to cum. I moan with broken breath, my eyes still shut as I listen to her cum.

“Please keep licking me while you cum!” She moans desperately, as my whole body shakes from the roll of my orgasm and I continue sucking her with trembling breath through my mouth and nose. I moan loudly, muffled into her pussy as the intensity is almost too much. I’m lost in ecstasy for a few moments before I come back to reality. I stroke and grope her thigh, turning my head between them and sucking and kissing and biting her flesh as I calm down. My hand is dripping in my cum and I grab my underwear from my ankles and wipe it off. I throw it to the ground as I suck hard on a certain spot on her inner thigh. Since my arm loosened in its grip she opens her legs more and quietly whines from my persistent sucking. I cradle her thigh in my hand and ignore her. I stop when I’m satisfied enough. I look at her red, tender pussy as I stand up straight and look at her as she looks down at the torn open tank top with the straps still hanging on her shoulders. She takes it off and plops her head back on the mattress as she looks at it in her hand and then at me. I slowly crawl over her on the bed and she shimmies up a little. I place my hands on her thighs as I lean closer.

“Turn around,” I say softly. She looks at me still breathing heavily. I smile and lean down, kissing her shoulder as I slowly turn her around and then trail those kisses across her shoulder blade and at the prominent bone of her spine at the end of her neck. I move her hair away from her neck and kiss it, lightly hovering over her. I take her arms and glide them up above her head on the sheets, running my hands up them gently, covering her own. She hums quietly.

“Are you not mad anymore?” She asks soundlessly, a hint of unease as I continue on her neck. My hand glides down her arm and gently down her back, over her bottom and between her legs. I massage her wet hole and her legs tense up a little. I slide my finger in.

“Mad?” I kiss up beneath her ear and suck the skin there. She moans with hot breath with her cheek against the sheets.

“What for?” I whisper. She gasps and her free arm reaches back to the hand that is fingering her slowly. She turns her face into the mattress as I pump it all the way in and fuck it gently. I put my lips right on her ear.

“You know…”

“You’re not as tight as you use to be.”

She stills a little beneath me.

“I don’t think you need another finger,” I say and lift my pelvis up a little, grabbing my dick. She starts to turn her face but before she does, I push forward, pushing my head against her hole. She gasps louder and grabs my wrist tight from behind her.

“Michael! Wai-” I push as much as I can until it finally gives way and opens up for me, moaning loudly. I pull my wrist from her grip and grab both of hers and pin them above her on the bed. I dive in as much as I can with her squeezing her legs together.

“Ah, it feels much tighter now. Fuck.” I roll my hips against her and it makes her jolt forward with each thrust.

“Y-You are angry!” She struggles through broken moans. She turns her face and I see tears filling her waterline.

“Wh-Why would-you say that?” She heaves hard, groaning with every pump. I look at her, furrowing my brows.

“Angry? At what?” I ask. I thrust as  _ _hard__  as I can. She gasps, her breath catching in her throat, fingers digging into my skin.

“James!” She shouts. My jaw clenches.

A sudden burst of air bubbles up my chest.

“PppffHHahahahahaha!”

I can’t help but laugh. I prop myself up with a hand and cover my mouth with the other, laughing uncontrollably. I get so lost in the moment that I feel my dick almost slipping out of her.

“Hahahaha! What? I can’t tell if you shouted his name because you felt like he was fucking you or if you were answering my question. Hahaha!”

I look up at her face and she’s staring at me like I’m an alien. I sigh loudly.

I sit up on her thighs and place my hands on her waist, starting to thrust again.

I stare at her and she looks completely speechless.

“Well if you think I’m angry at James that’s a little absurd. And if you think I’m angry at you, well gosh, that’s just fucking crazy,” I say and fuck her fast like a rabbit. She inhales sharply and reaches her hand back on my thigh, grabbing it.

“We weren’t together when you went out with him. And yeah you started going out as soon as we cut ties but hey, it was all under my discretion wasn’t it? How can I be dissatisfied that you took my advice and IMMEDIATELY applied it to your life? How?” I place my hands on my hips and keep fucking her.

“Ahhh, this is so good,” I say, looking at her ass cheeks tensed together.

“You never told me though. I’m curious. Did you fuck him? Did he fuck you? What was the situation like? Haha.”

She’s silent beneath me besides her quiet moans as I slow down just a little, bouncing upward with each thrust.

“What’s wrong? I already said I’m not mad. Or do you want to keep it to yourself? That’s okay. I don’t really care that much. I fucked a few girls too. I wouldn’t be one to talk,” I tell her.

A few seconds pass before she reacts, snapping her head back to look at me. I cock my head a little at the sudden reaction. I smile at her.

“You good?” I ask.

“You what?” She says, staring in my eyes unwaveringly. I look at her and then look around the room confused and then back at her.

“You. Good?” I repeat, making my words clearer.

“No, Michael! What did you just say?” She shouts, looking increasingly upset by the second.

“Hmm, my dick is inside of you. Anything I just said is honestly out the window. I don’t remember,” I tell her.

“This is getting repetitive, turn around again,” I say. She looks at me like I'm a monster. She doesn’t turn around so again, I take her legs and flip her over. I hold the underside of her knees and pull her legs wide open as I continue fucking her.

“Wow. Look at that pussy.”

“Actually, I take it back. You’re actually almost as tight as the last girl I was with.” I release one of her legs and pull the other one up closer to her body, sinking in deep inside of her. I lean in closer, looking at her face. Tears start to really overflow in her eyes, almost spilling over. I give a half smile.

“Aw, haha. Am I that good?”

She shakes her head with stunted breath as she looks at me, disgusted. Some of the tears start to fall down her cheeks.

“Oh, it’s not good?” I say surprised. I smack my tongue.

“That’s damn sad. Here, get on top,” I say, and roll over on my back, taking her with me, sitting on top of my cock now. She loses her breath in shock.

“Maybe it’ll hit it better like this, yeah? It doesn’t go as deep as hitting it from behind, but I want to see your face, so. I remember the other girl’s face in this position. It instantly made me cum-” Rose slaps me hard across the face. I halt in my actions. I stare blankly at nothing before slowly looking up at her.

“...She kept screaming my name, I thought I was falling in love with her-” She slaps me again, sending my face the other way. I’m so numb I barely feel it.

“I think I did fall in love with her. I still am,” I wait for another one, staring at the wall, but it doesn’t come. I finally look at her again and wet droplets splat against my stomach. Her hand is in the air trembling and she’s shivering, crying so hard without a sound. She looks at me with the most painful expression and starts to try to pull off of me. I grab her wrist and hold it firmly, tugging her back in place, keeping her from going anywhere. I want to curse as I feel the desperation start to creep into me, probably into my features too.

“It’s okay though. You felt something for James too, right? When he fuc-”

“I’ve had enough!” Rose declares.

“Let go of me!” She says angrily, ripping her wrist from my grip and pulling herself off of me. She crawls away and sits cross-legged at the corner of the bed with her arms crossed, her back facing me. I stare at her.

A few sizzling moments go by before I sit up.

“Why don’t you just fucking tell me what you did with him.”

“We fucked! What else do you want me to say?” She yells, looking back at me.

“What do you want me to  _ _do__?” She says. My heart breaks.

“I want to know everything! Every detail! Every moment! When did it start? How many times? Was it good? Why? Why? Why did you do it?” I say.

“Would you answer the same questions? Because you fucked someone else too! More than one person it seems,” She says, her voice breaking as she speaks.

“I didn’t fuck anyone! God, you’re so stupid! I haven’t fucked anyone since I  _ _met__  you! I became fucking impotent after we broke up! I had no sexual interest in anything! Don’t you understand?” I tell her heatedly. She grimaces at me deeply.

“...Then why the fuck would you ever say those things,” She says quietly, overwhelming disappointment and disgust bountiful in her words.

Because that’s what I do. I lie when I’m pissed. I lie when I’m jealous. I want to hurt you as much as you hurt me.

“Because you broke me.”

“You told me to move on. You blocked my number. How could  _ _you__  be broken?” She seethes.

“If you would’ve just picked up the fucking phone I would have been with you and not him!”

I look at her with tense features, almost not noticing the tear running down my face.

“Do you want the truth? Because you’re acting like a fucking baby trying to get it,” She says. I shake my head looking away from her face, annoyed.

“I did it to get back at you for cutting me off. Even if we were never going to talk ever again, you left me abruptly, making the final decision on your own and  _ _I__ broke! I lost my  _ _goddamn__  mind.” She tells me.

“I didn’t love him. I never loved him. But I tried to. To stop loving you. But that’s never going to fucking happen,” She says.

“No matter how hard I try.”

It’s silent for a long time. So silent we don’t even make a sound breathing.

“Even still, I’m sorry. If you’re still confused why I ran away after I kissed you, it’s because I was afraid. We hadn’t been doing well, and it was the first time we had kissed and felt that intimacy we had grown together for a long time. I was just afraid. Afraid of losing it all again. Afraid of doing it all over too. Just afraid. I don’t know why. I just was,” She says.

“I’m sorry,” She says.

“I’m sorry for breaking your heart more than once.”

“I never planned any of this. I just did what I felt. All the way through to this point.”

“So, I’m sorry,” She finishes.

 


	74. Chapter 74

Michael turns, his feet touching the carpet off the side of the bed, looking down at the floor. I watch as tears silently trace down his cheeks. He puts his face in his hands and just stays like that, gently shivering. My heart sinks. Why is this relationship never easy? After a long while, he speaks up.

“Where did he touch you?” He asks, still buried in his hands. I shake my head and sigh. What the hell do I say to that? That’s not going to make anything better.

“Michael, why are you asking me that,” I breathe, feeling so tired and cried-out.

“Please. I have to know or I’m just going to be imagining what happened on my own,” He says, wiping his face and holding his forehead in his hands.

“Michael…”

“You do what any couple does,” I say solemnly, just blankly looking at the bed. His hands slide into his hair, scrunching.

“Did you…” He shakes his head and sighs, turning away more.

“Go down on him?” He asks. Thinking back, I don’t really recall ever doing that.

“From what I remember, no,” I say quietly.

“Did he do it for you?” He asks.

“Yes,” I admit. He drops his hands frustratingly. He grabs his underwear and puts them on, getting up, walking around. I look down feeling like shit, grabbing the sheets and covering myself. He walks to the chest-height dresser behind me. I look back as he rests his arms on the top of it, laying his forehead on them.

“Did you like it?”

My face scrunches in discomfort at the question. Just stop. Please.

“No.”

He huffs, shaking his head. He raises it a little.

“You came didn’t you?”

“Michael, what does any of this matter. I already told you I tried to love him to forget you. Anything that happened happened because I forced it.”

“I forced myself to try to like it. I forced myself to find something attractive in him. I made myself love him.”

“Fuck…” He whispers, his arms unintentionally knocking things off the dresser. He walks away from it, his shoulder bumping against the wall then leaning on it, his back facing me.

“He saw you like that. You let him see that side of you.”

“You-You let him see you naked. See you coming…”

“Fucking hell,” He whispers.

“How did he do it?” He asks, his voice so quiet and breathy, looking back at me listlessly with broken eyes.

“When he put it in…” He breathes, his face just growing sadder, tears shining in his eyes then rolling down. My eyes shut tight, the embarrassment and shame engulfing me.

“What were you thinking?” He finishes. I shake my head and slap my hand to my face, burying in it.

“Did you like the way he looked? Did you want it?” He whispers.

“I was desperate for a distraction and that’s all that he was. To me, he looked like freedom from my mind and that’s what made me want it.”

“Just tell me if you liked it!” He pleads.

“Yes! I did!” I look up at him and his face is frozen. His whole energy drops.

“I liked it because it was freedom from thinking about you!”

He looks down, dumbfounded.

“Do you think he’s hot?” He asks. I can’t take seeing him so jealous. He’s just repeating the same sentiment over and over again.

“He was the sexiest thing in the world to me for keeping my mind away from you,” I sniffle.

“If I loved him, I loved him for the fact that I didn’t think about you.”

“You. You. You. You. You. Because this is all and only about you!” I tell him sternly.

“Do you still find him attractive?”

I get up from the bed and irritatingly walk over to him, not caring about covering myself anymore and stand right in front of him.

“NO!” I grab his cheeks firmly and kiss him hard. I pull back and he’s looking at me shocked.

“He’s ugly! You know when you’re starving and even a plain ass salad looks like a juicy, fat fuckin’ hamburger? That’s how it is! When you’re desperate as fuck and you really want your favorite food but you have to settle for your friend’s crumbly ass Nature Valley bar?”

“Shit getting all over your clothes, inside your shirt itching your titties,” I say annoyingly. Michael’s head falls onto my shoulder, grasping my shoulders in his hands.

“I hate you so much,” He moans.

“Do you get it mother fucker?” I grab his shoulders too and make him look at me.

“He ain’t shit and he never was shit. Did you know he tried to be with me for so long before I met you? And I was never interested! I even used him as a distraction for Dexter when he and I were going through some shit. He’s always been someone for convenience. Nothing more and nothing less. A distraction. A thing to make me forget you. I can repeat all of this a hundred more times if you want.”

“But the bottom line is I’m not attracted to him in the least! If I thought I was before it was only because I forced myself to see him that way to forget you like I said.”

I shake my head and then sigh, my eyes becoming soft as I look up and down his body, examining his precious face.

“There’s no comparison. Not in one million years,” I whisper, looking at his lips, my thumb absently stroking his cheek. A couple more tears slip down his eyes, he blinks, almost like he wasn’t expecting them. He makes a quiet, wavy hum sound as he breathes out through his nose, like a sad little boy.

“I get it.”

I look in his eyes, studying them.

“You do?” I ask. He nods, looking down absently at my chest.

“Yes.”

I sigh, a small smile gently forming on my mouth. I watch him, just holding his face and caressing his cheeks softly. I run a hand through his hair, tracing it along his jaw and chin, gently squeezing and rubbing it. He lightly holds my wrists. I watch him relaxing in my touch for a few more moments.

“So,” He says.

“Does that mean I get a pass?” He asks quietly. 

I quirk my brow.

“A pass?”

He looks back into my eyes. 

“Yeah.”

“You were with someone else other than me during the time we’ve known each other and I’ve never been with anyone else since I met you. So I get a pass, right?” He explains. I scrunch up my face.

“The fuck you mean ‘a pass’?” I ask, jerking my head back. He cracks a smirk.

“It’s only fair that I get to be with someone else to make it even.” My jaw drops and I smack his head hard.

”Ow!” He laughs, blocking me. Suddenly, I remember that sleepover with Chad. I kissed him and never told him about it.

“Michael,” I say. He laughs, protecting himself from being hit and then pauses when he sees my face.

“What?”

“Something else happened,” I say. His expression slowly drops.

“I want to be honest about everything since we’re saying everything now. We’ve already been through the worst. Please, just hear me out,” I tell him. He scoffs softly, shaking his head.

“God,” He whispers, waiting for the next words.

“During the pregnancy scare, I slept over Chad’s house…”

“God-fucking-damnit,” He says, walking past me. I turn around.

“But it wasn’t like that, I promise! It’s a long complicated story but it was just convenient to stay over at the time,” I tell him.

“It was while I was sleeping that something happened,” I say. He slowly looks at me.

“Did he rape you?” He asks, his whole face becoming scary.

“No! No! Definitely not!” I heavily reject. I shake my head at the building embarrassment of what I’m about to explain.

“I was dreaming about you...” He looks at me.

“You were kissing me and touching me all over and when I opened my eyes, it was Chad,” I explain. His lips part like he’s speechless. He goes to speak but I decide to rip off the bandage.

“And I was dry humping him,” I say quietly, looking down at the floor wide-eyed, hands in tight fists against my thighs. It’s silent for what feels like forever.

Awkwardly hearing my own breath and standing naked before him, I realize he’s not even attempting to say anything.

“But it was because I was horny for _you_! When I opened my eyes and saw that it was him I got the fuck away from him! I promise! I was so mortified, I don’t even know how it happened! And technically you and I weren’t together but, still, neither were we when I did those things with James and I just thought you should know,” I ramble, feeling my heated skin producing sweat.

“I-” I try to continue to stop the silence from eating me alive, but something tells me to look up and I see Michael looking at me with an unreadable expression.

“Everything that comes out of your mouth is just astonishing.”

I sigh and rub my eyebrows together.

“That’s all I got Michael.” I say and drop my hands, going to the bed to sit down. I wrap the sheets around me.

Michael, “…”

“Fine.”

“As long as that’s it,” He says quietly.

“That’s it, right?” He asks. I nod, raising my brows with annoyance.

“I know you’ve said you’ve never been with anyone else but even if something did happen you can just tell me. I’ve fucked up a lot and I know you have your disorder, so if you slipped up I wouldn’t blame you. So don’t worry,” I say, looking at my feet gently dangling off the bed.

“I’ve never pursued anyone on my own. I was never interested. --” He pauses, thinking for a moment.

“But,” He says. I furrow my brows and unconsciously sit up, suddenly feeling anxious with jealousy swirling just from that one ‘but’.

“Calm down, nothing happened. I didn’t even let her kiss me,” He says, holding his arms casually while looking at me.

“ _Kiss_ you?” I ask. He smiles shaking his head.

“You’re insane,” He says. I go to speak but I know he’s right. I just told him I fucked someone and almost fucked someone else and I have the audacity to question him when I just told him it’s okay.

“Just say it,” I roll my eyes. He sighs and walks over to me, sitting beside me.

“There was a girl named Mindy that I used to hook up with before I met you. Do you remember that date you went on with Chad? You and I weren’t together back then either,” He says, looking at me.

“Yeah, I remember…” I trail quietly, looking down at his hand beside me on the bed. I feel his attention on me and I hate it, because I love his attention but in this moment I can’t even bask in it because of the context of this conversation.

“Okay, so Mindy knew about my disorder from the beginning of our sexual relationship. She knew I couldn’t say no so she always used me for kicks when she was horny. When I met you I ignored her, and every other girl I used to hook up with too, hence Lexi,” He says. I gag to myself. He lets out a tiny chuckle.

“That day she came over uninvited, just like Lexi did that one time, and when I opened the door she literally barged in and basically molested me all the way to the couch. The extent of that encounter was her dry humping me and then I threw her out… literally,” He explains, saying the last part quietly almost as if recalling it in his head.

“But I didn’t cum and I didn’t even touch her on purpose. She just kept trying to make me touch her and all I could think about afterwards was you on that date the day before,” He tells me. I look up at him and he’s just softly looking at my face. My heart melts. I can’t take his stupid face. I pout and push his chest. He smirks sweetly and gently grabs me, wrapping his arms around me. He looks at me beside him with a smile, releasing an arm to gently lift my face up and stroke my chin.

“I hate you,” I mumble. He smiles a little more. He tugs my chin closer.

“I didn’t even want her. Not even a little bit,” He whispers, and gently presses his lips to mine, releasing all too quickly. My eyes closed momentarily during and I open them to him looking up and down my face. He leans in to my neck and gently kisses it.

“I forgive you. Do you forgive me?” He says against my skin, making me shiver. I sigh into his touch, his lips on my skin melting me into him. What happened to him wasn’t nearly as crappy as what I did. It really doesn’t even compare. I have nothing to forgive him for really. I nod weakly. He kisses down my neck to the crevice of my shoulder, sucking on the skin with tender force. His hand moves down my back and pulls me on top of his lap, straddling him on the edge of the bed with my feet hanging off. His hands swim all around my back while ravishing my neck and kissing up to my jaw.

“You were so rough on me before. Now you’re like this?” I breathe. He slowly releases his lips from my jaw and looks up at me, breathing heavily. I look down at him.

“I’m so sorry,” He says. Genuine regret and then sadness slowly creep into his eyes. I shake my head.

“I know. It’s okay,” I know I was wrong when I gave him an unsolicited blow job. He was already upset and I pushed the envelope. He would never actually hurt me. And I could feel that while we were doing it. I know that he knew that I was letting him get his anger out. If I wanted him to stop I would have said so. And I did, when I pulled away from him at the end.

“Does it hurt?” He whispers. I hum quietly thinking.

“It’s a little sore,” I say. He sighs heavily, placing his face on my chest, hugging me tightly. I hug back gently.

“I’m sorry,” He whispers. I shake my head.

“I kind of wanted it rough. It was fun,” I say quietly. He slowly leans back and looks at me with a curved brow. I chuckle quietly.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks, running his hand up and down my back, his fingertips tickling my skin. I tremble lightly in his arms. I shake my head, running a hand from his face down his chiseled body, traveling down to a solid piece of flesh. He exhales as my fingers brush against it. He looks at me while I gaze at his underwear. I tug the hem and then he lifts me up with him, letting the garment fall down his muscular, smooth legs. He sits back down with me, his hard member between us. It seems like all he can do is stare at me with his hazy, heavenly eyes, hands caressing my back delicately. My own hooded eyes can’t help but gaze upon his face. I lean down and kiss his cheeks, the side of his nose, running my hands into his hair while his run circles over my shoulder blades. I kiss just below his eye, unconsciously rising a little on my knees. I press my body flat against his face. He exhales with his mouth slightly ajar in awe, looking up at my body. His breath tickles all down my stomach and he looks at my belly button, kissing it. His tongue dips in, soft, wet, licking salaciously. I lean my head back, sighing at his touch. One of his hands glides over my plump bottom. He gently gropes. My hips gently buck, accidentally pushing my stomach against his face. He moans quietly, slowly licking up it with a flat tongue, pulling me skin to skin with him. He carefully pulls me down a little to reach my breasts, sucking around the swell of one and then sucking a nipple into his mouth. My lower flesh throbs, moistening heavily.

“Baby,” He breathes against my nipple. I grab his hair as he swirls his tongue around it. I slowly sit down on his lap while he sucks up my chest and collarbone and neck until his lips touch my chin, looking through soft, lusty eyes. One hand gently places itself just above my ass and the other lightly holds the high part of my thigh, pulling my body into him, slowly sinking me down against the tip of his yearning, hot flesh. I moan loud.

“Michael, I love you.” It pushes through, rubbing against my walls and my body takes over. I gently bounce on it. I hear him moan loud, holding my waist as I bounce on him. I lean forward and he falls back into the bed. With my eyes closed, I ride him, feeling like I’m in heaven, my hands flat on his bouncy pecs, pliant breasts beneath my fingers feeling like satin pillows. I lose my mind in celeste skies, his deep, breathy voice sending me over the edge. I gasp, opening my eyes to the ceiling. The white, popped textures blur in my vision as a warmth explodes throughout my body. I feel tight grips on my hips and waist, a loud moan filling the room as I tune back into reality. As the sensations subside, my bouncing continues on its own but slowly as I look down at a beautiful man with his hair strewn across the sheets, over his jaw and lips, his chest red from my hands, perked brown nipples, shiny body, abs expanding and coming back together breath after hefty breath.


	75. Chapter 75

“I thought about what you said,” I say as I walk around the couch on this Sunday afternoon. The day after we aired out our ‘dirty laundry’ together. The day after we ‘settled the score’. Well, not quite. But, today maybe?

“Hm?” He hums as I plop down next to him in my thin, loose off-white tee that covers most of my black boy short undies. Yesterday, I went back to my dorm to pick up some things I could bring back to Michael’s house. We sort of sappily decided to stay together at his place like love-sick idiots for the time being. He’ll drive me to college and when my class times interfere, I’ll just take an Uber. Being an adult now, I feel the freedom of doing things the way I want to. And this is all I ever wanted to do; be home with the love of my life with this feeling of relaxation while playing the mundane roles of everyday life. Simplicity. My life has been anything  _but_  simple, but this right here feels like I’m living my dream.

I show him my phone.

“What’s this?” He asks, looking at the screen curiously.

“Your pass,” I say. I tap the profile on the app and his picture pops up. He’s not looking at the camera in it but he looks suave as hell smiling at something I said right before I took the picture. The second picture is just clothing on the marble bathroom sink: a suit, his lab coat, a fancy watch, black long socks, leather shoes, and two blue rubber gloves. The third picture is of his profile, playing the piano.

“Rose, why is my face on this thing that I don’t understand,” He says, holding the phone with me. He squints, looking at the line of text beneath his picture.

“ ‘Looking for something that isn’t as deep as the holes I have to drill in your cavities’ ,” He barely finishes the sentence before wheezing and laughing out loud. I crack a smile even though I’m feeling some kind of way about what he’s going to think about what I’ve done.

“What the hell is this?” He asks, looking at me. I back out of the screen and he looks down at the app icon.

“Tinder!” He yells with an incredulous inflection. I smile at him but it’s not that genuine. I grab the phone from him and huff, going back into the app and looking through all of the women he’s already matched with.

“Hey, hey, hey. What the hell?” He says, peering at the phone. I press a profile in his matches and give him the phone. The woman is twenty-four and I’m already highly jealous from her looks but it honestly doesn’t matter. I don’t even look at him after handing him the phone. I don’t want to see his face or expressions. But then I can’t help it. I look over at him with haste and he’s just staring down at the girl’s picture.

“Hey!” I shout. He looks at me surprised with deeply furrowed brows.

“ ‘Hey’ what? What the fuck am I looking at?” He asks.

“What did you do?” He continues, staring at me with the most weirded-out, confused face. He looks back down and backs out of the profile, landing on the matches again and swiping up all the messages in the inbox. He presses one, and then another one and then another one and so on.

“You started with ‘Hey’ on every single one of them?” He asks, looking at me. I shrug big.

“You couldn’t do better than that? You really think that’s how I’d start off?” He says. I gasp, feeling such deep hurt and jealousy.

Michael, “Look at you! Are you serious right now?” He laughs incredulously at me, half getting up from the couch.

“Baby, baby, baby,” He sighs, shaking his head and turning off the screen, tossing the phone into the couch.

“You’re nuts,” He says, walking around my legs and padding into the kitchen on bare feet. I hear him singing while opening the fridge.

“You’re crazy but I love you.”

“Nuts, nuts, nuts. She’s nuts, nuts, nuts,” His voice echos from one side to the other as he wanders around in there.

“She’s got more nuts than me.” I roll my eyes, shaking my head. A few moments later I hear him come back into the living room and suddenly from behind, two pairs of arms come over my head, holding a bowl of sweet oatmeal with peach slices on top. I inhale a bit sharply when I feel his face next to me. I look at him and he has this outrageously gorgeous, hazy, suave smile. He leans into my ear.

“You’re crazy,” He whisper sings, and gently, sweetly kisses my cheek.

“But I love you,” He finishes in my ear, smoothly pulling away and leaving the bowl in my lap. He comes around the couch and pompously plops down onto it.

“Kay, now get these thots off your phone,” He says lazily, passing the phone to me, staring blankly at the black TV screen. He reaches over to grab the remote and turns it on.

“Are you serious?” I ask. He looks over to me.

“What? I learned that word from my sisters. I told them it wasn’t classy. They didn’t care,” He says, looking back at the TV.

“No, I mean Tinder. You said you should get a pass, right? I did this so that you could do that,” I tell him. He looks at me.

“You just yelled at me for staring at a girl’s picture. How the fuck am I going to fuck one?” He says.

“Rose, just eat your oatmeal. Your brain needs some sustenance. I might have fucked out all your common sense,” He tells me and then looks at me again, a small smile forming, giving me a knowing look.

“You know the only reason I’m talking to you like this is because you don’t listen to me otherwise. Listen, I was staring at the picture because I was legitimately in shock at what I was looking at: a woman that wasn’t yourself,” He starts.

“And then I got distracted thinking about how the hell you took those pictures without me noticing, and when did you send all of those messages, and lastly what the  _fuck_  were you thinking,” He says, comically enunciating ‘fuck’. I open my mouth to speak but then he keeps going.

“Do you ever know when I’m joking or does that just fly over your head and then your female brain interprets it to mean some bad shit?”

“I don’t want a fucking pass!” He says, getting to the point. He sits up more.

“Do you understand, truly, that you’re the only object of my desire? He says, looking at me eye-level seriously.

“I can’t get it up unless I’m thinking about you or with you. You’re the reason I was impotent while we were broken up. Even if I tried to think of another woman or be with someone else, nothing below my waist would work.”

“And I don’t even want to think of anyone else, or look at anyone else, Rose.”

“There’s no combination of face and body and mind that is going to amount to what I see when I look at you,” He tells me. I’ve never believed words more than in this moment. He has no signs of wavering, no inkling that he doesn’t mean what he says. The way he’s looking at me is like he truly feels what he’s saying. My lip quivers as I look at him.

“Really?” I ask quietly. He chuckles through an adoring breath. He caresses my face lightly, smiling gently at me.

“Yes, baby, really,” He says with the most adoring smile.

“Eat,” He says and pinches my cheek. When I finish my food I put the bowl on the coffee table and snuggle up next to him. He snakes his arm around my waist and pulls my legs over his thighs. He’s wearing satin, cream-colored pajama pants and a loose white tee that almost slips off his shoulder. His hair is clipped up with a claw clip because I did it for him this morning. It’s absolutely adorable, his curls poking out in such a cute way. He has long curls in the front, framing his face that make him look so pretty.

(Picture of hair on my Instagram: shmoney811)

“Michael,” I whisper, hugging his waist with my head resting on his collarbone. His hand soothingly rubs up and down my thigh.

“Yeah?” He asks quietly, looking at me. I think to myself for a moment and then decide to speak up.

“I’ve always wanted to do something.”

“With you,” I say.

“With me? What is it?”

“It’s something I’ve always wanted. Can you make it come true?” I ask him.

“I’ll try my best,” He says and shifts his whole attention on me.

“I want to go to the supermarket with you,” I say. It takes him a second to process and then his eyes light up a little.

“That’s not a big deal, baby,” He says.

“In public, holding hands,” I add, holding him a bit tighter.

“Real couple stuff,” I finish. He smiles. He looks at my shoulder and then picks up a tress of my hair, rubbing it between his fingertips and nods.

“Let’s do it,” He says.


End file.
